D'un monde à l'autre
by Kojiana
Summary: Grendizer épisode 74 : la menace véghienne n'existe plus. L'immensité de l'univers abrite cependant d'autres peuples que les héros auront l'occasion de découvrir. L'aventure continue donc, d'un monde à l'autre. (Illustration et vidéo : voir mon profil.)
1. Prologue

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Go Nagaï et des animes correspondants (Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Grendizer) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

* * *

**1. Prologue**

Actarus était le prince héritier de la planète Euphor située dans la nébuleuse de Véga. Sur Euphor, la paix régnait et il y faisait bon vivre.

Malheureusement, Véga, le grand Stratéguerre de la planète Stykadès, assoiffé de pouvoir, n'avait de cesse d'agrandir sa domination sur l'univers. Ses hommes attaquaient les planètes habitées et s'en rendaient maîtres. Lorsque Véga décida de conquérir Euphor, ses hordes sauvages ravagèrent tout.

Actarus, après avoir vainement combattu ses agresseurs à l'aide du robot Goldorak, s'enfuit et finit par s'écraser sur la Terre.

Le professeur Procyon, scientifique très renommé et directeur d'un centre d'études spatiales, découvrit Actarus grièvement blessé, le recueillit et en fit son fils adoptif. Il cacha Goldorak dans les sous-sols du centre. Actarus connut alors une période paisible de deux ans durant laquelle il travaillait au ranch du Bouleau-Blanc comme palefrenier auprès de Riguel, le propriétaire, sa fille Vénusia et son jeune fils Mizar.

Mais le grand Stratéguerre finit par s'intéresser à la planète bleue. Il fit établir une base véghienne sur la face cachée de la Lune. Les attaques se succédèrent. Des robots armés tentaient régulièrement de prendre possession de la Terre. Actarus défendit la planète à l'aide de Goldorak, sans cesse perfectionné par Procyon et ses assistants. Il fut aidé, dans son combat contre l'envahisseur, par Koji (Alcor), son frère de cœur et excellent pilote, qui combattait à bord de son O.V.T. (Objet Volant Terrien) puis à bord d'Alcorak, beaucoup plus puissant. Le duo fut rejoint par Vénusia à bord de Vénusiak, puis par Phénicia, sœur d'Actarus, à bord de Fossoirak.

Lorsque les forces de Véga furent vaincues, Actarus et sa sœur décidèrent de quitter la Terre dans l'intention de redonner vie à leur planète d'origine. Si la menace véghienne n'existe plus, l'immensité de l'univers abrite cependant d'autres peuples que les héros auront l'occasion de découvrir : l'aventure continue donc, d'un monde à l'autre.


	2. Le dernier cadeau de Véga

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Go Nagaï et des animes correspondants (Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Grendizer) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

* * *

**2. Le dernier cadeau de Véga  
**

Koji regardait le robot s'éloigner. Ses amis partaient et il ignorait s'il les reverrait un jour. Lorsque Goldorak ne fut plus visible, il fit faire demi-tour à son O.V.T., piqua vers la Terre et prit la direction du centre de recherches spatiales. Avec le départ de Phénicia et d'Actarus, c'était la fin d'une époque de sa vie, il savait qu'il lui faudrait désormais passer à autre chose. Cela lui rappela le temps où il partit pour les États-Unis en laissant derrière lui une autre période de son existence : celle durant laquelle il pilotait Mazinger Z, un puissant robot fabriqué par Juzo Kabuto qui n'était autre que son grand-père. L'adolescent qu'il était alors s'était opposé au Docteur Hell, un savant mégalomane, qui projetait de dominer la Terre à l'aide de ses propres monstres mécaniques. Il se demanda ce qu'étaient devenus Sayaka et son père, le professeur Gennosuke Yumi. Il se souvint avec émotion de l'accueil et de l'aide que lui avait apportés le chercheur lorsqu'il avait fait sa connaissance le jour même du décès de son aïeul. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui rendre visite à l'occasion. Mais pour le moment, il lui faudrait s'accoutumer à l'absence de ses amis, ce qui ne serait probablement pas facile vu les liens unissant les quatre membres de la « patrouille des Aigles ». Koji rentra Alcorak, en descendit et se dirigea vers sa chambre afin d'ôter sa combinaison de vol. Puis il se rendit dans la grande salle de l'observatoire où il retrouva le professeur Procyon ainsi que ses assistants : Argoli, Cochyre et Antarès.

« Nous t'attendions Koji, lui dit le professeur. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous quatre, allons au salon, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. »

Tous le suivirent et s'installèrent dans un fauteuil. Après quelques instants d'un lourd silence que personne n'osait briser, Procyon prit la parole.

« Vous le savez, Actarus et Phénicia se sont envolés pour Euphor tout à l'heure. Koji et moi venons de rentrer après avoir assisté à leur départ. »

Il fronça les sourcils et poursuivit.

« Ils sont partis et ils vont terriblement nous manquer, mais la vie continue. La guerre contre Véga est maintenant terminée. Durant ces dernières années, les activités du centre se sont partagées entre la lutte contre les envahisseurs et la recherche. Désormais, nous allons pouvoir nous consacrer à plein temps à cette seconde activité qui est notre vocation première. Depuis la victoire des Aigles, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Comme Actarus m'avait confié son intention de retourner sur Euphor, j'ai préféré attendre son départ pour modifier le fonctionnement du centre. Je pars lundi à Genève pour un cycle de conférences. Il y sera question des problèmes énergétiques que risque de connaître la planète dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Je pense qu'il serait intéressant d'orienter nos recherches dans cette direction-là.

- Je le pense aussi, répondit Argoli en hochant la tête. D'ailleurs nous l'avions déjà amorcé avec le travail que nous avions mené concernant le photon capteur.

- Oui, confirma le professeur, et je vous propose de poursuivre ce travail. Les photons constituent une source d'énergie inépuisable. Cela pourrait résoudre avantageusement les problèmes de pénurie énergétique. Vous pouvez revoir le dossier dès lundi et nous en reparlerons à mon retour à la fin de la semaine.

- Comptez sur nous, assurèrent Antarès et Cochyre d'une même voix.

- Dites-moi, Professeur, poursuivit Argoli, j'aimerais savoir si nous pourrions habiter hors du centre maintenant que nous ne risquons plus de subir les attaques de Véga.

- Bien sûr, il n'est plus nécessaire de résider ici en permanence et ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent tout à fait loger à l'extérieur.

- Merci. Mon projet de mariage avec Capella peut maintenant se concrétiser et je préfèrerais qu'elle loge dans une maison bien à nous.

- C'est tout naturel, et vous messieurs, qu'envisagez-vous ?

- Ma femme sera ravie que je rentre à la maison tous les soirs, fit remarquer Antarès, et je suppose que la tienne aussi, Cochyre ?

- Oui, acquiesça celui-ci en souriant.

- Je comprends aisément cela, continua le professeur, il est temps que vous ayez tous une vie plus normale. Personnellement, je resterai ici, vous savez tous que le centre est toute ma vie. »

Koji suivait la conversation sans s'y mêler. Il n'oubliait pas que sa présence au centre de recherches spatiales de Procyon n'était due qu'à la mission que lui avait assignée la N.A.S.A. : il se trouvait là afin d'étudier les passages d'O.V.N.I. dans cette région du Japon. Il savait donc qu'il allait devoir se séparer de ses collègues et rejoindre les États-Unis. Cela ne le réjouissait guère car il s'était attaché à ceux qu'il avait côtoyés depuis son arrivée, mais c'était ainsi. Devant son silence, Argoli l'interrogea.

« Et toi Koji, tu ne dis rien ?

- Oh moi…, soupira le jeune homme, je suppose que maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'O.V.N.I. à observer et que la guerre est terminée, la N.A.S.A. va me rappeler.

- Écoute-moi Koji, intervint le professeur, je vais avoir besoin d'un pilote et je compte en embaucher un assez rapidement. Je ne te cache pas que j'aimerais beaucoup que ce soit toi. Outre ton excellente maîtrise du pilotage, tes compétences en mécanique spatiale m'intéressent. De plus, tu participerais à la recherche que nous faisons. Enfin, et ce n'est pas négligeable, tu connais déjà la maison. Si cela t'intéresse, je t'offre donc l'opportunité de rester parmi nous. Naturellement, je ne te demande pas de me donner ta réponse aujourd'hui, tu peux y réfléchir durant quelques jours afin de considérer les deux options qui se présentent à toi. »

Le visage de Koji s'éclaira subitement. Prendre le temps de songer à la proposition qui venait de lui être faite lui semblait tout à fait inutile, tant il était certain de sa décision. Ce fut donc avec une satisfaction non dissimulée qu'il opta pour cette offre inattendue.

« C'est tout réfléchi, Professeur. J'accepte avec joie. »

Procyon esquissa un sourire. Connaissant le jeune homme, il se dit qu'il aurait dû prévoir la spontanéité de sa réponse.

« Eh bien, cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Nous entamerons les démarches nécessaires auprès de la N.A.S.A. dès lundi, je m'occuperai de cela avant de partir. Tu seras peut-être obligé d'y retourner quelque temps s'ils tiennent à ce que tu respectes le délai de préavis mais j'essayerai quand même de trouver un arrangement avec eux pour t'éviter ça. Si tu souhaites t'établir dans les environs, les collègues t'aideront à trouver un logement.

- Merci, Professeur, mais je me plais beaucoup ici. Pour l'instant, je préfèrerais y rester.

- Comme tu voudras. Messieurs, j'en ai terminé. Je vous souhaite un bon week-end. »

Cochyre, Antarès et Argoli prirent congé et quittèrent le centre. Les deux premiers allèrent retrouver leur femme et Argoli partit chez sa fiancée. Koji annonça qu'il allait préparer le repas et quitta la pièce tandis que Procyon entreprit de sélectionner quelques documents en prévision de son voyage en Suisse. Le chercheur rejoignit ensuite le jeune homme.

« Dis-moi Koji, lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, cela t'ennuierait-il de m'emmener à Genève lundi à bord d'Alcorak ? J'ai déjà pris mon billet d'avion mais je peux encore l'annuler. Le voyage serait ainsi plus rapide et cela me laisserait le temps de contacter la N.A.S.A. avant de partir.

- Non, cela ne m'ennuie pas, au contraire. D'autre part, je peux tout à fait retourner vous chercher vendredi si vous le souhaitez.

- Merci, c'est gentil de ta part. J'appelle l'aéroport. »

* * *

Lundi, en fin de matinée, le professeur Procyon monta à bord d'Alcorak suivi de Koji qui s'installa aux commandes.

« Alcorak, Go ! »

L'O.V.T. décolla. Le professeur mit immédiatement Koji au courant du résultat des démarches qu'il avait entreprises le matin même.

« J'ai pris contact avec la N.A.S.A., ils sont d'accord pour supprimer ton délai de préavis. Ils t'enverront des papiers à signer dans la semaine.

- Formidable, Professeur ! exulta le jeune homme. Cela aurait été dommage que je parte pour revenir sous peu.

- Koji, depuis quelque temps, je songe à construire un vaisseau spatial permettant de traverser l'espace. Le fait que tu restes parmi nous me décide à mettre ce projet à exécution sans plus attendre.

- Nous avons Cosmorak.

- Certes, mais je te rappelle qu'il a été construit dans le but d'aider Goldorak à vaincre Véga, il n'est pas adapté aux longs séjours dans l'espace. Il nous en faudrait un autre suffisamment spacieux, permettant d'héberger des cosmonautes durant une période plus ou moins longue et un ou deux O.V.T. pour explorer une planète le cas échéant. Cela nous sera utile dans le cadre de nos recherches. Nous pourrions peut-être découvrir de nouvelles sources d'énergie sur certaines planètes voisines ou plus lointaines.

- C'est un gros projet, Professeur.

- Oui c'est vrai, je vous en parlerai plus en détail dès mon retour et nous en commencerons la conception rapidement. »

Le voyage se poursuivit sans problèmes. Procyon demanda à Koji de le laisser chez le Docteur Shubyler. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, Koji confirma à son passager qu'il reviendrait le chercher le vendredi suivant. L'O.V.T. reprit la direction du Japon. Le jeune homme était ravi de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Le fait de rester au centre auprès de Procyon et de ses assistants l'enchantait d'autant plus qu'il aurait l'occasion de piloter et probablement de faire des séjours dans l'espace.

La semaine se déroula paisiblement. Koji et ses collègues étaient pleinement absorbés par leur travail. Le mercredi après-midi, Antarès et Cochyre déménagèrent leurs affaires du centre, ils rentreraient désormais chez eux tous les soirs. Koji et Argoli se retrouvèrent donc seuls pour le dîner. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres puis la conversation s'orienta sur Capella.

« Dis-moi Argoli, tu penses te marier bientôt ?

- Oui, nous avons déjà pu fixer la date de la cérémonie. Elle se déroulera dans cinq semaines. Je suis en train de chercher une maison. J'aimerais bien en trouver une d'ici là. Naturellement, pour le mariage, vous êtes tous invités ainsi que Riguel et sa famille.

- C'est Mizar qui va être content ! Je crois bien qu'il n'a jamais assisté à un mariage. »

* * *

Le vendredi matin, Koji retourna en Suisse. Il atterrit à proximité de la résidence du Docteur Shubyler puis il s'y rendit à pied. C'était une magnifique maison entourée d'un immense parc. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, il appuya sur la sonnette. Elsa, l'assistante du Docteur, vint lui ouvrir.

« Bonjour Elsa.

- Bonjour Koji, entrez donc. »

Koji pénétra dans le salon où plusieurs scientifiques s'entretenaient des sujets abordés lors du cycle de conférences. Ils se tournèrent vers lui et l'un d'eux s'exclama :

« Koji ! Toi, ici ? »

Le jeune homme fut aussi stupéfait que son interlocuteur, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux : devant lui se tenait le professeur Gennosuke Yumi, directeur du laboratoire d'énergie photonique où il se trouvait lorsqu'il combattait le docteur Hell à bord de Mazinger Z.

« Professeur… cela fait si longtemps ! balbutia-t-il.

- Comment ! Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Procyon.

- Oui, Procyon, je vais vous expliquer », lui répondit Yumi.

Celui-ci se chargea de faire les présentations et proposa à Koji de prendre un siège. Elsa lui offrit des rafraîchissements.

« Koji était l'un des pilotes de la patrouille des Aigles, précisa Procyon. Vous savez tous que c'est grâce à eux que nous avons pu vaincre les forces de Véga. Mais j'ignorais que vous le connaissiez, Professeur Yumi. »

Ce dernier retraça les circonstances durant lesquelles il fut amené à côtoyer le jeune homme.

« Koji est le petit-fils du professeur Juzo Kabuto auprès de qui j'ai longtemps travaillé. Peu de temps après avoir pris sa retraite, Kabuto fut assassiné par les hommes du Docteur Hell, un scientifique mégalomane qui voulait conquérir le monde grâce à son armée de robots. Kabuto était au courant de ces projets et construisit, en secret, un robot très puissant : le Mazinger Z. Il le fabriqua en alliage Z, matière très résistante, pratiquement indestructible, qu'il avait mise au point lui-même. Avant de mourir, il le légua à Koji qui put ainsi s'opposer au funeste projet du Docteur Hell. Le robot était dissimulé dans la piscine se trouvant près du laboratoire d'énergie photonique où je travaille.

- Koji, le taquina Procyon, tu es un petit cachottier, tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ces exploits !

- Avant de repartir pour les États-Unis, j'ai confié Mazinger Z au musée du robot et je me suis promis de ne plus l'utiliser, expliqua Koji. Il s'y trouve aux côtés de Great Mazinger, un autre robot, de conception assez proche, mais encore plus puissant, et qui fut, quant à lui, construit par mon père, le professeur Kenzo Kabuto. Ces machines sont aujourd'hui des symboles de paix. Mes aventures avec Mazinger Z appartiennent au passé, j'ai tourné la page, c'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais abordé le sujet. »

Le ton que venait d'employer Koji était assez explicite : il ne souhaitait manifestement pas s'étendre sur cette question. Le jeune homme enchaîna d'ailleurs aussitôt en demandant des nouvelles de Sayaka et le professeur Yumi lui répondit qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle travaillait désormais au laboratoire d'énergie photonique. Sur ce, Procyon prit congé de ses pairs et Koji le ramena au Japon à bord d'Alcorak.

« J'ai proposé au professeur Yumi de passer quelques jours au centre de recherches spatiales, annonça Procyon à son pilote au cours du voyage. Il sera là dans deux semaines. Je lui présenterai le photon capteur. À propos, Koji, avez-vous repris le dossier durant mon absence ?

- Oui Professeur, nous y avons travaillé toute la semaine.

- Il faudrait que tu ailles récolter des photons lundi. Je demanderai à Antarès d'installer le photon capteur sur Alcorak comme nous l'avions fait la première fois.

- Très bien.

- Lorsque Yumi sera venu, nous nous rendrons à notre tour au laboratoire d'énergie photonique. Lui et moi, nous travaillons tous deux sur l'énergie de lumière, de façon très différente, certes, mais cela peut être intéressant de mettre en commun nos connaissances et nos compétences. Je compte sur toi pour m'accompagner.

- Oui, Professeur. »

Koji ressentit une certaine émotion à l'idée de retourner là où il avait tant de souvenirs. Peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de revoir Sayaka ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue !

Ils arrivèrent au centre. Procyon consacra la fin de l'après-midi à relire les notes qu'il avait prises lors des conférences. Lorsqu'il eut fini sa journée de travail, Koji le rejoignit au salon.

« À propos, Professeur, avez-vous été content de votre séjour ?

- Oui, Koji. Ce cycle de conférences était très intéressant. Je n'ai pas été déçu. Les gouvernements des différents pays présents semblent enfin prendre la menace de pénurie énergétique au sérieux.

- C'est plutôt positif. Ils devraient donc proposer des mesures permettant de reculer l'échéance.

- Certes, mais cela ne fait pas tout. Il est essentiel que nous trouvions d'autres sources d'énergie rapidement pour éviter une crise énergétique qui aurait de graves conséquences sur l'économie mondiale. Mais changeons un peu de conversation, veux-tu ? J'ai passé toute une semaine sur le sujet et j'ai envie de parler d'autre chose. Que comptes-tu faire ce week-end, Koji ?

- Rien de particulier. Dites Professeur, j'aimerais vous demander une faveur.

- Je t'écoute.

- Voilà… m'autoriseriez-vous à utiliser l'un des O.V.T. chaque week-end pour faire un tour ? D'une part, piloter me manque et d'autre part, cela m'ennuierait de perdre la main.

- Pas de problèmes. Tu pourrais même utiliser chacun d'entre eux tour à tour, cela les ferait voler et permettrait de les entretenir régulièrement.

- Merci, Professeur. Demain, je prendrai Vénusiak et je volerai toute la matinée. »

* * *

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent. Comme prévu, le professeur Yumi vint au centre. Sa fille l'accompagnait. Ils arrivèrent un lundi en fin d'après-midi. Koji et Sayaka furent ravis de se revoir. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se raconter. Koji, en particulier, lui fit un résumé des évènements s'étant déroulés depuis son départ des États-Unis. Après le dîner, ils sortirent pour faire quelques pas aux alentours du centre.

« Alors comme ça, après t'être distingué avec Mazinger Z, tu as fait partie de la célèbre patrouille des Aigles ! Je vais me sentir toute petite à côté de toi ! Dois-je en être intimidée ? »

Koji éclata de rire.

« Cela m'étonnerait de toi, ça ! Cela ne change rien entre nous, voyons ! Au lieu de dire des bêtises, raconte-moi plutôt ce que tu deviens. J'ai appris, il y a deux semaines seulement, que tu travaillais au laboratoire de recherche sur l'énergie photonique.

- Oui, cela fait déjà quelque temps. Nous cherchons un moyen de maîtriser parfaitement cette énergie afin de rendre son utilisation possible à grande échelle.

- Dis-moi, les personnes que je côtoyais y sont-elles toujours ? »

Sayaka lui donna des nouvelles de ceux qu'il connaissait. Ils passèrent ensuite un bon moment à évoquer leurs souvenirs communs puis ils rentrèrent.

Durant la matinée du mardi, Koji leur fit visiter le centre et le professeur Procyon leur présenta le travail qu'il menait avec ses collaborateurs et en particulier ce qui concernait le photon capteur.

Depuis la victoire des Aigles, Vénusia avait réintégré le ranch de son père et venait au centre chaque semaine afin d'apporter des produits de leur production et remplir le frigo. Elle arriva en début d'après-midi. À cette occasion, Procyon proposa une petite pause pour présenter la jeune femme à ses invités.

« Vénusia, lui dit Sayaka, je suis ravie de faire la connaissance d'un deuxième membre de la patrouille des Aigles. Mais vous étiez quatre, si j'ai bien compris. Les deux autres travaillent-ils au centre ?

- Malheureusement, vous ne pourrez pas les rencontrer, lui répondit Procyon. Ils ne sont plus parmi nous. Ils sont retournés chez eux. »

Le téléphone sonna et Argoli se chargea de répondre. Après quelques minutes d'entretien avec son interlocuteur, le visage bouleversé, il interpella le professeur Procyon.

« Professeur, Professeur, c'est terrible !

- Voyons Argoli, calmez-vous, que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Un monstre, un monstre se dirige vers un petit village de la côte !

- Quoi ?… s'exclama le scientifique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » s'écria Koji.

Si les deux hommes avaient été les seuls à exprimer leur stupéfaction à voix haute, cela ne signifiait pas que les autres personnes présentes ne ressentaient pas les mêmes émotions : tous dévisagèrent Argoli, attendant des précisions qui ne venaient pas, tant celui-ci se trouvait encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il ne fallut cependant que quelques instants à Procyon pour réagir :

« Argoli, donnez-nous les coordonnées ; Antarès, montrez-nous ça sur grand écran !

- Oui, monsieur, tout de suite », répondit ce dernier en manipulant des boutons.

Tous s'étaient approchés machinalement de l'écran. La côte apparut, puis ils distinguèrent une masse verte, sans aspect bien défini, qui avançait en direction du village. Sa forme était mouvante et variait en fonction de son déplacement. Elle semblait ramper sur le sol.

« C'est pas vrai… ! mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama Koji en découvrant l'image.

- C'est énorme, souffla Sayaka en portant la main à sa bouche.

- Après les golgoths de Véga, voilà maintenant autre chose ! enchaîna Vénusia. Nous n'aurons donc jamais la paix ?

- Estimation de sa taille ? » interrogea Procyon.

Cochyre annonça les résultats fournis par l'ordinateur.

« On peut la comparer à une sorte de parallélépipède rectangle bien que ses contours soient très mouvants. Voici ses dimensions moyennes approximatives : longueur, 240 mètres, largeur, 130 mètres, hauteur, 8 mètres.

- Il faut évacuer la population ! s'écria le professeur Procyon.

- C'est fait, précisa Argoli, les autorités de la région s'en sont chargées. Mais ils ne savent pas quoi faire pour arrêter cette chose. Ils lui ont tiré dessus depuis des hélicoptères mais les balles y pénètrent sans que cela n'ait l'air de la déranger le moins du monde. Ils ont même essayé de lui envoyer une bombe. Celle-ci y a pénétré mais n'a pas explosé.

- Professeur, laissez-moi y aller ! intervint Koji. Je vais m'en occuper !

- Koji, nous ignorons tout de cette… chose. Je veux bien t'autoriser à te rendre sur place mais ne commets pas d'imprudence. Nous ne savons pas de quoi elle peut être capable.

- C'est entendu Professeur, je pars immédiatement.

- Attends-moi, je viens avec toi », lui lança Vénusia.

Les deux jeunes gens se précipitèrent hors de la pièce sous le regard amusé du professeur Yumi qui reconnaissait bien là l'ex-pilote de Mazinger Z.

Quelques minutes après, Alcorak et Vénusiak décollèrent. Ils prirent la direction du petit village. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la masse informe y pénétrait. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Sayaka, elle était effectivement énorme. Sa couleur verte n'était pas uniforme et variait, du clair au foncé et inversement, en fonction de ses mouvements. Elle scintillait par endroits.

« J'attaque ! », annonça Koji.

Il piqua en direction du sol.

« Missiles Alpha ! »

Les missiles s'enfoncèrent dans la chose mais il n'y eu aucun autre effet.

« Mortanium ! »

Le rayon laser partit aussitôt des extrémités des ailes d'Alcorak. Vénusia attaqua à son tour.

« Missiles Omega !... Deltalame ! »

La lame tranchante lancée par Vénusiak pénétra à l'intérieur de la chose mais ne revint pas se repositionner sur l'appareil. Elle resta apparemment coincée au sein de la masse mouvante.

« Bon ! conclut Koji, inutile que j'utilise le Victorang, il subirait certainement le même sort. Vénusia, bombarde-la à l'écronium pendant que j'envoie le mortanium. À nous deux, on y arrivera peut-être.

- OK. Ecronium !

- Mortanium ! »

Ils actionnèrent la commande plusieurs fois mais il n'y avait rien à faire, la chose poursuivait son chemin, imperturbable. Les rayons laser des O.V.T. attaquaient un peu sa surface mais sans plus.

« Malédiction ! qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? s'exclama Koji.

- Et si nous allions la voir de plus près ? lui suggéra Vénusia. Nous pourrions peut-être repérer une faille dans sa constitution ?

- Bonne idée ! »

Vénusia piqua vers le bas. Elle survola la masse verte au plus près. Soudain, elle entendit le cri de Koji.

« Vénusia, attention ! »

Au même instant, elle sentit que son O.V.T. était tiré en arrière. Un morceau de la masse verte avait pris la forme d'une sorte de tentacule et s'était enroulé autour de l'une des ailes de Vénusiak. Un second tentacule se déploya et s'enroula autour de la seconde aile. Enfin un troisième puis un quatrième vinrent s'agripper à l'arrière de l'O.V.T. qui fut tiré vers le bas. Se doutant qu'il allait lui arriver la même chose, Koji eut le réflexe de changer brusquement de direction ce qui lui permit d'éviter le tentacule qui se dirigeait vers son appareil. Il amorça sa remontée tout en se déportant sur la droite.

« Koji ! Je n'arrive pas à me dégager ! lui cria la jeune femme.

- Vénusia ! Mets toute la puissance ! », lui intima le professeur Procyon.

Deux tentacules obstruant les réacteurs, cette manœuvre n'eut que peu d'effet.

Koji redescendit vers Vénusiak.

« Prends ça, espèce de monstre ! Victorang ! »

Les deux lames s'élancèrent des ailes d'Alcorak, se rejoignirent pour former un V et allèrent couper deux des tentacules qui retenaient l'O.V.T. de Vénusia. Mais alors que Koji allait lancer ses missiles, deux autres tentacules jaillirent de la chose à la droite d'Alcorak. Tout se passa très vite. Koji eut le réflexe de reprendre de l'altitude en se déportant sur la gauche ce qui lui permit de les esquiver de justesse.

« Ouf ! se dit-il, je l'ai échappé belle ! »

Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait chaud ! Un peu plus...! Il préféra ne plus y penser. Son regard se dirigea vers Vénusiak. Quatre autres tentacules s'étaient déployés et attiraient l'O.V.T. vers le bas.

« Koji, lui fit remarquer Procyon, cette chose me paraît douée d'une certaine intelligence. Tout à l'heure, tu as obliqué sur la droite, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle t'a attaqué par la droite cette fois-ci.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Ça ne va pas être facile !

- Écoute, c'est trop dangereux. Si tu continues de l'attaquer, tu vas te faire prendre aussi.

- Professeur ! Je ne peux pas abandonner Vénusia !

- Oui, je sais, mais tu ne lui seras d'aucun secours si tu te fais prendre. »

Koji observait Vénusiak, l'arrière de l'appareil disparaissait dans la masse immonde et ce serait bientôt le cas de l'avant.

« Misère ! s'énerva-t-il, que faire ? »

Il lui fallait pourtant trouver une solution et vite, sinon Vénusia allait mourir absorbée par la chose.

« Koji ! cria Vénusia affolée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! je n'y arrive pas ! »

Koji réfléchit rapidement. De toute façon, l'O.V.T. était perdu, alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Vénusia, calme-toi et écoute-moi attentivement. Nous allons essayer quelque chose. C'est risqué, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Je vais t'envoyer un filin. Dès qu'il sera à ta portée, ouvre la cabine de pilotage et agrippe-toi à lui. Il faudra bien le tenir car je remonterai rapidement, je crains en effet que la chose ne déroule un autre tentacule et ne t'attrape. Tu as compris ?

- Oui, oui…

- Alors j'y vais, tiens-toi prête. »

Koji déroula le filin et descendit à la verticale de Vénusiak.

« Vas-y ! », cria-t-il à la jeune femme.

Vénusia s'exécuta, elle parvint à s'extraire du poste de pilotage et à s'agripper au filin. Koji reprit rapidement de l'altitude et s'éloigna de la masse verte. Puis il redescendit et déposa Vénusia sur le sol. Il atterrit, sauta à terre et courut vers elle.

« Vénusia, ça va ? »

Elle tremblait de tout son corps.

« Oh Koji ! je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur !

- Ne restons pas là. Viens. »

Il l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna vers Alcorak. Alors que les deux pilotes montaient à bord, ils entendirent la voix du professeur Procyon.

« Vénusia ! Koji ! comment ça va ?

- Ça va, Professeur, Vénusia est saine et sauve, par contre je crains que nous n'ayons perdu son O.V.T.

- L'essentiel est qu'elle s'en soit tirée. Revenez au centre, nous avons eu assez de sueurs froides comme ça. De toute façon, tes armes ne peuvent apparemment pas grand chose contre cette abomination. »

Koji en convint, Alcorak décolla.

Arrivée au centre, Vénusia alla se reposer dans le salon. Elle avait besoin de se remettre de ses émotions. Sayaka resta près d'elle. Les autres suivaient l'avancée de la chose, nommée ainsi faute de mieux, sur le grand écran. Elle continuait sa progression et venait de dépasser le village. Ils aperçurent Vénusiak au beau milieu de la place centrale. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été détruit, il semblait intacte comme si la chose lui avait passé dessus sans lui causer le moindre mal.

« Professeur, j'y retourne ! s'exclama le jeune pilote quelque peu frustré par le dénouement de la récente bataille.

- Non, Koji ! l'arrêta Procyon d'un ton ferme. Il est hors de question d'attaquer une seconde fois, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Dois-je te rappeler que Vénusia a failli perdre la vie tout à l'heure ? De plus, tu seras seul.

- Je resterai loin de la chose, Professeur. Je voudrais juste examiner l'état de l'O.V.T., laissez-moi y aller.

- Bon, soupira le scientifique, c'est d'accord, mais pas de zèle intempestif, n'est-ce pas ? Tu examines l'O.V.T. et tu rentres immédiatement.

- Promis Professeur.

- Hmm…, commenta Yumi en souriant, je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ta fougue, Koji ! Toujours aussi intrépide, hein ? »

Lorsque le jeune homme arriva sur place, il posa Alcorak non loin de Vénusiak. Koji en descendit, se rendit sur la place centrale et inspecta l'O.V.T.. Il aperçut des fragments verts parsemés un peu partout, tout comme sur la chaussée et les murs des maisons du village. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et actionna la commande de démarrage plusieurs fois puis contacta Procyon.

« Professeur, ici Koji. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de démarrer Vénusiak, sans succès. Des débris de la chose sont restés collés un peu partout, il y en a peut-être aussi dans le moteur.

- C'est possible. Laisse tomber et rentre… Je vais prendre des dispositions pour le faire ramener au centre. Oh, Koji ! Essaie de prélever un échantillon de cette chose, j'aimerais demander au laboratoire de l'analyser.

- Entendu Professeur. »

Koji détacha un morceau de la masse verte qui adhérait au tableau de bord. Son contact était visqueux et collant. Il fit une moue de dégoût en regagnant Alcorak. Il s'installa à son bord et s'apprêta à décoller.

« Alcorak, Go ! »

Il allait actionner le levier de commande mais sa main s'immobilisa subitement en repensant à l'O.V.T. submersible. Le Deltalame ne s'y trouvait pas, il avait pénétré dans la masse verte et y était resté lorsque Vénusia s'en était servie. Ceux qui viendraient chercher Vénusiak devraient le ramener aussi, alors autant leur indiquer où ils pourraient le trouver, cela leur ferait gagner du temps. Koji sauta hors de son O.V.T. et se mit à arpenter les rues du village à la recherche de la lame tranchante, mais, à sa grande surprise, il ne trouva rien.

« C'est curieux, se dit-il, je suis sûr d'être passé partout. Aucune trace non plus des missiles que nous avons lancés. »

Il regagna Alcorak et décolla. Il survola le village à tout hasard mais n'aperçut pas ce qu'il cherchait. Perplexe et vaguement inquiet, il prit la direction du centre.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur contacta l'armée et organisa le rapatriement de l'appareil. Lorsque Koji lui remit l'échantillon demandé, il le transmit au laboratoire. Tout comme le jeune pilote, Procyon trouva étrange la disparition du Deltalame et des missiles. La chose les transporterait-elle avec elle ? Pour l'instant, ils en étaient réduits à faire des hypothèses. Le professeur alla alors voir Vénusia et lui proposa de passer la nuit au centre car il la trouvait beaucoup trop nerveuse. Il téléphona à Riguel pour le mettre au courant de ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

Le lendemain, Riguel vint voir sa fille. Celle-ci allait mieux et décida de rester un jour ou deux au centre, elle voulait suivre l'évolution de la situation.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que tous étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle de l'observatoire, le professeur Procyon les rejoignit et leur communiqua les dernières informations dont il disposait.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle Vénusiak est trop endommagé pour pouvoir être réparé. Nous avons meilleur compte de reconstruire un O.V.T. semblable. Je vais mettre une équipe sur ce projet, ils utiliseront les mêmes plans ; ainsi, ce sera assez rapide.

- Les résultats du laboratoire d'analyse sont-ils arrivés ? interrogea Sayaka.

- Oui, je viens de les recevoir. Il s'agirait d'une algue qui a muté soudainement.

- Muté soudainement ? », s'étonna la jeune femme.

Procyon avait déjà son idée sur la question et l'exposa aux autres.

« J'ai pensé à une chose. Véga avait tenté de construire une base sous-marine à plusieurs reprises. Il se pourrait que des émanations de lasernium aient contaminé l'eau et aient provoqué cette mutation.

- Si c'est ça, nous sommes dans de beaux draps ! s'exclama Koji. D'autres algues, et pourquoi pas des poissons aussi, peuvent également subir des modifications génétiques.

- Non, pas obligatoirement, lui répondit Procyon. Les doses de lasernium émises ne sont probablement pas suffisantes pour provoquer une catastrophe de cette envergure. Le problème est certainement localisé, enfin j'espère. Il faudrait pouvoir explorer les fonds marins afin d'analyser la situation et y remédier le cas échéant.

- Certes, admit le jeune homme. Cependant je vous rappelle que, pour l'instant, nous n'avons aucun moyen de détruire la chose qui se trouve sur notre sol, alors dans l'eau, on n'en parle même pas !

- Nous pourrions peut-être y mettre le feu, suggéra Vénusia.

- J'y ai pensé, lui répondit Procyon, mais la région est très verdoyante et boisée, nous risquerions surtout de déclencher un incendie, et il n'est pas dit que cela aurait une quelconque efficacité. Qu'en pensez-vous, professeur Yumi ? Vous connaissez bien cet endroit, je crois ?

- C'est très risqué, en effet.

- Si Actarus était là, soupira Vénusia avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix, il pourrait sûrement la détruire avec Goldorak.

- Goldorak ? interrogea Yumi, surpris.

- C'était le robot d'Actarus qui était l'un des membres de la patrouille des Aigles, lui expliqua Procyon.

- Un robot ? poursuivit Yumi. Il me vient une idée. Koji pourrait utiliser Mazinger Z. Le Rust Hurricane du robot pourrait certainement détruire cette algue mutante. Ce souffle puissant émis par la bouche de la machine contient des particules corrosives capables de réduire la cible en poussière.

- Koji ? piloter un robot ? s'exclama Vénusia, incrédule. Mais il n'en est pas capable ! Il n'a jamais piloté autre chose que nos O.V.T. ! »

Sayaka éclata de rire.

« Vénusia, on voit que vous n'avez jamais vu Koji aux commandes de Mazinger Z ! Il y est aussi à l'aise que vous sur un cheval. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour lui. »

Vénusia regarda le jeune homme avec stupéfaction.

« Surprise, n'est-ce pas ? enchaîna Procyon, quelque peu amusé. Oui, nous ignorions tout du passé de Koji. Figure-toi qu'à l'aide de Mazinger Z, il s'est opposé à un savant fou qui voulait conquérir la Terre à l'aide de ses robots. C'était avant qu'il ne travaille à la N.A.S.A.. A cette époque-là, il défendait déjà la planète alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent !

- Alors, qu'en dis-tu Koji ? insista le professeur Yumi.

- Piloter Z… murmura celui-ci, songeur.

- Oui, je sais, tu t'étais promis de ne plus y toucher, mais il y a urgence. Il faut que nous trouvions une solution pour détruire cette chose avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de dégâts, et je suis persuadé que Mazinger Z en a la capacité.

- Vous avez probablement raison, Professeur, nous devons au moins essayer. C'est d'accord, j'utiliserai Z, mais vous croyez que le musée acceptera de nous le laisser ?

- Ça, je m'en charge ! Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes, le directeur est un ami. Je lui téléphone immédiatement. »

Le professeur Yumi se saisit du téléphone et composa un numéro. Pendant qu'il s'entretenait avec son interlocuteur, le jeune pilote se tourna vers l'écran géant et contempla la masse visqueuse qui continuait sa progression vers l'intérieur du pays, lentement mais sûrement. Il espérait que le père de Sayaka voyait juste lorsqu'il disait que Z pourrait en venir à bout, sinon... Procyon interrompit ses réflexions.

« Koji, il faudra que tu veilles à n'avoir aucun contact avec elle. Je sais que les Mazingers sont quasiment indestructibles mais je préfèrerais que tu évites de prendre le risque d'endommager le robot. Cette chose me paraît très particulière, ses débris ne peuvent pas être entièrement décollés du support sur lequel ils ont adhéré, il en reste toujours des fragments, nous l'avons constaté sur Vénusiak, et nous n'en connaissons pas les conséquences à moyen ou long terme.

- Comptez sur moi, Professeur. Z peut voler, je l'attaquerai donc en me plaçant au-dessus d'elle. Je ne l'approcherai pas.

- Koji, lui dit Vénusia en s'avançant vers lui, tu seras prudent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas… »

L'inquiétude de Vénusia amusa beaucoup Sayaka.

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, la rassura-t-elle. Je vous assure qu'il se débrouillera très bien. Lorsqu'il combattait les monstres mécaniques du Docteur Hell, c'était bien autre chose !

- C'est bon, annonça le professeur Yumi en replaçant le combiné sur le téléphone. Koji, tu peux y aller. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et quitta l'assemblée. Quelques minutes après, Alcorak décollait.

Le gardien du musée l'accueillit à son arrivée et le conduisit aux robots. Z et Great étaient exposés l'un à côté de l'autre, protégés par une immense baie vitrée. Les cabines de pilotage se trouvaient là également ainsi que les ailes de Z. Koji observa Mazinger Z quelques minutes sans rien dire. Il ressentait une certaine émotion à l'idée de le piloter de nouveau. Le gardien ouvrit la baie. Koji monta à bord du Jet Pilder et le mit en route. La soucoupe d'arrimage s'éleva et vint se placer au-dessus de la tête du robot.

« Pildeeer on ! »

La petite cabine s'introduisit dans la tête de Z. Les yeux du robot étincelèrent, signe que l'arrimage s'était effectué.

« Maziiiin, Go ! »

Le robot se mit en route, il avançait à grandes enjambées. La voix du professeur Procyon résonna dans le Jet Pilder.

« Koji, me reçois-tu ?

- Cinq sur cinq. Tout va bien, je me dirige vers l'endroit voulu.

- Ok, Koji. Nous te suivons sur l'écran.

- Jet Scrander ! »

Les ailes du robot décollèrent, le rejoignirent et s'y accrochèrent. Sayaka avait raison lorsqu'elle disait que Koji était aussi à l'aise dans son robot que Vénusia sur un cheval. C'était même plus que cela, il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec sa machine et retrouva des sensations depuis longtemps oubliées. Z et lui étaient liés et il se demanda comment il avait pu supporter de passer tout ce temps sans le piloter. Il eut une pensée émue pour son grand-père.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Koji fut presque surpris lorsqu'il arriva près de la chose ; cela le ramena à la réalité. Il plaça Z au-dessus d'elle.

« Voici le moment de vérité », songea-t-il.

Il inclina le robot en direction de la masse verte.

« Et maintenant, on va voir ce que tu dis de ça, monstre vert ! Rust Hurricaaane ! »

Le souffle qui s'échappa de la bouche du robot frappa la chose qui se contorsionna, retomba en une masse inerte et se désagrégea.

« Formidable ! ça marche ! », jubila Koji.

Le professeur Yumi s'adressa alors à lui.

« Très bien Koji. Maintenant, écoute : retourne au musée, ramène ton O.V.T. avec Z. J'ai convaincu le directeur de nous le laisser. Il peut encore nous être utile car il n'est pas exclu que d'autres algues mutantes fassent leur apparition. Il faudrait aussi que tu te rendes au laboratoire d'énergie photonique pour faire le plein. Mazinger Z a une petite réserve d'énergie qui permet de le changer de lieu en cas de besoin mais cela ne sera pas suffisant si tu devais t'en resservir.

- Compris, Professeur ! »

Procyon allait garder Z quelque temps ! Koji en frémit d'émotion ; il pourrait encore le piloter, ne serait-ce que pour faire une balade !

Lorsqu'il arriva au centre, Vénusia s'apprêtait à partir. Elle le félicita.

« Bravo, Koji ! Je suis soulagée qu'une solution ait été trouvée pour détruire cette monstruosité.

- Oui, moi aussi. Ce n'était guère rassurant de la voir se glisser partout, au gré de sa fantaisie, sans pouvoir l'arrêter.

- Koji... tu sais... j'ignorais pour Mazinger, le Docteur Hell, et tout ça... »

La jeune femme semblait gênée, il la rassura.

« Oui, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci. A bientôt.

- A bientôt Vénusia, n'oublie pas de transmettre mes amitiés à ta famille. »

Vénusia monta dans la jeep, lui fit un grand signe de la main et s'éloigna.

Le vendredi, le professeur Yumi informa Koji et Procyon des dernières dispositions qu'il avait prises.

« J'ai contacté la marine nationale, leurs sous-marins vont explorer les eaux. S'ils voient quelque chose de suspect, ils vous en informeront aussitôt.

- Merci, lui répondit Procyon.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie. J'ai été ravi de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur le travail que vous menez ici, et en particulier sur le photon capteur. Je vous attends au laboratoire d'énergie photonique pour vous rendre la politesse.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, ce sera un plaisir.

- Koji pourrait venir aussi, suggéra Sayaka en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- Bien sûr, affirma Procyon. Je compte bien sur mon pilote pour m'emmener. »

Koji et Sayaka échangèrent un regard complice puis Yumi et sa fille firent leurs adieux et Antarès les emmena à l'aéroport.

Le soir, Koji et le professeur se retrouvèrent dans le salon du centre de recherches spatiales.

« Eh bien, Professeur, je trouve que cette semaine a été mouvementée.

- Ne me dis pas que tu le regrettes, Koji.

- Non, en fait j'aime beaucoup ces situations d'urgence et ces batailles. Je crois que cela va me manquer quand tout sera redevenu définitivement bien tranquille.

- Hmm… Koji, je crois que je te dois des excuses.

- Des excuses ? mais non, pourquoi ?

- Si. Lorsque tu es arrivé ici, missionné par la N.A.S.A., j'ignorais tout de ta lutte contre le Docteur Hell et j'avoue que je t'ai pris pour un jeune inconscient prenant des risques inconsidérés à bord de son petit O.V.T.. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas toujours fait preuve de suffisamment de prudence car l'O.V.T. n'était pas de taille à affronter certaines situations, mais aujourd'hui, je comprends mieux ton comportement. Cela devait être frustrant pour toi de ne pas agir après les combats que tu as menés à bord de Mazinger Z.

- C'est vrai que je me sentais assez frustré mais cela s'est bien estompé lorsque j'ai construit et utilisé Alcorak.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais je m'aperçois maintenant que nous aurions dû te donner les moyens matériels correspondant à tes capacités beaucoup plus tôt. Tu aurais fait des merveilles aux commandes d'un robot tel que Mazinger Z et tu aurais pu seconder Actarus très efficacement.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en aurait pensé », lui répondit Koji en souriant.

Le professeur hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai qu'il tenait à être le seul à défendre la planète contre les envahisseurs mais les forces de Véga l'ont finalement contraint à envisager les choses différemment.

- Cela n'a plus d'importance, c'est du passé, et pour le présent, vos projets me concernant me plaisent tout à fait.

- Tant mieux. Cependant, le fait de construire un nouvel O.V.T. va retarder quelque peu le projet de construction de Spatiorak. Oui, j'ai décidé que notre futur vaisseau spatial porterait ce nom.

- Qu'allons-nous faire de Vénusiak ?

- Pour l'instant, nous allons l'entreposer dans un bâtiment préfabriqué à côté du centre. Les ouvriers l'installeront dans la semaine. Cependant, il semble inutilisable, on a retrouvé des morceaux de la chose un peu partout. Elle l'a totalement envahi. C'est pour cela que nous allons construire un nouvel O.V.T. submersible car il pourra nous être utile. A propos, il faudra lui trouver un nom, aurais-tu une idée ? »

Koji réfléchit quelques instants.

« Et si nous l'appelions Marinak ? suggéra-t-il.

- Je trouve ça très joli. Va pour Marinak ! »


	3. Une question de conscience

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Go Nagaï et des animes correspondants (Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Grendizer) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

* * *

**3. Une question de conscience  
**

Ce samedi-là, Koji se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude. Il repensa à la chose. D'où venait-elle ? L'hypothèse d'une mutation due au lasernium était-elle la bonne ? Pourquoi n'avait-on pas retrouvé le Deltalame et les missiles après son passage ? Y étaient-ils restés coincés et avaient-ils été détruits en même temps qu'elle par le Rust Hurricane de Z comme le supposait le professeur Procyon ou est-ce que la chose les avait détruits elle-même ? Il soupira. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer finalement ? Il ferait mieux de penser à autre chose. Il prit une douche et s'aspergea longuement la tête d'eau froide comme pour chasser toutes ces pensées. Le professeur ne devait pas être encore levé car il ne l'aperçut ni à la cuisine ni au salon. Il prit son petit-déjeuner. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire de son week-end. Du temps de la guerre contre Véga, les Aigles n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de se distraire, mais maintenant c'était terminé et il faudrait tout de même qu'il pense à organiser ses loisirs. Il eut envie de téléphoner à Vénusia, cela ne devait pas être drôle pour elle non plus, au ranch, entre son frère et son père ! Mais c'était un peu tôt, elle dormait peut-être encore. Il décida de partir pour sa balade hebdomadaire en O.V.T. et de l'appeler en revenant. Il choisit de prendre Fossoirak. Si Vénusiak avait été, comme son nom l'indiquait, l'appareil principalement piloté par Vénusia, Fossoirak, quant à lui, avait été surtout utilisé par Phénicia. Muni d'une tarière, il avait permis à Goldorak d'opérer plus efficacement sous terre, lorsqu'il lui était jumelé.

« Fossoirak, Go ! »

L'O.V.T. décolla. Koji se dirigea vers une zone déserte. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à destination, il choisit un rocher pour objectif.

« Missiles sigma ! »

Les missiles en forme de vrilles firent éclater leur cible. Le jeune homme tira sur quelques uns des rochers qui l'entouraient. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait les armes des O.V.T. en balade, mais ce matin, il avait besoin de se défouler. Soudain, il entendit la voix du professeur Procyon.

« Koji, me reçois-tu ?

- Oui, Professeur.

- J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas au centre, alors j'ai pensé que tu étais déjà parti pour ta balade hebdomadaire. Les autorités de la côte m'ont appelé. Une nouvelle chose a été aperçue non loin de l'endroit où est apparue la première.

- Eh bien ! s'exclama le pilote. Ça n'aura pas traîné !

- Comme tu dis ! soupira Procyon. Veux-tu aller voir ?

- Entendu, j'y vais.

- Naturellement, lui précisa le scientifique, tu n'attaques pas. Je souhaite simplement que tu fasses un vol de reconnaissance. Tu as bien compris ?

- Parfaitement, Professeur. »

Fossoirak prit la direction du lieu indiqué par Procyon.

Lorsque Koji arriva, il aperçut une masse verte qui se tenait sur la plage ; elle semblait immobile. Il attendit un moment en tournant dans le ciel, elle ne bougeait pas. Il décida de faire un tour aux alentours en volant à basse altitude. Il prit des repères visuels qui lui permettraient de voir si la chose avait changé de place ou pas lorsqu'il reviendrait et s'en alla explorer les environs. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut une deuxième chose qui se déplaçait. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que celles qu'il avait déjà vues et semblait venir du village où la toute première était apparue. Koji l'observa durant un bon moment et finit par réaliser qu'elle se dirigeait vers la plage.

« C'est étrange..., songea-t-il. Elles ne se sont tout de même pas données rendez-vous ? Cet endroit a-t-il quelque chose de spécifique ? Cela fait la troisième fois qu'une algue mutante apparaît ici. Et le village ? Joue-t-il un rôle particulier ? »

Il eut soudainement très envie d'y retourner. Quelques instants plus tard, il atterrissait à proximité. Il sauta de son O.V.T. et s'y dirigea. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il prit la direction de la place centrale. Quelque chose le surprit.

« Je rêve ou quoi ? se demanda-t-il incrédule. Ce n'est pas croyable ! »

Il regardait les murs des maisons, les toits, la chaussée, en se demandant s'il voyait bien clair. Ce qui le surprenait n'était pas une présence imprévue ou étrange ; non, c'était plutôt une absence, l'absence des morceaux de la chose qu'il avait vus lors de sa dernière visite. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus rien. Les murs étaient aussi nets qu'ils devaient l'être avant la venue de la masse verte. Koji y passa la main comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il ne ressentit pas la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée lorsqu'il s'était saisi d'un fragment de la chose pour l'apporter au professeur. Les murs n'étaient ni visqueux ni collants. Il continua l'inspection du village et ne retrouva trace de cette chose nulle part. C'était comme si elle n'était jamais passée là. Il s'assit sur des escaliers, abasourdi. Il repensa à la masse qui progressait en ce moment même en direction de la plage et se dit qu'il devrait peut-être aller voir où elle en était. Celle-là était beaucoup plus petite que les deux autres, pourquoi ? Était-ce un bébé ? Un bébé, c'était drôle comme hypothèse... Et elle venait du village...

« Du village ! s'exclama-t-il. Elle vient du village ! »

Il se leva d'un bond. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il aurait dû comprendre tout de suite ! Les morceaux parsemés dans tout le village s'étaient rassemblés en une seule masse ! C'était pour cela qu'elle était plus petite et qu'il n'y avait plus de trace de son passage ! Il courut jusqu'à l'O.V.T., il fallait qu'il aille voir ce qu'elle faisait !

« Fossoirak, Go !

- Koji, me reçois-tu ?

- Oui, Professeur.

- Je détecte une autre chose sur l'écran, l'as-tu repérée ?

- Oui.

- Cela commence à devenir inquiétant, c'est la troisième en quelques jours.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Cela n'en fait que deux pour l'instant.

- Deux ? »

Koji mit Procyon au courant de ce qu'il avait vu au village et de ses conclusions. Pendant qu'il parlait, il se rapprochait de la plage et constata que la petite chose rejoignait bien la plus grosse comme il l'avait supposé. Elles étaient de plus en plus proches l'une de l'autre.

« Koji, lui dit Procyon, continue à les observer ! Je vais appeler Argoli, Antarès et Cochyre.

- Compris ! »

Qu'allait-il se passer ? Koji les regardait avec curiosité. La plus volumineuse ne bougeait toujours pas. L'autre se rapprochait puis toucha la première et s'aplatit pour n'en former plus qu'une avec elle.

« Quelle chose étrange ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Peut-être est-elle aussi capable de se fragmenter d'elle-même pour ensuite rassembler ses morceaux et se reconstituer à volonté ? Rassembler ses morceaux ? »

Une pensée angoissante venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Non ! s'exclama-t-il, c'est pas vrai ! »

Il tenta d'entrer en contact avec le centre.

« Professeur, ici Koji !

- ...

- Professeur ! Vous m'entendez ?

- ...

- Koji appelle le centre ! Procyon, répondez !

- ...

- Malédiction ! s'impatienta le jeune homme. Mais où est-il donc ?

- Ne t'énerve pas, je suis là, je téléphonais aux collègues. Ils vont arriver.

- Rappelez-les, vite ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils viennent !

- Mais qu'as-tu, Koji, tu sembles affolé ? Pourquoi ne doivent-ils pas venir ?

- Vénusiak ! Vénusiak est lui aussi rempli de morceaux qui peuvent se rassembler ! Imaginez qu'il y en ait une qui se promène autour du centre !

- Oh non ! OK, je les rappelle. Je préviens aussi Riguel, son ranch n'est pas très éloigné. Toi, rentre au cas où il y aurait des ennuis ici. À tout à l'heure.

- Oui, j'arrive. »

Koji jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la plage. La chose ne bougeait toujours pas. Il prit la direction du centre et accéléra. Il se sentait tendu.

« Calme-toi, se dit-il, il n'est pas dit que cela se passe de la même façon là-bas. »

Lorsqu'il arriva, il scruta les alentours avec attention mais ne vit rien de suspect. Il rentra Fossoirak, il n'avait pas envie de le laisser traîner dehors avec la menace qui planait sur le centre et les alentours. Il pensa à Z qui était à l'extérieur sous un abri de fortune. Même si le Jet Pilder était à l'intérieur du centre, cela l'inquiéta. Il courut dans les couloirs pour rejoindre Procyon.

« Ah ! Koji ! lui dit ce dernier lorsqu'il le retrouva. J'ai averti les autorités, leurs hommes vont explorer la région.

- Et les autres ? s'inquiéta le pilote.

- Riguel et sa famille sont prévenus, ils vont être vigilants. Nos collègues vont arriver mais ils seront prudents. Je t'attendais pour aller voir Vénusiak. »

Ils prirent tous deux la direction de la sortie et se dirigèrent prudemment vers l'endroit où avait été déposé l'O.V.T. submersible.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais, soupira Koji lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la machine, pas le moindre débris.

- Pas tout à fait, le contredit Procyon, viens voir par là. »

Le professeur lui désignait la cabine de pilotage ; la masse verte la remplissait totalement. Les deux hommes firent le tour de Vénusiak et s'aperçurent que les réacteurs en étaient également remplis.

« On dirait qu'elle se cache. Professeur, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous y comprenez quelque chose ?

- Non, je ne comprends absolument rien à tout cela. En tout cas, cela me rassure, au moins, elle n'est pas en train de se balader dans les alentours. Mais il faudra qu'on la surveille. Nous en discuterons avec les autres. Rentrons.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait préférable de la détruire ? Avec Z, ce serait vite fait. Je peux m'en occuper tout de suite si vous le souhaitez.

- Et détruire Vénusiak en même temps ? Tu as peut-être raison, ce serait sans doute plus prudent. De toute façon, nous ne pourrons probablement plus utiliser l'O.V.T., mais attendons l'arrivée des autres, puis nous aviserons. »

Koji lui emboîta le pas. Alors qu'ils marchaient, ils entendirent un bruit de moteur.

« Ah ! les voilà ! dit Procyon en se retournant. Ils arrivent plus tôt que je ne le pensais. »

Mais au lieu d'apercevoir une auto comme ils s'y attendaient, ils virent avec stupéfaction que Vénusiak décollait.

« Non ! s'exclama Koji, ce n'est pas possible, qui le pilote ?

- C'est elle, lui répondit Procyon en insistant bien sur chaque mot, c'est la chose qui le pilote. C'est pour cela qu'elle a investi la cabine de pilotage, les réacteurs et probablement aussi le moteur, pour pouvoir le piloter. »

Koji regarda Procyon, les yeux ronds, sans pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il passa la main dans sa chevelure qu'il ébouriffa ; cette fois, cela dépassait tout !

« Viens, nous allons tâcher de le suivre sur l'écran du centre pour voir où il va. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il rejoigne la chose de la plage. »

Le Professeur avait probablement vu juste. Ils constatèrent effectivement que l'O.V.T. en prenait la direction. Sur ce, Argoli, Cochyre et Antarès arrivèrent et furent mis au courant de la situation.

« Mais pourquoi rejoindre sa congénère à bord de Vénusiak ? interrogea Antarès. Elle aurait très bien pu s'y rendre autrement.

- Peut-être parce que c'est plus rapide, supposa Argoli. Ces bestioles ne se déplacent pas très vite et nous sommes quand même loin de la côte. »

Le silence s'installa. Tous observaient l'O.V.T. avec attention. Il arriva à la plage et se posa près de la chose qui s'y trouvait, toujours aussi immobile.

« C'est peut-être leur chef ? plaisanta Antarès.

- Hmm ! répliqua Cochyre. Au point où l'on en est, il faut s'attendre à tout.

- Bon, que fait-on ? enchaîna Koji. Professeur, je pourrais prendre Mazinger Z et aller leur régler leur compte comme...

- Eh regardez ! l'interrompit Argoli. Elles bougent ! »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'écran géant. Vénusiak avait décollé et prenait de l'altitude. L'autre masse verte s'était mise en mouvement et s'éloignait de la côte. L'O.V.T. tournoyait au-dessus d'elle.

« Oui, Koji, je crois qu'il y a du travail pour toi et Mazinger Z.

- Je pars immédiatement. »

« Pildeeer on ! »

Koji réalisa subitement que s'il avait le plaisir de piloter Z, c'était grâce à la chose qu'il n'avait de cesse de détruire.

« Maziiiin Go ! »

Quand le problème serait réglé, il lui faudrait rendre sa machine. Il se surprit à souhaiter que l'apparition de ces monstres verts dure encore quelque temps. Puis il se dit qu'il se racontait vraiment n'importe quoi !

« Jet Scrander ! »

N'empêche que... il avait très envie de garder Z...

Les ailes s'arrimèrent et le robot s'élança dans le ciel qui était d'un bleu très pur ce jour-là.

Durant le trajet qui le menait au bord de l'océan, le professeur le contacta.

« Koji ! Me reçois-tu ?

- Cinq sur cinq.

- Vénusiak a plongé. Et l'autre chose a fait demi-tour, elle se dirige vers l'océan.

- Je vais allez plus vite, Professeur. Si elles croient pouvoir m'échapper, elles se trompent. Allez Z ! On fonce ! »

Lorsque Koji arriva à la plage, la grosse masse verte allait pénétrer dans l'eau.

« Toi, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! s'écria-t-il. Rust Hurricaaaane ! »

L'arme de Z fit son office. Comme la première fois, il ne resta rien. Mais là, Koji n'avait plus le cœur à se réjouir. Il contemplait l'endroit où se trouvait le monstre vert quelques instants auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être préoccupé.

« C'est trop facile, beaucoup trop facile, se dit-il. J'espère que cela ne cache rien. »

Puis il pénétra dans l'océan à la recherche de l'O.V.T. mais sans succès ; il dut se résoudre à rentrer bredouille.

Lorsque Koji fut de retour au centre, toute l'équipe s'installa au salon.

« L'heure est grave, commença Procyon. La chose détient désormais Vénusiak et nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle compte en faire.

- Ce qu'elle compte en faire ? s'étonna Antarès. Professeur, à vous entendre, on pourrait croire que ce monstre possède une conscience.

- Ce n'est pas exclu, lui répondit Procyon. En tout cas, il y a en elle une certaine intelligence. La manière dont elle a réagi lorsque Vénusia et Koji l'ont attaquée me le fait penser.

- Heureusement que nous avons Mazinger Z, fit remarquer Cochyre. Au moins, avec lui, le problème est vite réglé.

- Oui, confirma Koji. D'une certaine façon, cela m'inquiète d'ailleurs. C'est la première fois que je me trouve face à un adversaire avec lequel la victoire est si facile.

- Ce n'est pas si simple que cela, les avertit Procyon. On peut maintenant faire l'hypothèse qu'il risque fort d'en venir d'autres. J'espère que la fréquence de leur apparition n'augmentera pas sinon tu risques de passer ton temps à ça, Koji.

- Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, au diable ces monstres verts ! Je vais leur régler leur compte, les uns après les autres. Il arrivera bien un jour où il n'y en aura plus.

- Que fait-on pour l'O.V.T. ? interrogea Antarès.

- Ce qui est sûr, répondit Procyon, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas le laisser entre les mains de la chose. Koji, je te charge de patrouiller quotidiennement à sa recherche. Tu utiliseras Fossoirak. D'une part, il est plus résistant qu'Alcorak, d'autre part, nous allons apporter des modifications à ce dernier, je vous en parlerai lundi. Avec Fossoirak, tu n'auras aucun mal à détruire Vénusiak.

- Avec plaisir, Professeur. Ce monstre ne perd rien pour attendre !

- Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux utiliser Mazinger Z ? demanda Argoli. Fossoirak n'est pas submersible.

- C'est pour éviter de sortir le robot tous les jours, expliqua Procyon. Je vous rappelle qu'il ne nous est que prêté. De toute façon, cela m'étonnerait fort que Vénusiak reste longtemps sous l'eau. À mon avis, il va réapparaître très prochainement. Nous devrons être très vigilants et surveiller la côte sans relâche. Je m'en charge ces deux jours, comme ça, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. »

Procyon les libéra. Koji téléphona aussitôt à Vénusia.

« Allo ?

- Salut Vénusia, c'est Koji.

- Oh Koji ! Quelle surprise ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va. Enfin... pour dire vrai, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de mon week-end, à part chasser les monstres verts, rajouta-t-il en rigolant.

- Ah oui, j'ai su ça, Procyon à téléphoné ce matin.

- Il n'y a plus de danger ici. Je te raconterai plus tard. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire une balade demain ? Le temps promet d'être magnifique, nous pourrions pique-niquer. Et je suppose que ton père ne trouverait rien à redire, tu es une grande fille maintenant !

- Il n'a rien à dire effectivement ! Je ne suis plus une gamine !

- Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Cela nous changerait les idées.

- C'est d'accord.

- Super ! J'arriverai avant midi.

- Je me charge du pique-nique. À demain.

- À demain, Vénusia. »

* * *

Lorsque Koji arriva au ranch le lendemain, Vénusia avait déjà tout préparé. Elle avait placé tout ce qui était nécessaire au pique-nique dans un sac à dos et elle avait sorti les chevaux. Riguel ne put s'empêcher de leur faire des recommandations de prudence.

« Surtout ne vous éloignez pas trop. Avec ces monstres qui se baladent partout, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Koji, il n'y en a plus par ici. Et s'il y en a un qui montre son nez, Procyon me contactera sur ma fréquence personnelle.

- Ouais ! Faites attention quand même. »

Les deux jeunes gens avaient terminé leur repas. Assis sur l'herbe, ils bavardaient. Koji venait de finir le récit de ce qui s'était passé la veille à propos de la chose.

« Et alors comme ça, tu ne sais pas quoi faire de tes week-end ? lui demanda Vénusia.

- Tu sais, j'ai pris conscience que durant tout le temps qu'a duré la guerre contre Véga, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec les gens de l'extérieur, nous étions assez repliés sur nous-mêmes, nous étions toujours ensemble. Et maintenant qu'Actarus et Phénicia sont partis et que toi, tu es retournée au ranch, je me sens un peu désemparé. La semaine, ça va, j'ai mon travail qui m'occupe beaucoup...

- Et les monstres verts à poursuivre », plaisanta-t-elle.

Koji se mit à rire.

« Non, ça, c'est aussi le week-end !

- Moi, c'est pareil. Ce n'est pas très gai au ranch. Bien sûr, j'aime beaucoup mon père et mon frère, mais je sens que j'ai besoin d'autre chose. Le problème, c'est que Phénicia et Actarus me manquent énormément et je n'ai pas envie de sortir ou de m'amuser sans eux.

- Oui, je comprends. Mais nous allons nous y faire. Il faut que nous nous organisions pour faire d'autres rencontres, cela viendra mais nous avons besoin de temps. »

À ces paroles, les yeux de Vénusia s'humidifièrent.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprends rien ! s'exclama-t-elle. Cela ne viendra pas, je n'ai pas envie que cela vienne ! »

Et elle éclata en sanglots. Surpris par sa réaction, Koji la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer contre son épaule. Il se sentait un peu embarrassé, il ne savait pas bien quoi lui dire.

« C'est à cause d'Actarus, n'est-ce pas ? » hasarda le jeune homme.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il se dit que sa question était stupide. Bien sûr que c'était à cause d'Actarus. Il savait très bien que Vénusia était amoureuse de lui, il en avait d'ailleurs lui-même fait les frais à l'époque où il ressentait de tendres sentiments pour elle. Elle se redressa et, la voix pleine de sanglots, elle lui dit :

« Je l'aime, tu comprends Koji, je l'aime et il est parti... Peut-être ne le reverrai-je jamais.

- Il ne faut pas dire cela, voyons, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Je suis sûr que nous aurons bientôt des nouvelles. Cela ne fait que quatre semaines qu'ils sont partis, il faut leur laisser le temps d'arriver et de s'organiser. »

La jeune femme sécha ses larmes.

« Je ne sais pas, ils sont tellement loin, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Mais tu as raison, il faut attendre encore, c'est trop tôt... Et toi, Koji, Phénicia ne te manque-t-elle pas ?

- Bien sûr, ils me manquent tous les deux.

- Oui, naturellement, mais... ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas un faible pour elle ? Tu étais bien un peu amoureux d'elle, non ? »

Koji se sentit rougir et se détourna.

« J'ai dit une bêtise ? demanda-t-elle, soudain préoccupée.

- Je... je ne sais pas, Vénusia, je préfère ne pas parler de ça.

- Je suis désolée..., s'excusa-t-elle.

- Non, ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers elle. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bon, lui annonça-t-elle, je vais laver les assiettes à la rivière.

- Je vais t'aider.

- Non, repose-toi et laisse-moi faire. »

Elle se leva et ramassa les assiettes et les couverts. Il la regarda s'éloigner. Sa réflexion à propos de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Phénicia l'avait troublé. Était-il amoureux comme avait l'air de le penser Vénusia ? Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Certes il l'aimait beaucoup, il l'admirait aussi, c'était la première fille avec qui il pouvait rivaliser. Il appréciait sa compagnie même si elle lui tapait un peu sur les nerfs parfois, et maintenant, elle lui manquait, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il se demanda comment leur relation aurait évolué si elle était encore là et jusqu'où cela aurait été. Peut-être que Vénusia avait raison finalement. Mais quand bien même, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait changer puisque la jeune princesse était partie ? Il vit que la jeune femme revenait vers lui. Elle lui sourit.

« Le week-end prochain, nous n'allons pas nous ennuyer, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Oui, je sais, Capella et Argoli se marient.

- Et le dimanche, vous venez au ranch.

- Oui, oui, je n'ai pas oublié, nous viendrons. »

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et décidèrent de faire une longue balade à cheval.

* * *

Le lundi matin, Procyon fit un point sur les dossiers en cours.

« La construction de notre nouvel O.V.T. submersible démarrera demain matin. Je dois voir le chef du projet dans la journée. Les plans seront les mêmes que ceux qui ont été utilisés pour Vénusiak, sa fabrication sera donc rapide. Les commandes seront identiques, seul le nom de l'appareil différera, nous l'appellerons Marinak.

- Gardons-nous les mêmes couleurs, Professeur ? demanda Cochyre.

- Ça, c'est à nous de décider. Quel est votre avis ?

- La couleur verte n'a été utilisée pour aucun de nos O.V.T., fit remarquer Antarès.

- Oui, enchaîna Argoli, mais on devrait garder le jaune, sinon il ne sera pas utilisé non plus.

- Eh bien, jaune et vert ? suggéra Procyon.

- Peut-être un vert d'eau ? proposa Cochyre. Ce serait de circonstance.

- Tout le monde est d'accord ?

- ...

- Eh bien c'est réglé. Passons au dossier suivant. Il s'agit du photon capteur. Cela fait quatre semaines que nous avons repris ce dossier et cela a bien avancé. Nous allons pouvoir modifier l'alimentation en énergie d'Alcorak et installer un capteur plus puissant que celui qui nous a servi aux récoltes ces derniers temps. L'O.V.T. aura donc deux alimentations : celle que nous utilisions jusqu'à présent et celle utilisant les photons que l'on trouve dans l'espace. Lorsque ce sera fait, Koji pourra effectuer les premiers tests en vol. Des questions ?

- Quand commencerons-nous ces tests ? demanda le jeune pilote.

- Probablement la semaine prochaine, au plus tard celle d'après. D'autres questions ?

- ...

- Bon, passons à la suite. C'est le gros morceau : Spatiorak, notre futur vaisseau spatial. La première chose à faire, c'est le cahier des charges. Il est nécessaire que nous déterminions bien les caractéristiques du vaisseau en fonction de nos objectifs. Spatiorak nous permettra d'explorer l'espace et certaines planètes afin de trouver, si possible, d'autres sources d'énergie. Il devra héberger des cosmonautes pour un temps assez long et un ou plusieurs O.V.T., à nous d'en déterminer le nombre...

- Vénusiak ! » s'écria Argoli.

Argoli qui était placé face à l'écran géant venait d'y apercevoir l'O.V.T. submersible. Tous se levèrent et s'approchèrent. L'appareil venait manifestement de sortir de l'océan et tournoyait au-dessus de la plage. Procyon se tourna vers Koji.

« J'y vais », lui dit celui-ci.

Quelques minutes après, Fossoirak décollait.

Lorsque Koji arriva en vue de Vénusiak, il s'aperçut qu'une nouvelle masse verte était sortie de l'eau et qu'elle avait déjà progressé quelque peu vers l'intérieur du pays. Vénusiak tournait au-dessus d'elle. Koji visa l'O.V.T. avec cependant une pointe de regret pour le bel appareil.

« Missiles sigma ! »

L'O.V.T. submersible se déporta et évita le tir.

« Eh ben, s'exclama-t-il, c'est qu'elle est maligne avec ça ! Cela va peut-être être plus difficile que nous ne le pensions. »

Vénusiak lança des missiles et son rayon laser. Koji, qui ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'elle l'attaque, en fut tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas suffisamment tôt. Lorsqu'il chercha à esquiver, il était trop tard. Fossoirak fut touché de plein fouet et déstabilisé. Le jeune homme, étourdi par le choc, lâcha le levier de commandes et perdit le contrôle de son appareil. Procyon le ramena à la réalité.

« Koji ! reprends le contrôle ! Non seulement ton O.V.T. va s'écraser mais il se dirige tout droit sur la chose ! »

Koji réalisa qu'il fallait qu'il réagisse rapidement sinon il ne s'en sortirait pas, il atterrirait dans la masse verte et y serait englouti. Il s'agrippa au manche de commande de l'appareil, parvint de justesse à faire changer l'O.V.T. de cap et alla s'écraser non loin de la chose. Affalé sur le tableau de bord, il entendit la voix de Procyon.

« Koji ! Tu m'entends ? Comment ça va ?

- Ça... ça va, Professeur. »

Mais il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il affirmait. Il se sentait meurtri et avait mal partout.

« Écoute, continua Procyon, il faut que tu décolles. Vénusiak se dirige vers toi, il va sûrement t'attaquer de nouveau. D'autre part, la chose se déplace dans ta direction. »

Koji tourna la tête et vit l'O.V.T. arriver mais il était beaucoup trop près de lui pour qu'il ait le temps de se mettre hors de sa portée ou de l'attaquer. Il s'attendait à recevoir des missiles ou son rayon laser d'une seconde à l'autre. Cependant, contrairement à ses prévisions, l'appareil se contenta de le survoler en décrivant des cercles au-dessus de lui.

« Pourquoi ne m'attaque-t-elle pas ? s'étonna-t-il. Elle est peut-être moins futée que je ne l'imaginais, ou alors elle me croit mort. »

Ce délai lui permit de récupérer quelque peu. Soudain, Vénusiak reprit de l'altitude et s'éloigna pendant que la chose se rapprochait dangereusement de son appareil.

« Non seulement il ne faut pas que je le laisse filer mais il faut aussi que je me tire de là en vitesse ! Allez ! un peu de courage mon vieux ! Fossoirak Go ! »

L'O.V.T. décolla, prit Vénusiak en chasse et le rejoignit rapidement.

« Tu as eu tort de ne pas m'achever ! Moi, je ne vais pas te louper, tu peux me faire confiance ! »

Au moment où Vénusiak amorça un demi-tour pour lui faire face, Koji cria :

« Tariero pulseur ! »

Fossoirak s'élança sur l'O.V.T. qui n'eut pas le temps de contrer l'attaque. La tarière le transperça. Gravement endommagé, il s'écrasa et explosa.

« Ouf ! »

Le jeune pilote était soulagé. Vénusiak ne serait plus un danger désormais, c'était déjà cela de réglé. Mais l'habileté de la chose pour le piloter l'inquiétait et le vexait.

« Comment s'est-elle débrouillée pour être aussi précise ? songea-t-il. Elle ne va tout de même pas piloter mieux que moi ! Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? »

Koji jeta un coup d'œil en dessous de lui. Le monstre vert était toujours là et s'était immobilisé. Inutile d'essayer de le détruire ; pour cela, il avait besoin de Z. Il rentra au centre.

* * *

Pendant que Koji désinfectait ses plaies heureusement superficielles, Procyon résuma les faits.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu penses que Vénusiak t'a touché de telle façon que tu t'écrases sur la masse verte située en dessous. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une coïncidence ?

- Certain, affirma le pilote.

- C'est de plus en plus inquiétant. Si elle est capable de mettre en place de telles stratégies et de viser aussi juste, que va-t-elle nous réserver maintenant ? Pour l'instant, elle n'a pas fait trop de dégâts mais c'est vrai que nous ne lui en avons pas laissé la possibilité non plus. L'inconvénient de nos interventions, c'est que nous ne comprenons toujours pas ce qu'elle veut faire. Il va falloir changer de tactique. »

Le téléphone sonna et Argoli répondit.

« Professeur, la marine nous signale un monstre vert dans l'océan.

- Bon sang ! Mais ça n'arrête pas ! Donnez-nous les coordonnées du lieu où elle se trouve, Argoli. Nous allons regarder sur une carte. »

Tous se rassemblèrent autour d'une table et Cochyre déroula une carte maritime.

« Voilà, c'est ici, dit Procyon en pointant l'endroit à l'aide de son stylo. C'est ce que je pensais, il y a bien eu une base véghienne par ici, si j'ai bonne mémoire. Voulez-vous vérifier Argoli ? »

Quelques minutes après, Argoli confirma. Procyon regarda Koji.

« Je suis désolé de te mettre à contribution une nouvelle fois.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera avec plaisir, Professeur. Je me réjouis à l'idée de détruire cette monstruosité.

- Attends, ce n'est pas forcément une solution de les détruire les unes après les autres. Je pense qu'avant de le faire, il faudrait tenter d'en savoir plus, savoir d'où elles viennent par exemple. Avant de la détruire, essaye d'explorer les alentours ou de la suivre pour voir où elle va. Ce n'est qu'ainsi que nous pourrons avoir une chance de résoudre le problème, sinon, je crains que ce ne soit sans fin.

- D'accord !

- Mais ne prends aucun risque. Je préfère que tu la détruises plutôt qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose de fâcheux.

- Compris.

- Emmène un équipement de plongée au cas où tu en aurais besoin et surtout sois prudent. Ne quitte Z que si tu es certain que tu ne te trouves pas à proximité de la chose et qu'il n'y a pas de danger.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je pars immédiatement.

- Si Koji, je m'inquiète, je te connais, tu es parfois trop impulsif. Veux-tu que j'appelle Vénusia ? Elle pourra peut-être t'accompagner ? »

Le jeune homme hésita un instant.

« Inutile de la déranger, n'oubliez pas que j'y vais avec Z ! Et puis, nous n'avons plus Vénusiak, elle ne pourra pas me suivre sous l'eau.

- Bon, comme tu voudras, nous restons en contact. Quand tu arriveras, le sous-marin qui l'a repérée aura quitté les lieux, il ne te gênera pas. »

Après avoir renfilé sa combinaison de vol et s'être muni d'un équipement de plongée, d'une lampe étanche, de la carte, d'un couteau et de son pistolaser, Koji se dirigea vers le Jet Pilder et y pénétra. La soucoupe d'arrimage décolla et sortit du centre. Elle rejoignit alors le robot.

« Pildeeer on ! »

La cabine de pilotage s'introduisit dans la tête de la machine dont les yeux étincelèrent.

« Ça y est Z, on y retourne ! Maziiiin Go ! »

Le robot démarra et se mit à courir.

« Jet Scrander ! »

Lorsque les ailes furent arrimées, le Mazinger s'éleva dans les airs et se dirigea vers l'océan.

« Tu sais Z, cette fois, il faut vraiment qu'on résolve le problème pour de bon, je compte sur toi, hein ? »

Koji arriva à l'endroit indiqué. Sous l'eau, la visibilité était moins bonne, mais il l'aperçut de loin. Contrairement aux autres, celle-ci était très petite, peut-être de la taille d'une voiture ou d'un camion. Il se tint à distance en espérant qu'elle ne le repérerait pas, sans trop y croire non plus ; il avait appris à connaître ses congénères et il n'y avait pas de raison, à priori, pour que celle-ci se comporte différemment ! Elle se mouvait assez rapidement, plus rapidement que sur terre, c'était assez logique puisqu'elle se trouvait dans son élément. Koji la suivit un bon moment, elle ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence ou du moins, elle ne manifestait rien de tel dans son comportement. C'est alors qu'il aperçut des rochers et vit que la chose se collait contre. Le jeune homme regarda la carte que lui avait donnée Procyon ; il s'agissait d'un îlot rocheux. Son regard se dirigea de nouveau vers elle. Il la vit alors rétrécir petit à petit puis finalement disparaître. Il approcha le robot et constata que le rocher était creux à l'endroit où elle s'était éclipsée. Il remonta à la surface et se rendit sur l'îlot.

Il contacta le centre et mit Procyon au courant de ce qu'il venait d'observer.

« Professeur, je vais aller voir ce qu'il y a dans ce trou, annonça-t-il.

- Il n'en est pas question ! s'exclama son interlocuteur. C'est beaucoup trop risqué !

- C'est la seule façon de savoir ce qui se passe et peut-être de la détruire, argumenta le jeune homme. Je ne peux pas laisser passer une telle opportunité.

- Mais tu rêves ! se récria le chercheur. Ne te rends-tu pas compte que tu pénètres dans son antre ? Non seulement tu n'arriveras pas à la détruire, mais en plus tu seras à sa merci.

- Professeur, insista le pilote, nous n'aurons peut-être pas d'autres occasions !

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être entêté parfois, soupira Procyon, tu en perds tout sens du discernement ! Et si c'était un piège ? N'oublie pas qu'elle est intelligente.

- Ça m'est égal ! Il faut que j'aille voir !

- Koji ! Quand deviendras-tu raisonnable ?

- Plus tard... ou peut-être jamais ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable ! A tout à l'heure Professeur !

- Koji ! Tu es fou ! »

Le jeune homme coupa le contact. Il passa ses mains sur ses hanches et sentit son couteau d'un côté et son pistolaser de l'autre. Des armes bien faibles en réalité face à cet ennemi-là. Le Jet Pilder se retira de la tête du Mazinger et atterrit aux côtés du robot. Koji en sortit. Il se dit qu'en ce moment même, le professeur devait le traiter de gamin irresponsable et obstiné mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de revêtir son équipement de plongée. Certes, Procyon avait raison : il était en train de commettre une folie, il s'en rendait parfaitement compte, mais quelque chose de plus fort que lui le poussait à y aller. Il avait l'intime conviction que c'était ici que se trouvait la réponse aux interrogations qu'ils avaient tous depuis que la chose était apparue.

Il plongea, descendit et s'approcha du trou dans lequel la chose s'était enfilée. Il était largement assez grand pour permettre à un homme de s'y tenir debout. Il alluma sa lampe et y pénétra. Ce n'était pas une galerie naturelle, les parois étaient beaucoup trop lisses. Il s'y engagea résolument et marcha durant quelques dizaines de mètres. Il se trouva alors à une intersection face à trois galeries et hésita. Laquelle prendre ? Deux d'entre elles semblaient descendre dans les profondeurs selon une pente assez raide tandis que la troisième se poursuivait en une pente légèrement ascendante. Koji décida d'emprunter cette dernière. Il s'y aventura prudemment et poursuivit son ascension. Quelques instants plus tard, sa tête sortit de l'eau, suivie de tout son corps. Il était au-dessus du niveau de la mer. La galerie débouchait sur une vaste pièce qui, à l'exception d'un meuble situé au fond, était entièrement vide. Il y pénétra et la pièce s'éclaira. Elle avait été aménagée : le sol était recouvert de carrelage, la totalité du plafond émettait de la lumière et des grilles y étaient fixées ; il supposa que cela devait être des conduites d'aération. Il s'approcha du fond de la pièce et déposa son équipement de plongée et sa lampe dans l'un des coins. L'air était effectivement respirable. Il constata que cette pièce ne disposait que d'une seule issue, celle par laquelle il était arrivé.

Il s'approcha du meuble, tira sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il eut un mouvement de recul et resta interdit en découvrant son contenu. Par réflexe, il dégaina son pistolaser. Sur chacune des trois étagères reposait un bocal transparent au sein duquel se trouvait ce qui semblait être un cerveau humain baignant dans un liquide probablement nourricier ! Des tuyaux reliaient chaque bocal à une grande boîte opaque. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se souvint que les véghiens utilisaient des cerveaux ayant appartenu à des euphoriens pour piloter leurs golgoths. Procyon voyait certainement juste en supposant un rapport entre la chose et Véga. Mais que faisaient-ils là ? Étaient-ils en attente d'être greffés sur des golgoths lorsque Goldorak détruisit la base sous-marine ou devaient-ils servir à autre chose ? Ses réflexions furent brutalement interrompues, il se sentit tiré en arrière, perdit l'équilibre et s'affala sur le sol. Son pistolaser lui échappa et échoua au bas du meuble. Un tentacule vert s'était enroulé autour de sa taille et le tirait vers l'orifice de la galerie par lequel il était arrivé et qui se trouvait désormais complètement obstrué par la masse verte. Il se débattit sans succès, la chose l'attirait à elle.

« Inutile de lutter ainsi, se dit-il en repensant à la capture de Vénusiak, elle est bien trop forte. »

Il saisit son couteau et parvint à sectionner le tentacule, ce qui le libéra. Il se souvint, avec une certaine angoisse, que cette pièce ne disposait que d'une seule issue. D'un bond, il se remit sur ses pieds et, voyant que la chose déployait un autre bras, beaucoup plus gros que le précédent, il plongea au fond de la pièce et alla s'écraser contre le meuble. Le choc lui fit lâcher son couteau qui fut projeté contre le mur, loin de lui. Malgré qu'il fut un peu étourdi, il parvint à se saisir de son pistolaser alors que le tentacule s'enroulait autour de l'une de ses chevilles. Il fut traîné sur le dos, pieds en avant, en direction de la masse verte.

« Tiens ! attrape ça ! »

Il tira quelques rafales qui entamèrent le bras qui le tenait prisonnier mais la chose riposta en déroulant un second tentacule qui vint s'enrouler autour de son autre cheville. Il continua de tirer, un troisième tentacule vint remplacer le premier. Rien à faire, la lutte était trop inégale. Ses pieds pénétrèrent dans la masse verte et il la sentit progresser autour de ses jambes, de ses genoux, puis de ses cuisses.

« Cette fois, je suis perdu !... » songea-t-il.

Il refusait pourtant de s'avouer vaincu. Même s'il n'avait aucune chance, il se battrait jusqu'au bout ! Il continua de tirer mais il était absorbé inexorablement, ses hanches disparaissaient maintenant à l'intérieur de la chose. Il la sentait lui enserrer le corps et lui communiquer sa chaleur. Curieusement, son contact n'était ni visqueux ni collant. Une torpeur, douce et enivrante, commençait à l'envahir.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible... » murmura-t-il.

Le fait d'entendre sa propre voix eut pour effet de le sortir quelque peu de l'engourdissement qui le gagnait. Il retrouva une certaine lucidité et repensa soudain à ce qu'il avait vu au fond de la pièce.

« A moins que... »

Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Il rassembla ses dernières forces, rejeta ses bras et sa tête en arrière et pointa son pistolaser en direction du meuble. La porte était restée grande ouverte. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite, la masse verte lui arrivait maintenant au niveau des aisselles.

« Si je dois mourir, je ne serai pas le seul ! Prends ça ! et ça ! et ça ! »

Il tira en visant tour à tour chacun des trois cerveaux. Dès qu'il eut détruit le dernier, il sentit l'étreinte se relâcher autour de sa poitrine et de ses épaules et constata que son corps s'immobilisait. La chose ne l'attirait plus. Ses muscles se détendirent, il se laissa aller et ferma les yeux. Il resta quelques instants étendu ainsi en reprenant son souffle. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que la lumière émise par le plafond faiblissait. Il se dégagea de la masse verte sans difficulté, se redressa, s'assit et passa les mains sur son visage. Il se sentait fatigué. Il se mit debout, récupéra son couteau et se dirigea vers son équipement de plongée qu'il revêtit. Maintenant il fallait sortir de cette pièce. L'orifice de la galerie par laquelle il était venu étant la seule issue, il lui faudrait forcer le passage. Il se saisit de son pistolaser, tira quelques rafales. La masse verte se désagrégea sous l'effet du rayon, elle avait perdu sa puissance et n'était plus qu'une masse inerte, la pièce s'assombrissait mais la voie était libre. Il utilisa de nouveau son pistolaser pour se frayer un chemin au travers de ce qu'il restait du monstre et regagna l'océan.

En apercevant Mazinger Z sur le rocher où il l'avait laissé, il songea qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour que son robot ne retrouve pas son pilote. Procyon avait raison, il était décidément trop imprudent ! Il fit un clin d'œil à Z.

« Et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu crois que je devrais devenir plus raisonnable ? »

Il posa les mains sur les chevilles de l'impassible machine.

« On y va..., » lui murmura-t-il.

Il avait hâte de rentrer pour pouvoir se reposer, il grimpa dans le Jet Pilder.

* * *

« Des cerveaux... ! s'exclama Procyon lorsque Koji le mit au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Des cerveaux commandaient ces monstres !

- Cela signifie que la chose avait une conscience, fit remarquer Argoli, vous aviez raison Professeur. Cela veut également dire qu'elle avait une intention, mais nous ne saurons jamais laquelle.

- Une mauvaise intention en tout cas, enchaîna Cochyre. Comment cela peut-il s'expliquer ? Nous sommes des victimes de la guerre contre Véga au même titre qu'eux.

- Peut-être que ces cerveaux avaient déjà été conditionnés à tuer du fait d'un traitement au lasernium.

- Heureusement que Koji a pu les détruire.

- Oui, cette fois, c'est bien fini, nous n'entendrons plus parler de Véga... »

Étendu sur le canapé du salon du centre de recherches, le jeune pilote fermait les yeux. Il sentait la fatigue l'envahir et n'arrivait plus à suivre la conversation. Il entendit à peine la voix du Professeur lui dire :

« Tu es épuisé, tu devrais dormir un peu. Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard. »

Il y eut le bruit d'une porte que l'on fermait et Koji sombra dans le sommeil.


	4. Les enfants de Suprénia

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Go Nagaï et des animes correspondants (Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Grendizer) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

* * *

**4. Les enfants de Suprénia  
**

La semaine se passa sans incident. Les travaux sur Marinak et Alcorak étaient en cours. Procyon et son équipe travaillaient sur le dossier Spatiorak. Le samedi matin Koji décida d'aller faire un tour avec Z. Ce serait sans doute la dernière fois qu'il l'utiliserait hormis pour le ramener au musée du robot. Se séparer de Z lui coûterait, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Après une longue balade, il rentra au centre et retrouva Procyon dans le salon.

« Ta promenade a été plus longue que d'habitude », remarqua ce dernier.

Koji ne répondit rien.

« Hmm... Cela a un rapport avec Mazinger Z, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, reconnut le jeune homme. Il me manquera, mais je m'y ferai. Quand dois-je le ramener au musée ?

- Le professeur Yumi souhaiterait être avec toi lorsque tu le rendras. Tu comprends, il voudrait remercier le directeur du musée de vive voix. Il faudrait que vous vous retrouviez là-bas. Il souhaite que tu l'appelles dans la semaine pour fixer une date la semaine suivante.

- Alors cela veut dire que nous gardons Z encore une semaine ?

- Oui, Yumi sera trop occupé dans les prochains jours et ne pourra pas se libérer. »

Koji esquissa un sourire.

« Je vois que cela te fait plaisir.

- Oui, Professeur. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Bon, et si on parlait de cet après-midi ? Nous partirons vers quinze heures. Nous prendrons la navette du centre. Cela t'ennuierait-il de conduire ?

- Non, je prendrai le volant. Argoli m'a dit qu'il partait en voyage de noces demain matin pour quinze jours.

- Oui, c'est bien cela. Nous allons manger ? »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Procyon avait préparé le repas. Ils déjeunèrent en parlant de choses et d'autres. Le sujet de la mystérieuse masse verte fut naturellement abordé, sur un ton cependant assez léger puisque Koji avait résolu le problème en détruisant les cerveaux qui la commandaient, dans la grotte au milieu de l'océan. La chose ferait partie désormais d'un des multiples épisodes ayant jalonné la période de lutte contre les forces de Véga : un souvenir parmi tant d'autres.

Lorsque Procyon et Koji arrivèrent sur les lieux où devait se dérouler la cérémonie du mariage, ils furent accueillis par Cochyre qui était déjà là depuis un moment. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Capella et Argoli étaient très accaparés et Procyon suggéra d'attendre un peu avant d'aller les féliciter. Riguel et sa famille arrivèrent ensuite, suivis d'Antarès. Mizar ne tenait pas en place et courait partout. Après la cérémonie, les mariés furent retenus pour la séance de photos et les invités conviés au repas se rendirent directement au restaurant qui avait été réservé exclusivement pour eux pour toute la soirée. Le dîner fut servi dans la salle de restauration au rez-de-chaussée puis les réjouissances se poursuivirent dans la salle du premier étage où ceux qui le souhaitaient pouvaient danser. Cette salle était munie de baies vitrées qui donnaient sur un grand balcon. De là, on pouvait admirer le parc se trouvant derrière le bâtiment. N'étant pas clôturé, une petite route de campagne, qui le longeait, servait à le délimiter.

Quelques convives se trouvaient sur le balcon. La nuit était douce et le ciel, très dégagé, laissait briller les étoiles. Les conversations et les rires allaient bon train. Les mariés étaient rayonnants et Capella toujours aussi belle. Elle se trouvait près de Koji et bavardait avec lui. Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé attira l'attention des invités qui se trouvaient là. Ils tournèrent tous la tête et aperçurent Antarès qui venait de lâcher sa coupe de champagne. Son visage était blême, son bras tendu indiquait quelque chose par-delà la rambarde du balcon. Toutes les personnes présentes orientèrent leur regard dans cette direction. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et poussèrent des cris de stupéfaction en apercevant la masse verte qui se trouvait là, au ras du balcon. Elle occupait tout le parc et une partie de la route. Personne ne fut capable, sur le moment, de faire le moindre geste.

« Misère... ça recommence ! s'exclama Vénusia.

- Vite, tous à l'intérieur ! s'écria Procyon.

- Noooon ! Au secours ! »

Capella venait de pousser un cri désespéré. Un tentacule s'était enroulé autour de sa taille et la tirait vers l'extérieur.

« Capella ! » hurla Argoli.

Pendant qu'Argoli s'élançait en direction de sa femme, Koji l'attrapa et essaya de la retenir mais il fut saisi à son tour par un autre tentacule et entraîné avec elle. Tous deux passèrent par-dessus la rambarde et atterrirent sur la surface de la chose dans laquelle Capella s'enfonça aussitôt. Le jeune homme se releva, l'empoigna sous les bras et tenta en vain de la libérer tandis qu'Antarès et Cochyre retenaient Argoli qui voulait enjamber le balcon. Koji sentit le corps de la jeune femme s'alourdir et constata qu'elle s'était évanouie. Il entendit des sanglots et des cris. Au même instant, une légère dépression se forma sous ses pieds, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le dos. Il sentit alors son corps pénétrer dans la chose.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, songea-t-il, cela ne peut pas se passer comme ça... »

Il lutta contre son emprise mais elle possédait une telle force qu'elle le maîtrisa rapidement. En quelques instants, à l'exception de son visage, tout son corps fut recouvert par la masse verte qui l'immobilisa. Il sentit sa chaleur se répandre en lui. Même si elle restait ferme, son étreinte se faisait simultanément plus douce, presque tendre. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Des sentiments contradictoires s'agitaient en lui : sa raison lui disait de ne pas céder mais son corps ne demandait qu'à se soumettre.

« Comment cela peut-il être possible ? se demanda-t-il. De quel pouvoir dispose-t-elle et qu'est-elle en train de me faire ? »

Ces sensations le déroutaient et, au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'accentuaient, sa volonté s'affaiblissait. Ses muscles se détendirent malgré lui, il cessa de résister, ses paupières s'alourdirent, ses yeux se fermèrent. Il se laissa envahir par la torpeur troublante qui le gagnait. Le temps paraissait s'être arrêté et il glissait doucement vers l'inconscience. Il ne percevait plus bien les limites de son corps comme si celui-ci se prolongeait dans la masse qui l'enlaçait, à moins que ce ne fut elle qui s'infiltrait en lui ; il n'aurait su le dire, mais il lui semblait ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Alors, semblant émerger de nulle part, un contact s'établit.

« Le robot, nous voulons le robot, va le chercher. »

Ce n'était pas une voix. C'était une demande, ferme et tendre à la fois, qui pénétrait toutes les cellules de son corps. Un nom le traversa tout entier.

« Z...

- Oui, c'est ça, va le chercher, amène-le ici.

- Z... »

Koji avait reçu le message, il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire : ceux qui avaient établi le contact avec lui voulaient Mazinger Z, ils voulaient son robot. Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à réfléchir, il ne put même pas faire d'hypothèse sur les intentions de ses interlocuteurs ou s'interroger sur la meilleure attitude à adopter vu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à émettre une réponse quelle qu'elle soit. En fait, il n'essayait même pas. C'était comme si plus rien n'existait excepté cette évidence : ils voulaient Z.

« Z...

- Oui, nous allons te libérer, tu vas aller le chercher et l'amener ici.

- Le chercher... »

Subitement, Koji eut pleinement conscience de ce que cela signifiait. En une fraction de seconde, il réalisa qu'il devait leur donner sa machine. Cependant, malgré l'engourdissement de sa volonté, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il essaya de bouger mais il n'en avait pas la possibilité. Il tenta de s'opposer à l'injonction qu'il recevait. Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un gémissement.

« Non... pas Z...

- Tu te fatigues trop en résistant de la sorte. Détends-toi. Nous ne te ferons pas de mal. D'ailleurs, notre intention n'est pas de nuire à qui que ce soit, mais amène-nous le robot. »

Malgré l'insistance de ceux qui communiquaient avec lui, une certitude s'était imposée au jeune homme : il refusait de leur livrer sa machine et, désormais, il n'y avait plus que cela qui importait.

« Pas Z...

- Il le faut, Koji, il faut que tu nous amènes Mazinger Z.

- Non... laissez-moi...

- Lutter ainsi est inutile et cela va t'épuiser. Nous allons devoir couper le contact. Amène-nous le robot, sinon la jeune femme que nous retenons prisonnière mourra. Tu as bien compris ? elle mourra.

- Z... non... »

Tout devint noir, il perdit conscience.

« Où suis-je ? murmura Koji en revenant à lui. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il se sentait fatigué. Les étoiles brillaient au-dessus de lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il était étendu sur le dos à la surface de la chose ; elle l'avait libéré. Les souvenirs des derniers instants passés au sein de la masse verte lui revinrent en mémoire. Il passa les mains sur son visage, prit appui sur l'un de ses bras, se redressa et aperçut Capella près de lui, toujours prisonnière ; elle semblait dormir. Il se releva avec peine et se dirigea vers le balcon. Les autres le regardaient, médusés. Cochyre lui tendit la main et sans un mot, il l'aida à enjamber la rambarde. La surprise se lisait sur tous les visages, ils ne s'attendaient certes pas à le revoir vivant.

« Ils veulent Mazinger Z, annonça le jeune homme en soupirant. Ils gardent Capella en otage et la tueront si nous ne satisfaisons pas leur demande.

- Qui ça, « ils » ? l'interrogea Argoli d'une voix mal assurée.

- Ce sont probablement des cerveaux, des cerveaux qui animent la chose. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne feraient de mal à personne à condition que nous leur donnions Z.

- Mais que veulent-ils en faire ? lui demanda Procyon, perplexe.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas leur faire confiance, répliqua Antarès, ils ont essayé de tuer Vénusia.

- Elle avait attaqué la chose, lui répondit Procyon, celle-ci n'a peut-être fait que se défendre. Et puis, qui nous dit qu'ils l'auraient réellement tuée ?

- Professeur, vous exagérez ! s'emporta Riguel. N'oubliez pas qu'ils ont essayé de tuer Koji également.

- Qu'en dis-tu, Koji ? poursuivit Procyon. Crois-tu qu'ils soient sincères ?

- Là-bas, dans la grotte au milieu de l'océan, j'étais persuadé que la chose allait me tuer. Mais, je ne sais pas quoi penser, il y a aussi une telle douceur en elle, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix, encore troublé par leur récente intimité.

- Quoi qu'il en soit nous ne pouvons pas laisser mourir Capella, plaida Vénusia.

- Koji, enchaîna Procyon, viens avec moi, nous allons chercher Mazinger Z. Vénusia a raison, nous devons tout faire pour tenter de la sauver. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et le regarda intensément, il serra les poings, mais il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Quant à vous, ne tentez rien contre la chose, leur intima Procyon, il en va de la vie de Capella. Antarès et Cochyre, je vous laisse le soin de renvoyer les autres invités chez eux. »

Le Professeur regagna la navette et s'installa au volant. Koji prit place à ses côtés. Le silence s'installa. Procyon observait le jeune homme, il paraissait soucieux, les yeux dans le vague, il regardait la route sans la voir et sans rien dire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au centre, Procyon immobilisa le véhicule, coupa le contact et prit la parole.

« Koji, je ne crois pas que la chose ait de mauvaises intentions. Elle n'a fait de mal à personne, pour l'instant, elle n'a fait que se défendre.

- Pourquoi veut-elle Z ? Une fois qu'elle l'aura, nous ne pourrons rien faire contre elle si elle décide de s'en servir pour tout détruire.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais si ce sont réellement des euphoriens qui la commandent, il n'y a à priori aucune raison qu'ils nous nuisent.

- Des euphoriens ? Si seulement Actarus était là...

- Il n'est pas là et il va bien falloir se débrouiller sans lui. Écoute, j'y retourne, rejoins-nous avec Z. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et descendit de la navette. Celle-ci démarra et s'éloigna. Koji se sentait de mauvaise humeur. Non seulement il était forcé de leur livrer Z, ce qui était déjà difficilement supportable, mais ce qui le contrariait encore plus, c'était le pouvoir qu'ils avaient sur son corps et sur sa volonté. Là, cela devenait vraiment intolérable ! De colère, il jeta un coup de pied dans un caillou qui fut projeté au loin et, malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait, il se mit à courir vers la porte d'entrée du centre.

À son arrivée, Mazinger Z se plaça face à la chose. Le Jet Pilder quitta sa tête et vint se poser à proximité de lui. Koji en descendit mais ne se résolut pas à s'éloigner, ne serait-ce que de quelques pas. Machinalement, il se plaça devant la soucoupe d'arrimage, comme pour la protéger. Il commençait à se sentir très fatigué. Les invités étaient partis à l'exception de Riguel, ses enfants, Procyon et ses assistants, mais ils se tenaient tous à distance. Ils observaient la chose. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent puis ils entendirent Capella les appeler. Ils levèrent la tête et l'aperçurent, elle leur faisait signe. La chose sculpta un escalier dans sa masse et Capella l'emprunta. Argoli s'élança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as rien ma chérie ?

- Non, que s'est-il passé ? Je me souviens que la chose m'a attrapée, ensuite, je ne sais plus. »

Argoli l'entraîna à l'écart. Koji continuait d'observer la masse verte en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire du robot. L'escalier se transforma et une cavité allongée fit son apparition. Un tentacule vint s'enrouler autour de ses épaules mais il n'y exerça qu'une légère pression. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il était invité à établir un nouveau contact. Il fit quelques pas dans la direction de la chose, Procyon l'arrêta.

« Tu y vas ? »

Koji se retourna vers lui.

« S'ils veulent me tuer, ils peuvent le faire très facilement et ils n'ont pas besoin de s'y prendre ainsi. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de danger. »

Il s'approcha du creux qui lui était apparemment destiné. Au souvenir du contact précédent, il eut un instant d'hésitation. La pression qu'exerçait le tentacule sur ses épaules se fit légèrement plus insistante. Il frissonna, jeta un coup d'œil à Mazinger Z puis s'allongea en espérant qu'il aurait quelques explications quant à l'utilisation qu'ils comptaient faire de son robot. Il ferma les yeux, la masse verte l'enveloppa. Il se laissa glisser vers cet état de semi conscience qui permettait d'établir la communication. Il perçut alors « leur » présence. Tout son être émit la question qui lui tenait à cœur.

« Pourquoi Z ?

- Ton robot possède les seules armes qui puissent vraiment détruire Lhydra.

- Lhydra ?

- C'est le nom de la masse verte au sein de laquelle tu te trouves et qui nous permet d'entrer en communication avec toi. Maintenant, ta machine est à notre portée, nous pouvons la prendre si nous le désirons et personne ne pourra plus rien contre nous. Mieux, nous pouvons tout anéantir en l'utilisant. Ce serait facile pour nous désormais.

- Vous allez... ?

- Nous te l'avons dit : nous ne voulons de mal à personne mais tu nous tires dessus dès que tu en as l'occasion, que ce soit effectivement sur nous ou sur Lhydra. Il n'a pas été facile d'établir le contact avec toi, tu te défends bien, tant physiquement que psychiquement. Tu nous as prêté des intentions qui ne sont pas les nôtres. Il nous fallait trouver un moyen de te convaincre. En ayant ton robot à disposition sans nous en emparer, nous espérons que tu le comprendras.

- ... Oui, mais, et Capella ?

- Nous n'avons jamais eu l'intention de la tuer mais si nous n'avions pas eu recours à ce chantage, tu ne nous aurais pas amené Mazinger Z.

- ...

- Nous te sentons trop fatigué pour poursuivre cette conversation. Nous la reprendrons plus tard. Nous te dirons qui nous sommes et pourquoi nous avons pris contact avec toi mais, pour l'instant, tu dois te reposer. Récupère ta machine. Lhydra va te libérer. »

Le jeune homme revint doucement à la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux. Les autres s'étaient approchés et le regardaient l'air interrogatif.

« Nous pouvons rentrer, dit-il simplement. Nous n'avons rien à craindre d'elle. »

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Koji dormit profondément. À son réveil, il constata qu'il était déjà dix heures et demie. Capella et Argoli étaient certainement partis pour leur voyage de noces. En tout cas, ils se souviendraient de leur mariage pour le moins mouvementé ! Le jeune homme se sentait encore fatigué mais il fallait qu'il se lève. Il était attendu chez Riguel, ainsi que Procyon et ses assistants, pour le déjeuner. Après une toilette rapide, il rejoignit le professeur dans le salon.

« Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda celui-ci.

- Encore un peu fatigué, mais ça ira.

- Je n'ai pas voulu t'interroger hier soir mais j'aimerais bien que tu me dises ce qu'il en est concernant la chose. »

Koji lui raconta ce qu'il savait, puis il ajouta :

« J'irais bien voir si Lhydra est restée là où nous l'avons laissée hier soir.

- Inutile, elle est ici.

- Ici ?

- Oui, à proximité du centre. Je suis sorti faire quelques pas ce matin et je l'ai aperçue. Depuis, je vais voir de temps en temps, elle n'a pas bougé. Nous partons ? »

Koji acquiesça. Une fois dehors, il observa Lhydra de loin avant de rejoindre Procyon. Ils prirent la navette du centre pour se rendre chez Riguel.

Durant le repas, le jeune pilote fut naturellement sollicité pour faire de nouveau le récit de ses aventures avec Lhydra. Mizar l'écoutait subjugué.

« J'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce qu'ils veulent, dit Antarès.

- Nous le saurons bientôt, lui répondit Procyon. Ils ont dit à Koji qu'ils poursuivraient leur conversation d'hier.

- Puisqu'ils ont interrompu cette conversation du fait que Koji était trop fatigué, ils pourraient tout aussi bien la poursuivre avec l'un d'entre nous, fit remarquer Cochyre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas envisagé cette possibilité.

- Moi je le sais, lança Riguel avec un sourire malicieux. Lhydra a été séduite par le charme de notre jeune et beau pilote. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire à l'exception de Koji qui n'appréciait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! répliqua-t-il.

- Attention Koji ! le taquina Vénusia. Le jour où tu nous amèneras une jolie fille, ton amie Lhydra risque d'être jalouse.

- D'abord, ce n'est pas mon amie, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Ensuite, ma vie privée ne la concerne en rien.

- Dis, l'interrogea Mizar, comment se sent-on lorsqu'on se trouve à l'intérieur de Lhydra ? »

À cette évocation, Koji sentit un frisson le parcourir. Le souvenir des sensations qu'il avait éprouvées au contact de Lhydra le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, ce qui acheva de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Il haussa les épaules, se leva, jeta un coup de pied dans un caillou qui se trouvait là et s'éloigna du groupe. Il perçut cependant une partie de la conversation qui se poursuivait.

« Moi, continua Mizar, je suis sûr qu'il nous cache quelque chose.

- Vous ne devriez pas le taquiner avec ça, leur reprocha Procyon. Ce type de communication doit être assez éprouvant nerveusement. Inutile d'en rajouter. »

Koji remercia mentalement le professeur et décida de faire quelques pas. Cela le calmerait. Il marcha un moment aux alentours du ranch sans but précis. Se sentant de nouveau assez fatigué, il s'allongea près d'un arbre et finit par s'endormir.

« Koji ! Réveille-toi ! »

Il entendit qu'on l'appelait et sentit qu'on lui secouait l'épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux, il vit dans un brouillard que le professeur était penché sur lui. Il avait trop chaud et se sentait mal.

« Cela fait un moment que nous te cherchons. Tu es brûlant de fièvre, nous allons rentrer et tu vas aller te coucher. »

Le jeune homme se leva péniblement et se laissa raccompagner. Une fois au centre, il se rendit directement dans sa chambre, se déshabilla, enfila un pyjama et s'étendit sur son lit, épuisé.

* * *

Koji fit de la fièvre toute la nuit. Au matin, il allait mieux mais passa quand même toute la journée au lit ce qui lui permit de récupérer. Il reprit son travail le mardi matin. L'équipe poursuivait l'étude du dossier relatif à la conception de Spatiorak. Les travaux de transformation d'Alcorak étaient terminés. Koji allait pouvoir effectuer les essais en vol. Procyon lui donna les dernières instructions.

« Nous avons installé un indicateur te signalant le niveau de remplissage du réservoir à photons. Tu ne peux utiliser l'alimentation photonique qu'à partir d'un taux minimum de remplissage indiqué par ce trait rouge. Actuellement, le réservoir est vide, tu vas donc démarrer en utilisant l'alimentation habituelle.

- Compris, Professeur. »

Koji s'installa aux commandes de l'appareil.

« Alcorak, Go ! »

L'O.V.T. décolla et prit rapidement de l'altitude. Procyon et ses assistants suivaient son vol sur l'écran du centre de recherches.

« Professeur, annonça Cochyre au bout d'un moment, Alcorak va quitter la troposphère et pénétrer dans la stratosphère.

- Très bien. Koji, tu vas pouvoir commencer à remplir le réservoir. Préviens-nous lorsque tu en auras suffisamment pour passer sur l'alimentation photonique.

- Bien reçu ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, Koji les informa qu'il était prêt. Il actionna la commande. Le passage d'une alimentation à l'autre ne fut perceptible ni par les scientifiques ni par le pilote, il s'effectua sans aucun problème.

« Impeccable ! commenta Procyon. Koji, tu vas effectuer quelques passages d'une alimentation à l'autre, puis tu feras le plein de photons et tu rentreras. J'aimerais que tu effectues le retour et l'atterrissage en utilisant l'alimentation photonique.

- Entendu Professeur. »

Lorsqu'Alcorak eut effectué l'ensemble des tests prévus et que Koji eut rejoint ses collègues, Procyon leur annonça qu'il était tout à fait satisfait.

« En attendant que Spatiorak soit construit, nous allons nous servir de Cosmorak pour passer à la phase suivante, à savoir, l'utilisation de l'alimentation photonique dans l'espace. Nous allons donc l'équiper et lui apporter quelques modifications. En effet, comme vous le savez, Cosmorak a été construit pour le combat et non pas pour héberger des voyageurs de l'espace. Nous étudierons ça demain matin. »

* * *

Le mercredi matin, Procyon et ses collaborateurs travaillèrent sur l'aménagement de Cosmorak. Il fut décidé que le module que pilotait Phénicia serait enlevé et que les deux autres ne seraient plus séparables. Le poste de pilotage où était placée Vénusia n'existerait plus. Un espace habitable et un espace de stockage seraient aménagés derrière le poste de pilotage où se trouvait Koji. Ce module serait agrandi dans le sens de la longueur pour permettre ces aménagements. Le vaisseau serait équipé d'un système de mise en orbite et d'un autre permettant le décollage au sol. Pour l'armement, il ne disposerait plus que du cosmolaser et des missiles cosmos. Ces derniers partiraient désormais du devant de l'appareil.

« Bien entendu, ces armes n'ont plus d'utilité actuellement, précisa Procyon. Mais puisqu'elles existent déjà sur le vaisseau, autant les conserver. Je ne vous cache pas que l'espace disponible derrière le poste de pilotage sera assez réduit. Mais l'objectif n'est pas d'effectuer de longs séjours dans l'espace avec Cosmorak. Pour cela, nous utiliserons Spatiorak. »

Dans l'après-midi, Procyon proposa à Koji de reprendre contact avec Lhydra.

« Si tu te sens suffisamment en forme, lui dit-t-il, nous pourrions aller voir s'ils sont d'accord pour reprendre votre conversation. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils veulent.

- Je me sens parfaitement bien. J'y vais.

- Attends, je t'accompagne. »

Ils se rendirent auprès de Lhydra. Ils constatèrent qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée. Ils attendirent quelques instants puis une cavité se forma. Koji fit un signe de tête à Procyon et s'y installa. Dès que les conditions de communication furent remplies, ses « hôtes » l'établirent.

« Nous sommes ravis que tu ailles mieux.

- Merci.

- Nous t'avons promis de te dire qui nous sommes et pourquoi nous avons pris contact avec toi. Nous allons donc le faire. Tu sais que les hommes de Véga utilisaient les cerveaux de certains de leurs prisonniers pour piloter les golgoths. Nous étions, entre autres, destinés à cela lorsque Goldorak a détruit leur base sous-marine.

- Alors, vous venez de la planète Euphor ?

- Des cerveaux d'euphoriens étaient effectivement utilisés mais pas seulement. Nous venons de la planète Suprénia. Les habitants de cette planète possèdent des facultés psychiques beaucoup plus développées que les vôtres. Cela nous permet de communiquer entre nous malgré le fait que nous n'ayons plus de corps. Mais vous, les habitants de la Terre, vous ne possédez pas ces aptitudes, nous avons donc besoin d'une interface pour que les informations passent entre vous et nous. Pour cela, nous pouvons utiliser Lhydra qui est une algue qui a muté sous l'effet d'émanations accidentelles de lasernium. Du fait de cette contamination, elle est très perméable aux ordres que nous lui donnons. De plus, elle possède des propriétés particulières qui peuvent nous permettre de dialoguer avec vous. Naturellement, c'est nous qui l'animons, elle ne peut rien faire par elle-même.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Nous n'avons plus de corps mais nous avons envie de vivre quand même. Nous avons une faveur à te demander ainsi qu'au professeur Procyon.

- Une faveur ? »

Ce mot surprit Koji. Les supréniens semblaient plutôt en position de force, eux qui, s'ils le désiraient, avaient le pouvoir de le retenir prisonnier au sein de Lhydra sans qu'il ne puisse faire grand chose pour s'y opposer.

« Si nous avons survécu jusqu'à présent, c'est que les véghiens nous avaient placés dans des récipients remplis d'un liquide nourricier très concentré et munis d'un dispositif assez complexe de renouvellement des principes actifs et d'alimentation en oxygène. Mais ces réserves s'épuisent et nous allons mourir. Nous voudrions demander au professeur Procyon s'il accepterait de nous héberger au centre de recherche. Nous pourrons lui indiquer la composition du liquide dont nous avons besoin et l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, près de l'ancienne base sous-marine véghienne. Bien entendu, nous n'avons pas l'intention de vivre en parasites. Parmi nous, se trouvent des scientifiques qui pourront vous aider dans vos recherches, la technologie suprénienne est beaucoup plus avancée que la vôtre.

- Combien êtes-vous ?

- Quinze. Onze hommes et quatre femmes.

- Quinze ? Vous étiez quinze en attente d'être greffés sur des golgoths ?

- Non, la plupart d'entre nous étaient destinés à des expériences. Nos facultés psychiques intéressaient les véghiens et nous pensons qu'ils espéraient trouver un moyen de les utiliser pour améliorer les capacités de combat de leurs machines. Et nous n'étions pas quinze, mais dix-huit. »

Koji se souvint alors des cerveaux qu'il avait découverts dans la grotte. Il se sentit assez embarrassé.

« Je... je ne sais pas quoi vous dire... je suis vraiment désolé... j'ai tué trois des vôtres dans la grotte...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne t'en voulons pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Notre façon de nous y prendre pour entrer en contact avec toi prêtait à confusion, mais nous n'avions pas d'autres possibilités. Nous avons essayé d'utiliser Vénusiak afin de tenter un contact radio avec le centre ; cela n'a pas fonctionné.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Nous pensions que notre situation serait mieux comprise par une personne ayant participé de près ou de loin à la lutte contre Véga. Et parmi elles, il nous fallait quelqu'un avec qui nous avions une compatibilité psychique suffisante afin de pouvoir établir une communication correcte. C'est toi qui répondait le mieux à ces deux critères... Es-tu d'accord pour transmettre notre demande à Procyon ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Nous allons imprégner ton cerveau des informations que tu devras donner à Procyon pour fabriquer le liquide nourricier et nous localiser en mer. Cela permettra que tu les lui transmettes sans risque d'erreur. Pour cela, nous allons te placer dans un état encore plus proche de l'inconscience que celui dans lequel tu te trouves actuellement mais tu ne t'évanouiras pas, à moins que tu ne résistes. Ensuite, Lhydra te libérera.

- Oui, j'ai compris.

- Une dernière chose : nous comprenons que les sensations que tu éprouves au contact de Lhydra te perturbent. Il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas son contact qui les provoque, elle en serait bien incapable. Ce sont les ondes psychiques que nous t'envoyons, par son intermédiaire, afin de détendre ton corps et ton psychisme qui en sont la cause. Mais sans une détente suffisante, nous ne pourrions pas communiquer. Ne t'en inquiète pas.

- Oui, je vais essayer.

- Tu es prêt pour l'imprégnation psychique ?

- Oui.

- Surtout n'aie pas peur. Tu ne risques rien. »

Les sensations qu'éprouvait Koji s'intensifièrent. Il eut l'impression que son corps était en train de se dissoudre dans la masse qui l'emprisonnait. Instinctivement, il se raidit.

« Non... pas ça...

- Détends-toi, tu n'as rien à craindre. Laisse-nous faire et tout se passera bien. »

La présence douce et rassurante des supréniens eut raison de ses appréhensions. Il se laissa aller. Lorsque ce fut terminé, il revint lentement à la réalité et constata que Lhydra ne le retenait plus.

* * *

Procyon réunit ses collaborateurs et leur exposa la demande des supréniens que Koji venait de lui transmettre.

« En tant que directeur du centre de recherche, je prendrai moi-même la décision. Mais j'aimerais quand même avoir votre avis avant de le faire.

- Je pense qu'ils ont le droit de vivre, dit Cochyre. Ils ont assez souffert comme ça.

- Il est certain que ce sont des victimes de la guerre, reconnut Antarès, mais qui nous dit qu'ils sont réellement pacifiques ? Ils ont peut-être d'autres projets en tête... si je puis dire. Devons-nous vraiment courir ce risque ? Maintenant que nous savons où les localiser, nous pourrions tout aussi bien les détruire. Ils sont à notre merci. Qu'en penses-tu Koji ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'ils pourraient devenir une menace pour nous ? »

Koji se leva et se détourna d'eux. Il avait bien conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus être objectif. Une relation s'était établie entre les supréniens et lui, et cette relation était importante à ses yeux. Il souffrait à l'idée que ceux qu'il considérait déjà comme ses frères et sœurs d'un autre monde puissent être tués.

« Ne comptez pas sur moi pour les détruire », répondit-il après quelques instants de silence.

Percevant le malaise du jeune homme, Procyon se leva, s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Dis-nous ce qui se passe, Koji. »

Le jeune homme soupira et se retourna vers ses collaborateurs.

« Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez comprendre. J'ai détruit plusieurs masses vertes avec Mazinger Z, j'ai lutté contre elles aussi bien pour sauver Vénusia d'un danger qui n'existait pas que dans la grotte au milieu de l'océan où je pensais à tort que la chose en voulait à ma vie. J'étais bien décidé à me battre autant qu'il le faudrait pour les exterminer. J'ai même tué trois supréniens pour échapper à une menace qui n'en était pas une. Et puis, j'ai découvert que je m'étais trompé. Par le biais des contacts que j'ai eus avec eux, j'ai perçu leur humanité, et maintenant je me sens prêt à tout pour les défendre.

- Koji, lui dit Procyon, j'espère tout de même que tu ne t'en veux pas pour avoir tué trois d'entre eux. Qui aurait pu deviner qu'ils n'en voulaient pas à la vie de Vénusia ou à la tienne vu la façon dont la masse verte se comportait ? Tu n'es pas le seul à t'être trompé ; nous tous ici, nous avons fait la même erreur.

- Oui, je sais... mais maintenant, je suis sûr d'une chose : je veux qu'ils vivent. »

Il fit une pause, fixa le professeur dans les yeux et reprit en baissant la voix.

« Non, en fait, je devrais dire : j'ai besoin qu'ils vivent.

- Oui, je comprends. »

Procyon retourna s'asseoir et s'adressa à ses collaborateurs.

« Ce qui a l'apparence d'un monstre n'en est pas forcément un. La guerre contre Véga nous a peut-être aussi conditionnés à voir des agresseurs partout. »

Il fit une pause puis reprit.

« Bon ! S'ils sont sincères, les tuer ou les laisser mourir serait une sorte d'assassinat. Je pense que nous pouvons accéder à leur demande dans un premier temps et voir comment ils se comportent. Si toutefois ils nous attaquent, nous pourrons facilement les contrer puisqu'ils seront ici. À mon avis, nous ne prenons pas un gros risque. Et puis, la collaboration avec eux peut se révéler fructueuse.

- Où les mettrons-nous, Professeur ? interrogea Antarès.

- Dans une partie du centre placée sous haute surveillance, en tout cas. Lhydra restera dehors. De toute façon, elle ne risque rien. Il semble que rien ni personne n'ait les moyens de la détruire, excepté Mazinger Z naturellement. Et même si elle était détruite, je suppose qu'elle doit avoir des congénères dans l'océan Pacifique. Ce ne serait probablement pas un problème pour les supréniens d'en faire venir une autre ici. Je me charge d'organiser le rapatriement de leurs cerveaux. Koji, nous en parlerons ce soir au dîner et tu pourras les mettre au courant demain matin. Demande-leur aussi si Lhydra ne présente pas un danger pour la faune et la flore océaniques et si elle ne risque pas de se développer outre mesure. Si vous n'avez pas de questions, messieurs, nous retournons à notre travail. »

* * *

Le lendemain, avant midi, Koji laissa ses collègues un moment et sortit. Sachant que les supréniens seraient bientôt là, au centre et en sécurité, c'est avec émotion qu'il se rendit auprès de Lhydra. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, une cavité se forma dans sa masse. Le jeune homme s'y étendit puis il ferma les yeux. Il sentit que Lhydra l'enveloppait et s'abandonna aux sensations qui l'envahissaient.


	5. L'énergie de lumière

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Go Nagaï et des animes correspondants (Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Grendizer) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

* * *

**5. L'énergie de lumière  
**

Ce soir-là, dans le salon du centre de recherches spatiales, Procyon venait d'achever la lecture du journal de ce mardi. De toute la journée, il n'avait pas trouvé un moment pour lire ne serait-ce que les gros titres tellement il avait été occupé. Il soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Les trois semaines précédentes avaient été mouvementées mais les tensions auxquelles il avait été exposé, ainsi que ses collègues, du fait de l'apparition de Lhydra, étaient désormais retombées. Ces derniers jours avaient été consacrés au rapatriement des cerveaux des supréniens qui avaient été placés dans un lieu du centre très sécurisé. L'installation s'était terminée en fin d'après-midi. Procyon avait donné des consignes très strictes quant à la discrétion devant entourer l'existence des extraterrestres. Si la présence de Lhydra dans les alentours soulevait des interrogations, il serait répondu que la masse verte avait été rendue inoffensive du fait de l'intervention de Koji et de Mazinger Z et qu'elle était là pour que les scientifiques puissent l'étudier. Désormais, le professeur avait la sensation qu'il pouvait faire une pause bien méritée, du moins psychologiquement. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Son esprit vagabondait. Il se demanda qui étaient les supréniens, de quoi seraient faites leurs relations et la collaboration qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes spontanément proposée. Car finalement, il ne les connaissait pas. À part le fait que c'étaient des extraterrestres et qu'ils étaient des victimes de Véga, il ne savait rien d'eux. Des extraterrestres... ! Et dire qu'il avait cru avoir affaire à des euphoriens ! Ses pensées se dirigèrent alors naturellement vers le prince d'Euphor... Actarus... ! Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois et demi qu'Actarus s'en était allé rejoindre sa terre natale. Un mois et demi ! Cela lui parut à la fois très court et très long. Court car il n'avait pas vu passer ces dernières semaines. Entre le travail au centre de recherches et l'apparition de Lhydra, des supréniens, et de tous les évènements s'étant déroulés en rapport avec eux, les jours avaient défilé à toute vitesse. Long car son fils adoptif commençait à lui manquer terriblement, et ce d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui. Il ne s'en inquiétait pourtant pas. Il était probable qu'il faudrait aux euphoriens un certain temps pour remettre les équipements de communication en état de fonctionner, en admettant bien sûr que les réparations soient possibles. Si ce n'était pas faisable, il leur faudrait en construire de nouveaux. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il n'était pas dit qu'il y avait sur Euphor des survivants capables de s'y atteler. Et même s'il y en avait, ce n'était probablement pas une priorité vu l'état dans lequel devait se trouver la planète. Tout cela faisait beaucoup d'impondérables. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que cette absence de communication amplifiait le vide qu'il ressentait depuis le départ de son fils adoptif, d'autant plus qu'il ignorait combien de temps cela durerait. Fallait-il qu'il mise sur des semaines ou sur des mois ? Cette incertitude quant à la durée de ce silence lui était plus pénible que la séparation en elle-même. Même éloignés l'un de l'autre, il lui semblait que ce serait différent et plus facilement supportable s'il avait pu communiquer avec son fils ou, tout du moins, s'il avait pu avoir une estimation du délai nécessaire à l'établissement d'un premier contact. Le départ de Phénicia lui avait laissé un vide également. Certes, c'était différent, il n'avait pas avec elle une relation aussi proche qu'avec Actarus, mais la jeunesse et la spontanéité de la jeune fille lui manquaient beaucoup.

Qu'il lui semblait loin désormais le temps de la patrouille des Aigles et pourtant, cela ne datait que de quelques semaines ! Il regrettait presque ce temps-là. Certes, il y avait eu du danger et même des drames, mais la complicité et l'amitié qui soudaient les jeunes gens, de même que leur volonté de défendre la planète, avaient été leur force. Il pensa à Vénusia et Koji. Eux aussi devaient probablement souffrir de la séparation d'avec leurs amis. Procyon n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec la jeune femme depuis qu'elle était retournée au ranch du Bouleau Blanc mais il connaissait son attachement pour le prince et son amitié pour Phénicia. Cela ne devait pas être facile pour elle. Quant à Koji...

Il entendit le bruit que fit la porte du salon et ouvrit les yeux tout en se redressant. Le jeune homme venait d'entrer. Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils et saisit le journal que Procyon avait reposé sur la table. Le professeur l'interrogea.

« Alors ? Ton inspection est terminée ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, tout fonctionne parfaitement.

- Les techniciens ont contrôlé les équipements avec toi cet après-midi après l'installation des supréniens et tu es repassé ensuite derrière eux. Quelque chose t'inquiète pour que tu éprouves le besoin d'y retourner ce soir ?

- Non, mais je voulais m'assurer que tout marchait bien. »

Le jeune homme s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et se plongea dans la lecture du quotidien. Il n'avait manifestement pas envie d'en dire plus. Procyon l'observa tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont la collaboration avec les extraterrestres pourrait s'effectuer. Demander à Koji de servir d'intermédiaire et de communiquer avec eux par le biais de Lhydra ne pouvait pas être une solution envisageable de manière régulière et sur le long terme. On ne pouvait éventuellement s'en satisfaire que pour des contacts ponctuels. Il fallait trouver autre chose.

« Bonne soirée, Koji, je vais me coucher.

- Bonne nuit, Professeur, à demain. »

Procyon quitta le salon et se dirigea vers sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensées. Lors de leur dernier entretien avec Koji, le jeudi précédent, les extraterrestres lui avaient appris que Lhydra était par elle-même inoffensive pour la faune et la flore maritimes. Le seul inconvénient venait de sa tendance à se développer de manière importante dans un délai très court, ses cellules se multipliant très rapidement. Cependant, ce problème n'était que relatif du fait que la contamination au lasernium l'avait rendue très perméable aux ordres qu'elle recevait et que les supréniens pouvaient ainsi facilement la contrôler. Procyon se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé si les extraterrestres n'avaient pas été là. Lhydra aurait-elle envahi l'océan ? Certes, Koji aurait peut-être résolu le problème grâce à Mazinger Z puisque la machine avait été capable de détruire la masse verte, mais cela aurait probablement été un travail de longue haleine si sa croissance n'avait pas été ralentie. Cependant, tout était rentré dans l'ordre et finalement, c'était aussi bien ainsi. Procyon se coucha mais il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Le problème que posait la communication avec ses nouveaux collaborateurs le tint éveillé encore un bon moment.

* * *

Le mercredi matin, toute l'équipe de Procyon se retrouva dans la grande salle du centre de recherches spatiales.

« Les travaux sur Marinak ont bien avancé, annonça Procyon à ses assistants. Nous pourrons bientôt effectuer les tests en vol. Les travaux de transformation d'Alcorak étant achevés et les essais s'étant révélés très satisfaisants, ceux sur Cosmorak ont démarré il y a deux jours. Je pense que vous êtes tous au courant ? »

Tout le monde fit oui de la tête, Procyon poursuivit.

« Koji, as-tu pris contact avec Yumi à propos de Mazinger Z ?

- Oui, je l'ai appelé la semaine dernière. J'ai oublié de vous le dire. Nous avons convenu de nous retrouver cet après-midi, devant le musée, pour rendre Z.

- Bon, très bien. À propos des supréniens, j'aimerais que nous disposions d'un dispositif nous permettant de collaborer directement avec eux. Non seulement ce sera plus pratique pour nous tous mais cela évitera aussi de solliciter Koji à chaque fois que nous aurons besoin de dialoguer. Je pense à priori à un procédé informatisé. Koji, peux-tu aller leur en parler ? J'aimerais avoir leur avis sur la faisabilité d'un tel système. D'autre part, ils pourraient peut-être nous aider à le concevoir.

- D'accord Professeur, lui répondit le jeune homme en se levant. Je vais aller leur demander. À tout à l'heure. »

Koji rejoignit Lhydra qui était dissimulée dans un périmètre boisé non loin du centre. Dès que le contact fut établi avec les extraterrestres, le jeune homme leur demanda si tout allait bien quant à leur installation. Après avoir reçu une réponse affirmative, il leur exposa la demande de Procyon. Les supréniens y répondirent favorablement. Ils lui exposèrent alors brièvement le dispositif de communication qu'ils envisageaient. Puis l'un d'eux se présenta.

« Je suis Kallan. (1) Je suis spécialisé dans le fonctionnement du psychisme. Shane et moi, nous sommes tes principaux interlocuteurs lorsque nous communiquons par l'intermédiaire de Lhydra. Shane est pilote, mais il est à peu près de ton âge, c'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi pour me seconder auprès de toi, même si n'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait tout aussi bien pu convenir. Clélia, Shane, Dalak et Kurz (2) travaillaient dans le domaine spatial. Ils sont donc aptes à collaborer avec tes collègues et toi-même. Vous communiquerez par le biais du dispositif que nous t'avons décrit. Nous allons t'en donner les détails plus techniques par imprégnation psychique. Tu connais déjà, tu ne devrais pas avoir d'appréhension cette fois-ci.

- Non, ça va. »

Kallan amorça le processus et en suivit le déroulement avec Shane. Mais cela ne se déroula pas aussi facilement que pouvait le croire Koji. Si la communication avec les supréniens par l'intermédiaire de Lhydra était plutôt agréable du fait de la détente physique et psychique qui allait de pair, il n'en était pas de même pour ce qui concernait l'imprégnation psychique car cette dernière demandait un véritable lâcher prise pour ne pas causer de désagréments.

« Je crains que ce ne soit difficile, commenta Shane. Sa respiration s'accélère. Il s'oppose à la descente.

- Hmm... je vois, lui répondit Kallan. Il risque de nous faire la même chose que la dernière fois.

- Nous y étions pourtant arrivés facilement, remarqua Clélia.

- Oui, reconnut Kallan, mais nous bénéficions alors de l'effet de surprise. Cela risque d'être plus compliqué cette fois-ci car son inconscient sait maintenant comment cela va se passer.

- C'est clair que les terriens ont du mal à lâcher prise, poursuivit la jeune femme.

- Les terriens ne sont pas les seuls, lui rappela Kurz. C'est le cas de la quasi-totalité des humanoïdes qui peuplent le cosmos, du moins de ceux que nous avons pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent.

- Certes, reprit Kallan. Ceci dit, en ce qui concerne Koji, n'oublions pas qu'il ne nous connaît pour ainsi dire pas. La confiance qu'il a en nous doit être assez relative ce qui ne facilite pas les choses non plus. Je...

- Kallan, ça ne va pas, les interrompit Shane. Son pouls s'accélère. Il va falloir le remonter.

- Oui, je ressens ça également. Vas-y. Je vais lui expliquer le processus. Je pense que cela l'aidera.

- Nous pourrions utiliser l'hypnose, suggéra Dalak.

- Oui, bien sûr, confirma Kallan, mais je préfèrerais qu'il soit consentant et conscient.

- Consentant, il l'est.

- Il ne l'est que consciemment. Mais nous verrons bien. Nous pourrons lui proposer si nous n'y arrivons pas autrement.

- Hmm...

- Koji ? l'interrogea Kallan.

- C'est fini ?

- Non, ce n'est même pas commencé. Tu t'y es opposé. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Maintenant ça va mais tout à l'heure... J'avais l'impression que mon corps se dissolvait, qu'il ne restait plus que mon cerveau. Finalement, je ne sentais plus mon corps, uniquement mon cerveau et avec tellement d'intensité...

- Ce ne sont que des sensations et elles ne devraient durer que deux ou trois secondes tout au plus. Lorsque nous communiquons, ta volonté est engourdie, mais elle peut cependant se manifester. Par contre, l'imprégnation psychique nécessite un état de totale réception sinon cela ne fonctionne pas de façon satisfaisante. Il y a un seuil à franchir durant lequel la volonté doit lâcher prise complètement et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle résiste. Par contre, passé ce seuil, toute résistance est impossible, les sensations disparaissent mais tu restes conscient de ce qui se passe.

- Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas cherché à m'y opposer.

- Pas consciemment c'est exact, mais inconsciemment. C'est un réflexe de survie de la part de ta volonté. Elle sait que si elle lâche prise, elle ne pourra plus s'exprimer, c'est une sorte de mort pour elle. Alors, elle s'y oppose, d'où ces sensations désagréables. Veux-tu que nous en restions là pour aujourd'hui ? Nous pourrions refaire une tentative un autre jour.

- Non, pas question, on ressaye.

- Bien, comme tu voudras. Nous allons t'aider, nous n'avons peut-être pas été assez présents tout à l'heure. »

Quelques dizaines de secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles les supréniens réamorcèrent le processus.

« Cela se présente mieux que tout à l'heure, précisa Shane. La descente s'est effectuée sans problème cette fois-ci.

- Alors, on y va, annonça Kallan. Clélia et Kurz, je vous laisse faire. »

Le passage d'un état à l'autre s'était effectué en une fraction de seconde. Koji ne sentait plus rien, ni physiquement, ni émotionnellement. Des mots arrivaient les uns après les autres et imprégnaient sa mémoire mais il ne faisait que le constater. Comme lui avait dit Kallan, il était conscient de ce qui se passait, il y était cependant insensible. C'était comme s'il contemplait quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas. Tout désir et toute pensée l'avaient quitté. Il ne souhaitait plus rien et n'avait aucun avis sur l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Malgré la succession des mots qui se fixaient dans sa mémoire et qui aurait pu lui donner une conscience tout au moins partielle du temps qui s'écoulait, ce n'était absolument pas le cas. L'absence de toute perception temporelle lui donnait une impression d'éternité faite d'un instant présent perpétuellement renouvelé.

« Koji, c'est Kallan. C'est terminé, nous t'avons donné toutes les données nécessaires à la mise en place du dispositif de communication informatisée. Nous allons te remonter, tu vas revenir parmi nous. »

Le jeune homme reçut l'information mais elle le laissa parfaitement indifférent. Il ne ressentait pas plus le désir de retrouver son état psychique antérieur que celui de rester dans sa situation actuelle. Peu lui importait en fait. Kallan poursuivit.

« Nous avons relâché la pression qu'exerce Lhydra sur ton corps. Tu peux bouger. »

Koji n'était pas convaincu par ce que venait de lui dire son interlocuteur. Il commençait à sentir son corps mais il lui semblait que celui-ci refusait d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

« Je ne peux pas.

- Si, tu en as la possibilité, mais tu n'en as pas le désir. Cela va venir. »

Effectivement, peu à peu, il sentait que sa volonté refaisait surface comme si, jusque-là, elle avait été enfouie quelque part. Il bougea un doigt puis une main, enfin il remua les bras. Son corps était tout engourdi, comme s'il émergeait d'un long sommeil. Koji s'étira. Il se souvenait de tout, de la descente, de la capitulation de sa volonté, des mots qui envahissaient sa mémoire comme de l'état d'indifférence dans lequel il s'était trouvé. Ce dernier point le fit frissonner.

« Ça va ? lui demanda Kallan.

- Oui, mais tout cela me fait un drôle d'effet. J'ai l'impression que ce que je viens de vivre est irréel, que cela ne peut pas exister vraiment.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve, tu l'as réellement expérimenté.

- Cet état d'indifférence dans lequel je me trouvais, je trouve ça si étrange, je n'avais même pas envie d'en sortir. Si vous ne m'aviez pas remonté, comme vous dites, je n'aurais pas essayé, même si j'en avais eu la possibilité. Je trouve ça inquiétant.

- Tu te préoccupes pour une chose qui ne risque pas de se produire. Il n'est pas question que nous te laissions dans une telle situation, voyons. Ce ne serait de toute façon pas possible car dès que tu quitterais Lhydra, nous ne pourrions plus te maintenir dans cet état-là.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Lorsque vous m'avez communiqué les coordonnées des lieux où vous vous trouviez en mer, vous m'aviez dit qu'il s'agissait d'imprégnation psychique, or je n'avais pas eu conscience de ce qui se passait comme cette fois-ci.

- La quantité d'informations était bien moindre, donc cela a duré moins de temps. Deux à trois minutes contre une dizaine aujourd'hui. D'autre part, c'était la première fois, il y avait un effet de surprise, tu l'as beaucoup plus subi que cette fois-ci. Enfin, ce procédé est un processus qui naît de l'interaction entre des êtres vivants, entre toi et nous en l'occurrence. C'est donc un processus vivant et par conséquent évolutif. Nous n'aurons probablement plus besoin d'y avoir recours puisque nous allons communiquer autrement mais si nous le renouvelions un certain nombre de fois, la conscience que tu en aurais et tes réactions pourraient évoluer également. Par exemple, il est probable que ta volonté finirait par ne plus résister du tout à la descente, ne serait-ce que du fait que ton inconscient finirait par comprendre qu'il ne s'agit que d'un état momentané. »

Tout cela laissa Koji assez songeur. Il s'aperçut en particulier que s'il avait été conscient durant tout le processus, il n'avait par contre pas évalué le temps qu'il avait duré. Les dix minutes annoncées auraient bien pu être des secondes ou des heures, cela ne l'aurait pas surpris.

De retour auprès de ses collègues, il exposa le procédé proposé par les supréniens.

« Sur les parois internes des récipients contenant les cerveaux de certains d'entre eux, nous fixerons des électrodes qui seront reliées à l'ordinateur. Ce dernier se synchronisera sur leurs ondes cérébrales afin que les signaux électriques puissent passer des cerveaux à la machine et vice-versa. Un programme se chargera de l'encodage et du décodage de ces signaux. Nous pourrons donc communiquer facilement.

- Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux fixer les électrodes directement sur les cerveaux ? demanda Cochyre.

- D'après eux, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Le liquide dans lequel ils baignent est suffisamment conducteur pour assurer la transmission. Mais nous pourrons éventuellement faire des adaptations si nécessaire. Ils souhaitent que les électrodes soient amovibles et qu'elles ne soient plongées dans le liquide que lors de la communication. Cela peut être commandé électroniquement.

- Oui, répondit Procyon, ceci pour ne pas être branché en permanence. Bien... Koji, je te laisse noter sur papier les informations plus techniques qu'ils t'ont transmises. Tu penses que tu te souviendras de tout ?

- Oui. D'après eux, le procédé qu'ils utilisent permet de retranscrire les informations reçues sans erreurs et sans oublis.

- Bon, eh bien, vas-y. »

Koji prit des feuilles et un stylo. Il commença à écrire. Procyon l'observait. Le stylo courait sur le papier, les mots se succédaient les uns aux autres sans interruption, et apparemment sans hésitation, un peu comme s'ils lui étaient dictés.

« Impressionnant, tout de même ! se dit Procyon. Je me demande bien comment ils s'y prennent. »

Lorsqu'il eut fini, le jeune homme lui tendit les feuilles de papier.

« J'ai terminé, Professeur. »

Procyon s'en saisit et les parcourut.

« Cela m'a l'air d'être assez complet. Ils nous fournissent même l'algorithme de synchronisation et celui d'encodage / décodage des signaux. Autant dire qu'ils nous mâchent le travail. Nous n'avons presque plus rien à faire. Cochyre, je vous confie ça, tout devrait être terminé d'ici la fin de la semaine. Nous pouvons d'ores et déjà prévoir notre premier entretien avec eux pour vendredi après-midi. Koji, comment s'y prennent-ils ? Ils te placent sous hypnose ?

- Non, je reste conscient.

- Tu te souviens de tout ?

- Oui, je me souviens des mots, ils arrivaient les uns après les autres et s'inscrivaient dans mon cerveau.

- Ce n'est pas trop pénible ?

- Non, ce n'est pas pénible, mais c'est assez étrange...

- Peut-être que les cours pour les étudiants se font sous cette forme-là sur Suprénia, supposa Antarès.

- Peut-être, répondit Procyon, mais pas obligatoirement. Ce n'est pas dit que cette manière d'apprendre permette d'acquérir des connaissances sur un long terme. Mais nous pourrons toujours leur poser la question. »

* * *

L'après-midi, Koji se rendit au musée du robot, à bord de Mazinger Z, qui transportait Alcorak dans ses mains. À son arrivée, le gardien du musée l'accompagna dans le bureau du directeur. Le professeur Yumi s'y trouvait déjà.

« Bonjour Koji, lui dit ce dernier, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça va, et vous ?

- Un peu fatigué, j'ai eu un emploi du temps très chargé ces derniers temps. Mais la période qui vient s'annonce plus calme. Laisse-moi te présenter au directeur.

- Enchanté, dit Koji à ce dernier en lui serrant la main.

- Ravi de vous connaître monsieur Kabuto. Le professeur Yumi m'a raconté que vous avez résolu le problème du monstre vert grâce à Mazinger Z. Mais, je vous en prie, prenez donc un siège. »

Ils s'assirent tous les trois. Le directeur continua.

« Le ministère de la défense m'a contacté. Il va sans dire que nous venons de traverser une période agitée. Tout d'abord, le Japon a été menacé par les monstres mécaniques du docteur Hell, contre lequel vous vous êtes opposé en utilisant Mazinger Z, monsieur Kabuto. Ensuite, nous avons subi les attaques de l'empire de Mykene qui ont été combattues par monsieur Tetsuya Tsurugi à bord de Great Mazinger. Puis, nous avons dû faire face aux armées de Véga qui ont été vaincues par la patrouille des Aigles dont vous avez fait partie. Et finalement, il y a encore eu la menace de ce monstre vert. Bref, le ministère de la défense espère, comme nous tous, que cette période troublée est désormais terminée mais ils ne se font pas non plus trop d'illusions. Personne ne peut prévoir l'avenir, mais il n'est pas totalement exclu que d'autres ennuis du même type puissent se produire à courte, moyenne ou longue échéance.

- C'est clair, enchaîna Yumi. Des terriens assoiffés de pouvoir peuvent encore faire leur apparition et se montrer d'autant plus dangereux que la technologie ne cesse de faire des progrès. Quant aux extraterrestres, eux aussi améliorent leurs connaissances et nous en reverrons fatalement un jour ou l'autre. Si certains sont pacifiques, ce n'est pas le cas de tous et nous ne savons pas ce que le futur nous réserve.

- Le ministère de la défense m'a donc demandé, en cas de nouvelle menace, de mettre les Mazingers à votre disposition si toutefois vous l'estimiez nécessaire. N'hésitez donc pas à m'en faire la demande en cas de besoin. Cette mise à disposition serait d'ailleurs définitive ou non, ce serait à vous d'en décider. »

Koji et Yumi échangèrent un regard surpris qui n'échappa pas au directeur. Celui-ci sourit et poursuivit.

« Tout ceci est normal, messieurs. La défense du Japon passe avant l'exposition des robots dans un musée.

- Effectivement, confirma Yumi. Merci.

- Je vais vous raccompagner. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la sortie. Après avoir pris congé du directeur, le professeur et Koji allèrent observer Mazinger Z qui avait repris sa place auprès de Great derrière la grande baie vitrée.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à une pareille annonce, Professeur.

- Moi non plus, mais elle est somme toute assez logique. Au moins, nous sommes rassurés, en cas de danger, nous serons en mesure de nous défendre. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, Koji, le passé nous l'a démontré. Je vais contacter Tetsuya.

- Tetsuya ?

- Oui, pour savoir s'il reprendrait éventuellement du service en cas de besoin, et si ce n'est pas le cas, nous formerons quelqu'un. Mais j'aimerais autant que ce soit lui ; il a suivi un entraînement intensif qui en a fait un excellent pilote.

- Hmm... oui, effectivement. Sayaka pourrait aussi se joindre à nous s'il le fallait.

- Oh, pour ma fille, je n'ai même pas besoin de lui poser la question. Je sais bien qu'elle en serait ravie.

- Et n'oubliez pas Boss ainsi que son Boss Borot (3), Professeur, lui fit remarquer Koji avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai, répondit Yumi en souriant lui aussi. Si je l'oublie, il ne va pas apprécier. Il ne nous serait pas d'un grand secours mais c'est un peu notre mascotte, non ?

- Oui, oui, c'est ça ! Cependant, sa présence a parfois fait la différence lors de certaines batailles.

- Oui, tu as raison. Eh bien, je vais rentrer et te laisser en faire de même. Nous nous revoyons demain, puisque Procyon et toi venez au laboratoire.

- C'est bien cela, Professeur. À demain. »

* * *

À son retour au centre de recherches spatiales, Koji téléphona à Vénusia.

« Procyon et moi, nous partons demain pour le laboratoire d'énergie photonique du professeur Yumi, lui annonça-t-il dès qu'il eut la jeune femme en ligne.

- Tu donneras le bonjour à Sayaka.

- Et si tu venais le faire toi-même ? Écoute, j'ai eu une idée. Je compte lui proposer de nous retrouver le week-end prochain, avec Boss et ses copains. Tu pourrais nous rejoindre, ce serait sympa, qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'aimerais bien mais je ne sais pas comment je pourrais m'y rendre. Mon père peut avoir besoin de la jeep.

- Je peux t'emmener en O.V.T.

- Dans cas, c'est bon alors.

- J'en parle à Sayaka dès demain et je te tiens au courant.

- OK. Bon voyage.

- Merci. A bientôt Vénusia. »

Koji rejoignit ensuite ses collègues et reprit son travail à leurs côtés.

* * *

Le jeudi, Procyon et son pilote s'envolèrent pour le laboratoire d'énergie photonique. Ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi. Koji constata, qu'à l'extérieur du moins, rien n'avait changé : le bâtiment, entouré de carrés de pelouse, au pied du mont Fuji, les alentours parsemés d'arbres, la piscine où Mazinger Z était autrefois dissimulé. Alcorak atterrit. Sayaka vint accueillir les arrivants.

« Bonjour Professeur, bonjour Koji, bienvenue au laboratoire.

- Salut, lui répondit Koji.

- Bonjour Sayaka, enchaîna le professeur. Ravi de vous revoir. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, je vous remercie. Mon père vous attend, suivez-moi. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans le laboratoire et traversèrent les longs couloirs. Koji se sentait ému de les parcourir de nouveau. La jeune femme les introduisit dans un des bureaux. Yumi leur serra chaleureusement la main puis leur désigna un siège.

« J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage.

- Oui, merci, lui répondit Procyon. Quel est le programme de ces deux jours ? »

Sayaka leur apporta des rafraîchissements. Yumi leur exposa ce qu'il avait prévu.

« Dans un moment, vous visiterez le laboratoire. Il s'agira d'une visite assez détaillée avec présentation des différents services. Demain matin, vous assisterez à un exposé relatif à l'énergie photonique puis nous préparerons la conférence de presse qui aura lieu à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Vous pourrez rentrer au centre de recherches spatiales dans l'après-midi. Jeudi prochain, durant la matinée, vous visiterez une centrale expérimentale qui alimente une petite ville située non loin de l'océan. La conférence de presse aura lieu le même jour, durant l'après-midi. Pour le logement, vous resterez ici, j'ai fait préparer vos chambres. »

Sayaka leur fit ensuite faire le tour du centre, y compris les hangars où se trouvaient Mazinger Z et Diana A, le robot qu'elle pilotait elle-même lors de la guerre contre le docteur Hell.

« Quelles sont vos fonctions ici ? lui demanda Procyon.

- Mon père dirige ce laboratoire mais il a également la responsabilité de la centrale d'énergie photonique. Le directeur de cette centrale se trouve en fait sous ses ordres. Je suis chargée de faire le lien entre eux et je travaille aussi bien là-bas qu'ici. À part cela, je me forme sur d'autres types d'énergies, en particulier sur les énergies dites « nouvelles », mais pas uniquement.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna le professeur.

- Nous ne savons pas pour l'instant si l'énergie photonique a un réel avenir. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il faudra que je me reconvertisse. En attendant, c'est aussi intéressant pour moi de faire un tour d'horizon sur les travaux qui sont menés dans le domaine de la recherche énergétique.

- Pourquoi cette énergie n'aurait-elle pas d'avenir ? lui demanda Koji intrigué. Où est-ce que cela pourrait coincer ?

- Cela ne fonctionne pas aussi bien que nous aurions pu l'espérer. Nous vous expliquerons cela lors de l'exposé auquel vous assisterez et vous verrez que tout n'est pas si simple.

- Mazinger Z marchait pourtant bien.

- Oui, mais employer cette énergie pour faire fonctionner un robot est très différent d'une utilisation à grande échelle. Nous vous en parlerons demain. »

Manifestement, Sayaka ne voulait pas en dire plus pour l'instant. Les deux hommes devraient patienter.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Yumi, Procyon, Sayaka, Koji ainsi que quelques scientifiques se trouvaient réunis autour de la table de la salle de conférence. Yumi prit la parole.

« Bonjour à tous. Si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour préparer la conférence de presse qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine sur le site de la centrale photonique. Vous savez que la menace de pénurie énergétique devient de plus en plus sérieuse et des chercheurs du monde entier travaillent sur le problème. Durant cette conférence, nous présenterons les avancées que nous avons faites concernant l'énergie photonique. Le professeur Procyon ici présent interviendra au sujet du photon capteur. D'autres scientifiques exposeront également leurs travaux relatifs aux énergies sur lesquelles ils travaillent. Dans un premier temps, nous allons effectuer un bref rappel de ce que nous faisons ici afin de mettre le Professeur Procyon au courant ainsi que Koji qui nous a quittés depuis longtemps maintenant. Professeur Nasu, je vous laisse la parole.

- Mon regretté collègue, le professeur Juzo Kabuto, avait découvert un nouvel élément dans les sédiments de la zone volcanique de Fuji. C'est cet élément, nommé Japanium, qui lui avait permis de créer l'alliage Z avec lequel a été fabriqué le robot Mazinger Z. L'énergie photonique est l'énergie de lumière créée durant la fission du Japanium. C'est une énergie très puissante et elle pourrait résoudre les problèmes de pénurie énergétique, du moins en grosse partie. Mais la façon de l'obtenir peut être dangereuse et des erreurs de manipulation peuvent la rendre particulièrement destructrice. Lorsque nous avons commencé ces recherches, elles paraissaient très prometteuses. Après un long travail de mise au point, nous avons décidé de construire une centrale expérimentale alimentant une petite ville.

- Mais cela ne se déroule pas aussi bien que prévu, poursuivit Sayaka. Nous ne pouvons que constater que nous ne maîtrisons pas cette énergie de façon suffisante pour envisager d'étendre son utilisation actuellement.

- Quel est le problème ? demanda Koji.

- En fait, nous ne savons pas très bien. L'énergie n'est pas fournie de façon régulière et prévisible par la fission du Japanium au sein du réacteur. Sa production semble aléatoire variant d'un moment à l'autre de la journée ou de la semaine. Ceci est ennuyeux car cela a déjà engendré des pannes électriques dans la ville alimentée au moyen de la centrale. Les habitants n'apprécient guère car ces incidents sont malheureusement assez réguliers.

- N'y a-t-il pas également des risques accidentels sur le site même ? interrogea Procyon. Si le réacteur est aussi imprévisible que cela, il peut être dangereux.

- Évidemment, c'est une crainte que nous avons, poursuivit la jeune femme. Cependant, des techniciens sont affectés en permanence à la surveillance du réacteur et un protocole d'urgence a été élaboré pour parer à un éventuel problème. Sa mise en route en cas de surchauffe devrait normalement écarter tout danger. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons eu que quelques alertes vraiment sérieuses que nous avons pu contrecarrer facilement grâce à ce protocole. Il est improbable qu'une surchauffe du réacteur puisse déboucher sur un évènement dramatique vues les précautions prises mais tant que son fonctionnement restera aléatoire, il ne sera pas question de généraliser l'utilisation de l'énergie photonique.

- N'avez-vous pas espoir que les choses s'arrangent ? demanda Procyon. En travaillant sur le problème, vous finirez probablement par trouver une solution.

- C'est effectivement ce que nous avions cru, reprit le professeur Nasu. Mais nous commençons à désespérer. D'une part, le problème n'est pas récent, cela fait déjà un certain temps que cela dure sans que nous ayons pu avancer. D'autre part, le ministère nous avait fourni une grosse subvention, au détriment d'autres centres de recherche travaillant sur de nouvelles énergies. Si nous continuons à piétiner, nous craignons que le ministère ne se tourne vers des énergies plus prometteuses et que ce financement ne soit pas renouvelé.

- Oui, je comprends le problème, compatit Procyon. C'est effectivement assez contrariant, mais ne désespérez pas.

- Non, non, nous allons naturellement persévérer », assura Sayaka.

Yumi reprit la parole.

« Voilà donc un résumé de la situation. L'objectif, pour aujourd'hui, est de décider ce que nous dirons aux journalistes. Mais avant cela, Procyon va nous présenter ses travaux relatifs à l'énergie de lumière. Professeur, nous vous écoutons.

- Notre centre est axé sur la recherche spatiale. Nous travaillons donc de façon très différente. Nous avons mis au point un appareil que nous avons appelé le photon capteur et qui nous permet de récolter les photons se trouvant dans l'espace. L'un de nos O.V.T. fonctionne désormais avec ce type d'énergie en plus de son alimentation énergétique habituelle. Naturellement, nous avons dû mettre au point un nouveau type de moteur qui soit adapté et que nous avons appelé tout naturellement « moteur photonique ». Les tests se sont révélés très positifs et nous poursuivons ce travail ; nous sommes en train d'équiper un vaisseau spatial afin de voir ce que cela donne dans l'espace.

- Vous en êtes donc à une phase de test ? demanda l'un des participants.

- Oui, c'est cela. Si tout marche comme nous l'espérons, nous pourrons utiliser presqu'exclusivement ce type d'alimentation pour notre vaisseau et nos O.V.T., ce qui nous permettra de ne pas dépendre des énergies d'origines terrestres.

- Oui, c'est effectivement intéressant, commenta l'un des scientifiques, les photons sont une source d'énergie inépuisable. Ne pourraient-ils pas être utilisés également pour fournir la planète ?

- Cela se fait déjà, répondit Sayaka. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'énergie solaire. Les photons sont captés par des panneaux solaires. Cette énergie est transformée soit en chaleur, c'est le solaire thermique, soit en électricité, c'est le solaire photovoltaïque. Dans les pays à fort ensoleillement, c'est assez intéressant. Ailleurs, il est nécessaire de l'utiliser conjointement à une autre énergie.

- Dans l'espace, la quantité de photons est beaucoup plus importante que sur Terre, fit remarquer Yumi, et là, cela devient encore plus intéressant. Ne pourrait-on pas les récupérer à cette altitude et les acheminer sur Terre ?

- J'y ai pensé lui répondit Procyon, mais je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions mettre cela en œuvre, techniquement parlant. Je crains donc que la Terre ne doive se contenter pour encore longtemps de ce qu'elle peut produire par elle-même.

- Ce sera déjà un bon résultat si vous parvenez à mettre ça au point pour ce qui concerne les appareils spatiaux. Mais peut-être que des O.V.T. ou des vaisseaux pourraient en récolter et les ramener sur Terre.

- Oui, j'y ai pensé aussi, naturellement. Cela pourrait peut-être se faire, à condition que ce soit rentable. Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre. En fait, nous n'avons pas du tout étudié la question, nous n'en sommes pas là pour l'instant.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Pour en revenir à la conférence de presse, je me disais qu'il serait intéressant de permettre à un journaliste de filmer Alcorak lors de sa récolte de photons. Nous pourrions le faire facilement en fixant un photon-viseur sur la caméra. »

Cette proposition intéressa particulièrement le professeur Yumi.

« Je trouve l'idée excellente ! Mais cette personne devra se trouver à bord d'un autre O.V.T. pour pouvoir filmer le phénomène.

- Nous avons Fossoirak. Koji serait bien sûr aux commandes d'Alcorak. Par contre, je n'ai plus qu'un pilote désormais et donc personne pour piloter le second O.V.T. Auriez-vous quelqu'un ici qui serait capable de le faire ?

- Vénusia accepterait sûrement de nous rendre ce service et de le piloter, suggéra Koji. En tout cas, vu son expérience dans le domaine, cela ne lui poserait aucun problème.

- Oui, effectivement, confirma Procyon.

- Téléphonez-lui pour lui en parler, l'encouragea Yumi. Ce serait une prestation vraiment intéressante pour le public si elle acceptait.

- Je peux m'en charger, si vous voulez Professeur, proposa Koji.

- Oui, je veux bien. »

Le jeune homme se leva. Sayaka lui rappela où trouver un téléphone et il sortit de la pièce. Quand il eut Vénusia en ligne, il lui fit part de la demande de Procyon.

« Fossoirak ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu sais que je ne l'ai jamais piloté.

- Les trois O.V.T. ont été conçus selon le même principe. Cela ne devrait pas te poser de problème vu l'expérience que tu as. Si cela te rassure, tu pourrais faire un essai avant. Je pourrais même t'accompagner.

- Hmm... Bon, c'est d'accord. Quand est-ce que cela aura lieu ?

- La semaine prochaine, jeudi dans l'après-midi pour être précis. Cela se passera à la centrale photonique. Au fait, c'est d'accord pour ce week-end. J'en ai parlé à Sayaka, elle a contacté Boss. Tu es toujours partante ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr.

- Eh bien, je passe te chercher demain matin vers dix heures, ça te va ?

- C'est parfait.

- Ainsi, Sayaka pourra t'expliquer comment te rendre à la centrale et éventuellement te faire un plan.

- Eh bien d'accord.

- Tu donneras le bonjour à ton père et à Mizar. J'espère qu'ils vont bien.

- Oui, ils vont bien mais papa nous fait encore des siennes.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Oh non, lui répondit-elle en riant. Je ne te dis rien, tu verras par toi-même demain, c'est de plus en plus comique ! »

Ils prirent congé et Koji rejoignit Procyon pour lui signifier l'accord de Vénusia.

Après l'exposé, les scientifiques se divisèrent en deux groupes de travail afin de préparer la conférence de presse de la semaine suivante. L'un d'eux était axé sur l'utilisation des photons prélevés dans l'espace, l'autre sur l'utilisation de l'énergie photonique obtenue par la fission du Japanium. Dans l'après-midi, Koji et Procyon rentrèrent au laboratoire de recherches spatiales.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Cochyre leur apprit que tout était prêt pour leur premier entretien avec les supréniens.

« Très bien, fit Procyon visiblement satisfait. Alors allons-y, installons-nous autour de l'ordinateur. »

Ils firent un cercle autour de la machine. Cochyre et Antarès étaient impatients de connaître enfin les extraterrestres et Koji était tout excité à l'idée de dialoguer avec eux d'une autre manière que par l'intermédiaire de Lhydra.

« Vous pouvez constater la présence d'une caméra, expliqua Cochyre. Vous vous installerez face à l'ordinateur, ainsi ils verront avec qui ils dialoguent. Nous allons également nous servir du haut-parleur comme ça nous suivrons tous la conversation. Les voix que vous entendrez ne sont bien sûr pas les leurs. Pour cette fois-ci, nous utiliserons le clavier pour communiquer. Par la suite, nous pourrons également utiliser le micro mais il reste encore quelques problèmes de fonctionnement pour le moment. Nous commençons Professeur ?

- Oui, Cochyre, allez-y. »

Ce dernier s'assit devant le clavier et montra aux autres comment lancer le programme. Quelques instants plus tard, une fenêtre de dialogue s'ouvrit.

« Bonjour, je suis Cochyre. Je m'occupe de tout ce qui touche à l'informatique.

- (Clélia) Enchantée. Merci pour la caméra. En ce qui nous concerne, vous saurez avec qui vous dialoguez aussi, vous verrez notre nom entre parenthèses. Je suis moi aussi informaticienne.

- Oh ! alors merci pour les algorithmes. Cela nous a facilité le travail puisqu'il ne restait plus que la programmation à effectuer. »

Procyon s'assit face à l'ordinateur à la place de son assistant.

« Bonjour, je suis Procyon, le directeur de ce centre.

- (Clélia) Ravie de vous connaître. Nous vous remercions tous de nous avoir accueillis dans vos bâtiments.

- Ce n'est rien. Je voudrais que vous sachiez que j'apprécie votre collaboration. En particulier, j'ai pu constater que votre technique de mémorisation est très efficace. J'ai été impressionné. Simple curiosité : comment se passe l'école sur Suprénia ?

- (Kurz) Bonjour. Je suis spécialisé en mécanique spatiale et en électronique. En ce qui concerne l'école : une vingtaine de minutes d'imprégnation psychique et une heure et demie de mise en pratique des connaissances en groupe. Ceci, tous les trois ou quatre jours environ. Enfin, cela dépend aussi de l'âge des étudiants et des études qu'ils suivent. Parfois cela nécessite plus de séances.

- Et ce n'est pas trop difficile de pratiquer ainsi avec eux, je veux dire pour les plus jeunes ? Ils sont suffisamment dociles pour se soumettre à ça ?

- (Shane) Bonjour. Oui, pas de problème, les enfants se mettent eux-mêmes en état de réception, une fois qu'ils maîtrisent la technique, ce qu'ils font assez rapidement. En fait, c'est plus facile avec les petits supréniens qu'avec Koji. Il ne ferait pas partie des meilleurs élèves sur notre planète.

- (Kurz) Ce n'est pas comparable. Ceci est dû à notre structuration psychique. Elle est différente de la vôtre.

- Ce qui est mémorisé l'est-il définitivement ?

- (Dalak) Bonjour, je travaillais dans les télécommunications spatiales. Pour ce qui est de la durée de la mémorisation par imprégnation psychique, cela dépend de l'ordre que nous donnons au cerveau. En ce qui concerne ce que nous vous avons transmis par l'intermédiaire de Koji, nous avons donné l'ordre à son cerveau de ne le mémoriser que provisoirement : inutile d'encombrer sa mémoire avec des algorithmes ou des détails techniques. »

Koji prit ensuite la place du professeur.

« Bonjour, c'est Koji. Ça me fait drôle de dialoguer avec vous de cette façon-là.

- (Shane) Salut, toi. Oui, c'est différent, tu as le choix entre l'ordinateur et Lhydra maintenant, n'est-ce pas Kallan ?

- (Kallan) Oui. Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous. Ma spécialité est le fonctionnement du psychisme. Je ne pense donc pas que je travaillerai vraiment avec vous. Nous avons renvoyé une grosse partie de Lhydra dans l'océan, inutile de la garder en totalité désormais. Nous avons conservé l'autre partie dissimulée au milieu des arbres près d'ici. Ce sera plus discret ainsi. Elle peut éventuellement servir, je ne sais pas bien à quoi, mais j'ai l'intuition qu'il vaut mieux la garder. Et puis... elle fait un peu partie de nous-mêmes maintenant, elle est en quelque sorte nos yeux et notre seul moyen d'agir. Même si nous ne nous en servirons probablement pas, il nous est difficile de nous en séparer totalement.

- Oui, je comprends. Elle n'a apparemment pas été repérée durant son déplacement. En tout cas, personne ne nous a rien signalé.

- (Kallan) Nous nous sommes débrouillés pour qu'elle ne soit pas remarquée : nous l'avons déplacée de nuit et par morceaux.

- Et alors comme ça, Shane trouve que je suis un mauvais élève ?

- (Shane) Ouais !

- (Kallan) Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Shane est assez taquin. Nous trouvons au contraire que tu te débrouilles très bien vu les circonstances.

- (Shane) C'est vrai, je rigole. Je savais que mes compagnons allaient s'empresser de corriger, je les connais.

- (Dalak) Nous te connaissons aussi ! »

Koji laissa alors sa place à Antarès.

« Bonjour, je suis Antarès. Je m'occupe essentiellement du télescope et des instruments radio.

- (Clélia) Bonjour à vous.

- Il y a aussi Argoli, il s'occupe du radar, mais il est actuellement en voyage de noce.

- (Clélia) Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'espère que nous n'avons pas trop effrayé la jeune mariée. »

Procyon prit la place d'Antarès.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle ne se souvient de rien.

- (Clélia) Nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi.

- (Kurz) Oui, ce n'est pas comme pour Koji. Nous n'avons quand même pas été bien sympas avec lui, il se souvient de tout.

- (Shane) Mais lui, c'est différent, nous aimons bien l'embêter. N'est-ce pas Koji ? »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire, Procyon poursuivit.

« Votre remarque le fait rire, j'en déduis que cela ne doit pas être si terrible que ça.

- (Dalak) Au lieu de t'amuser et de dire des bêtises, Shane, tu ferais mieux d'indiquer ta spécialité.

- (Shane) Euh... oui, effectivement. Je suis pilote.

- (Kallan) Ne vous inquiétez pas, Shane aime bien plaisanter mais il est très sérieux quand il s'agit de travailler. »

Ils enchaînèrent sur des détails liés à leur collaboration professionnelle, puis Procyon prit congé et éteignit l'ordinateur.

« Alors, vos impressions ? demanda-t-il aux autres.

- Ils semblent sympathiques, dit Cochyre. Je pense que ça me plaira de travailler avec eux. Et si cela peut nous aider, c'est tout bon.

- Oui, moi aussi, continua Antarès. J'espère que cela ne posera pas de problème à Argoli du fait de ce qui s'est passé avec Capella. Qu'en dites-vous, Professeur ?

- Hmm... Ils ne lui ont fait aucun mal et elle ne me semble pas en avoir été perturbée plus que cela. Elle en riait lorsque je les ai quittés. Les supréniens ont dû se débrouiller pour qu'il en soit ainsi. J'en discuterai cependant avec Argoli, c'est certainement lui qui en a été le plus affecté. De toute façon, il faudra que je le mette au courant de cette collaboration. Il est parti avant que nous en décidions. Et toi Koji, qu'en as-tu pensé ?

- Eh bien... cela m'a donné envie de mieux les connaître, je veux dire, de façon plus personnelle. J'aimerais bien pouvoir dialoguer avec eux hors du cadre professionnel.

- De mon côté, il n'y a pas de problèmes, lui répondit Procyon. Tu peux disposer de l'ordinateur en dehors des heures de travail si cela te dit. Vois ça avec eux.

- D'accord, merci Professeur.

- Lundi, nous travaillerons sur le projet Spatiorak. Nous mettrons nos nouveaux collaborateurs au courant de ce dossier. Koji et moi, nous repartirons jeudi pour le laboratoire d'énergie photonique afin de visiter la centrale et assister à la conférence de presse. »

La journée de travail était terminée, ils se séparèrent. Après le repas, Procyon se plongea dans la lecture de revues scientifiques. Koji sortit faire un tour. Il se réjouissait à la perspective du week-end qui s'annonçait : il allait enfin revoir Boss et ses copains.

* * *

(1) Kallan : prononcé Kalane.

(2) Kurz : prononcé Keurze, avec le « eu » de heure.

(3) Boss (Bélier dans Goldorak), ami de Koji dans la série Mazinger Z, pilote le Boss Borot (Béliorak dans Goldorak).


	6. Les regrets de Boss

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Go Nagaï et des animes correspondants (Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Grendizer) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

_

* * *

_

**6. les regrets de Boss  
**

Le lendemain matin, Koji se leva, prit une douche et avala son petit-déjeuner en écoutant la radio. Il fut plus particulièrement attentif à la météo. Celle-ci prévoyait la journée du samedi ensoleillée et chaude. Par contre, le ciel serait couvert le lendemain et quelques ondées étaient à craindre. Après s'être restauré, il voulut vérifier le fonctionnement des appareils assurant la survie des extraterrestres. Il se rendit dans le local où ils étaient placés. Tout fonctionnait bien, il se sentit rassuré. Lorsqu'il en revint, il croisa Procyon qui comprit tout de suite d'où il venait.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour eux, lui fit remarquer le professeur. Les équipements que nous avons installés sont parfaitement fiables. Il y a même un générateur de secours au cas où il y aurait une panne. »

Ce que venait de lui dire le chercheur ne fit que confirmer au jeune homme ce qu'il percevait déjà. Il se rendait bien compte que les précautions qu'il prenait étaient exagérées en regard à la sûreté des installations mais, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soucieux. Cependant, il ne lui venait pas à l'idée de s'interroger sur l'origine de cette inquiétude. Il agissait tout simplement en fonction de ce qu'il ressentait.

« Oui, oui, admit-il en évitant de croiser le regard de son interlocuteur. Je sais bien, mais comme je m'absente ce week-end, je préférais y faire un tour, je partirai plus tranquille.

- Hmm... »

Gêné par cette attitude qu'il jugeait lui-même quelque peu étrange, mais sur laquelle il ne souhait pas s'appesantir, Koji ne s'attarda pas auprès de son aîné. Il regagna sa chambre et entreprit de mettre quelques affaires dans un sac de voyage en prévision du week-end. En milieu de matinée, il se rendit au ranch du bouleau blanc à bord d'Alcorak. Il atterrit et descendit de l'O.V.T. tandis que Mizar accourait vers lui.

« Koji ! s'exclama le jeune garçon, manifestement excité par la venue du pilote. Tu me fais faire un tour dans Alcorak, s'il te plaît ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps maintenant. Tu sais sans doute que je viens chercher ta sœur. Une autre fois, c'est promis.

- D'accord, acquiesça Mizar un peu dépité. Mais tu n'oublies pas, hein ?

- Si j'oublie, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme en lui faisant un clin d'œil, tu seras là pour me le rappeler.

- Salut Koji, lui lança Vénusia de loin, un sac sur l'épaule.

- Bonjour Vénusia. Monte dans l'O.V.T., je vais saluer ton père. »

Koji pénétra dans la cour du ranch et trouva Riguel très occupé. Un marteau à la main, il assemblait des morceaux de bois et le sol était jonché de tissus jetés ça et là, pêle-mêle.

« Salut Riguel. Que fais-tu avec tout cela ?

- Oh Koji, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Eh bien, tu vois, je fabrique un épouvantail.

- Ah ? Tu es embêté par les oiseaux ?

- Pas du tout, tu vois bien qu'il est beaucoup trop grand. Si j'avais voulu faire peur aux oiseaux, j'en aurais fabriqué un de taille normale.

- Mais alors, à quoi va-t-il servir ?

- À éloigner les O.V.N.I. et les monstres verts ou d'une autre couleur d'ailleurs, affirma le père de Vénusia sur un ton des plus sérieux.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le pilote en se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Eh bien, naturellement jeune homme. Tu verras, une fois terminé, il sera tellement horrible que plus personne n'osera s'approcher.

- Fais pas attention, Koji, lui lança Mizar en les rejoignant. Il est de plus en plus fêlé.

- Comment oses-tu parler de ton père de cette façon-là, petit insolent ? s'exclama Riguel. Faut-il que je te mette une fessée ?

- Attrape-moi si tu peux, le nargua Mizar en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes.

- Attends un peu, tu vas voir ! », cria Riguel à l'intention de son fils.

Puis se tournant vers son visiteur, il lui lança précipitamment :

« À plus tard, Koji, il faut que je m'occupe de ce garnement. »

Riguel s'élança alors tant bien que mal à la poursuite du petit garçon.

« Misère ! songea le jeune pilote en regagnant Alcorak. Mizar a raison, il perd vraiment la tête cette fois-ci. »

Il retrouva Vénusia qui s'était installée sur le siège pour passager.

« Nous y allons, lui annonça-t-il. Alcorak Go !

- Tu as vu la dernière invention de papa ? lui demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Oui, cela devient vraiment grave.

- Comme tu dis ! Enfin, au moins, il s'occupe, et il n'est pas toujours dans nos jambes à nous gêner pour faire notre travail.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Il s'ennuie ?

- Oui. Ce n'est pourtant pas que nous manquons de travail ! Mais papa estime que ce n'est pas le genre d'occupation qu'il lui faut.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau, ça.

- Comme tu dis ! soupira la jeune femme. Quand Actarus était là, c'était lui qui faisait la plus grosse partie du travail. Mais après, il a bien fallu que papa s'y mette car Actarus et moi, nous passions la plupart du temps au centre du professeur Procyon. Malheureusement, il a repris ses habitudes maintenant.

- C'est vrai que la présence d'Actarus doit bien vous manquer.

- Oui, soupira de nouveau la jeune femme, un brin de nostalgie dans la voix. Il manque à tout point de vue. Enfin, c'est comme ça. Bref ! Mizar et moi, nous n'y arrivons pas, et lorsque nous allons reprendre l'école dans quelques semaines, ce ne sera plus possible du tout.

- Nous ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Toi aussi tu reprends l'école ?

- Eh bien oui, lui confirma-t-elle. Il faut bien que je me fasse une situation. Je vais entamer des études en rapport avec l'agriculture et l'élevage. J'ai opté pour une formation par correspondance mais je devrai faire des stages de temps à autre.

- Ah oui ? fit Koji de plus en plus surpris. Je pensais que tu te serais plutôt dirigée dans une autre voie. Cela ne te dirait rien de poursuivre dans le pilotage ou la recherche spatiale ? Cela avait l'air de te plaire pourtant, et tu te débrouillais vraiment bien aux commandes de Vénusiak. »

La jeune femme baissa la tête et ne répondit rien.

« Vénusia ? »

Il l'entendit soupirer, elle poursuivit.

« Bien sûr, je reconnais que je me suis bien débrouillée, mais cela n'a pas été facile, il a vraiment fallu que j'aille contre ma nature, tu comprends ce que je veux dire, je ne suis pas vraiment faite pour cela. Si je suis entrée dans la patrouille, c'est à cause... enfin... c'est parce que... »

Sa voix se brisa, elle fit une pause et continua plus bas.

« Tu comprends ? Je me faisais trop de souci pour Actarus. Chaque fois qu'il partait se battre, je m'attendais à ne pas le voir revenir. C'était insupportable de rester là sans rien faire pendant qu'il risquait sa vie.

- Hmm... oui, je comprends. S'il n'y avait pas eu Actarus, tu n'aurais pas piloté.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne regrette pas, cependant, cela m'a fait une bonne expérience et j'ai apprécié d'être à vos côtés pour lutter contre les envahisseurs mais de là à en faire une carrière... Non, je préfère me diriger vers les domaines de l'agriculture et de l'élevage. Cela me permettra de mieux gérer les activités du ranch et de plus, j'aime les animaux, et cela me plairait beaucoup de travailler auprès d'eux.

- Oui, je m'en étais aperçu lorsque je te voyais t'en occuper. Tu es très douce avec eux. Vous n'embaucheriez pas quelqu'un pour faire le travail au ranch ?

- Si, cela s'impose. Papa et moi, nous sommes en train de chercher une, ou peut-être deux personnes. Nous avons déjà reçu des candidatures. Nous allons rencontrer les postulants en début de semaine. Cela sera donc bientôt réglé.

- Tant mieux, cela te permettra d'effectuer tes études en toute sérénité. Mais, dis-moi, tu envisages de rester au ranch ?

- Dans un premier temps, je n'ai guère le choix. Mais par la suite, lorsque j'aurai fini mes études, eh bien... en fait, je ne sais pas trop, je verrai bien, je n'ai rien décidé pour l'instant. »

Ils gardèrent alors le silence pendant quelques instants. Puis la jeune femme reprit, d'une voix hésitante.

« Dis, Koji...

- Oui.

- Vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles d'Actarus et de Phénicia au centre ?

- Non, rien pour le moment. Si nous en avions eu, je t'en aurais parlé.

- Tu penses que ce sera long avant que nous en ayons ? »

Koji soupira. Il connaissait l'attachement de Vénusia pour le prince et se doutait que celui-ci devait beaucoup lui manquer. Il aurait souhaité lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle mais il ne le pouvait pas.

« Je n'en sais rien, Vénusia, lui répondit-il à regret.

- Cela ne t'inquiète pas ? lui demanda-t-elle, déçue par sa réponse.

- Non. C'est sûr que j'aimerais bien qu'ils nous contactent le plus rapidement possible mais il est probable qu'il leur faudra un certain temps pour pouvoir le faire. N'oublie pas que leur planète a été saccagée, les équipements de communication ont certainement été détruits ou tout du moins endommagés. Cela te fait du souci ?

- Oui, un peu. Et qu'en pense le professeur ?

- Eh bien, je n'en sais rien, en fait. Nous n'en avons pas parlé.

- Hmm...

- Ne te tourmente pas.

- Tu as probablement raison, reconnut la jeune femme. C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas partis depuis très longtemps, il faut encore patienter, mais que c'est long !... »

Les deux jeunes gens ne tardèrent pas à arriver au laboratoire de recherche du professeur Yumi où ils devaient retrouver leurs amis. Koji descendit le premier de l'O.V.T. et Boss se jeta littéralement sur lui. Malheureusement, celui-ci s'entrava dans une racine qui émergeait en partie du sol, il perdit l'équilibre, renversa Koji et s'étala sur lui.

« Eh ! s'écria le jeune homme. Sors-toi de là, Boss, tu vas m'écraser ! »

Boss se releva et, tout penaud, se confondit en excuses.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis si heureux de te voir, tu m'as tellement manqué. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour m'excuser, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras...

- Bon, bon, ça va. Je ne t'en veux pas, mais fais plus attention une autre fois. Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, cela faisait si longtemps. Sayaka, Nuke, Mucha, vous êtes là aussi. Nous allons passer un super week-end tous les six. »

Vénusia venait de les rejoindre.

« Vous connaissez tous Vénusia, continua Koji.

- Oui, oui, je me souviens très bien d'elle, fit Boss. Ravi de vous revoir, mademoiselle, lui dit-il en lui baisant la main.

- N'en fais tout de même pas trop, Boss, lui dit Sayaka en fronçant les sourcils. Ne fais pas attention Vénusia, Boss est très sympa mais il exagère parfois un peu. »

Koji poursuivit les présentations.

« Tu te souviens de Nuke et Mucha ?

- Oui, bien sûr, confirma la fille de Riguel. Contente de vous revoir.

- Bonjour Vénusia, s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes gens d'une seule voix.

- J'ai préparé le pique-nique, annonça Sayaka. J'ai repéré un endroit bien tranquille et très joli, vous verrez. Nous pourrions prendre les motos pour nous y rendre. Koji, la tienne est toujours ici, nous l'avons rangée dans le hangar où se trouvait Diana A. Je l'ai nettoyée et j'ai fait le plein.

- Oh ! s'enthousiasma le jeune homme, ça c'est une bonne idée, merci Sayaka, je vais la chercher. »

Pendant que Koji s'éloignait en direction du hangar, Boss lorgnait le panier fixé sur la moto de la jeune femme.

« Sayaka... mmmm... un pique-nique préparé par tes soins... je sens que nous allons nous régaler, j'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche. »

Le jeune homme s'était rapproché du panier et risquait un doigt à l'intérieur.

« Ne touche pas à ça, Boss ! lui dit-elle fermement.

- Mais j'ai faim, moi ! » protesta-t-il.

Malgré le regard implorant du motard, Sayaka ne céda pas. Koji revint. Il fit monter Vénusia derrière lui et la petite troupe prit la route.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un très joli endroit près d'une rivière bordée d'arbres. Le soleil brillait et sa lumière chatoyait à travers les feuillages. Ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe et firent tous honneur au pique-nique préparé par Sayaka. Boss, en particulier, se régalait.

« Mmmmm..., ne cessait-il de répéter. Que c'est bon ! Décidément, Sayaka, tu es un véritable cordon-bleu. »

Après le repas, ils s'étendirent sur l'herbe et discutèrent à bâton rompu. Boss ne supporta pas longtemps cette inactivité, il éprouvait le besoin de bouger. Il se leva et fit les cent pas autour de ses amis tout en continuant à bavarder.

« Arrête Boss, lui dit soudain Sayaka. Tu me donnes le tournis.

- J'ai envie de bouger, s'excusa celui-ci. Je n'y peux rien.

- Que pourrait-on faire ? demanda Vénusia, soucieuse de lui venir en aide. Un tour à pied ?

- Ou un tour en moto ? suggéra Mucha. Qu'en dis-tu Koji, cela ne te plairait pas ? Je parie que cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas remonté sur une moto, et je sais que tu aimes ça.

- C'est un peu ça, oui, confirma celui-ci, bien que cela me soit arrivé à quelques reprises durant la guerre contre Véga, mais ce n'était pas aussi fréquent que lorsque je me trouvais ici.

- C'est exact, enchaîna Vénusia en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Il faisait de la moto de temps en temps. Il faisait même la course avec Phénicia, la sœur d'Actarus.

- Ah, oui ? » susurra Sayaka en observant attentivement le jeune homme.

Vénusia continua.

« Même qu'il n'arrivait pas à gagner contre elle, si je me souviens bien. C'est bien cela Koji, je ne me trompe pas ?

- Nous étions tout de même ex æquo, répondit celui-ci d'un air maussade.

- Oh oh ! Koji ! souligna malicieusement Sayaka. Alors, comme ça, tu te faisais presque battre par une fille ! J'ignorais cela ! »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et lui lança un regard noir.

« Bon, alors, que fait-on ? insista Mucha. Nous y allons ? Vénusia peut monter avec l'un d'entre nous.

- Oui, renchérit Nuke. Profitons d'avoir nos motos pour faire un tour, et ça, c'est grâce à Sayaka qui a pris soin de celle de Koji.

- C'est vrai, ajouta ce dernier, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part d'y avoir pensé, Sayaka.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? lui répondit celle-ci. Je pense à toi, moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répliqua le jeune homme. Chercherais-tu à insinuer que je ne pense pas suffisamment à toi, par hasard ? Qui a eu l'idée de cette sortie tous ensemble, donc avec toi, entre autres ? Ce n'est pas moi peut-être ?

- Ça, je te l'accorde, admit la jeune femme. Mais je ne peux que constater une chose : maintenant que tes amis de la patrouille des Aigles sont partis, tu penses à moi et à Boss. Mais avant, rien, pas de nouvelles, tu n'as jamais appelé, jamais écrit. Tu étais sans doute trop occupé. Au fait, comment s'appelait-elle déjà cette fille ?

- Quelle fille ? » soupira Koji.

Vénusia, Nuke et Mucha dissimulaient très mal leur amusement et se retenaient de rire. Seul Boss n'avait pas l'air de se divertir. Sayaka lança au jeune homme.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent. La fille avec laquelle tu faisais des courses de moto.

- Ah oui, Phénicia, mais...

- Eh bien, le coupa-t-elle, c'est ce que je disais, tu étais trop occupé.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? répliqua Koji un peu agacé. C'est vrai que nous étions très occupés, nous étions en guerre et toujours en alerte. Le danger était perpétuellement présent. Tu me reproches de n'avoir pas donné de nouvelles mais toi, tu n'en as pas données non plus. Boss nous a rendu visite par deux fois, tu aurais pu le faire aussi. »

La jeune femme se mit à rougir, elle se trouva prise de cours et chercha une réplique. Vénusia profita de ce temps d'hésitation pour s'interposer.

« Allons, vous n'allez pas vous disputer. Profitez plutôt de vos retrouvailles pour vous amuser et partons donc faire ce tour en moto.

- Oui, tu as raison », admit Koji.

Et en s'adressant à Sayaka :

« Écoute Sayaka, je suis désolé, je te promets que désormais, je te donnerai de mes nouvelles plus souvent.

- Hmm... Bon... très bien... je veux bien te croire. On va se balader ?

- Attends, intervint Boss, j'ai une meilleure idée. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, l'air interrogatif. En s'adressant à Koji, Boss exposa ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Nous allons faire une démonstration de cascade aux filles. On échange nos motos comme nous le faisions quand nous étions au lycée.

- Géniaaal ! s'écria Sayaka. Tu vas voir Vénusia, il va y avoir du spectacle ! Koji tu relèves le défi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, confirma le jeune homme. Vénusia, veux-tu bien donner le départ ?

- OK. »

Les deux motards se mirent en place, face à face et à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Ils firent ronfler leur moto.

« Vous partez à 3. Attention... 1... 2... 3 ! »

Les motos s'élancèrent l'une vers l'autre. Un peu avant qu'elles ne se croisent, les deux jeunes gens lâchèrent leur guidon et s'élancèrent dans les airs pendant que les motos poursuivaient leur trajectoire. Ils firent un tour sur eux-mêmes pour atterrir ensuite sur la moto de l'autre.

« Super ! Bravo ! s'exclamèrent les filles.

- Formidable ! crièrent Nuke et Mucha.

- Tu t'améliores Boss, le taquina Koji. La dernière fois que nous avons fait cette cascade, tu t'es retrouvé par terre.

- Kabutoooo ! hurla Boss. Veux-tu bien ne pas dire ça devant les demoiselles ! »

Sayaka, Nuke, Mucha et Koji éclatèrent de rire.

« L'important, le défendit Vénusia, c'est que tu aies réussi aujourd'hui.

- Tout à fait, Vénusia. Tu es super sympa toi, en tout cas, plus que les autres.

- Oh, ça va ! bougonna Sayaka. Si on ne peut plus plaisanter ! »

Koji était plié de rire.

« Allez, ne vous fâchez pas, leur dit-il. Boss, on fait la course ?

- Ouais ! Et cette fois, ce sera moi le vainqueur !

- Ne parle pas trop vite, le prévint le pilote. Je ne vais pas te faire de cadeau !

- Bon alors, écoute, voilà le départ, lui expliqua Boss en traçant une ligne dans la terre. Ensuite on se dirige vers la pente que tu voies là-bas, on effectue un saut, puis on prend le virage plus loin et on revient jusqu'à la ligne de départ.

- Ok, on y va. À toi de donner le départ, Sayaka.

- D'accord. Vous partez à 3. 1... 2... 3 ! »

Les motos s'élancèrent dans un nuage de poussière. Elles arrivèrent au pied de la pente, accélérèrent jusqu'au sommet, s'élancèrent dans un saut prodigieux puis retouchèrent le sol un peu plus loin. Elles s'engagèrent alors dans le virage et revinrent à toute allure. Koji et Boss se serraient de très près. Ils franchirent ensemble la ligne d'arrivée.

« Ex æquo ! leur lança Sayaka. Tu perds la main Koji ou tu vieillis ? Tu te débrouillais mieux que ça quand tu étais là.

- Je manque d'entraînement, voilà tout, se défendit le jeune homme. Boss est toujours sur sa moto, c'est plus facile pour lui. Et puis, sa moto est récente, pas la mienne, ça compte aussi.

- Cause toujours, protesta le chef des motards. La vérité, c'est que tu n'es pas meilleur que moi.

- Attends un peu que je m'entraîne et que je me procure une moto équivalente à la tienne, on en reparlera, répliqua le pilote. J'étais meilleur que toi avant, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change.

- Oui, c'est vrai ça, fit remarquer Nuke, tu ne t'en souviens pas Boss ?

- Tu peux pas la fermer, toi ? s'énerva ce dernier. Tu veux mon poing dans la figure pour t'apprendre à te taire ?

- Bon, ça va, les interrompit Vénusia qui craignait le pire. Vous allez vous entraîner, puis vous nous referez une démonstration.

- Pourtant, c'est vrai que Koji était le meilleur, marmona Nuke. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'énerve, Boss ?

- C'est bon Nuke, lui souffla Mucha. Arrête un peu.

- Pfff... soupira Boss, de toute façon, c'est toujours pareil. Je sais bien que Koji se débrouillait mieux que moi en moto. Et quand nous combattions les hommes du docteur Hell, c'était la même histoire : Koji et Sayaka étaient efficaces avec leurs robots. Le mien n'était même pas armé, alors, moi, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. Tu vois, Vénusia, toi et moi, nous ne pourrons jamais faire quelque chose d'utile.

- Pardon, pardon, le corrigea Sayaka. Vénusia pilotait un O.V.T. durant la guerre contre Véga. Je l'ai vue à bord de son appareil lorsque je suis allée au centre de recherches spatiales du professeur Procyon.

- Alors, c'est encore pire... se lamenta Boss. Je me retrouve tout seul à ne pas être capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Moi aussi, j'aimerais pouvoir faire comme vous, défendre le monde contre les méchants.

- Tu n'es pas tout seul, gémirent Nuke et Mucha. Nous, c'est pareil.

- Tu exagères, Boss, lui dit Koji. Tu sembles oublier que Boss Borot nous a souvent été très utile.

- Pffff... Tu dis cela pour me faire plaisir.

- Oh la la... Boss, que t'arrive-t-il ? s'exclama Sayaka. Tu sembles bien mélancolique. Écoute, jeudi prochain, Vénusia, Koji et moi, nous nous rendrons à la centrale photonique. Nous pourrions nous retrouver sur la plage après le travail, qu'en dis-tu ? Je crois que tu as surtout besoin de te distraire ! Rejoins-nous. Naturellement, Nuke et Mucha, vous êtes également les bienvenus.

- À la centrale d'énergie photonique ? s'étonna Boss.

- Oui, continua la jeune femme. Koji et le professeur Procyon vont la visiter ce jour-là. Ensuite, il y aura une conférence de presse, mais vous pourrez venir en fin d'après-midi. Vous nous attendrez dehors car elle est bien gardée, vous ne pourrez pas entrer. »

Les propos de Sayaka ne laissèrent pas Boss indifférent. La centrale... Elle était sûrement très bien gardée, effectivement. Y pénétrer sans autorisation représentait certainement un exploit. Sayaka pouvait y entrer, elle, et Vénusia et Koji y seront autorisés aussi. Mais lui, non. C'était toujours la même chose. Non, cela ne lui disait vraiment rien d'y aller.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? insista la jeune femme.

- Hmm... la centrale... bredouilla Boss. Hmm... c'est gentil de ta part mais je ne suis pas libre jeudi.

- Mais si Boss, intervint Nuke. Nous sommes libres tous les trois ce jour-là.

- J'ai dit non ! répliqua le chef du trio. Je suis pris ailleurs.

- Mais je t'assure que..., continua Nuke.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! s'énerva Boss. Retenez-moi... !

- Voyons, Nuke, lui dit Mucha. S'il dit qu'il n'est pas libre, cela signifie qu'il n'est pas libre ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

- Ne vous disputez pas pour ça, intervint Sayaka. C'est dommage mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce sera pour une autre fois. »

Ils changèrent de sujet et continuèrent à bavarder de choses et d'autres, étendus sur l'herbe. Boss ne participait pas tellement à la discussion, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, il se leva et annonça aux autres :

« Je vais faire quelques pas. Je reviens dans un moment. »

Il s'éloigna du groupe. Il marchait distraitement tout à ses réflexions. Il aurait bien aimé accomplir des exploits, lui aussi, avoir vaincu le Docteur Hell ou les forces de Véga. Etait-ce sa faute si Boss Borot n'était pas armé ? Qu'aurait-il pu faire avec une telle machine ? Oh, bien sûr, comme lui avait rappelé Koji, le robot avait été utile à certains moments, mais si peu... Qu'avait-il fait, lui, Boss, en comparaison de ce qu'avaient réalisé les autres ? Sans compter que, s'il en avait été autrement, les filles se seraient certainement intéressées à lui, Sayaka la première. Sayaka... une perle ! De plus, il aimait beaucoup sa cuisine. Mais il n'avait jamais été pour elle plus qu'un bon copain, à son grand regret d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait toujours eu d'yeux que pour Koji. Pourtant, Boss était toujours à ses pieds, prêt à exaucer ses moindres désirs. Koji ne se comportait pas ainsi avec elle, alors pourquoi le préférait-elle ? Boss n'y avait jamais rien compris. Et Vénusia ! Il la trouvait ravissante avec ses beaux yeux d'une douceur émouvante. Mais, elle aussi, elle avait fait mieux que lui, elle avait combattu les forces de Véga. Jamais elle ne s'intéresserait à un garçon comme lui ! Tout à sa mélancolie, il se sentait de plus en plus inutile, bon à rien et triste. Il continuait d'avancer un peu au hasard, ressassant son désespoir, quand, soudain, il repensa à la centrale. La centrale photonique... Un espoir pour l'humanité en matière d'énergie ! Un lieu extrêmement bien gardé et protégé. Pour y entrer, il fallait montrer patte blanche... Cette idée ne le quittait plus. Lorsqu'il revint vers ses compagnons, il y songeait encore. Il y pensa tout le reste de l'après-midi à tel point que les autres finirent par s'interroger sur son comportement.

« Qu'as-tu, Boss ? lui demanda Sayaka. Tu sembles absent, tu ne nous dit plus rien. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Boss lui assura que tout allait bien mais qu'il se sentait fatigué. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Certes, physiquement, il était en pleine forme, sa fatigue était plutôt psychologique. Il ressentait une certaine lassitude à être ce qu'il était. Il se serait voulu plus séduisant, plus courageux, plus doué... etc.

En fin d'après-midi, Sayaka, Vénusia et Koji rentrèrent au laboratoire d'énergie photonique tandis que Boss, Nuke et Mucha s'en retournèrent chez eux. Ils devaient se retrouver le dimanche. Sayaka avait préparé deux chambres pour ses invités. Elle avait laissé à Koji celle qu'il occupait du temps où il logeait au laboratoire et celui-ci apprécia la délicatesse.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les trois amis s'étaient réunis dans le salon. Le temps était maussade, de gros nuages noirs obscurcissaient le ciel. Soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Sayaka décrocha.

« Allo ?

- Sayaka ? C'est Mucha.

- Salut Mucha, pourquoi téléphones-tu ? Nous vous attendons.

- Écoute, lui répondit le jeune homme d'une voix hésitante. Nous ne venons plus, Boss ne se sent pas bien, il préfère rester à la maison.

- Il est malade ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il se sent fatigué.

- Bon, qu'il se repose alors. Je l'appellerai dans les prochains jours pour voir comment il va. À bientôt Mucha.

- Oui, c'est ça, à bientôt Sayaka. »

Elle raccrocha et mit les autres au courant.

« C'est vrai qu'il était bizarre hier, fit remarquer Vénusia. Peut-être couve-t-il quelque chose ? »

La pluie se mit à tomber. Les trois amis n'en furent pas surpris vu l'état du ciel ce matin-là mais ils auraient naturellement préféré une journée plus ensoleillée pour le week-end qu'ils passaient ensemble.

« C'est dommage qu'il pleuve... soupira Vénusia en regardant dehors.

- La météo l'avait plus ou moins annoncé, lui apprit Sayaka. Nous ne pourrons pas sortir mais nous pouvons rester ici. Il y a quand même des choses à faire. »

Ils s'occupèrent comme ils purent. Après le repas, ils jouèrent aux cartes tout en bavardant. La conversation finit par revenir sur les absents de la patrouille des Aigles. Sayaka ne comprenait pas qu'ils n'aient pas encore donné de leurs nouvelles à leurs amis dont ils avaient l'air si proches.

« Si vous étiez si liés, fit-elle remarquer, ils auraient déjà dû vous contacter, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Vénusia et Koji échangèrent un regard, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Certes, le jeune homme avait confiance en Sayaka mais devait-il lui apprendre que Phénicia et Actarus étaient des extraterrestres et qu'ils avaient quitté la Terre pour s'établir sur une planète dévastée par les forces de Véga ?

« C'est qu'ils sont partis assez loin, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Et là où ils sont, ils n'ont probablement pas la possibilité de nous contacter, du moins pour le moment.

- Quelle drôle d'idée de s'exiler dans un coin perdu loin de tout et privé de moyens de communication ! » s'exclama Sayaka.

Vénusia et Koji ne pouvaient qu'acquiescer. Certes, ils comprenaient que les euphoriens aient eu envie de redonner vie à leur planète natale, mais, dans leur fort intérieur, ils se demandaient quand même si leur projet était réellement réalisable vu ce que leur monde avait subi.

En fin d'après-midi, Vénusia et Koji repartirent pour le ranch du bouleau blanc, non sans avoir remercié chaleureusement Sayaka pour son accueil. A leur arrivée, ils aperçurent l'immense épouvantail qui trônait près de l'entrée du ranch. Comme l'avait annoncé Riguel, il était effectivement assez vilain.

« Que fait-on ? plaisanta Koji. À la vue de cette monstruosité, ne sommes-nous pas sensés mourir de peur et rebrousser chemin ?

- Oh ! s'exclama Vénusia. Il est pire que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Papa ferait mieux de l'exposer dans le musée des horreurs plutôt que de le placer à l'entrée de notre ranch. Il n'est vraiment pas décoratif. »

Lorsqu'ils se posèrent, Mizar accourut vers l'O.V.T. et s'empressa d'interpeller son pilote dès que celui-ci eut mis pied-à-terre.

« Koji, emmène-moi dans Alcorak, s'il te plait.

- Ecoute..., commença celui-ci.

- Emmène-le donc faire un tour, l'interrompit Vénusia. Pas forcément bien longtemps, cela le contentera. Il parle de ça régulièrement.

- Bon, eh bien, c'est d'accord, nous y allons. Je reviens vite, Vénusia.

- OK, à tout à l'heure. »

Koji installa Mizar sur le siège passager puis rejoignit le sien.

« Alcorak, Go ! »

L'O.V.T. décolla et s'éleva dans les airs. Mizar était aux anges, il posait toutes sortes de questions et voulait savoir à quoi servaient tous les boutons et tous les leviers.

« Quand je serai grand, annonça-t-il, je serai pilote moi aussi.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, comme ça, je pourrai partir loin du ranch.

- Tu as envie de t'en aller ?

- Oh oui ! soupira le garçon. Ce n'est pas gai ici !

- C'est à cause de ce que fait ton père que tu dis ça ? Il n'a pas renoncé à son épouvantail pour chasser les soucoupes volantes et les monstres à ce que j'ai vu.

- Oui, il a de drôles d'idées, mais il est toujours comme ça. Il n'y a pas que cela ! Il y a aussi Vénusia !

- Vénusia ?

- Elle est souvent triste, parfois elle pleure. Alors ce n'est pas drôle !

- Hmm... oui, je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas Mizar, tu sais, elle doit être fatiguée. Vous avez eu beaucoup de travail au ranch ces derniers temps. Bientôt cela va être différent, et puis, tu vas retourner à l'école et retrouver tes copains.

- C'est vrai ça. Tiens, j'ai un copain, eh bien lui, il... »

Mizar se mit à raconter ses souvenirs de l'année scolaire précédente. Koji ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Il pensait à Vénusia ; il soupçonnait fortement que sa tristesse devait être due à tout autre chose qu'à la fatigue.

* * *

Le lendemain, le travail reprit au centre de recherche de Procyon. Argoli était de retour de son voyage de noces. Procyon le mit au courant des évènements de ces deux dernières semaines.

Du lundi au mercredi, le professeur et ses assistants travaillèrent sur le projet Spatiorak en collaboration avec les supréniens. Après s'être informés du cahier des charges de ce projet ainsi que du niveau de connaissance des terriens en matière de technologie spatiale et des ressources en matériaux divers dont ils disposaient, ceux-ci leur firent des suggestions afin d'améliorer la conception de leur vaisseau. Elles furent étudiées et le mercredi après-midi, le projet commençait à prendre sa forme définitive.

Dès le lundi, Koji avait fait savoir à Kallan qu'il souhaitait dialoguer avec lui et ses compagnons en dehors des heures de travail afin qu'ils puissent mieux se connaître.

« Pourquoi pas ? lui avait répondu le suprénien. Cela nous fera plaisir à nous aussi. Et je pense que cela plaira tout particulièrement à Shane : il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas bavardé avec un jeune homme de son âge. »

Ravi, Koji avait passé les trois soirs de ce début de semaine à dialoguer avec eux. Vers vingt heures, après le repas, il se rendait dans la grande salle de l'observatoire, mettait l'ordinateur en route et restait là jusqu'à plus de vingt-deux heures. Le mercredi soir, Procyon commença à se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter. Certes, cela ne le regardait pas mais il trouvait que le jeune homme avait tendance à trop s'investir auprès des extraterrestres. Non seulement il avait été très présent lors de leur installation au centre, prenant toutes sortes de précautions superflues, mais il avait, de plus, tenu à tout vérifier lui-même, en repassant derrière les techniciens. Et depuis, il s'assurait régulièrement du bon fonctionnement des installations pourtant très fiables. Le professeur ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter ainsi, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se demanda quelle pouvait en être la raison. Le revirement de situation concernant les extraterrestres y était peut-être pour quelque chose. En effet, le fait qu'il les avait considérés comme des ennemis et combattus, alors que ceux-ci n'avaient aucune intention malfaisante, avait contrarié le jeune homme. Mais il y avait peut-être autre chose : les Aigles avaient été très liés et Actarus et sa sœur devaient certainement lui manquer. Dans quelle mesure ne compensait-il pas l'absence des euphoriens par un surinvestissement auprès des supréniens ? Procyon ne voyait pas cette éventualité d'un très bon œil. Il se demanda même s'il avait bien fait de lui autoriser l'accès à l'ordinateur en dehors des heures de travail mais il ne se sentait pas de revenir en arrière maintenant qu'il avait accepté. Pour se donner bonne conscience, il se dit que, de toute façon, cela n'aurait pas servi à grand chose de ne pas le lui permettre. En effet, si Koji et ses nouveaux amis avaient envie de communiquer, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien le faire en utilisant Lhydra.


	7. Un héros à la rescousse

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Go Nagaï et des animes correspondants (Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Grendizer) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

* * *

**7. Un héros à la rescousse  
**

Le jeudi matin Vénusia, Koji et le professeur s'envolèrent pour la centrale photonique où ils devaient retrouver Yumi et sa fille. Le plan que leur avait donné Sayaka leur permettrait de la localiser facilement. La jeune femme leur avait précisé qu'un immense pré se trouvait derrière les bâtiments et qu'ils pourraient y laisser leurs appareils. Peu avant d'arriver sur les lieux, ils survolèrent la ville que la centrale alimentait puis ils l'aperçurent. Alcorak et Fossoirak se posèrent dans le pré adjacent et, tout en se dirigeant vers les édifices, les trois arrivants en admirèrent la conception ultramoderne et très esthétique ; les architectes s'étaient surpassés !

La matinée fut consacrée à la visite des bâtiments commentée par le directeur lui-même en l'honneur de la venue de son supérieur et de sa fille. Ils terminèrent par la salle des commandes où se trouvaient plusieurs techniciens qui surveillaient le bon déroulement des opérations en permanence.

« Je vous présente Orio, leur dit le directeur en leur désignant l'un d'eux. C'est lui qui dirige ce service.

- Enchanté, lui dit Yumi, en lui serrant la main. Votre rôle est primordial ici. »

Orio présenta les techniciens qui étaient sous ses ordres ainsi que leur travail au quotidien. Koji fut particulièrement intéressé par la visite de cette salle et de celle où se trouvait le réacteur ; c'était le cœur de la centrale, le lieu où était produite l'énergie photonique à partir du minerais Japanium découvert par son grand père !

D'autres chercheurs se présentèrent en début d'après-midi. Ceux-là effectuaient des recherches sur d'autres types d'énergies, dans d'autres laboratoires. Puis ce fut au tour des journalistes d'arriver sur les lieux et la conférence de presse débuta peu après. Les scientifiques présents exposèrent les travaux qu'ils menaient. Puis, vint le moment de filmer la récolte de photons réalisée par Alcorak.

Koji monta à son bord et Vénusia s'installa à bord de Fossoirak avec le journaliste. Elle trouva qu'il n'avait pas l'air rassuré.

« Ne craignez rien, lui dit-elle gentiment, il n'y a pas de danger. Les O.V.T. sont parfaitement au point.

- Merci, lui répondit l'homme. C'est vrai que je suis un peu tendu, c'est la première fois que je monte à bord d'un appareil de ce type-là.

- Vous verrez, dans quelques minutes, cela ira mieux. »

La voix de Koji résonna dans la cabine.

« Tu es prête, Vénusia ?

- Oui, tout est paré pour le décollage.

- Eh bien, allons-y ! Alcorak Go !

- Fossoirak Go ! »

Les deux O.V.T. décollèrent sous les yeux admiratifs des personnes présentes qui les regardèrent s'envoler.

« Ce sont de beaux appareils que vous avez là Procyon, le complimenta Yumi.

- Oui, merci, et ils fonctionnent très bien. C'est avec eux que nous avons pu lutter contre les forces de Véga ; ils secondaient Goldorak. »

Les O.V.T. prenaient de l'altitude. À bord de Fossoirak, le journaliste se détendait. Il constatait que la jeune femme maîtrisait parfaitement son appareil et il était maintenant tout à fait rassuré. Il filma Alcorak qui s'élevait dans le ciel non loin d'eux. Lorsqu'ils furent au-dessus de la tropopause, Koji reprit contact avec Vénusia.

« Je vais commencer la récolte, lui annonça-t-il.

- Entendu ! »

Vénusia s'équipa d'un photon-viseur afin de suivre le spectacle. Le journaliste fixa le sien sur sa caméra et se mit à filmer. L'espace était rempli de particules scintillantes qui se mettaient à tournoyer autour du photon capteur d'Alcorak avant d'y pénétrer à une vitesse impressionnante.

« Oh ! Que c'est beau ! s'exclama le journaliste. On dirait un océan de lumière. »

Lorsqu'il rejoignit la Terre, il était enchanté du voyage. Non seulement c'était une exclusivité que bon nombre de ses collègues lui envieraient, mais cela avait également été une expérience passionnante. Peu après, tous les journalistes s'en allèrent et les scientifiques pénétrèrent dans la centrale afin d'échanger sur leurs travaux respectifs et prendre des contacts. Vénusia annonça qu'elle allait faire un tour en ville et elle rejoignit Fossoirak.

Les scientifiques quittèrent la centrale en début de soirée. Ils devaient tous se retrouver pour dîner ensemble dans un restaurant de la ville. Les gardiens fermèrent les portes derrière eux. Certains chercheurs s'attardèrent sur le parking qui entourait les bâtiments, échangeant leurs impressions sur l'après-midi qui venait de se dérouler. Petit à petit, ils se dispersèrent et les voitures s'éloignaient des lieux les unes après les autres. Yumi s'adressa aux deux jeunes gens.

« Procyon et moi, nous allons dîner au restaurant. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

- Je te remercie, papa, lui répondit sa fille, mais nous avons d'autres projets. Nous allons faire un tour sur la plage. Vénusia doit nous rejoindre ici. Elle est d'ailleurs probablement déjà arrivée et nous attend certainement dans le pré où se trouve Alcorak.

- Bonne soirée, alors.

- Merci, à vous aussi. »

Tandis que Procyon et Yumi montaient dans leur voiture, les jeunes gens se dirigèrent derrière la centrale. Alcorak se trouvait là où Koji l'avait laissé, dans le pré situé après le parking. Fossoirak s'était posé près de lui. En traversant le parking, Sayaka fit remarquer au jeune homme la présence d'une moto. Elle était rangée contre le mur du bâtiment.

« Regarde cette moto. C'est bizarre qu'elle se trouve là à cette heure-ci.

- C'est peut-être celle d'un des gardiens ou des techniciens de nuit, suggéra Koji.

- Non, affirma la jeune femme, je les connais bien, ils n'ont pas de motos. D'ailleurs les voitures qui restent sont certainement les leurs.

- Il y a peut-être encore des employés qui travaillent.

- Hmm... Je trouve quand même qu'il est tard.

- Allons voir de plus près. »

Ils s'approchèrent de la moto et l'observèrent attentivement.

« Mais on dirait la moto de Boss, s'étonna Sayaka.

- Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça Koji. C'est curieux, il nous avait pourtant dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se joindre à nous ce soir.

- Apparemment, il est par là. Viens, il a sûrement rejoint Vénusia. »

Mais lorsqu'ils eurent retrouvé la jeune femme qui les attendait près de son O.V.T., celle-ci leur apprit qu'elle n'avait pas vu Boss.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle. Si nous partons, il ne nous retrouvera pas. Il ne sait pas où nous allons.

- Il ne doit pourtant pas être bien loin, fit remarquer Koji. C'est assez désert aux alentours.

- Nous pourrions fixer un mot sur sa moto lui indiquant où nous nous rendons, suggéra Sayaka. J'ai un stylo et du papier dans mon sac.

- Excellente idée », lui répondit Vénusia.

Ils retournèrent près de la moto. Tandis que Sayaka écrivait, et afin de voir si leur copain était là, les deux autres longèrent les bâtiments, chacun de leur côté, jusqu'à l'entrée principale, et revinrent sur leurs pas.

« Je n'ai vu personne, annonça Koji lorsqu'il revint.

- Moi non plus, lui dit Vénusia qui venait d'arriver elle aussi. Par contre, l'une des fenêtres est ouverte, c'est normal ?

- Pas vraiment, non, s'étonna Sayaka. Tous les volets sont fermés la nuit, ce sont les consignes. Fais-nous voir. »

Ils suivirent Vénusia.

« Regardez, c'est là », leur dit-elle en s'approchant.

Il s'agissait d'une petite fenêtre dissimulée entre deux piliers. Elle était entrouverte mais ne semblait pas avoir été forcée.

« Quelqu'un aura sans doute oublié de la fermer, suggéra Vénusia.

- Hmm... tout cela est bien curieux, commenta Koji. Une fenêtre ouverte mais qui ne devrait pas l'être, la moto, son propriétaire qui est introuvable. Et s'il avait pénétré dans la centrale ? Nous devrions aller voir.

- Hein ! s'exclama Vénusia. Tu n'y penses pas ?

- Si Boss est à l'intérieur, insista le jeune homme, il faudrait lui dire que nous sommes là. Et puis, nous ne risquons rien, nous sommes avec la fille du patron, n'est-ce pas Sayaka ?

- Tu as raison, allons-y, lui répondit celle-ci. Autant en avoir le cœur net. Mais une chose me surprend : si Boss est réellement à l'intérieur, il aurait dû déclencher l'alarme que les gardiens ont mise en route après que nous soyons sortis. Il n'a pas pu la débrancher, elle est protégée par un code. Or, nous n'avons rien entendu.

- De plus en plus étrange... », murmura Koji.

Ils enjambèrent la fenêtre et se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur d'une pièce semblant être la buanderie. Ils en sortirent par le couloir sur lequel elle s'ouvrait. Malgré leur présence, l'alarme ne se déclencha pas.

« On n'a pas fini, soupira Vénusia. C'est grand ici, sans compter qu'il y a plusieurs étages à explorer.

- Alors séparons-nous ! proposa Koji. Je prends à droite et vous les filles, allez à gauche. Rendez-vous ici dans vingt minutes.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure, acquiesça Sayaka. On y va Vénusia. Ne faisons pas de bruit, les gardiens sont de l'autre côté, vers l'entrée principale mais ils peuvent parfois faire des rondes. Inutile qu'ils sachent que nous sommes là. »

Elles parcoururent le couloir à tâtons, dans le noir, en ouvrant les portes les unes après les autres, sans succès. Soudain, une voix derrière elles les fit sursauter.

« Que vous faites ici ? »

Elles se retournèrent. Deux hommes leur empoignèrent brutalement les bras par derrière et les forcèrent à retourner d'où elles venaient. L'un d'eux tenait une torche. Sayaka reconnut Orio.

« Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal ! se plaignit Vénusia.

- Espèces de brutes ! leur lança Sayaka.

- Silence ! Et avancez ! leur ordonna l'homme que Sayaka avait reconnu.

- Je vous connais, vous, poursuivit la jeune femme. Vous travaillez ici.

- J'ai dit silence ! » lui intima son agresseur en lui serrant les bras un peu plus fort.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les quatre près de la buanderie. Ils continuèrent à avancer dans le couloir qu'avait emprunté Koji. Soudain, les filles aperçurent un troisième homme. Ce dernier était également en possession d'une torche. Koji se trouvait là aussi, étendu par terre, inanimé.

« Koji ! » s'exclama Vénusia.

Inquiète, elle voulut se précipiter vers lui mais l'homme qui lui tenait les bras resserra son étreinte.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda Sayaka avec une certaine agressivité dans la voix.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions », lui répondit sèchement l'homme aux pieds duquel se trouvait Koji.

Et en disant cela, il braqua sa torche en direction des filles.

« Arrêtez ! vous nous aveuglez, continua la jeune femme en mettant son bras devant ses yeux.

- C'est votre copain ? Décidément, il y a bien du monde ici, ce soir. Et l'autre, vous le connaissez aussi ?

- Boss ? Où est-il ? Et d'abord qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était moi qui posais les questions, gronda l'homme en s'approchant d'elle. Tu m'as l'air de n'avoir pas froid aux yeux, toi. »

Il la força à retirer son bras de devant son visage.

« Mais je rêve ! Mademoiselle Yumi en personne qui pénètre dans la centrale de papa comme une voleuse !

- J'ai plutôt l'impression que ce sont vous les voleurs, maugréa celle-ci.

- Et les deux autres, ce sont les pilotes ! Bon, assez bavardé ! Attachons-les, nous déciderons de leur sort plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous avons autre chose à faire. »

Les trois hommes ouvrirent une porte au hasard et poussèrent les filles dans la pièce sans ménagement. Ils leur lièrent les mains et les chevilles, puis ils firent de même avec Koji avant de le traîner à l'intérieur. Ils sortirent et tirèrent la porte derrière eux.

« Mais qui sont ces gens ? murmura Vénusia.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais nous les avons surpris. Je me demande quel sort ils vont nous réserver. Rien de très réjouissant, probablement. »

Il faisait noir, seule la lumière de la lune, passant à travers les fentes des volets, se profilait sur le sol, mais petit à petit, leurs yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Elles distinguèrent de grandes tables disposées parallèlement les unes aux autres et ceci sur plusieurs rangées.

« Hmm...

- Koji ? s'inquiéta Vénusia. Tu vas bien ?

- Oh ma tête..., gémit le jeune homme. Que s'est-il passé ? Mais... je ne peux pas bouger... qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Sayaka ? Vénusia ? Vous êtes là ?

- Oui, soupira cette dernière. Trois hommes nous ont ligotés et enfermés dans cette pièce. Et de ton côté, qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Je n'ai rien vu venir, j'ai reçu un coup par derrière et je me suis réveillé ici. Celui qui m'a frappé ne s'est pas fait voir. Vous savez qui sont ces hommes et ce qu'ils veulent ?

- Non, lui répondit à son tour Sayaka, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier notre présence ici. À mon avis, ils sont en train de faire un mauvais coup. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que nous sommes désormais des témoins bien gênants, ils peuvent avoir envie de se débarrasser de nous.

- S'ils pensent que je vais me laisser faire ! s'exclama Koji qui sentait la colère monter en lui. J'ai un compte à régler avec eux et je ne vais pas m'en priver ! Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe et ils vont me payer le coup qu'ils m'ont donné !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? continua la jeune femme. Tu te trouves ici, pieds et poings liés, sans pouvoir bouger. Que crois-tu donc pouvoir faire ?

- Quelle question ! Trouver un moyen de nous libérer, naturellement.

- J'admire ton optimisme ! ajouta Vénusia en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Au fait, vous n'avez pas vu Boss ? reprit le jeune homme.

- Non, poursuivit la jeune femme, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il doit être, lui aussi, entre leurs mains.

- Je me demande bien comment ils sont entrés, continua Koji. Cette centrale est pourtant très protégée.

- Ils ont un complice, lui apprit Sayaka. J'ai reconnu l'un d'eux, il travaille ici. »

Le jeune homme se tut et réfléchit. Il fallait absolument trouver le moyen de sortir de là. Il parcourut la pièce du regard puis interrogea Sayaka.

« Sais-tu où nous sommes ?

- Oui, dans le réfectoire, nous avons mangé ici à midi.

- Le réfectoire ! se réjouit Koji. Ça tombe bien. Je vais peut-être trouver un couteau. »

Il se releva avec difficulté et entreprit d'explorer la pièce. Ce n'était pas facile car il devait se déplacer en sautant à pieds joints. Malgré leur situation critique, les filles ne purent se retenir de rire.

« C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi, je ne vous dirai rien !

- Pardonne-nous, s'excusa Sayaka, mais tu es trop drôle ainsi.

- Alors, je me démène pour nous sortir d'ici et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est de rire de la situation fâcheuse dans laquelle je me trouve ! »

À ce moment-là, la main du jeune homme effleura un objet froid et tranchant.

« Oh, mais, qu'est-ce que ?... j'ai bien failli me couper.

- Tu t'es fait mal ? lui demanda Vénusia inquiète.

- Non, ça va. »

Koji tata l'objet avec prudence.

« Hmm... cela m'a tout l'air d'être un coupe pain... intéressant... Nous serons libres sous peu, je vais pouvoir couper mes liens. »

Le jeune homme tourna le dos à la table sur laquelle l'instrument était posé et il plaça la lame entre ses poignets. Il appuya le côté non tranchant de la lame contre son dos et frotta ses liens par des mouvements de va et viens sur le côté tranchant. Les filles retenaient leur souffle. La manœuvre n'était pas très facile et prit un certain temps du fait qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait mais les liens finirent par céder.

« Gagné ! » souffla Koji.

Il libéra ses chevilles et détacha ses compagnes.

« Et maintenant, chut ! leur chuchota-t-il. Inutile de se faire repérer. »

Il ouvrit lentement la porte, le couloir était vide.

« Nous devrions sortir d'ici et prévenir la police, murmura Vénusia.

- C'est une excellente idée, lui répondit le jeune homme. Mais pas avant de leur avoir réglé leur compte.

- Koji, tu n'es pas raisonnable, continua la jeune femme. Nous n'aurions déjà pas dû entrer ici, si nous nous faisons prendre de nouveau, nous ne pourrons prévenir personne et nous risquons de passer un mauvais moment, cela peut être dangereux.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua son compagnon. Tu veux que je me cache de ces bandits ? Tu crois vraiment que ces trois hommes me font peur ? Tu t'imagines que je suis un lâche !

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, voyons. Nous en avons vu trois mais ils sont peut-être plus nombreux à roder dans la centrale.

- Elle a raison, insista Sayaka. Ces hommes ont l'air d'être prêts à tout.

- Hmm... Bon, concéda le pilote, je ne veux pas vous exposer, je vous raccompagne dehors, vous donnerez l'alerte, prenez Fossoirak. Pendant ce temps-là, je me charge de retrouver ces voyous.

- Koji, tu ne..., » commença Vénusia.

Mais celui-ci l'interrompit immédiatement.

« Pas le temps de discuter, allons-y, rejoignons la buanderie. »

Les filles soupirèrent mais elles renoncèrent à convaincre leur ami. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir céder et elles le connaissaient. Ils longèrent tous les trois le mur du couloir, à tâtons dans le noir pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ils arrivèrent à la buanderie et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Le volet et la fenêtre étaient maintenant fermés. Sayaka appuya sur le bouton actionnant le mouvement du volet mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Elle resta perplexe.

« Quelque chose ne fonctionne pas, constata-t-elle.

- Eh bien, suggéra Vénusia, sortons par une autre fenêtre. »

Ils se rendirent dans la pièce voisine mais les volets n'y fonctionnaient pas non plus.

« Ils ont dû couper la commande générale, présuma Sayaka.

- Pour quelle raison ont-ils bien pu faire cela ? s'étonna Koji.

- Peut-être voulaient-ils s'assurer que personne d'autre ne pénétrerait ici », supposa Vénusia.

Mais Sayaka connaissait les habitudes du lieu. Elle démentit.

« Sûrement pas, une fois fermés, les volets ne peuvent pas être ouverts de l'extérieur. Ce serait plutôt pour nous empêcher de sortir. »

Koji haussa les épaules.

« Nous sommes sensés ne pas pouvoir le faire puisqu'ils nous ont ligotés dans le réfectoire. Il y a sûrement autre chose.

- Peut-être, continua la jeune femme. En tout cas, cette fois, nous n'avons plus le choix, nous sommes coincés.

- Sayaka, l'interrogea Koji, où ont-ils pu aller à ton avis ? Y a-t-il des choses à dérober ici ?

- Les plans de la centrale, les dossiers sur la fission du Japanium ou sur l'énergie photonique, peut-être.

- Conduis-moi à l'endroit où on peut trouver tout ça.

- C'est au premier étage. Nous allons prendre les escaliers, l'ascenseur pourrait nous faire repérer. »

Les trois jeunes gens avançaient sans bruit, toujours à tâtons dans le noir. Tout était silencieux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau concerné, Koji y plaqua son oreille et Vénusia regarda par le trou de la serrure.

« C'est tout noir, là-dedans, chuchota-t-elle. Il n'y a aucun bruit.

- Alors allons-y », lui répondit Sayaka.

Vénusia ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent. Sayaka appuya sur l'interrupteur pour éclairer la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire contenant les dossiers susceptibles d'être dérobés et constata qu'il semblait ne rien manquer. Elle pensa tout haut :

« Si leur objectif n'est pas le vol alors cela ne peut être que... »

Ils se regardèrent n'osant pas croire à ce qu'ils supposaient tous les trois.

« ...le sabotage, murmurèrent-ils tous ensemble.

- Vite, leur dit précipitamment Koji, allons voir ce qui se passe dans la salle des commandes. »

Ils s'y rendirent le plus silencieusement possible. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent, ils entendirent des voix. Les hommes étaient là. Les jeunes gens s'avancèrent vers la porte entrouverte et prêtèrent l'oreille.

« Alors, tu y arrives ?

- Oui, c'est fait. Le programme que j'ai introduit dans l'ordinateur va permettre le réchauffement du réacteur en fin de nuit. Nous avons donc largement le temps de nous éloigner, nous serons loin lorsque ça sautera.

- Parfait. Après les dysfonctionnements qu'Orio a provoqués tout au long de ces derniers mois, cet accident n'étonnera personne. Reconnaissez que mon plan était bien pensé : créer d'abord un fonctionnement aléatoire du réacteur pour suggérer le danger que représente la fission du Japanium, puis déclencher cet accident qui ne surprendra plus personne. L'énergie photonique sera déclarée trop dangereuse pour que les recherches soient poursuivies et elle sera abandonnée.

- Oui chef ! Tu es vraiment ingénieux ! Que va-t-on faire des techniciens et des gardiens ? Si nous les relâchons, leur témoignage pourrait laisser penser qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un accident et cela pourrait ruiner nos plans.

- Ils sauteront avec la centrale, comme cela, on ne les retrouvera pas.

- Et pour les jeunes gens que nous avons surpris ?

- Le premier restera là, il subira le même sort que les employés, il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne mettre le nez dans nos affaires. Quant à la fille de Yumi et les deux pilotes, nous ne devions nous en occuper que plus tard mais je ne vais pas laisser passer une si belle occasion. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas les libérer, ils en savent trop. Nous les emmènerons donc avec nous. »

Koji et les filles se regardèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien nous vouloir ? chuchota Vénusia.

- Aucune idée, lui répondit Sayaka.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut les arrêter, ajouta Koji. Je m'en charge. »

Le jeune homme risqua un œil par la porte entrouverte. Deux des bandits étaient assis face aux machines tandis qu'Orio se trouvait à une certaine distance d'eux, debout non loin de la porte. Tous les trois tournaient le dos à Koji. Deux hommes, sans doute les techniciens de nuit, étaient attachés et bâillonnés dans un coin. Koji bondit dans la pièce. Les trois malfaiteurs se retournèrent. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Koji asséna, avec le tranchant de la main, un coup dans la gorge de l'homme qui se trouvait près de la porte et ce dernier s'écroula aussitôt.

« Le prisonnier ! » s'exclama l'un des bandits en se levant de sa chaise, immédiatement imité par son complice.

Ils s'élancèrent vers le jeune homme qui leur faisait face. L'un d'eux s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup de poing ; Koji l'esquiva en effectuant un quart de tour sur lui-même. Emporté par son élan, l'homme perdit l'équilibre et, tandis qu'il allait s'affaler sur le sol, Koji l'attrapa par un bras et lui donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Le troisième malfaiteur se saisit du jeune homme par-derrière en resserrant son bras sur sa gorge.

« Cette fois, je te tiens ! dit-il à Koji. Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! »

Mais ce dernier lui donna un coup de coude dans le thorax, le fit passer par-dessus son épaule et le projeta sur son complice qui gisait à terre.

« Et voilà le travail ! » s'exclama le jeune pilote en se penchant sur les bandits.

Mais il releva aussitôt la tête en entendant crier Vénusia.

« Arrête ! Arrête, sinon je la tue. »

Un homme venait de faire son entrée et s'était saisi de la jeune femme. Il la maintenait à l'aide de l'un de ses bras et la menaçait d'un couteau de son autre main. Koji serra les poings en soupirant ; il y avait un quatrième homme ! Quelle malchance ! Il lança un regard noir au nouveau venu. Celui-ci s'adressa à Sayaka.

« Toi ! prends de la ficelle dans ce placard, tu vas attacher ton copain. »

Il poursuivit à l'intention de Koji.

« Tourne-toi, face au mur, les mains derrière le dos. Je veux vérifier qu'elle t'attache solidement. J'ignore comment vous vous y êtes pris pour vous libérer mais il y a une chose que je sais : vous ne vous libérerez pas une deuxième fois. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta en se mordant la lèvre ; cela se compliquait. Sayaka s'approcha de lui.

« Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un hurlement.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! Lâche Vénusia ! »

Ils tournèrent tous la tête et virent Boss foncer sur le bandit. Celui-ci, surpris, relâcha son étreinte. Vénusia en profita pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans la cheville et se dégager. Dans le même temps, Boss s'entrava sur le corps de l'un des hommes qui se trouvaient à terre, et atterrit, tête la première sur le bandit qui frottait sa cheville en équilibre sur un pied. Déstabilisé, celui-ci tomba, sa tête heurta le coin d'une table qui se trouvait à proximité. L'homme perdit connaissance.

« Boss ! s'écria Koji, on peut dire que tu arrives à temps !

- Ça va, Vénusia ? s'inquiéta le nouveau venu en se précipitant vers elle. Sayaka, Koji ! Je suis content de vous voir.

- Et nous donc ! lui répondit Vénusia. Où étais-tu ? Nous t'avons cherché. »

Boss ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand Koji l'arrêta.

« Tu nous raconteras ça plus tard. Aide-moi à ficeler ces bandits avant qu'ils ne reviennent à eux.

- Avec plaisir !

- Eh ben dis donc ! continua Koji, en se penchant sur l'homme qui menaçait Vénusia quelques minutes auparavant. Tu l'as eu d'un seul coup !

- Euh... oui, répondit Boss. Mais je me demande bien comment j'ai fait. »

Les garçons attachèrent les poignets et les chevilles des quatre hommes pendant que les filles libéraient les techniciens. Puis Boss se saisit de la pelote et entreprit d'entourer chacun d'eux de plusieurs tours de ficelle.

« Tu crois que c'est vraiment utile ? lui demanda Vénusia.

- Bien sûr, je vais les ficeler comme des saucissons ! Cela leur apprendra à m'assommer ! »

Les filles et Koji se mirent à rire.

« Alors, Boss ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? lui demanda Sayaka. Pourquoi es-tu entré dans la centrale par la fenêtre, comme un voleur ? »

Boss sembla tout d'un coup embarrassé.

« Je ne voulais rien faire de mal, balbutia-t-il. Seulement, j'en ai marre, moi aussi je voudrais être un héros comme vous. Vous avez tous fait des choses extraordinaires. Alors je me suis dit que si je parvenais à entrer dans une centrale aussi bien gardée et protégée que celle-là, je pourrais aussi me considérer comme une sorte de héros, et comme j'ai trouvé une fenêtre ouverte, j'en ai profité. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas prévu que ces hommes seraient ici. Ils m'ont assommé et m'ont enfermé à clef dans une pièce. Mais ils ne connaissent pas Boss, j'ai défoncé la porte naturellement, et je me suis caché ailleurs. Ils s'en sont aperçus car je les ai entendus dire qu'ils allaient bloquer les commandes d'ouverture des volets pour que je ne puisse pas m'échapper. Quand j'ai entendu crier, je suis venu voir. »

Sur le moment, Vénusia, Sayaka et Koji restèrent sans voix. Ils commençaient seulement à comprendre ce que Boss pouvait ressentir. S'il avait pris le risque de s'introduire dans un périmètre interdit et aussi bien gardé, malgré les conséquences auxquelles il s'exposait, c'est qu'il en avait gros sur le cœur. Koji se ressaisit et lui dit doucement :

« Boss, tu te sous-estimes. Combien de fois m'as-tu aidé lorsque je combattais les hommes du Docteur Hell ? Si tu n'avais pas été là avec le Boss Borot, je ne m'en serais pas sorti, et ce à plusieurs reprises.

- Tu... tu crois ? Vraiment ?

- Mais bien sûr. »

Les deux filles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre et se chuchotèrent quelque chose.

« On peut savoir ce que vous vous dites ? leur lança Koji.

- Non, ce sont des histoires de filles, lui rétorqua Sayaka, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le saurez bientôt. Bon, maintenant que les bandits sont bien ficelés, allons voir les gardiens.

- Dis, Sayaka, lui demanda Boss, inquiet. Tu ne diras rien à ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crains qu'il ne l'apprenne quand même, vu les circonstances, lui répondit-elle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je lui expliquerai, et il comprendra bien que ton intention n'était pas de nuire, il te connaît. Cependant, il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas recommencer.

- Promis, juré ! Jamais je ne referai une chose pareille. »

Tandis que l'un des techniciens s'était assis face à l'ordinateur afin de désinstaller le programme permettant la surchauffe du réacteur, Sayaka guida ses amis à travers les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée et se dirigèrent vers le box des gardiens. Eux aussi étaient ligotés et bâillonnés. Les jeunes gens les libérèrent.

« Que s'est-il passé ? leur demanda Sayaka.

- À peine étiez-vous sortis d'ici que quatre hommes se sont jetés sur nous et nous ont assommés. Lorsque nous avons repris connaissance, nous étions là, pieds et poings liés. Mais vous ? Que faites-vous là ?

- Prévenez tout de suite mon père, je vous expliquerai ensuite. »

L'un des gardiens s'empressa de téléphoner au professeur Yumi. Ce dernier se trouvait encore au restaurant en compagnie de Procyon et des autres scientifiques quand son portable se mit à sonner. Mis au courant de la situation, il interrompit son repas pour revenir à la centrale, accompagné de son invité. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux suivis de la police.

« Sayaka ! s'exclama Yumi en apercevant sa fille. Mais je te croyais à la plage ! Que faites-vous tous ici ? rajouta-t-il à l'intention de Vénusia, Boss et Koji.

- Eh bien, en fait, nous avons eu un petit souci », lui répondit sa fille.

Les jeunes gens mirent les arrivants au courant des évènements qui venaient de se produire. Puis l'un des gardiens conduisit les policiers à la salle des commandes.

« Alors, si je comprends bien, conclua Yumi, ce sabotage a été découvert grâce à notre ami Boss ?

- Oui, confirma Vénusia. Sans lui, nous ne serions pas entrés dans la centrale. Et il nous a également sauvés. C'est un véritable héros !

- Euh... vous croyez vraiment ? balbutia celui-ci en rougissant.

- Bien sûr ! affirma Sayaka. Et un héros doit être fêté comme il se doit ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard complice, s'élancèrent vers Boss et lui firent chacune un baiser sur les joues. Cela eut pour effet de le faire rougir de plus belle. Tout le monde se mit à rire.

« Bon, et moi, je n'ai droit à rien ! protesta Koji.

- Toi, tu n'as pas fait grand chose, lui répondit Vénusia en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et puis, le héros du jour, c'est Boss. Il faut bien lui en laisser un peu de temps en temps, tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est vrai, ça, enchaîna Sayaka. D'autant plus que je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il entre de nouveau dans la centrale pour nous démontrer ses talents. Mais pas de souci, la prochaine fois que tu nous sauveras, je te promets que tu auras un baiser. »

Les filles entraînèrent Boss vers la sortie pendant que Koji, sous les regards amusés de Procyon et Yumi, soupirait.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas... »

Puis il se tourna vers le père de Sayaka.

« Professeur, d'après la conversation que nous avons surprise, ces hommes projetaient de faire sauter la centrale car ils désiraient que l'énergie photonique soit considérée comme trop dangereuse pour être utilisée. Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle ils voulaient qu'elle soit abandonnée ?

- Non, Koji, je n'en sais rien. De plus, d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, il semblerait qu'ils avaient projeté de t'enlever ainsi que Vénusia et ma fille. Je ne vois pas le rapport entre vous et le sabotage de la centrale. Mais la police va les interroger, nous en saurons peut-être plus dans les jours qui viennent. Une chose est sûre, il va nous falloir renforcer la sécurité pour éviter qu'une tentative de ce genre ne se renouvelle, d'autant plus que, pour l'instant, nous ignorons si ces hommes ont agi seuls ou s'ils n'étaient que des exécutants.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, continua le jeune homme, je pense que maintenant vous n'aurez plus de problème quant au fonctionnement du réacteur.

- Oui, c'est probable, lui répondit Yumi, nous allons pouvoir reprendre l'évaluation de cette centrale et voir si elle répond ou pas à nos espoirs.

- Personnellement, reprit Koji, je suis certain que l'énergie photonique a un bel avenir devant elle. »

Yumi acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« En tout cas, c'était l'avis de ton grand-père, Koji. Et, l'ayant bien connu, je pense qu'il avait certainement vu juste. »


	8. De mystérieux visiteurs

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Go Nagaï et des animes correspondants (Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Grendizer) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

* * *

**8. De mystérieux visiteurs  
**

Procyon et Yumi se trouvaient dans la cuisine du centre de recherches sur l'énergie photonique. Ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner lorsque Vénusia entra.

« Bonjour Messieurs.

- Bonjour Vénusia, lui répondit Procyon. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, Professeur. J'ai passé une bonne nuit.

- Vous auriez pu dormir encore, lui dit Yumi. Vous ne vous sentez pas trop fatiguée après les émotions que vous avez eues à la centrale, hier soir ?

- Non, je me sens parfaitement bien, continua la jeune femme. Vous savez, je travaille dans une ferme et d'habitude, je me lève plus tôt. Sayaka et Koji sont-ils réveillés ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, poursuivit Yumi. Nous ne les avons pas vus. Hier soir, je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient rester plus longtemps au lit ce matin s'ils le désiraient. Ils doivent encore dormir. »

Vénusia s'assit et se mit à manger à son tour.

« A quelle heure partirons-nous, Professeur ? demanda-t-elle à Procyon.

- Koji et moi, nous partirons en milieu de matinée, mais si tu souhaites t'en aller avant, tu peux le faire.

- Non, non, répondit la jeune femme en secouant la tête. Je partirai en même temps que vous. »

Soudain, une voix résonna dans la pièce. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers le haut-parleur.

« Professeur, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone d'un policier. Il veut vous parler.

- J'arrive », répondit Yumi en se levant.

Celui-ci quitta la pièce. Vénusia et Procyon échangèrent un regard.

« Vous croyez que c'est au sujet d'hier soir, Professeur ?

- C'est possible, ils veulent peut-être entendre votre témoignage. »

Yumi revint un moment plus tard, Il s'adressa à la jeune femme.

« Les policiers veulent nous voir. Pouvez-vous informer ma fille et Koji ? Dites-leur de venir ici rapidement.

- Bien sûr, j'y vais », lui répondit-elle en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Sayaka. Vénusia n'eut pas à la réveiller, la fille de Yumi finissait de se coiffer. Elle lui transmit la demande de son père.

« D'accord, lui répondit-elle. Je vais réveiller Koji et je vous rejoins à la cuisine. »

Sayaka se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle frappa mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle frappa plus fort, toujours rien. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Koji dormait à poings fermés.

« Koji ! Réveille-toi ! »

Le jeune homme sentit, dans un demi-sommeil, que quelqu'un lui secouait l'épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux, aperçut Sayaka, referma aussitôt les paupières en rabattant le drap sur son visage et en lui tournant le dos.

« Eh ben ! C'est agréable ! s'exclama Sayaka.

- Que devrais-je dire ? bougonna le jeune homme d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Koji, il faut te lever.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, maugréa ce dernier. J'ai sommeil.

- Mon père veut te voir de toute urgence. »

Surpris par ces propos, Koji se retourna vers Sayaka et entrouvrit un œil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Hier soir, il nous a dit que nous pourrions dormir. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit-elle. Lève-toi, papa veut nous voir tout de suite.

- C'est bon..., j'arrive ! »

Le jeune homme s'assit et se frotta les yeux. Il serait bien resté encore un peu dans son lit ; il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si urgent. Sayaka le regardait, amusée ; il eut soudain un doute.

« Eh ! J'espère que ce n'est pas une blague ? lui lança-t-il soupçonneux.

- Mais non, lui assura-t-elle. Mon père a reçu un coup de fil de la police, c'est probablement à propos d'hier soir.

- Oh là là ! soupira le jeune homme. Ils auraient pu attendre un peu !

- Nous sommes à la cuisine », l'informa la fille de Yumi en sortant de la pièce.

Koji se leva, se passa de l'eau sur le visage, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre. Il traversa les longs couloirs du centre d'un pas rapide ; il avait hâte d'en finir avec toute cette histoire. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, il constata que les autres étaient déjà là et les salua. Sayaka dévorait son petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour Koji, lui dit Yumi. Je suis désolé de te réveiller.

- Que se passe-t-il, Professeur ? lui demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant.

- Un policier a appelé. Il veut nous voir tous les quatre le plus tôt possible.

- Ici ou au poste de police ? continua Koji en dégustant sa tartine.

- Ni ici, ni au poste. Il veut nous voir à la morgue.

- À la morgue ? répéta Vénusia, interloquée. Mais pourquoi ? »

Aussi surpris que la fille de Riguel, Sayaka et Koji levèrent la tête en direction de Yumi et en oublièrent momentanément leur petit-déjeuner. A la morgue ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

« Il ne m'en a pas dit plus, reprit le chercheur. Il m'a simplement précisé que c'était important. Malheureusement, cela risque de retarder votre départ.

- Aucune importance, lui assura Procyon. De toute façon, il fallait s'y attendre. Prenez les O.V.T., ce sera plus rapide. »

Peu de temps après, Fossoirak et Alcorak décollaient. Les filles avaient pris place dans le premier tandis que Koji et Yumi s'étaient installés dans le second.

« Vénusia ?

- Oui, Koji, je te reçois.

- Je passe devant, le professeur va m'indiquer la route. Tu n'as qu'à nous suivre.

- Entendu. »

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver aux abords de la ville. Yumi appela un taxi à l'aide de son téléphone portable. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la morgue, la secrétaire qui les reçut les accompagna dans un bureau. Deux hommes s'y trouvaient.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles, bonjour messieurs, leur dit l'un d'eux. Je suis l'inspecteur Egawa et voici mon collègue, l'inspecteur Adachi.

- Enchanté, lui répondit Yumi en lui serrant la main, immédiatement imité par sa fille et les deux pilotes. Qu'attendez-vous de nous, inspecteur ?

- J'aimerais entendre votre déposition au sujet des évènements qui se sont déroulés hier soir à la centrale photonique.

- Pas de problème, mais dites-moi, je suis surpris, la police reçoit les dépositions à la morgue, désormais ?

- Non, je vous ai demandé de venir ici pour une raison bien précise que je vous indiquerai dans un moment. Asseyez-vous. »

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur récit, Yumi interrogea l'inspecteur.

« Dites-moi, inspecteur, pensez-vous obtenir des aveux de ces criminels rapidement ? »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda le professeur, puis soupira. Il fronçait les sourcils et semblait contrarié.

« Nous n'obtiendrons plus rien d'eux. Trois d'entre eux sont morts et le quatrième s'est enfui.

- Quoi ? Morts ? » s'exclama Yumi interloqué.

Koji et les deux filles échangèrent un regard surpris. Ils se demandèrent ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

« Est-ce pour cela que vous nous avez demandé de venir ici ? questionna Sayaka. Vous voulez que nous les identifiions ?

- Non, ce n'est pas pour cela, bien que je vais quand même profiter de votre présence pour le faire.

- Comment cela s'est-il produit ? interrogea Koji qui avait vraiment hâte d'en savoir plus. Ont-ils été assassinés ?

- Hier soir, deux des policiers sont montés dans le fourgon aux côtés des prisonniers tandis que le troisième s'est installé au volant. Durant le trajet, les détenus se sont affalés sur le plancher du véhicule. Les policiers ont examiné les deux hommes qui se trouvaient près d'eux et ont constaté qu'ils étaient morts. À ce moment-là, ils ont fait une erreur, ils ont supposé qu'il en était de même pour les deux autres. Ils ont alors tapé trois coups contre la paroi. Il s'agit d'un code pour demander à leur collègue d'arrêter le véhicule. L'un d'entre eux est descendu pour le mettre au courant. L'autre est resté dans le fourgon mais il ne s'est pas méfié. L'un des hommes l'a assommé par derrière et a pris la fuite. Nous avons demandé une autopsie pour découvrir de quoi ils sont morts, nous aurons bientôt les résultats mais je pense qu'il s'agit probablement d'un poison.

- Mais, comment est-ce possible ? demanda Vénusia qui, comme ses compagnons, ne voyait pas comment un tel évènement avait pu se produire.

- Oh ! poursuivit l'inspecteur, ils avaient sans doute une pastille empoisonnée dans une poche. C'est assez petit pour passer inaperçu lors de la fouille sommaire que les policiers ont pratiquée hier soir et les menottes n'empêchent pas de s'en saisir discrètement et de la porter à la bouche puisque les bandits avaient été menottés par devant.

- Hmm... tout ceci est ennuyeux, regretta Yumi. Nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de connaître leurs motivations. Avez-vous une opinion, inspecteur ?

- Ce qui m'a surtout interpellé, c'est que trois d'entre eux se sont sacrifiés pour permettre au quatrième de s'enfuir. Nous avons probablement affaire à des fanatiques. À mon avis, ils n'agissaient pas pour leur propre compte, ils font certainement partie d'un groupe organisé.

- Mais alors, ils risquent de recommencer ? s'inquiéta Vénusia.

- C'est difficile de vous répondre. Il faudrait connaître leurs motivations. S'ils veulent compromettre l'énergie photonique uniquement, ils pourraient bien réitérer, mais pas forcément dans l'immédiat. Après leur échec d'hier soir, ils peuvent tout aussi bien se tenir tranquilles durant un certain temps. Cependant, ils sont peut-être contre les centrales de toutes sortes, je fais allusion en particulier aux centrales nucléaires. Dans ce cas, ils pourraient tenter de saboter une autre centrale que la vôtre, Professeur.

- Inspecteur, enchaîna Yumi, ils voulaient aussi enlever ces trois jeunes gens.

- Oui, mais je ne comprends pas dans quel but, ce n'est pas très logique. Ils voulaient que l'énergie photonique soit considérée comme trop dangereuse pour que les recherches soient poursuivies. Enlever ces jeunes gens le même jour que l'accident pouvait éveiller des soupçons quant à l'origine purement accidentelle de l'explosion de la centrale. Il y a certainement quelque chose qui nous échappe. De toute façon, nous allons faire une enquête afin d'essayer de percer ce mystère et découvrir les coupables. Mais suivez-moi, je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle dans laquelle les corps étaient conservés. L'inspecteur fit un signe de tête entendu à l'employé qui s'y trouvait. Celui-ci se dirigea vers l'un des tiroirs et l'ouvrit. Ils reconnurent Orio malgré le fait que son physique n'était plus tout à fait le même ; décidément, ils allaient de surprise en surprise.

« Mais... c'est Orio ! s'exclama Sayaka, stupéfaite. Qu'est-il arrivé à ses cheveux ? Ils étaient noirs. Est-ce normal que sa peau soit de cette couleur ?

- Non, justement, répondit l'inspecteur. Sa peau est claire, d'un rose très pâle. La peau d'une personne décédée n'est pas ainsi. Quant à sa chevelure, vous pouvez constater qu'elle est d'un blond très pâle également.

- Eh bien ! continua la jeune femme, jamais je ne me serais doutée qu'Orio était albinos ! Il portait donc une perruque ?

- Venez par ici, continua l'inspecteur sans répondre à la question qui venait de lui être posée, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises ! »

L'employé ouvrit deux autres tiroirs desquels Yumi et les trois jeunes gens s'approchèrent en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient encore découvrir.

« Voyez, même couleur de peau et même chevelure également, précisa l'inspecteur en désignant les deux cadavres.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Koji interloqué.

- Nous aimerions bien le savoir. Ces individus portaient tous une perruque et avaient le visage, les mains et les bras recouverts d'un produit colorant qui leur donnait une couleur de peau semblable à celle de la majorité des japonais. Une sorte de fond de teint, si vous voulez, mais qui résiste au lavage classique utilisant de l'eau et du savon. Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine d'enduire les autres parties de leur corps, celles qui étaient dissimulées par leurs vêtements. »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence.

« L'homme qui manque est celui qui était le chef du groupe, remarqua enfin Vénusia.

- Cela confirme notre hypothèse, opina l'inspecteur. Les trois autres se sont sacrifiés pour que leur chef puisse s'enfuir. Venez, retournons dans le bureau. »

Yumi et les jeunes gens s'y rendirent sans dire un mot ; ils se trouvaient tous les quatre dans un tel état de sidération qu'aucun ne put formuler la moindre question. Ils avançaient machinalement, la tête vide. Ce fut Yumi qui réagit le premier après être parvenu à destination.

« Inspecteur, demanda le chercheur, que trois des bandits soient des personnes albinos me paraît étrange. Pensez-vous que cela puisse être une organisation composée de personnes albinos ?

- Pour tout vous dire, avoua son interlocuteur, je ne pense pas grand-chose pour l'instant. S'il vous revient un détail qui puisse nous aider, appelez-moi. Voici ma carte. »

Le professeur et les trois jeunes gens quittèrent la morgue pour retourner au laboratoire d'énergie photonique. Puis Vénusia, Koji et Procyon s'envolèrent pour le centre de recherches spatiales. Durant le voyage, le jeune homme mit tout d'abord le professeur au courant des révélations faites par l'inspecteur, puis il aborda un sujet plus personnel.

« Professeur, pourriez-vous m'accorder quelques jours de congés ? J'aimerais revoir Shiro, mon petit frère. Il réside chez un oncle qui se trouve aux États-Unis depuis quelques années du fait de son travail. Durant la guerre contre Véga, il m'était difficile de m'absenter du centre mais maintenant... Vous comprenez, cela me ferait plaisir de le revoir.

- J'ignorais que tu avais un petit frère, s'étonna Procyon en esquissant un sourire bienveillant. Quand je disais que tu étais un petit cachottier, j'avais bien raison !

- C'est vrai que je ne vous ai jamais beaucoup parlé de moi, confirma le pilote, nous avions tellement d'autres soucis.

- Que fait-il aux Etats-Unis ? Des études ?

- Il y poursuit ses études effectivement, mais s'il se trouve là-bas, chez un oncle, c'est surtout parce que nos parents sont décédés.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.

- Ils ont été victimes d'une explosion lors d'un accident de laboratoire. Ma mère en est morte. Mon grand-père a réussi à sauver mon père en le transformant en cyborg jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tué durant le dernier combat contre l'empire de Mikene.

- Hmm... Pas de problèmes, Koji, tu pourras prendre trois ou quatre semaines, je te dois bien ça. Cela suffira ?

- Oui, acquiesça le jeune homme. Merci, Professeur.

- Il faudra cependant prévenir l'inspecteur Egawa, lui recommanda Procyon, il se peut qu'il ait besoin de te joindre. »

Ils arrivèrent au centre de recherches spatiales. Vénusia attendit que son père vienne la chercher. Celui-ci arriva en jeep vers seize heures et discuta un moment avec Procyon. Soudain, ils furent interrompus par Argoli.

« Professeur ! Le radar détecte des O.V.N.I. !

- Des O.V.N.I ? Antarès, faites un gros plan.

- Oui monsieur... ce sont des soucoupes volantes, une quinzaine apparemment.

- Argoli, continua Procyon, essayez d'entrer en contact avec leurs occupants.

- Observatoire terrestre contacte O.V.N.I., observatoire terrestre contacte O.V.N.I., répondez à la demande d'identification ! »

Une voix féminine leur répondit aussitôt.

« Mon nom est Carina. Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie. Les hommes qui se trouvent dans les soucoupes qui me suivent veulent me tuer !

- Vous tuer ? répéta Argoli interloqué.

- Oui, je vous en prie, aidez-moi. »

Koji, qui était assis sur une chaise, se leva brusquement.

« Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre, j'y vais ! »

Procyon l'arrêta.

« Attends Koji ! Nous ne savons pas de quelles armes ils disposent. Tu seras seul contre eux tous. D'autre part, il est hasardeux de se mêler de leurs affaires. Cette femme a peut-être commis un délit.

- Hmm... répondit le jeune homme, stoppé dans son élan. Ils se trouvent cependant dans l'atmosphère de notre planète. Que font-ils ici ?

- Regardez ! », s'écria Vénusia en pointant l'écran du doigt.

Quelques unes des soucoupes s'étaient précipitées sur celle de Carina et l'avaient heurtée. Elles revinrent à la charge et la percutèrent de nouveau.

« Mais que font-ils ? s'exclama Cochire qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils vont tous s'écraser ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes suivaient le déroulement des évènements avec inquiétude, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. La soucoupe de Carina avait été déstabilisée, sa trajectoire dénotait un problème à bord. Apparemment, la jeune femme qui la pilotait en avait perdu le contrôle mais elle n'était pas la seule. Deux des soucoupes qui étaient entrées en collision avec elle se trouvaient manifestement dans le même cas. Celles qui étaient indemnes se précipitèrent de nouveau sur celle de la jeune femme. Une fumée noire s'échappa de cette dernière et la trajectoire de l'O.V.N.I. devint de plus en plus hasardeuse.

« Elle va s'écraser ! s'écria Vénusia.

- Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! lança Koji. Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas les laisser faire sans rien tenter ! À plus tard !

- Koji ! Tu ne... », commença le professeur.

Puis il s'interrompit en soupirant. Le jeune homme venait de sortir de la pièce en courant.

« Professeur, implora Vénusia, laissez-moi aller avec lui. À deux, nous nous en sortirons toujours mieux. »

Procyon hésita mais l'incertitude dans laquelle il se trouvait quant aux risques que courait Koji en se retrouvant seul face à ces ennemis inconnus eut raison de ses hésitations.

« Bon, c'est d'accord », acquiesça-t-il.

Vénusia fit un signe de la main à son père en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Sois prudente », lui recommanda Riguel.

Koji avait pris place dans son appareil.

« Alcorak, Go ! »

Il décolla le premier. Quelques instants plus tard, Vénusia s'envola à son tour.

« Fossoirak, Go ! »

Lorsque les deux O.V.T. eurent quitté le centre, Procyon entra en contact avec les pilotes.

« Vénusia, Koji, me recevez-vous ?

- Cinq sur cinq ! assura Koji.

- Moi de même, dit à son tour Vénusia.

- Ne faites pas d'imprudence. Si vous voyez que les choses tournent mal, vous rentrez, c'est bien compris ?

- C'est d'accord, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Vénusia.

- ...

- Koji, m'as-tu reçu ?

- Oui, oui, j'ai entendu. »

Après quelques minutes de vol, les deux pilotes aperçurent les soucoupes. Celle de Carina s'écrasa sur le sol suivie de deux autres. Celles qui suivaient se dirigeaient vers l'appareil de la jeune femme.

« Vénusia ! s'écria Koji. Ils veulent sans doute la percuter de nouveau ! Mais que leur a-t-elle donc fait pour qu'ils s'acharnent ainsi contre elle ? Il faut les arrêter ! Victorang ! »

L'arme d'Alcorak trancha l'une des soucoupes qui explosa. Koji enchaîna.

« Mortanium ! »

Vénusia attaqua à son tour.

« Trepanium ! »

Deux autres soucoupes furent touchées et allèrent s'écraser sur le sol. Celles qui restaient se détournèrent de leur cible et se précipitèrent vers les appareils des terriens.

« Ils veulent nous percuter aussi ! s'écria Vénusia. Missiles sigma ! »

Les missiles de Fossoirak transpercèrent la soucoupe la plus proche. Vénusia braqua pour éviter celles qui se précipitaient sur elle mais ces dernières la prirent aussitôt en chasse tandis que d'autres se dirigèrent vers Alcorak. En une fraction de seconde, Koji réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de détruire toutes celles qui fonçaient sur son appareil, elles étaient trop près.

« Missiles alpha ! »

Les soucoupes se rapprochaient. Elles n'allaient pas tarder à le percuter, mais il avait peut-être le temps d'en abattre encore une.

« Mortanium ! »

Quant aux O.V.N.I. qui poursuivaient Vénusia, ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de Fossoirak.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont rapides ! pensa la jeune femme. Ils sont en train de me rattraper. Il faut absolument que je tente quelque chose pour leur échapper. »

Elle dirigea brusquement son O.V.T. vers le haut. Ses poursuivants, surpris par sa manœuvre, ne réagirent pas immédiatement ce qui lui laissa le temps de faire demi-tour. Elle redescendit, en piquée, vers ses agresseurs.

« Pyro-bombe ! »

L'une des soucoupes fut touchée. L'explosion qui s'ensuivit détruisit les autres également. Vénusia passa la main sur son front et chercha Alcorak du regard. Peu avant d'être percuté par ses assaillants, Koji avait dirigé son appareil vers le haut, à la verticale de sa position. Les soucoupes qui l'encerclaient avaient foncé les unes sur les autres. L'O.V.T. du jeune homme rejoignait maintenant Fossoirak.

« C'est étrange, remarqua la jeune femme. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir d'armes.

- Oui, acquiesça Koji. Ils se contentent de nous percuter ou du moins d'essayer. »

Ils se posèrent, sautèrent hors de leurs O.V.T. et coururent vers l'appareil de Carina. Koji pénétra à l'intérieur, elle était affalée sur le tableau de bord. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et sortit de la soucoupe. Il s'agenouilla sur l'herbe et maintint Carina à demi-assise en soutenant sa tête à l'aide de l'un de ses avant-bras. Elle se laissait aller complètement. Elle portait un casque mais elle était vêtue d'une robe courte sans manche. Ceci surprit le jeune homme : ce n'était pas vraiment le type de vêtement qui convenait pour piloter. Elle fit un effort pour parler.

« Qui... êtes... vous ?

- Je m'appelle Koji et voici Vénusia. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons détruit les soucoupes qui vous poursuivaient. »

Carina les observa quelques instants sans rien dire.

« Koji... Vénusia..., finit-elle par balbutier.

- Oui, reprit le jeune homme, mais ne parlez pas. Nous allons vous emmener au centre de recherches spatiales et vous soigner. »

La jeune femme secoua faiblement la tête.

« D'autres vont venir.

- Eh bien, qu'ils viennent ! s'exclama Koji. Ils ne nous font pas peur ! Vénusia et moi, nous sommes prêts à les recevoir ! »

La jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer mais elle poursuivit malgré tout.

« Koji... Vénusia... Il fallait que je vous prévienne... C'est vous qu'ils... veulent... vous et... les autres... pilotes.

- Les autres pilotes ? Quels autres pilotes ? lui demanda Vénusia, surprise par ses propos.

- Ils sont... dangereux... ils ont des... »

Elle ne put pas poursuivre, elle ferma les yeux.

« Carina ? murmura Koji.

- Tu crois qu'elle est morte ? l'interrogea Vénusia.

- Non, répondit le jeune homme après avoir posé ses doigts sur l'un des poignets de la jeune femme. Son pouls est cependant très faible mais il s'agit d'une extraterrestre, son organisme ne fonctionne peut-être pas de la même façon que le nôtre.

- Emmenons-la au centre.

- Oui, il faut qu'un médecin l'examine.

- Tu as vu sa peau ?

- Oui, elle est très claire. »

Koji ôta doucement le casque de Carina. La chevelure de la jeune femme, d'un blond très pâle, s'étala sur son avant-bras. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris par ce qu'il découvrait.

« Eh bien, continua-t-il, nous savons maintenant d'où viennent les bandits qui voulaient faire sauter la centrale. »

Tandis que Vénusia regagnait Fossoirak, Koji souleva la jeune femme, la porta jusqu'à Alcorak et l'installa sur le siège arrière qu'il inclina. Quelques instants après, les O.V.T. décollèrent.

Au centre de recherches spatiales, les deux jeunes gens racontèrent à Procyon et à ses assistants les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur récit, le professeur fronça les sourcils.

« Et c'est vous qu'ils veulent ? conclut-il dubitatif.

- Cela est cohérent avec le discours des bandits que nous avons surpris à la centrale photonique, lui fit remarquer Vénusia. Rappelez-vous, ils voulaient nous emmener avec eux.

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais que peuvent-ils bien vous vouloir ? Et puis, Carina a parlé d'autres pilotes.

- Peut-être s'agit-il de Phénicia et d'Actarus ? supposa Antarès.

- C'est possible, acquiesça Procyon mais cela voudrait dire qu'ils ignorent qu'ils ne sont plus là. Ce serait curieux, ils m'ont l'air d'être plutôt bien renseignés, d'autant plus que cela fait maintenant deux mois que les euphoriens ont quitté la Terre.

- Je pense plutôt qu'elle faisait allusion à Sayaka, reprit Vénusia. Les bandits de la centrale l'ont mentionnée clairement lorsqu'ils ont parlé de nous enlever. »

Koji, assis sur une chaise, fronçait lui aussi les sourcils, il réfléchissait.

« Hmm... elle a dit « les autres pilotes », précisa-t-il. Cela signifie qu'il y a plusieurs pilotes, en tout cas, au moins deux.

- Elle était très faible, poursuivit Vénusia. Elle se trouvait sous le choc de l'accident, elle a pu utiliser un pluriel par confusion. »

Tous les hommes présents la regardèrent, son hypothèse était plausible, ils ne savaient pas quoi penser.

« Et si Carina faisait allusion aussi bien à Actarus et Phénicia qu'à Sayaka ? présuma Argoli.

- Peut-être, reprit Koji. Mais il est aussi possible qu'il s'agisse de Sayaka et d'un autre pilote.

- Un autre pilote ? s'étonna Vénusia. Je ne vois pas qui peut être cet autre pilote. Tu penses à quelqu'un ?

- Oui... au fils adoptif de mon père, Tetsuya Tsurugi. Il pilotait Great Mazinger durant la guerre contre l'empire de Mikene pendant que je me trouvais aux Etats-Unis.

- Cette hypothèse n'est pas à négliger, opina Procyon. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais téléphoner à Yumi pour l'avertir que Sayaka est en danger. Je lui dirai qu'il est possible que Tetsuya soit également concerné. J'espère qu'il pourra le prévenir.

- Il le pourra, assura Koji. Lorsque nous étions au musée du robot, il m'a fait part de son intention de le contacter, il sait certainement comment le joindre.

- Moi, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, reprit Vénusia. Carina semble être venue sur terre pour nous prévenir, au péril de sa vie, vous ne trouvez pas cela curieux ? Pourquoi trahirait-elle les siens ? »

Procyon hocha la tête.

« Ta question est pertinente, mais je n'ai pas de réponse pour l'instant. »

Riguel, qui n'avait pas encore prononcé le moindre mot, prit alors la parole.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, ces voyous veulent enlever ma petite fille ! Il faut prévenir la police, Professeur !

- Je crains que la police ne soit impuissante face à une menace extraterrestre, lui répondit ce dernier. Mais nous pouvons proposer à Vénusia de rester au centre. Je pense qu'elle sera plus en sécurité ici qu'au ranch. Nous disposons quand même de moyens pour riposter à une éventuelle attaque.

- Oh merci, Professeur ! Depuis que mon épouvantail a été détruit par la foudre, je ne peux plus compter sur lui pour protéger ma chère petite fille. Il faudra que j'en fabrique un autre le plus rapidement possible.

- Votre épouvantail ? le questionna Procyon en fronçant les sourcils tandis que Koji se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

- Oui, poursuivit Riguel tout à fait sérieux, je l'avais construit pour...

- Papa ! l'interrompit Vénusia. Cesse tes bêtises ! Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi !

- Tu veux bien me parler sur un autre ton ? s'emporta Riguel. Une fille doit être respectueuse envers son père, que je sache !

- Allons, du calme, s'interposa Procyon. Vénusia, que penses-tu de ma proposition ? Outre le fait que tu serais plus en sécurité ici, ce serait un plaisir de t'avoir de nouveau parmi nous.

- J'accepte, Professeur, c'est vraiment gentil. »

Procyon poursuivit à l'intention de Riguel.

« Pourrez-vous vous passer d'elle pour les travaux du ranch ?

- Oui, j'ai engagé un employé qui sera là dans quelques jours et je compte en embaucher un second rapidement. De toute façon, le plus important est de protéger ma petite fille.

- Eh bien, continua le professeur, c'est réglé. Vénusia logera ici durant le temps que durera cette menace. »

Koji se leva, se dirigea vers l'ordinateur et ouvrit le programme permettant la communication avec les supréniens. Procyon s'approcha de lui.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils peuvent nous aider ?

- C'est peu probable, lui répondit le jeune homme, mais on ne sait jamais.

- Bon, j'appelle Yumi. »

Procyon se dirigea vers le téléphone et appela le père de Sayaka. De son côté, Koji avait établi le contact avec les extraterrestres. Il les mit au courant des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés lors de ces dernières heures.

« (Dalak) S'ils ont la peau si claire, il est vraisemblable qu'ils craignent les rayons solaires. Le produit colorant qu'ils avaient appliqué sur leur corps contenait certainement une substance faisant écran aux Ultraviolets.

- L'inspecteur ne nous en a pas parlé mais il n'avait certainement pas eu le temps de le faire analyser. Ce que tu dis est logique mais cela signifie aussi que ces hommes doivent s'enduire le corps d'un produit protecteur chaque fois qu'ils sortent de chez eux. Je trouve cela particulièrement fastidieux.

- (Dalak) Sur Terre, cela me paraît évident, leur faible pigmentation les condamne à utiliser une protection. Par contre, ce n'est probablement pas le cas sur leur planète.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ?

- (Dalak) L'organisme des êtres vivants est en principe adapté à leur environnement et à leur mode de vie et réciproquement. La blancheur de leur peau ne doit pas leur poser de problème particulier lorsqu'ils se trouvent sur leur planète d'origine.

- Celle-ci doit pourtant bien recevoir la lumière de son soleil, sinon la vie n'aurait pas pu s'y développer.

- (Dalak) Je suis d'accord avec toi mais ils n'y sont probablement pas exposés. Ils vivent certainement à l'abri des rayons solaires, dans des forêts épaisses, des grottes ou sous terre. À moins que leur atmosphère ne filtre plus de radiations solaires que celle de la planète bleue mais il n'est pas dit que cela suffise à les protéger.

- Pourrais-tu savoir ce qu'ils veulent ?

- (Dalak) Non, Koji. Comment le pourrais-je ?

- Je ne sais pas. Toi et tes compagnons, vous avez des facultés psychiques hors du commun... Je me suis dit que vous pouviez éventuellement savoir quelque chose sur eux, que vous pouviez peut-être lire dans leurs pensées.

- (Kallan) Nous ne sommes pas capables de lire dans les pensées d'autrui, heureusement. Nous pouvons seulement percevoir l'état émotionnel ou l'état de santé global des gens. Par exemple, en ce moment, je te sens un peu déçu. »

Surpris, Koji marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« (Kallan) Je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est vrai que j'espérais... mais je me rends compte que j'en demande trop. Oui, tu as raison, c'est préférable que vous n'ayez pas cette faculté-là, ce serait très gênant pour tout le monde. Mais, vous pouvez connaître l'état émotionnel dis-tu ? Même à distance ?

- (Kallan) Oui, bien sûr. J'ai perçu ta déception malgré le fait que nous ne soyons pas dans la même pièce.

- Oui, mais... ces hommes sont beaucoup plus éloignés.

- (Kallan) La distance n'a pas d'importance. Il est cependant nécessaire que nous ne soyons pas séparés d'eux par le vide sidéral. Ce type d'information a besoin d'un support matériel pour se propager. S'ils ne sont plus dans l'atmosphère terrestre, cela ne sera pas possible.

- Crois-tu que cela pourrait nous donner des indications sur leurs intentions ?

- (Kallan) Dans le meilleur des cas, cela ne peut être que très limité.

- Pourriez-vous essayer ? Ce n'est peut-être pas à négliger.

- (Kallan) Pas de problème. Reprends contact avec nous dans un moment. »

Koji ferma le programme et se tourna vers Procyon.

« Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment nous aider, annonça-t-il à regret.

- C'était à prévoir, opina le chercheur. Je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient le faire. J'ai parlé à Yumi, nous avons décidé de nous tenir mutuellement au courant de toute alerte en rapport avec ces extraterrestres.

- Je pense à une chose, intervint Antarès. Leurs soucoupes ne sont pas armées, nous pourrons donc nous défendre facilement avec les O.V.T., vous ne croyez pas ?

- Hmm... je pense que nous devons quand même être vigilants, fit remarquer Procyon. Ils sont assez efficaces, même sans armes. N'oubliez pas qu'ils ont presque réussi à faire sauter la centrale photonique et ils n'étaient pas armés. »

À ce moment-là, le médecin à qui Carina avait été confiée fit irruption dans la salle. Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Je regrette, annonça-t-il, elle est morte. »

Ces mots jetèrent un froid dans l'assemblée. Tous, et en particulier les deux pilotes, avaient gardé l'espoir d'un autre dénouement. Koji se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce sans prononcer un mot mais l'expression de son visage trahissait ce qu'il ressentait. Les regards de Vénusia et de Procyon se croisèrent. Celui-ci fit un signe de tête affirmatif à la jeune femme qui quitta la pièce à son tour.

Koji était sorti. Il se tenait à quelques mètres du bâtiment. Vénusia franchit la porte d'entrée et l'aperçut il lui tournait le dos. Les mains dans les poches, il semblait contempler le ciel. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Koji, tu n'y es pour rien. »

Il se tourna vers elle et la fixa du regard puis il baissa les yeux.

« Je n'en sais rien... si j'étais arrivé plus tôt...

- Tu ne pouvais pas les rejoindre à temps, insista la fille de Riguel, ils étaient trop loin du centre quand ils ont commencé à l'attaquer. »

Koji se détourna d'elle et contempla de nouveau le ciel. Il reprit.

« C'est parce qu'elle a voulu nous avertir du danger qu'elle est morte. »

Vénusia soupira, Koji poursuivit.

« Je te jure Vénusia, je te jure que je trouverai les responsables ! Et quand je les aurai trouvés, je me chargerai de leur apprendre à vivre ! »


	9. Sur les bords du lac Motosu

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Go Nagaï et des animes correspondants (Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Grendizer) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

* * *

**9. Sur les bords du lac Motosu  
**

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Le dormeur se réveilla brusquement, jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et soupira ; il était huit heures cinq. Qui pouvait l'appeler si tôt un samedi matin ? Il repoussa les couvertures, se leva, se dirigea vers le combiné et décrocha.

« Allo ?

- Tetsuya Tsurugi ?

- Lui-même.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure-ci. Je suis le professeur Yumi. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

- Bien sûr, Professeur, mais je ne pensais pas avoir de vos nouvelles à une heure aussi matinale.

- Oui, je m'en doute. J'ai essayé de vous joindre hier soir, mais sans succès.

- Effectivement, je suis rentré assez tard. Le travail, vous savez ce que c'est...

- À qui le dites-vous ! Tetsuya, il faut que je vous voie, il se passe des choses graves dont j'aimerais vous entretenir. Sayaka et Koji sont en danger et...

- Koji ? Kabuto ?

- Oui, et il est possible que vous soyez concerné aussi.

- Moi ?

- Pourriez-vous passer au laboratoire dans la journée ?

- Hmm... Oui, vers 15 heures, cela ira ?

- Parfait. À tout à l'heure.

- À tout à l'heure, Professeur. »

Tetsuya raccrocha, il était songeur. Que pouvait-il donc bien se passer ?

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au laboratoire, Yumi mit Tetsuya au courant des derniers évènements : la tentative de destruction de la centrale photonique, la fuite de l'un des agresseurs et la mort des trois autres, la découverte de leurs particularités physiques et les révélations de Carina.

« Nous avons donc affaire à des extraterrestres, résuma le pilote.

- Oui et nous ignorons de quels moyens ils disposent et ce qu'ils projettent exactement.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- J'aimerais que vous vous rendiez au musée du robot et que vous rameniez Great Mazinger. Le centre de recherches spatiales possède des O.V.T. armés pour parer à une éventuelle attaque tandis que nous n'avons rien ici pour nous défendre. Et Sayaka...

- Oui, je comprends... Bon, c'est d'accord.

- Le directeur du musée est au courant, il vous attend.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna Tetsuya. Vous étiez à ce point certain que j'accepterais ?

- Je dois dire que... eh bien oui, je vous connais peu mais j'ai vraiment pensé que vous ne refuseriez pas de nous aider. De toute façon, si vous aviez refusé, j'aurais demandé à Koji d'aller chercher Mazinger Z. Nous mettrons Great dans la piscine dans laquelle se trouvait Z.

- Bon, très bien, j'y vais. »

Le pilote se dirigea vers la porte, mais Yumi l'interpella avant qu'il ne sorte.

« Tetsuya !

- Oui ? lui répondit celui-ci en se retournant.

- Une dernière chose. Je ne sais pas ce qui se produira mais il est possible que vous ayez à vous battre aux côtés de Koji.

- Et alors ?

- J'espère que cela se passera bien entre vous deux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Comme le professeur restait silencieux tout en l'observant attentivement, Tetsuya crut bon de poursuivre.

« Il est vrai que lorsqu'il était à la Forteresse de la science, je ne me suis pas très bien comporté : il retrouvait son père, et moi... »

Yumi hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Mais lorsque Kenzo Kabuto est mort, je m'en suis vraiment voulu. Je me suis longtemps dit que si j'avais agi différemment... Enfin... Je me suis promis de ne plus refaire la même erreur.

- ...

- Par contre, ajouta le pilote en esquissant un sourire, si ce gamin impulsif commettait des imprudences, je ne me gênerais pas pour le lui faire remarquer. À plus tard, Professeur.

- Oui, c'est cela, à tout à l'heure, Tetsuya. »

Au même moment, au centre de recherches spatiales, Procyon s'entretenait avec ses collaborateurs.

« D'après Kallan et ses compagnons, les extraterrestres seraient encore dans l'atmosphère de notre planète.

- Vous ne trouvez pas cela curieux, fit remarquer Argoli, nos appareils ne détectent pas la présence de soucoupes. Nous avons beau scruter le ciel, rien.

- Nous ne cherchons sans doute pas où il faut. Ils se trouvent peut-être sur Terre.

- Sur Terre ?

- C'est une éventualité à ne pas négliger. C'est pour cela que je propose que Vénusia et Koji explorent la région à l'aide des O.V.T. nous pourrions peut-être les localiser.

- Pas de problèmes, Professeur, s'exclama Koji. Cela nous rappellera des souvenirs, n'est-ce pas Vénusia ? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et fit la moue.

« Cela ne sera pas pareil, la patrouille des Aigles n'est plus au complet, maintenant.

- Hmm... oui, bien sûr, reconnut le jeune homme.

- Vénusia, Koji, reprit Procyon. Je vous demande cependant d'être très prudents. Souvenez-vous de ce que nous a dit Kallan : c'est un peuple particulièrement agressif et prêt à tout pour atteindre le but fixé. Ils n'hésiteront pas à vous combattre, même au péril de leur vie. D'ailleurs, les récents évènements sont là pour le confirmer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur, lança Koji. Ils ne nous auront pas.

- Hmm... Je crois t'avoir déjà dit que je m'inquiétais pour toi, justement.

- D'autant plus qu'Actarus n'est plus là pour nous aider », renchérit Vénusia.

Koji soupira.

« C'est vrai qu'avec Goldorak..., admit-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai la possibilité de récupérer Z si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Nous y allons ? »

Quelques instants plus tard, Alcorak et Fossoirak décollaient. Procyon suivit leur vol sur le grand écran puis se tourna vers ses collaborateurs.

« Monsieur Argoli, Monsieur Antarès, je vous remercie d'être revenus au centre un samedi. Vous pouvez regagner votre domicile maintenant, je ne pense pas avoir encore besoin de vous aujourd'hui.

- Eh bien, à lundi, Professeur. » répondirent les deux collaborateurs avant de quitter le centre.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, les deux pilotes patrouillèrent durant plusieurs heures, sans succès. Vénusia réservait le reste du temps à l'étude de ses cours par correspondance. Du mardi au jeudi, Koji patrouilla seul. Fossoirak était immobilisé au centre afin de l'équiper pour qu'il puisse fonctionner en utilisant l'énergie photonique. Le vendredi matin, Koji testa l'appareil, puis Vénusia le récupéra afin d'accompagner Alcorak en patrouille. Alors que les deux pilotes volaient au-dessus d'un des lacs Fugigoko, ils aperçurent un O.V.N.I. sur la berge.

« Regarde ça ! s'exclama Koji.

- Oui, j'ai vu. Il est gros. On dirait une sorte de golgoth très allongé. »

L'appareil ressemblait à un énorme serpent. Tout le long de l'une de ses extrémités, on pouvait distinguer des anneaux, de couleur marron, disposés les uns derrière les autres. À l'autre extrémité dont les couleurs dominantes étaient le jaune et le vert, les deux pilotes aperçurent deux hublots. Ils n'eurent pas la possibilité de l'observer plus longtemps, l'O.V.N.I. sembla ramper sur la berge et plongea subitement dans le lac.

« C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Koji. Nos appareils ne sont pas submersibles, nous ne pouvons pas le suivre.

- Il nous faudrait Marinak. N'est-ce pas lundi que tu pratiques les essais en vol ?

- Si.

- Alors nous reviendrons. »

Le lundi matin, Koji testa Marinak qui venait d'être terminé. Vénusia suivit attentivement les essais en vol, le cœur battant. Le professeur lui avait dit que c'était la réplique même de Vénusiak excepté son nom, ses couleurs et son fonctionnement optionnel à l'énergie photonique. Elle observait les circonvolutions de l'appareil jaune et vert sur l'écran de contrôle avec une certaine satisfaction. Certes, elle utilisait Fossoirak sans problèmes mais Vénusiak avait été son appareil pendant si longtemps, ce n'était pas la même chose.

L'après-midi, les deux pilotes prirent place dans leurs appareils respectifs afin de tenter d'en savoir plus sur l'O.V.N.I. qu'ils avaient aperçu.

« Marinak, Go !

- Alcorak, Go ! »

Ils prirent la direction du lac. La jeune femme avait réellement l'impression de se trouver à bord de Vénusiak. Les deux appareils étaient vraiment identiques. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils n'aperçurent aucune trace de présence extraterrestre.

« Bon, je plonge, annonça Vénusia.

- Sois prudente. »

Vénusia explora le lac sans succès.

« Il n'y a rien, Koji. Ils ont quitté l'endroit.

- Attends ! Tu n'as pas remarqué l'entrée d'une galerie lors de ton inspection ?

- Non, mais comme ce n'est pas ce que je cherchais, je l'ai peut-être manquée.

- Alors, recommence. Les lacs Sai, Shoji et Motosu sont reliés par des galeries souterraines, cela pourrait expliquer que l'O.V.N.I. ne soit plus ici.

- D'accord, répondit la jeune femme en reprenant l'exploration du lac. Mais, tu sais, il a pu aller ailleurs.

- Tout est possible, mais il a plus de risques de se faire repérer par la voie des airs.

- Et tu crois que les galeries sont assez spacieuses pour qu'il puisse les emprunter ?

- Oui, je les ai utilisées avec Z, il pouvait largement passer.

- Oh ! Voilà l'entrée.

- Explique-moi où tu es exactement. »

Vénusia précisa sa position.

« Cette galerie relie ce lac au lac Motosu, l'informa Koji.

- Bon très bien, j'y vais. Je préviens Procyon.

- Je te rejoins là-bas par la voie des airs. »

Marinak s'engagea dans la galerie. Peu de temps après, il pénétra dans le lac Motosu.

Vénusia aperçut immédiatement l'O.V.N.I., il était immobile, posé sur le fond du lac.

« Koji, il est là, annonça aussitôt la fille de Riguel.

- Attention de ne pas te faire repérer, lui conseilla le jeune homme.

- Je crois que c'est déjà fait.

- Remonte ! »

L'O.V.N.I. venait de démarrer et se dirigeait vers l'appareil de la jeune femme. Il se mouvait en déplaçant sa partie postérieure. Elle hésita. Elle ignorait si le pilote projetait de l'attaquer ou pas mais si elle déclenchait les hostilités, il riposterait forcément. Elle décida de suivre le conseil de Koji et se dirigea vers la surface du lac. Marinak se trouvait assez proche de l'O.V.N.I. mais celui-ci ne manifestait apparemment aucune hostilité à son égard. Soudain, sa partie postérieure balaya l'eau et son extrémité toucha l'O.V.T. qui fut déstabilisé et projeté un peu plus loin. Koji entendit le cri de la jeune femme.

« Vénusia ! s'exclama-t-il. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Remonte !

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle. Il m'a touchée avec sa queue mais ce n'était pas un gros choc. J'arrive. »

L'appareil extraterrestre se dirigea de nouveau vers elle.

« Si je ne l'attaque pas, songea-t-elle, il va de nouveau m'avoir. Ecronium ! »

Le rayon frappa l'O.V.N.I. mais celui-ci poursuivit son avancée.

« Cela n'a pas l'air de lui faire grand chose. Missiles Omega ! Deltalame ! »

Les armes de Marinak déstabilisèrent légèrement l'O.V.N.I. mais pas suffisamment pour le détourner de son objectif. De nouveau, il balaya l'eau avec sa queue mais Vénusia s'y attendait et elle eut les réflexes nécessaires pour esquiver le coup. Elle se dirigea vers la surface suivie de son agresseur.

« Koji ! Il me suit. Il n'est apparemment pas armé. Il m'a attaquée en donnant des coups de queue. Mais je crains que nos O.V.T. ne suffisent pas pour contrer ses attaques. Il n'est pas aussi gros qu'un golgoth mais c'est quand même un adversaire assez imposant comparé à nos appareils et le matériau dans lequel il est fabriqué semble assez résistant.

- Hmm... »

La voix de Procyon résonna dans les deux cabines de pilotage.

« Vénusia ! Koji ! N'insistez pas ! Revenez ! »

Les pilotes n'eurent pas le temps de répondre. Koji poussa un cri de stupéfaction en voyant Marinak projeté hors du lac en direction de la berge sur laquelle il s'écrasa. Son pilote fut éjecté.

« Vénusia ! » s'exclama-t-il, relativement inquiet.

La jeune femme était étendue par terre, elle ne bougeait pas. L'O.V.N.I. émergea à son tour et se dirigea vers Alcorak.

« Professeur, Vénusia a été éjectée de son appareil. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me battre. »

Procyon soupira.

« Il faut que j'évite sa queue, se dit Koji. Je devrais y arriver en restant suffisamment loin de lui. Mortanium ! »

Le rayon frappa sa cible mais n'eut pas d'autre effet.

« Vénusia a raison, songea-t-il. Cela va être difficile ! Il faut que j'enchaîne mes attaques assez rapidement tout en gardant mes distances. Victorang ! Missiles alpha ! »

L'O.V.N.I. se trouva un peu déstabilisé par ces dernières attaques mais tenta de nouveau de s'approcher d'Alcorak. Koji manœuvra pour éviter cela. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme commença à s'impatienter.

« Cela risque de durer longtemps comme ça, songea-t-il. Il faut que je change de tactique, mais je ne vois pas comment... à moins que... oui, c'est ça, il faut que je... Mais ? Que fait-il ? »

L'O.V.N.I. venait juste de faire demi-tour, il s'éloignait maintenant d'Alcorak ; Koji ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il se dirigeait désormais vers Marinak.

« Que compte-t-il faire ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Il faut absolument que je le rejoigne avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à Vénusia. »

Le pilote lança un regard en direction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'était relevée et s'était manifestement aperçue du danger. Elle se mit à courir en direction des arbres les plus proches. Lorsque l'O.V.N.I. arriva près de Marinak, Vénusia s'était déjà mise à l'abri. L'appareil extraterrestre donna un coup de queue sur l'O.V.T., ce qui referma la cabine de pilotage. Un second coup de queue le projeta dans le lac.

« C'est pas vrai ! fulmina Koji. Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu vas voir ! Je te réserve une surprise ! »

Koji manœuvra Alcorak de manière à se retrouver face à l'un des hublots de l'O.V.N.I., puis il visa et tira.

« Missiles alpha ! Victorang ! »

Le hublot fut touché par les armes de l'O.V.T., l'appareil fut déstabilisé et retomba en direction du lac dans lequel il s'enfonça.

« J'ai dû l'avoir, songea Koji. Vu sa trajectoire, son pilote a certainement perdu le contrôle. Bon, il faut que je récupère Vénusia. »

Alcorak se posa. La jeune femme sortit de sa cachette et Koji la rejoignit.

« Vénusia, ça va ?

- Oui, c'est bon, juste un peu secouée. Qu'allons-nous faire ? Marinak, tu as vu ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le récupérerai avec Z.

- Z ?

- Oui, je vais devoir aller le chercher. Nos ennemis disposent probablement d'autres appareils, imagine qu'ils nous attaquent avec plusieurs d'entre eux simultanément, nous ne nous en sortirons pas. Viens, nous partons. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Alcorak décollait.

Après le dîner, Procyon suggéra aux pilotes de se distraire en regardant le film de la soirée qui passait à la télévision. Vénusia accepta avec joie et s'installa à ses côtés sur le canapé du salon. Koji annonça qu'il préférait faire une promenade en moto.

« Je ne serai pas long, Professeur, j'ai juste envie de prendre un peu l'air. Et puis, j'ai promis à Boss de refaire une course avec lui, alors je dois m'entraîner. Je trouve que j'ai un peu perdu la main.

- D'accord Koji, à plus tard.

- Fais attention de ne pas rencontrer d'extraterrestres, le taquina Vénusia. Ce n'est pas avec ta moto que tu pourras en venir à bout.

- Très drôle », marmonna le jeune homme.

Lorsque le film de la soirée fut terminé, Procyon éteignit le poste et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas revu Koji.

« Koji doit être revenu depuis un moment, dit-il à Vénusia. Je vais aller m'en assurer, avec les extraterrestres dans le coin, je ne suis quand même pas tranquille.

- D'accord, lui répondit la jeune femme en baillant. Moi, je vais me coucher, je tombe de sommeil. Bonne nuit Professeur.

- Dors bien Vénusia. »

Le jeune homme n'était ni à la cuisine, ni dans sa chambre. Procyon se dit qu'il s'entretenait peut-être avec les extraterrestres. Depuis leur installation au centre, il passait toutes ses soirées avec eux. Il décida d'aller voir.

Dans la salle de l'observatoire, Koji discutait effectivement avec les supréniens et avec Shane en particulier avec lequel il parlait du combat qui s'était déroulé l'après-midi même.

« (Shane) Je vois, cela n'a pas été facile.

- Oui, mais les hublots de l'O.V.N.I. constituent leur point faible. Leur surface est suffisamment importante pour pouvoir les atteindre même en visant d'assez loin. Reste à savoir s'ils s'y laisseront prendre une seconde fois.

- (Shane) Et vous n'êtes que deux. Mais je pourrais vous aider avec Fossoirak.

- Avec Fossoirak ? En y introduisant Lhydra ?

- (Shane) Oui, bien sûr, je n'ai pas d'autre moyen de le piloter.

- Ah non alors ! Nous avons déjà perdu Vénusiak, cela suffit comme ça !

- (Shane) A qui la faute ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'as détruit, pas moi !

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Koji un peu gêné. Mais de toute façon, Lhydra l'avait envahi. Il était inutilisable, alors cela revient au même.

- (Shane) Tu te trompes, Lhydra est sous notre contrôle, nous l'aurions retirée en totalité, il aurait pu fonctionner de nouveau sans problèmes.

- Tu es sûr ?

- (Shane) Certain. Alors si tu veux...

- C'est gentil de me proposer ton aide mais je pense que cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Tout à l'heure, Procyon a téléphoné au musée qui conserve Z. Le directeur m'avait assuré qu'il le mettrait à notre disposition en cas de besoin. J'irai le chercher demain.

- (Shane) Comme tu voudras mais si tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas.

- Oui, je te remercie.

- (Shane) Hmm... Il faudrait aussi...

- Oui ?

- (Shane) Je pense qu'il faudrait aussi que tu améliores ta technique de pilotage.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- (Shane) Tu es un bon pilote, c'est certain, mais tu as quelques points faibles. Je pourrais te donner des leçons si tu voulais.

- Me donner des leçons ? Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me donnes des leçons, je suis sûr que je pilote aussi bien que toi !

- (Shane) Ça, ça reste à prouver ! Veux-tu un exemple ?

- Dis toujours.

- (Shane) Tu te souviens de ton combat contre Vénusiak, tu étais aux commandes de Fossoirak ?

- Oui, et alors ?

- (Shane) Lorsque Vénusiak a précipité Fossoirak en direction de Lhydra, c'était un tir très précis. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurais pu en faire autant.

- C'est toi qui pilotait l'O.V.T. ?

- (Shane) Naturellement, il n'y a que moi qui sache piloter ici. Alors, ne penses-tu pas que mon tir était excellent ? »

Koji ne pouvait qu'acquiescer à la question du suprénien, il se souvenait que la masse verte l'avait vraiment impressionné lors de cette bataille.

« Je te l'accorde, tu t'es bien débrouillé, mais j'ai pu dévier la trajectoire et Fossoirak n'a pas atterri sur Lhydra.

- (Shane) Ne m'en parle pas ! Je t'avais préparé un atterrissage en douceur et toi, tu as trouvé le moyen d'aller t'écraser plus loin. Quelle idée ! J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi, tu aurais pu te blesser, voire te tuer.

- Tu as eu peur pour moi ?

- (Shane) Evidemment, mon intention n'était pas de te faire du mal.

- Oui, bien sûr... Je te rappelle aussi que c'est moi qui ai détruit Vénusiak.

- (Shane) Si j'avais voulu te tuer, j'aurais pu le faire facilement. Fossoirak venait de s'écraser et tu n'avais pas le temps de réagir. C'est moi qui aurais remporté la victoire. Tu n'aurais pas pu détruire Vénusiak.

- De toute façon, si tu as pu précipiter Fossoirak en direction de Lhydra, c'est parce que ton attaque m'a pris au dépourvu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une algue, même mutante, puisse faire cela. Tu as bénéficié de l'effet de surprise. Je ne me serais pas laissé avoir sinon.

- (Shane) Je n'en suis pas convaincu, j'y serais parvenu quand même. Je pilote mieux que toi. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas l'admettre ? »

Koji perçut un bruit et tourna la tête en direction de la porte. Procyon venait d'entrer et se dirigeait vers lui.

« Tu dialogues encore avec eux ? l'interrogea-t-il. Tu dois tout connaître de Suprénia, désormais !

- Suprénia ?

- Eh bien... oui..., c'est bien ainsi que se nomme leur planète, non ?

- Euh... c'est-à-dire..., balbutia Koji. En fait, nous n'avons pas du tout parlé de Suprénia.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna le chercheur. Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc ? »

Procyon n'avait pas l'intention d'être indiscret mais il était tellement intrigué qu'il parcourut machinalement le texte apparaissant dans la fenêtre de dialogue. Les supréniens perçurent sa surprise.

« (Kurz) Eh oui, Professeur ! Nos jeunes gens se chamaillent. De vrais gamins ces deux-là ! Que voulez-vous ? il faut bien que jeunesse se passe ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils n'y consacrent quand même pas tout leur temps. Koji nous a fait le récit de la guerre contre Véga et il lui reste encore des choses à nous raconter.

- La guerre contre Véga ? Cela vous intéresse ? demanda Procyon un peu étonné.

- (Kurz) Tout nous intéresse. Et puis il faut dire que nous nous sentons très concernés.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- (Kurz) Koji nous a également parlé d'Actarus et de Phénicia. À ce propos, les capacités de la princesse d'Euphor nous stupéfient. Je ne parle pas de son don de prédiction car des cas similaires se rencontrent chez beaucoup de peuples. Il semblerait que sur la plupart des planètes habitées, certains individus en soient dotés. Ce don peut-être héréditaire mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Par contre, nous n'avons jamais vu quelqu'un qui possède une telle faculté d'apprentissage. Mais c'est vrai que l'univers est grand et que nous sommes loin d'en avoir fait le tour.

- Oui, confirma Procyon, elle nous a beaucoup étonnés nous aussi.

- (Dalak) Sur Suprénia, nous avons développé une technique d'apprentissage très performante que nous avons nommée l'imprégnation psychique. Mais, même si cela est très rapide et très efficace, nous devons quand même y consacrer un minimum de temps. Phénicia, elle, ne semble pas passer par une quelconque étape d'apprentissage. Il semblerait qu'elle sache avant même d'avoir appris.

- Oui, c'est vrai, continua le professeur. Je me demande comment cela est possible d'ailleurs. Elle sait peut-être déjà tout faire de naissance.

- (Kallan) C'est peu probable. Pour que ce soit le cas, il faudrait que ces informations soient transmises génétiquement donc qu'elles fassent partie de son patrimoine génétique. Koji nous a appris qu'elle avait réussi le jumelage avec Goldorak du premier coup et qu'elle était aussi à l'aise que lui sur un cheval, et cela dès la première fois. Or ce n'est pas le type d'informations qui se fixent sur les gènes, en principe. Sans compter qu'il aurait fallu que ses ancêtres le fassent aussi durant très longtemps pour espérer obtenir une adaptation génétique.

- (Shane) En fait, Kallan a une autre hypothèse.

- (Kallan) Il est possible que Phénicia possède une perméabilité psychique suffisante pour pouvoir capter les connaissances des individus qui l'entourent. Autrement dit, il s'agirait d'un apprentissage inconscient par télépathie. Le don de télépathie existe chez de nombreux peuples mais souvent, seul un petit nombre de leurs représentants en est doté, ce qui a l'air d'être le cas pour les euphoriens. Chez d'autres peuples, tous les individus le possèdent, nous en avons déjà rencontré et c'est également notre cas ; tous les supréniens sont télépathes. Tout comme le don de prédiction, la télépathie nécessite une certaine perméabilité psychique mais cette dernière peut avoir des inconvénients.

- Ah bon ? Lesquels ? s'étonna Koji.

- (Kallan) Quand tous les individus d'un même peuple sont concernés et cela depuis très longtemps, elle ne pose pas de problème car leur structuration psychique y est adaptée et réciproquement. En effet, les lois de l'évolution se chargent d'éliminer une faculté qui pourrait nuire à l'espèce, ou alors, c'est l'espèce qui finit par disparaître. Par contre, lorsque cette perméabilité psychique apparaît de façon isolée au sein d'une espèce, c'est plus aléatoire. Dans certains cas, cela est très bien géré par l'individu qui en est doté. Dans d'autres cas, cela peut déboucher soit sur des comportements de pouvoir soit sur une incapacité à se protéger suffisamment sur le plan psychique.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- (Kallan) Je vais te donner un exemple. Un individu qui, sous prétexte d'un don de prédiction, tenterait d'influencer les autres en se présentant comme « celui qui sait » donc celui à qui il faut obéir, et en leur assurant de préférence que c'est pour leur bien, pourrait exercer un pouvoir sur eux.

- Mais le pouvoir s'exerce par la force ou par le statut que l'on occupe, non ?

- (Kallan) Il y a beaucoup de manières de prendre le pouvoir sur les autres, Koji, certaines sont très subtiles et se cachent sous des comportements apparemment très altruistes.

- Ah ? Et tu penses que Phénicia ?

- (Kallan) Je ne pense rien à propos de la princesse, je ne la connais pas. Je ne fais qu'énumérer les conséquences possibles d'une perméabilité psychique importante. Mais, dis-moi, j'ai l'impression que tu es fatigué. Nous devrions en rester là pour ce soir, ne crois-tu pas ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Il est tard et je commence à avoir sommeil. Bonsoir à tous.

- (Shane) Bonsoir et dors bien. Réfléchis quand même à ma proposition.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- (Shane) Des leçons de pilotage.

- Hein ?

- (Clélia) Koji, Shane, il est tard, vous parlerez de cela une autre fois. »

Le jeune homme éteignit l'ordinateur et se tourna vers Procyon.

« Je vais me coucher, lui dit-il. Bonsoir Professeur.

- Bonne nuit Koji », lui répondit celui-ci en le regardant s'éloigner.

Mais au moment où il allait franchir la porte, Procyon l'interpella.

« Koji, je...

- Oui ? répondit le jeune homme en se retournant.

- Je sais bien que je n'ai pas à me mêler de ce que tu fais en dehors de tes heures de travail, mais... »

Il fit une pause, il ne savait pas bien comment exprimer sa pensée.

« Mais... ? répéta le jeune homme.

- Eh bien, je pense... enfin..., je trouve que tu t'investis beaucoup trop auprès d'eux », finit-il par dire en dirigeant son regard vers l'ordinateur.

Koji fit de même puis regarda de nouveau Procyon qui continua.

« Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je veux simplement mieux les connaître.

- Ecoute, je vais te parler franchement. Tu es jeune et tu as besoin d'avoir des amis, je le conçois très bien mais je préfèrerais que tu fréquentes... »

Procyon s'arrêta et chercha ses mots.

« Vous préféreriez que je fréquente des amis en chair et en os, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est cela. Ne le prends pas mal.

- Qu'ils aient un corps ou pas m'est égal, Professeur. Je m'entends bien avec eux et...

- Surtout avec Shane, à ce que j'ai vu, répliqua Procyon en souriant. Il semblerait qu'il y ait une certaine rivalité entre vous.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Shane et moi, nous ne nous disputons pas. C'est difficile à expliquer... en fait, je crois que... »

Koji baissa la tête, songeur ; Procyon poursuivit.

« N'oublie pas non plus qu'ils ont des facultés psychiques assez développées. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils t'influencent. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête et fixa son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

« Ils ne feraient pas cela..., affirma-t-il avec force. Pourquoi le feraient-ils ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ils ne le font probablement pas mais je voudrais simplement que tu y sois vigilant. Nous ne les connaissons pas tellement après tout. »

Koji acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Réfléchis tout de même à ce que je t'ai dit, continua son aîné. Tu passes beaucoup de temps auprès d'eux, cela m'ennuierait que tu t'attaches à eux.

- Pourquoi ? »

Procyon soupira.

« Koji..., je ne sais pas s'ils pourront survivre très longtemps. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose puis la referma. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela jusqu'à présent mais maintenant... Procyon avait raison, leur espérance de vie n'était probablement pas très élevée. Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Professeur, il y a peut-être une petite chance pour que...

- Pour dire vrai, je n'en sais rien, mais je préfèrerais que tu ne t'attaches pas trop à eux. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, oui, je comprends.

- Autre chose : je crains qu'avec les évènements qui se sont produits ces jours, tu ne doives encore patienter quelque temps avant de revoir ton frère.

- J'avais compris. Ce n'est pas grave, je me rendrai aux Etats-Unis quand nous aurons réglé cette affaire. À propos, j'espère que Sayaka est suffisamment en sécurité.

- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. J'ai appelé Yumi cet après-midi pendant que vous reveniez du lac Motosu. Je n'ai pas pu lui parler mais j'ai laissé un message sur son répondeur pour l'avertir de ce qui se passait ici. Nous pourrions peut-être proposer à Sayaka de résider au centre durant quelque temps. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Je le rappellerai demain, continua le chercheur. Bonsoir Koji.

- Bonne nuit, Professeur. »

Procyon sortit de la pièce et Koji lança un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur. « Je préfèrerais que tu ne t'attaches pas trop à eux. » lui avait dit le professeur. C'était un conseil avisé mais trop tardif, il se sentait déjà très lié à ses amis de Suprénia. Il était prêt à tout pour qu'ils puissent vivre le plus longtemps possible, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Tant qu'il s'agissait de combattre des envahisseurs à bord de Z ou d'Alcorak, il n'y avait pas de problème, il se lançait dans la bataille avec un certain enthousiasme et ne reculait jamais même si la tâche était difficile. Mais là, il était question d'un tout autre combat, un combat pour lequel il se sentait démuni. Si ses amis étaient condamnés, il ne pourrait rien faire. Cette pensée lui était pénible. Il serra les poings, sa décision était prise : quel que soit leur avenir, il ne les abandonnerait pas : il continuerait à dialoguer avec eux, même si le lien qui les unissait devait se renforcer et rendre la séparation plus douloureuse au cas où elle se produirait. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.


	10. Quand Great s'en mêle

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Go Nagaï et des animes correspondants (Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Grendizer) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

* * *

**10. Quand Great s'en mêle.  
**

La nuit parvenait à sa fin ; Vénusia venait de se réveiller, elle s'étira et soupira. Maintenant qu'elle ne se trouvait plus au ranch, elle n'était plus obligée de se lever aussi tôt mais, le rythme étant pris, elle avait ouvert les yeux bien avant que la sonnerie du réveil ne se mette en route. Elle se leva, prit une douche et s'habilla. Elle allait sortir de sa chambre lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant retentit. Koji, qui dormait encore, fut réveillé en sursaut.

« L'alarme ? s'exclama-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ? »

L'idée d'une attaque extraterrestre lui vint logiquement à l'esprit. Il s'habilla rapidement et courut jusqu'à la salle de l'observatoire dans laquelle il trouva Vénusia et Procyon.

« Désolé si je t'ai réveillé, s'excusa le professeur. Regarde ! »

Koji se tourna vers le grand écran et aperçut deux O.V.N.I. identiques à celui qu'il avait combattu la veille sur les bords du lac Motosu.

« Ils ont l'air de venir ici, remarqua le jeune homme. Que faisons-nous, Professeur ? Nous attaquons ?

- Tu es bien pressé, lui répondit Procyon. Attendons un peu. »

Ils continuèrent à observer le déplacement des appareils. Ceux-ci survolèrent le centre et poursuivirent leur route.

« Ce n'est pas après nous qu'ils en ont, constata le jeune pilote. Je me demande...

- Ils se dirigent vers le ranch, le coupa Vénusia soudain très inquiète. Professeur, et s'ils s'en prenaient à Mizar et papa ?

- Il faut aller voir », lança Koji en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Procyon n'essaya pas de l'arrêter, il était préoccupé lui aussi.

« Vénusia, accompagne-le, je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve seul face à eux, mais soyez prudents. »

Alcorak décolla peu de temps après, suivi de Fossoirak. Les deux appareils eurent tôt-fait de rejoindre les alentours du Bouleau Blanc. Les O.V.N.I. les repérèrent immédiatement et se dirigèrent vers eux.

« Vise les hublots », conseilla Koji à Vénusia.

L'O.V.T. de la jeune femme se trouvant face à l'appareil le plus proche, elle attaqua la première.

« Missiles sigma ! »

Les missiles ratèrent leur cible de peu à cause d'un soudain écart du vaisseau extraterrestre et rebondirent sur son blindage. Koji tenta de l'atteindre à son tour en visant l'un des hublots.

« Missiles alpha ! »

Au même moment, l'appareil ennemi amorça un demi-tour, évitant ainsi que les armes d'Alcorak n'atteignent ses points sensibles. Sa queue fouetta l'air, passant à proximité des O.V.T., les manquant de peu. Le vaisseau s'éloigna, rejoignit son homologue, puis opéra un second demi-tour. Les deux machines se dirigèrent alors vers les appareils des jeunes gens. Koji ne put réprimer une grimace ; il devinait que les extraterrestres avaient dû s'apercevoir de la manière dont il avait abattu l'un de leur vaisseau sur les bords du lac Motosu.

« Koji, Vénusia, les avertit Procyon, il en vient d'autres !

- Il ne manquait plus que cela ! marmonna le jeune homme en regardant les appareils ennemis s'approcher.

- Combien ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Quatre.

- Eh bien ! Cela ne va pas être du gâteau ! s'exclama Koji.

- N'insistez pas, revenez ! leur intima le Professeur. Vous battre contre six appareils serait du suicide.

- Et laisser le ranch sans défense ? » répliqua Koji d'un ton ferme.

Procyon soupira. Durant quelques minutes, il avait tellement été absorbé par ce qu'il observait sur son écran qu'il en avait oublié le ranch.

« Non, bien sûr, lui répondit-il d'une voix lasse. Faites comme vous le sentez. Je crains cependant que vous ne puissiez pas en venir à bout avec vos O.V.T., ils sont trop nombreux.

- J'en ai bien peur, acquiesça le jeune pilote, mais il faut quand même tenter. Nous n'avons pas le choix de toute manière.

- Si seulement Actarus était là, gémit Vénusia. Avec Goldorak, il aurait réglé le problème facilement. »

La remarque de la jeune femme rappela à Koji qu'il devait se rendre au musée pour récupérer Z dans l'après-midi. Il regretta de ne pas y être allé plus tôt. Ils avaient manifestement tous sous-estimé les forces extraterrestres et il comprenait maintenant que cette erreur allait leur coûter cher dans les minutes qui allaient venir. Refusant cependant de se laisser abattre, il resserra ses mains sur les leviers de commandes tout en se demandant quelle stratégie adopter. Valait-il mieux que les deux O.V.T. dirigent leur offensive sur un même appareil en prenant soin d'éviter l'autre ou était-il préférable d'attaquer chacun le sien ? Il opta pour la première solution en pensant que s'ils en attaquaient un seul sur deux fronts, cela leur permettrait peut-être de toucher l'un de ses hublots. Il en fit donc part à Vénusia qui acquiesça. Les deux pilotes allèrent à la rencontre des appareils ennemis puis prirent l'initiative d'une seconde attaque.

« Missiles alpha ! cria Koji tout en actionnant la commande.

- Pyro-bombes en rafales ! » lança à son tour Vénusia.

L'appareil visé amorça un demi-tour et évita ainsi que les missiles ne le frappent, mais sa queue ne suivit pas ce mouvement assez rapidement pour éviter les armes de Fossoirak qui explosèrent contre son blindage et l'endommagèrent. Le vaisseau fut déstabilisé et sa trajectoire perturbée mais le pilote le redressa. Koji visa aussitôt l'endroit où les bombes avaient sévi tandis que Vénusia éloignait son appareil de l'autre vaisseau qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux.

« Victorang ! »

La lame en forme de V pénétra dans l'appareil ennemi, faisant exploser la partie atteinte. Le deuxième vaisseau s'approcha d'Alcorak qui, du fait de sa seconde attaque, n'était pas parvenu à s'éloigner suffisamment. La queue de l'O.V.N.I. fit un large mouvement en direction de l'O.V.T. tandis que Vénusia criait :

« Koji ! Attention ! »

Le jeune homme, ayant prévu l'attaque, avait déjà pris de l'altitude évitant ainsi de justesse l'impact de la queue qui passa juste en dessous de lui. Les deux O.V.T. s'éloignèrent afin de mettre une certaine distance entre eux et leur agresseur.

« Vénusia, fit remarquer le jeune homme, les pyro-bombes ont endommagé le blindage. Nous tenons peut-être la solution.

- Oui, j'en ai l'impression, confirma celle-ci.

- Alors, nous y retournons. »

Les deux pilotes amorcèrent un large demi-tour, l'un sur la droite, l'autre sur la gauche, afin de s'attaquer au vaisseau qui les poursuivait. Ils eurent cependant la désagréable surprise de constater que celui qui avait perdu sa queue volait toujours.

« Koji, tu as vu ? s'exclama Vénusia dépitée. Sa queue ne lui est donc pas nécessaire pour se déplacer. Moi qui croyais que nous en avions terminé avec lui !

- Peu importe, commenta le jeune homme. Sans sa queue, il n'est pas aussi dangereux. Vise l'autre.

- Pas facile, regarde, il se déplace maintenant en ondulant, il a compris ce que nous faisions.

- Tant pis, tente ! Missiles alpha !

- Pyro-bombes en rafales ! »

Le déplacement assez aléatoire du vaisseau lui permit d'éviter les bombes mais pas les missiles, qui n'eurent cependant pas grand effet, du fait qu'ils manquèrent les hublots. Les O.V.T. firent demi-tour braquant à la perpendiculaire de leur trajectoire pour éviter de s'approcher trop près de leur ennemi et les pilotes s'aperçurent alors que les vaisseaux annoncés par Procyon arrivaient.

« Allons-y ! lança Koji. Nous nous occupons du premier. Missiles alpha !

- Pyro-bombes en rafales ! »

Le premier vaisseau fut touché, les bombes incendiaires firent voler en éclats les hublots et le devant de l'appareil explosa tandis que les jeunes gens réitérèrent leur attaque en visant le second. Mais au même moment, les deux appareils ennemis obliquèrent simultanément, l'un vers le haut, l'autre vers le bas, rendant l'offensive inopérante.

« Koji, je n'en ai plus, c'étaient les dernières.

- Eh bien, soupira le jeune homme, cela va sérieusement se compliquer. »

Les deux pilotes se détournèrent l'un vers la gauche, l'autre vers la droite. Les cinq vaisseaux ennemis prirent Alcorak en chasse. Comme ils venaient de directions différentes, ils n'eurent aucun mal à l'encercler.

Vénusia profita du fait que les extraterrestres avaient concentré leur attention sur l'O.V.T. du jeune homme pour tenter d'atteindre le vaisseau dont les hublots lui faisaient face et qui se trouvait être celui qui n'était plus entier. Elle visa sa cible.

« Missiles sigma ! »

Les armes de Fossoirak manquèrent leur objectif. Vénusia soupira. Dans le même temps, Koji qui savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait toucher au maximum qu'un seul de ses agresseurs, avait également lancé une offensive.

« Missiles alpha ! »

Il atteignit sa cible, mais l'un des vaisseaux frappa aussitôt Alcorak. Sous le choc, Koji fut projeté contre le tableau de bord et lâcha les leviers de commandes. L'O.V.T. tournoya dans les airs puis perdit de l'altitude et se dirigea vers la Terre suivi de près par le vaisseau extraterrestre qui venait d'être gravement endommagé.

« Koji, reprends le contrôle, lui intima Procyon. Tu m'entends ? Tu vas t'écraser !

- C'est pas vrai, gémit Vénusia du fait de l'absence de réponse du pilote. Koji...

- Vénusia, décroche ! lui commanda Procyon. Tu ne pourras pas te battre seule.

- Mais Professeur...

- Fais ce que je te dis ! Eloigne-toi de ces vaisseaux ! »

Elle obtempéra car elle venait de s'apercevoir que les quatre vaisseaux extraterrestres se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle fit faire demi-tour à son O.V.T. et piqua vers la Terre à la poursuite d'Alcorak, suivie de près par ses ennemis.

Koji, bien que sérieusement étourdi, avait fini par prendre conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Au prix d'un gros effort, il réussit à reprendre les commandes de son appareil mais à peine l'avait-il redressé, qu'Alcorak fut percuté par les restes du vaisseau qu'il avait abattu. Le jeune homme serra les dents et parvint à ne pas lâcher les leviers. Du fait de la proximité du sol, il tenta un atterrissage en catastrophe. Passablement secoué par ce nouveau choc, il se laissa tomber sur le tableau de bord. Peu de temps après, Fossoirak arrivait sur les lieux.

« Koji, comment ça va ? demanda Vénusia relativement inquiète.

- Je crois que cela va aller, lui répondit-il. J'ai connu pire.

- Ils arrivent », l'avertit-elle après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement.

Le jeune homme se redressa afin de juger de la situation. Il vit l'un des vaisseaux se diriger droit vers le sol, en piquée.

« Mais que fait-il ? murmura le pilote pour lui-même. Il va s'écraser. »

L'O.V.N.I. percuta la terre et, à la grande surprise de Koji, s'y enfonça. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à comprendre l'objectif de la manœuvre : l'appareil refit surface à côté de son O.V.T. pour ensuite former un arc de cercle autour de lui et enfoncer de nouveau son nez dans le sol.

« Bon sang ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Alcorak, Go ! »

Il actionna le levier de démarrage, l'appareil vibra mais, coincé par le vaisseau, il ne put décoller. Dans le même temps, Fossoirak, touché par un second vaisseau, fut projeté sur le sol et subit le même sort. Koji constata que les deux autres appareils s'étaient posés et que six hommes en descendaient. Tout comme Carina, leur peau était pâle et leur chevelure d'un blond très clair. Trois d'entre eux s'avancèrent vers son O.V.T. tandis que les trois autres se dirigèrent vers celui de Vénusia. Le pilote fronça les sourcils en apercevant l'objet que chacun des extraterrestres tenait à la main et qui semblait être une sorte de corde métallique. L'un d'eux le frappa contre le sol à la manière d'un fouet.

« Que comptent-ils faire avec ça ? se demanda le jeune homme. Si c'est pour nous ligoter ou nous battre, ils rêvent ! »

Koji ouvrit le cockpit d'Alcorak et sauta à terre. Il dégaina son pistolaser et tira sur l'homme le plus proche de lui. Touché, celui-ci s'écroula. Le pilote porta son regard vers le second extraterrestre afin de pointer son arme dans sa direction. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le fouet se diriger vers lui et s'enrouler autour de ses cuisses. Le jeune homme ressentit alors une vive douleur se propager le long des muscles atteints qui se raidirent instantanément. Ses jambes n'étant plus capable de le porter, il s'affaissa sur le sol en gémissant. La douleur, qu'il avait ressentie au moment où le fouet l'avait touché, s'estompa assez rapidement. Seules la raideur musculaire et l'incapacité de mouvoir les muscles de ses cuisses subsistèrent. L'homme qui avait lancé le fouet récupéra celui abandonné par son défunt compagnon et s'approcha de sa victime. Vénusia avait assisté à la scène depuis la cabine de pilotage de Fossoirak.

« Sortez de votre appareil, lui lança l'un des hommes qui avait désormais rejoint l'O.V.T., et ne tentez rien contre nous, sinon il vous arrivera la même chose qu'à votre ami : nos lassos sont capables de vous paralyser instantanément. »

Vénusia jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Koji. Elle vit que celui-ci était étendu à terre et qu'il essayait de se redresser à l'aide de ses bras. Il semblait effectivement ne pas pouvoir se servir de ses jambes. Elle se mordit les lèvres et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Rien, probablement elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris d'armes, tout en se disant que cela n'aurait peut-être pas servi à grand-chose. Elle obéit mais dès qu'elle eut mis pied-à-terre, les deux vaisseaux qui retenaient les O.V.T. décollèrent. L'homme qui se trouvait près de Koji, récupéra son lasso, libérant ainsi le jeune homme, et se dirigea en courant vers l'appareil dont il était sorti quelques minutes auparavant, aussitôt imité par ses compagnons. Surprise, Vénusia chercha des yeux ce qui pouvait expliquer ce soudain revirement. Elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir un robot qui fendait le ciel.

« Mais, c'est Mazinger Z ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Tetsuya... ? », murmura Koji qui avait reconnu Great Mazinger.

Vénusia courut vers lui.

« Comment te sens-tu, lui demanda-t-elle ?

- Ça va mieux maintenant, mes jambes sont encore raides, mais cela s'estompe.

- Il faut que tu regagnes Alcorak, j'ai l'impression qu'il va y avoir de la bagarre. Nous risquons d'être exposés.

- Oui, tu as raison. »

Le jeune homme ayant du mal à se déplacer, Vénusia l'aida à parcourir les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son appareil puis, une fois à l'intérieur, il frotta les paumes de ses mains contre ses cuisses afin de tenter de chasser la raideur musculaire qui le gênait cela n'eut cependant aucun effet. Quelques instants plus tard, il entra en contact avec Tetsuya.

« Tatsu ?

- Salut Koji ! Retourne au centre, je vais m'occuper d'eux.

- Mais je..., commença le jeune homme.

- Fais ce qu'il te dit, intervint Vénusia qui venait de regagner son appareil. Tu ne vas tout de même pas combattre dans l'état où tu es ! De plus, nous ne savons pas quelles conséquences peut avoir ce lasso sur ton organisme. Imagine que tu te sentes mal en plein vol, cela risque d'être dangereux.

- Et si tu n'es pas convaincu par les arguments de Vénusia, renchérit Procyon qui connaissait bien son pilote, eh bien, considère que je t'en donne l'ordre. Rentre immédiatement !

- Faites de même, mademoiselle, conseilla Tetsuya. Avec Great Mazinger, ce sera vite réglé. Je vous rejoindrai ensuite. »

Les O.V.T. décollèrent et se dirigèrent vers le centre. Le pilote du robot fit face à ses adversaires. Procyon lui avait dit que les vaisseaux extraterrestres n'étaient pas armés. Sa machine, par contre, était munie d'armes puissantes, ce serait donc un jeu d'enfant que d'en venir à bout. Tetsuya lança une première attaque.

« Préparez-vous ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous allez faire connaissance avec la puissance de Great Mazinger ! Atomic Punch ! »

Les poings de la machine atteignirent le vaisseau le plus proche. Celui-ci reçut l'impact et fut détourné de sa trajectoire mais accusa cependant le coup. Il présenta néanmoins son flan et Tetsuya décida d'en profiter pour tenter de lui sectionner la queue.

« Great Boomerang ! »

Le robot saisit sa plaque thoracique en forme de V et la lança en direction de sa cible, mais le demi-tour qu'opérait l'appareil extraterrestre fit que l'angle de l'impact ne permit pas à l'arme de faire son office l'O.V.N.I., en balayant l'air de sa queue, la projeta au loin. En attendant qu'elle revienne se positionner à sa place, Tetsuya allait faire effectuer un demi-tour à sa machine afin d'attaquer les trois autres appareils qui avaient profité du combat qu'il menait pour le contourner et se placer derrière lui. Il n'en eut cependant pas le temps. Alors qu'il amorçait son volte-face, deux des vaisseaux assénèrent un violent coup de queue au robot tandis que le troisième, qui avait perdu la sienne, se jetait sur lui. Tout comme les appareils extraterrestres, Great Mazinger fût déstabilisé par le choc. Il perdit alors de l'altitude tout en tournoyant, suivi par ses adversaires qui subirent le même sort. Le quatrième O.V.N.I. n'ayant pas participé à la dernière attaque, s'élança en direction du robot. Quoiqu'il fût assez secoué, Tetsuya parvint à se saisir des leviers de commande de sa machine et à redresser Great qui récupéra sa plaque thoracique peu après. Il le plaça face au vaisseau qui le pourchassait.

« Breast Burn ! »

Les rayons émis par la plaque rouge de Great Mazinger atteignirent la partie antérieure de l'appareil, non loin du poste de commandes, et leur chaleur en endommagea le blindage.

« Thunder Break ! »

Great Mazinger leva l'un de ses bras et pointa son index en direction des nuages. Des éclairs se formèrent et s'abattirent sur les cornes de la machine puis l'énergie électrique se propagea jusqu'à l'index à l'aide duquel Tetsuya l'orienta ensuite en direction du vaisseau, là où le blindage avait été atteint ; l'O.V.N.I. explosa.

« Et d'un ! »

Il fit alors un rapide bilan de la situation : il vit que les pilotes de deux des autres vaisseaux avaient manifestement repris le contrôle de leurs appareils et remarqua que celui auquel la queue manquait venait de s'écraser. Il eut cependant la surprise de constater, qu'au lieu de l'attaquer, les deux premiers avaient déjà commencé à s'éloigner.

« Et bien, je leur fait peur à ce que je vois ! » commenta-t-il avec une certaine satisfaction.

Il s'élança à leur poursuite mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'ils étaient trop rapides pour pouvoir espérer les rattraper. Il prit alors la direction du centre de recherches spatiales qu'il ne tarda pas à rejoindre.

Lorsque Tetsuya se présenta à l'entrée, Procyon et Vénusia étaient là pour l'accueillir ; il se présenta.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, monsieur, je suis Tetsuya Tsurugi. Je faisais un tour à bord de mon robot, le Great Mazinger, lorsque j'ai décidé de vous rendre visite. Le professeur Yumi m'avait d'ailleurs demandé de le faire ces jours-ci.

- Enchanté, lui répondit Procyon. Laissez-moi vous remercier, vous êtes arrivé au bon moment. »

Il poursuivit à l'intention de Vénusia.

« Lorsque monsieur Tsurugi a pris contact avec moi, je lui ai demandé de vous rejoindre. J'ai pensé que son aide pouvait être appréciable.

- Elle l'a été, confirma la jeune femme en souriant au pilote. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, Tetsuya.

- Moi de même, répondit-il en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

- Veuillez excuser Koji, reprit le professeur, j'ai tenu à ce qu'il se fasse examiner par un médecin. Il nous rejoindra plus tard. »

Procyon invita alors le pilote à entrer. Il l'accompagna dans la salle de l'observatoire où il lui présenta ses collaborateurs puis ils discutèrent un moment. Un peu plus tard, Koji les rejoignit. Les deux frères se serrèrent la main en se regardant dans les yeux. N'ayant eu l'occasion de se côtoyer que lors de la fin de la guerre contre l'empire de Mykène, ils ne se connaissaient qu'assez peu. Suite à leur victoire, Koji avait regagné les Etats-Unis peu de temps après l'enterrement de son père, pendant que Tetsuya se remettait de ses blessures.

« Salut Tatsu !

- Bonjour Koji. »

Durant leur brève cohabitation à la Forteresse de la science, leur relation avait été tendue et ne leur avait pas permis de faire vraiment connaissance. Ils ne savaient pas bien quoi se dire et une certaine gêne s'installa entre eux. Procyon, qui le perçut rapidement sans toutefois en comprendre la raison, y mit fin.

« Alors Koji, qu'a dit le docteur ? »

Le jeune homme le rassura quant à son état de santé. La raideur musculaire qu'il avait ressentie avait disparu et le médecin avait affirmé qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence sur son organisme. Le professeur fit visiter le centre à son invité puis lui fit un récit détaillé des évènements liés aux extraterrestres. Il lui proposa ensuite de rester pour le déjeuner et Tetsuya accepta. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de se restaurer, ils retournèrent tous dans la salle de l'observatoire. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Cochyre signala que quelqu'un tentait d'entrer en communication avec le centre. Une fois les réglages effectués, un homme apparut sur l'écran. Vénusia et Koji reconnurent l'individu qu'ils avaient vu à la centrale photonique et qui avait échappé à la police quelques heures après. Cette fois-ci, il ne portait pas de perruque mais le doute n'était pas permis.

« Je m'appelle Zhork, annonça-t-il. Je commande le détachement d'hommes que les dirigeants de notre planète ont envoyé ici.

- Je suis le professeur Procyon, directeur de ce centre. Que voulez-vous ?

- Que vos trois pilotes nous rejoignent dans les plus brefs délais sur les bords du lac Motosu, sans armes naturellement. Ils peuvent venir à bord de leurs O.V.T. mais je ne veux pas voir le robot. Est-ce clair ?

- Dans tes rêves ! s'exclama Koji, agacé par le ton péremptoire de leur interlocuteur. Nous ne sommes pas aussi bêtes que cela.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous nous plierions à vos conditions, reprit Procyon en faisant signe au jeune homme de se taire.

- Vous allez le voir immédiatement, lui répondit l'extraterrestre en esquissant un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Vous la connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme disparut de l'écran et laissa place à une jeune femme, ligotée et bâillonnée.

« Sayaka ! s'exclama Vénusia.

- Mais, comment se fait-il qu'elle soit entre leurs mains ? s'étonna Tetsuya.

- Vous pouvez constater que, pour l'instant, elle est vivante, reprit Zhork. Je suppose que vous souhaitez qu'elle le reste. Je vous rappelle mes conditions : vos trois pilotes nous rejoignent rapidement, sans armes et sans le robot. »

Sur ces mots, la communication fut coupée. Encore sous le choc de cette révélation, personne ne dit mot dans les instants qui suivirent. Ce fut Vénusia qui rompit le silence.

« Eh bien, cette fois-ci, je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix.

- Vous pensez qu'ils pourraient vraiment la tuer, Professeur, interrogea Tetsuya.

- Je le crains effectivement, soupira celui-ci visiblement contrarié. Ils ne semblent pas avoir beaucoup de respect pour la vie de leurs hommes, alors pour celles des terriens... Ils nous ont déjà montré qu'ils étaient prêts à tout.

- De toute façon, intervint Koji, nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque. Cela m'ennuie cependant que Vénusia nous accompagne.

- Moi aussi, lui répondit Procyon d'un ton las.

- Il n'est pas question que je vous laisse y aller tous les deux et que je reste ici, affirma la jeune femme. Vous avez entendu Zhork, il veut que nous nous rendions là-bas tous les trois. Qui peut savoir ce qui arrivera à Sayaka si nous ne lui obéissons pas ? Et puis ainsi, nous pourrons enfin savoir ce qu'ils veulent exactement.

- Nous prendrons nos pistolasers, reprit Koji. Nous pourrons toujours les dissimuler dans nos appareils et nous en servir en cas de nécessité. »

Procyon acquiesça. Il donna des ordres pour que les O.V.T. soient rechargés en armes et en carburant. Les trois pilotes se virent distribuer quatre pistolasers également rechargés. Puis, lorsque les préparatifs furent terminés, ils revêtirent leurs combinaisons de vol. Vénusia et Tetsuya s'installèrent à bord de Fossoirak tandis que Koji prit place aux commandes d'Alcorak.

« Fossoirak, Go !

- Alcorak, Go ! »

Procyon vit les appareils s'envoler, non sans une certaine angoisse. Il décida de téléphoner à Yumi en pensant qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore au courant de l'enlèvement de sa fille.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du lac, les pilotes aperçurent un appareil sur la berge. Il était en tous points identique à ceux qu'ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de voir. Un autre semblait flotter sur l'eau. Ils posèrent leurs O.V.T. et en descendirent. Quelques hommes se tenaient à proximité de leur vaisseau. Ils avaient tous la peau claire, leur chevelure d'un blond très pâle leur arrivait à la base du cou. Ils portaient une combinaison ajustée qui faisait penser à une tenue de pilotage et tenaient tous un lasso à main à l'exception d'un seul que les jeunes gens reconnurent : il s'agissait de Zhork. Celui-ci leur fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'ils firent. Ils aperçurent alors la fille de Yumi, assise au pied d'un arbre. Bien qu'elle soit toujours ligotée et bâillonnée, un homme la tenait par le bras. À leurs côtés, se trouvait une jeune femme dont l'habillement rappelait celui de Carina : elle était vêtue d'une robe courte, sans manche et portait des bottines.

« Sayaka ! s'écria Vénusia en l'apercevant.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? interrogea Koji.

- Nous l'avons bien traitée, lui répondit le chef du groupe. Elle vous le confirmera lorsque nous lui ôterons son bâillon. Il ne tient qu'à vous que cela continue ainsi.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Tetsuya qui n'appréciait guère la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- J'ai besoin que vous me fournissiez un renseignement. »

Zhork leur tendit trois photos. Les pilotes se rapprochèrent et les regardèrent les unes après les autres. Ils eurent la surprise d'y découvrir un homme en tenue de pilotage ainsi qu'un robot. Tetsuya ne les avait jamais vus mais Vénusia et Koji reconnurent Actarus et Goldorak. Ils levèrent un regard interrogateur vers leur interlocuteur.

« Mais, ce sont...! commença Vénusia stupéfaite.

- Je veux savoir où se trouve cet homme, la coupa fermement l'extraterrestre.

- Que lui voulez-vous ? répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Je vous conseille vivement de comprendre le plus rapidement possible que c'est moi qui pose les questions. C'est préférable pour vous. Alors ? Où est-il ? »

Koji et Vénusia échangèrent un regard. Ne connaissant pas les objectifs de leur interlocuteur, ils n'avaient guère envie de révéler l'endroit où se trouvait leur ami.

« Et si nous refusons de répondre ? le questionna Koji.

- Si vous refusez ? » répliqua l'extraterrestre en esquissant un sourire mauvais.

Il n'ajouta rien et se contenta de faire un signe à l'homme qui retenait Sayaka. Celui-ci tordit le bras de la jeune femme qui poussa un cri de douleur étouffé par le bâillon qu'elle portait.

« Lâche ! Laisse-la tranquille ! fulmina Koji en s'élançant vers Zhork.

- Attention ! » lui cria Vénusia.

Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, il sentit une douleur parcourir ses jambes autour desquelles un lasso venait de s'enrouler ; il s'écroula aux pieds de l'extraterrestre. Tetsuya fit un mouvement vers lui mais l'un de leurs ennemis s'interposa, un lasso à la main. Le pilote hésita mais suspendit son geste.

« Cela ne sert à rien, songea-t-il tout en fixant l'arme du regard. Nous n'aurons pas le dessus dans de telles conditions. Il est préférable d'attendre une meilleure occasion. »

Zhork s'approcha de Koji. Vénusia retint son souffle. Les jambes du jeune homme, paralysées par le lasso, refusaient de lui obéir, mais il n'était pas question pour lui d'en rester là. De ses bras, il entoura les chevilles de son agresseur qui tomba à terre en étouffant un cri.

« Arrête, Koji ! lui cria Tetsuya. C'est inutile ! »

Effectivement, la réaction des autres extraterrestres ne se fit pas attendre. L'un d'eux lança un lasso en direction du jeune homme qui fut touché au niveau du dos. Il gémit, aussi bien de douleur que d'impuissance.

Zhork se releva.

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! lui lança Koji. Utiliser de tels moyens ! Viens donc te battre d'homme à homme, sans ces lassos.

- Koji, je t'en prie », supplia Vénusia.

Mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et poursuivit.

« Approche un peu et tu vas voir ! »

Zhork se mit à rire et lança à l'intention du jeune homme.

« Sûrement pas ! Je préfère ne pas me frotter à toi. Je n'ai pas oublié la façon dont tu nous as maîtrisés à la centrale photonique. Mais tu m'intéresses : tu n'hésites pas à te battre et tu t'y entends bien. Cependant, tu n'es vraiment pas coopératif. Je me vois donc contraint de te neutraliser pour le moment. »

Il fit un signe à l'un de ses hommes qui s'approcha de Koji et lui appliqua un tampon sur la bouche. Le pilote essaya de s'y soustraire mais, ses muscles n'étant pas opérationnels, sa tentative resta vaine ; il perdit connaissance sous l'effet des vapeurs qui se dégageaient. Zhork donna un ordre à la seule femme extraterrestre présente. Elle s'agenouilla alors auprès du jeune homme et lui ôta le bracelet qui lui permettait de communiquer avec les autres. Il fut ensuite transporté à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

« Koji..., gémit Vénusia.

- Il va simplement dormir un moment, commenta Zhork. Nous serons ainsi plus tranquilles pour discuter. Donnez vos bracelets à Daxia. »

Les deux pilotes obtempérèrent à contrecœur.

« Bien..., reprit Zhork d'un air satisfait. Etes-vous désormais disposés à répondre à ma question ou faut-il que Sayaka... ?

- C'est bon, le coupa la jeune femme, décidée d'en finir. Je vous dirai ce que vous voulez savoir.

- Alors, je vous écoute. Où se trouve le prince d'Euphor ?

- Le prince d'Euphor ? interrogea Tetsuya en se tournant vers Vénusia.

- Oui, répondit celle-ci, Actarus est le prince d'une autre planète. Il n'est plus ici, il a quitté la Terre, il y a deux mois environ. Il est retourné chez lui à bord de Goldorak. »

Zhork resta silencieux durant quelques instants puis soupira, visiblement contrarié.

« Cela explique que nous ayons perdu sa trace, dit-il surtout pour lui-même. C'est ennuyeux, je vais devoir modifier mes plans. »

Puis il s'adressa à ses hommes.

« Emmenez-les. »

Il poursuivit à l'intention des deux pilotes.

« Suivez-les sans faire d'histoire, sinon, vous subirez le même sort que votre impétueux ami. »

Tetsuya serra les poings. Se conformer aux ordres que venait de lui donner l'extraterrestre lui déplaisait fortement mais il avait conscience que toute rébellion serait vaine. Vénusia se tourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. À regret, le pilote hocha la tête.

« Obéissons-lui pour l'instant », chuchota-t-il à la jeune femme.

Tous deux suivirent leurs agresseurs qui les firent pénétrer dans leur vaisseau. L'un d'entre eux avait pris Sayaka dans ses bras et marchait à leur suite. Ils empruntèrent un couloir. Un homme ouvrit l'une des portes.

« Entrez ici, leur signifia Zhork.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? hasarda Vénusia, inquiète.

- Je vous le dirai lorsque j'aurai pris une décision. En attendant, vous resterez ici. Vous pouvez libérer votre amie si vous le souhaitez. Inutile de tenter de fuir, la porte sera verrouillée. »

Les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans la pièce qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Aucun meuble n'y figurait mais le sol était recouvert d'un tapis épais sur lequel Koji était étendu, toujours inconscient. La fille de Yumi y fut déposée à son tour. Vénusia s'agenouilla à côté du jeune homme et tenta en vain de le réveiller tandis que Tetsuya débarrassait Sayaka de ses liens.

« Bong sang, Sayaka, comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? s'exclama le pilote lorsqu'il lui eut ôté son bâillon. Tu devais rester au laboratoire. »

La jeune femme lui apprit alors qu'ils avaient reçu un appel téléphonique en provenance de la centrale photonique leur signalant un dysfonctionnement du réacteur et qu'elle avait pris la décision de s'y rendre immédiatement, sans même en référer à son père, le professeur s'étant absenté quelques heures. À aucun moment, elle n'avait songé que cela puisse être un piège. Sur la route, un barrage l'avait contrainte à arrêter sa voiture et c'est là qu'elle avait été enlevée.

« Je sais que j'ai agi imprudemment, s'excusa-t-elle, mais j'étais...

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! la coupa le pilote en fronçant les sourcils. Sans parler des conséquences ! Je me demande ce qu'ils nous veulent. En fait, si j'ai bien compris, c'est à Actarus qu'ils s'intéressent surtout. À propos, Vénusia, tu peux nous en apprendre plus ? Tu disais tout à l'heure qu'il s'agissait d'un prince extraterrestre ? »

La jeune femme leur fit un résumé succinct des évènements s'étant produits ces dernières années. Assis près d'elle, ses deux compagnons l'écoutaient attentivement. Sayaka se demanda pourquoi les deux membres de la patrouille des Aigles ne lui avaient pas révélé l'identité des euphoriens, de même que leur rang, lors du week-end qu'ils avaient passé au laboratoire de son père. Absorbée par ses pensées, elle se désintéressa de la suite du récit effectué par Vénusia pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ainsi, le pilote de Goldorak était un prince et, par conséquent, sa sœur, une princesse ! Le fait qu'Actarus soit de sang royal la laissait parfaitement indifférente mais, il n'en était pas de même pour Phénicia. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur en imaginant Koji aux côtés de la jeune femme, rivalisant avec elle aux commandes de sa moto et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il y avait eu quelque chose de plus intime entre eux que de simples relations amicales. Son regard se dirigea instinctivement vers le jeune pilote. Toujours étendu sur le tapis, celui-ci remua légèrement. Sayaka se rapprocha alors de lui, aussitôt imitée par Vénusia, tandis que Tetsuya se levait pour s'éloigner du trio.

Koji ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses compagnes sans rien dire. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se remémorer les derniers évènements qu'il avait vécus.

« Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda Vénusia.

- Ça va, lui répondit-il d'une voix lasse. Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans leur vaisseau spatial, lui annonça Sayaka. Ils nous ont enfermés dans cette pièce en attendant de prendre une décision. »

Le jeune homme soupira en s'asseyant jambes croisées sur le tapis. Il constata ainsi qu'il pouvait se mouvoir de nouveau tout à fait normalement et en éprouva un certain soulagement, même s'il en avait déjà fait l'expérience auparavant. Ses yeux parcourant leur lieu de captivité, il aperçut Tetsuya, debout, les bras croisés, le dos appuyé contre la paroi du vaisseau.

« Tu es toujours le même Koji, lui lança le pilote en le toisant du regard. Tu fonces sans réfléchir. Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas intervenir.

- Ah oui ? répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton sec. Et les laisser faire du mal à Sayaka sans réagir ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu pensais réellement que nous pourrions faire quoi que ce soit vu leur nombre et les armes dont ils disposaient ? Rassure-moi, tu n'es tout de même pas naïf à ce point ? »

Koji ne répondit pas : il n'avait effectivement pas réfléchi, il avait vu ces hommes maltraiter Sayaka et il s'était élancé vers Zhork, afin de la défendre, sans mesurer les conséquences de son geste ni ses chances de réussite. Tetsuya continua.

« Tu devrais suivre mon exemple et faire preuve d'un peu plus de discernement.

- Faire preuve de discernement t'a permis de leur échapper, à ce que je peux constater.

- Non, je te l'accorde, mais j'ai évité le traitement qu'ils t'ont fait subir. »

Koji haussa les épaules. Cela lui était bien égal. En fait, il y trouvait même un avantage : le comportement que ses ravisseurs avaient eu à son égard ne pouvait que renforcer sa détermination à les combattre et il ne comptait pas s'en priver !


	11. La cité des sables

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Go Nagaï et des animes correspondants (Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Grendizer) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

* * *

**11. La cité des sables  
**

Koji étant revenu à lui et Vénusia ayant terminé le récit des évènements s'étant déroulés les années précédentes, les jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient retenus prisonniers et qui comportait une porte que Tetsuya tenta d'ouvrir, sans beaucoup de conviction. À sa grande surprise, celle-ci n'opposa cependant aucune résistance ce qui leur permit de découvrir une salle d'eau sommaire comprenant des toilettes et une douche. Vénusia fit remarquer la présence d'un verrou intérieur puis le pilote referma la porte en soupirant. Il avait espéré autre chose sans toutefois savoir bien quoi. À ce moment-là, ils perçurent des secousses et s'assirent sur le tapis afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

« Que peut-il bien se passer ? questionna Sayaka.

- Ils dissimulent sans doute leur vaisseau dans l'eau, lui répondit Vénusia. Leurs appareils sont submersibles et il semblerait que le lac leur serve de refuge.

- Il faut que nous sortions d'ici, annonça Tetsuya avec conviction.

- Tu oublies les lassos, lui rappela la jeune femme. Même si nous arrivions à sortir de cette pièce, je doute que nous ne parvenions à aller bien loin et si nous nous trouvons sous l'eau, cela complique encore les choses. Pourquoi ne pas attendre la décision de Zhork ? Il a peut-être des intentions pacifiques.

- Ah oui ? répliqua Koji. Tu sembles oublier que ses hommes auraient pu nous tuer ce matin. Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui, il prépare sans doute quelque chose. De plus, à la centrale photonique, il avait bien précisé qu'il comptait nous enlever.

- Peut-être voulait-il simplement que nous lui indiquions ce qu'était devenu Actarus, poursuivit-elle. De toute façon, que pouvons-nous faire ? Nous ne sommes même pas armés. Nos pistolasers sont restés dans nos O.V.T. et nos geôliers possèdent leurs lassos.

- À propos, questionna Sayaka, ne trouvez-vous pas que ce sont d'étranges armes ? Ils paralysent mais ne tuent pas, ce ne sont pas des armes à proprement parler.

- Il n'y a pas que cela qui soit étrange, lui répondit Tetsuya. Leur technologie semble au moins égale à celle des terriens puisqu'ils sont capables de construire des vaisseaux qui voyagent dans l'espace et pourtant, ils n'ont pas trouvé mieux que des verrous pour fermer leurs portes, le manque de confort à bord est surprenant et leurs appareils ne sont même pas armés. Quoi qu'il en soit, Vénusia a raison, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose pour l'instant. S'il n'y avait ne serait-ce qu'un meuble dans cette pièce, nous aurions peut-être pu nous en servir pour tenter quelque chose. Mais nous n'avons rien pour nous protéger de leurs lassos et les extraterrestres me semblent les utiliser assez habilement toute tentative serait vouée à l'échec. Même si nous prenions Zhork en otage, ses hommes n'hésiteraient probablement pas à utiliser leurs armes puisqu'ils ne risqueraient pas de blesser leur chef.

- Et le tapis ? proposa Vénusia.

- Il est sans doute trop lourd », lui répondit Tetsuya en haussant les épaules.

Koji se dirigea vers l'une des parois de la pièce, s'agenouilla et tenta de soulever l'un des bords du tapis.

« Rien à faire, annonça-t-il, il est fixé au sol.

- Koji pourrait nous servir de paravent, plaisanta Sayaka un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Pardon ? répliqua aussitôt celui-ci en relevant la tête. J'ai dû mal entendre, là !

- Pourquoi pas ? continua la jeune femme en se mettant à rire. Tu as l'habitude maintenant et cela nous permettrait peut-être de nous enfuir, nous reviendrions te chercher plus tard.

- Ah oui ? riposta le jeune homme que la plaisanterie n'amusait pas. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui jouerais ce rôle rien que pour que tu apprécies l'effet que cela fait ?

- Moi ? Espèce de rustre !

- Rustre ? Moi ? s'exclama Koji en se relevant. Tu oublies que je n'ai pas hésité à m'attaquer à Zhork pour te défendre tout à l'heure et…

- Ça suffit vous deux, intervint Vénusia. Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer. Vous règlerez vos différents plus tard, nous avons autre chose à faire pour l'instant. »

Les deux jeunes gens en convinrent de mauvaise grâce et tous les quatre discutèrent encore un moment afin de chercher une solution à leur problème. Ils se turent enfin après avoir décidé de profiter de la première opportunité qui se présenterait sans toutefois avoir d'idée bien précise sur ce qu'ils pourraient tenter. À plusieurs reprises, ils avaient perçu des allées et venues dans le couloir sur lequel donnait la pièce où ils étaient retenus prisonniers.

Le silence régnait désormais dans leur lieu de captivité. Sayaka, assise dos contre la paroi du vaisseau, observait ses compagnons : Vénusia somnolait étendue sur le tapis et Tetsuya, allongé sur le dos, semblait fixer le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. La jeune femme regarda discrètement Koji. Il était assis, une jambe étendue, l'autre repliée. Son coude prenait appui sur le genou de cette dernière et sa main disparaissait dans son abondante chevelure noire. Le regard dirigé vers le sol, il semblait absent. Peut-être réfléchissait-il encore à un moyen d'échapper à leurs ravisseurs ? Malgré la situation critique dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Sayaka avait retrouvé son optimisme et ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Le jeune homme avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir et elle était persuadée qu'il en serait de même cette fois-ci, d'autant plus que Tetsuya se trouvait là, lui aussi. Elle ferma les paupières et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Des souvenirs de l'époque durant laquelle Koji se trouvait au laboratoire d'énergie photonique lui revinrent en mémoire et elle s'y abandonna durant un moment. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux et observa de nouveau le jeune homme.

Bien du temps avait passé depuis leur première rencontre mais il était clair qu'il lui plaisait toujours autant. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'instant où elle avait subitement pris conscience de l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle rentrait d'un combat contre un des robots du Docteur Hell durant lequel Koji lui avait sauvé la vie. Afrodita A avait été très abîmée durant cette bataille et, comme le jeune homme ne connaissait pas encore bien toutes les commandes de Z, il n'était pas parvenu à la faire monter à bord de la machine. Sayaka avait demandé à Boss de la ramener tandis que Koji partait devant en contrôlant plus ou moins bien son robot. Arrivée au laboratoire, elle avait posé son casque puis elle l'avait aperçu dans sa nouvelle tenue : une combinaison rouge et jaune qui venait tout juste d'être terminée et qu'il porterait désormais lorsqu'il piloterait Z. Elle l'avait trouvé tellement beau ! Durant toute la durée de la lutte qu'ils avaient menée côte à côte contre leurs ennemis, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer même si rien de concret ne s'était passé entre eux. Ensuite, ils étaient partis poursuivre leurs études aux Etats-Unis et elle avait espéré que ce séjour lui permette de vivre une relation sérieuse avec lui. Sayaka soupira. Cela se serait peut-être passé différemment si elle s'était comportée autrement. Elle le savait, elle était trop jalouse et se mettait en colère trop facilement cela avait toujours agacé Koji. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle, principalement lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui ! Lorsque celui-ci avait quitté les Etats-Unis pour travailler au centre du professeur Procyon, elle avait décidé de se tourner vers l'avenir. Cela n'avait pas été facile. À maintes reprises, elle avait été tentée de lui téléphoner ou de lui écrire, mais elle avait néanmoins tenu bon. Il lui avait d'ailleurs semblé qu'elle était finalement parvenue à l'oublier. Cependant, depuis que le destin les avait remis en présence l'un de l'autre, quelques semaines auparavant, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas réellement renoncé à lui. Elle continuait de l'observer, il était toujours aussi immobile et elle se demanda ce qui pouvait être possible entre elle et lui. Même si elle attachait une certaine importance au fait de rester elle-même, elle était cependant prête à faire quelques efforts pour que cela se passe bien entre eux. Mais lui, que souhaitait-il ? Que pouvait-elle espérer d'un homme qui n'avait même pas pris le temps de la contacter en plusieurs années, malgré le fait qu'il connaissait les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ? La lutte contre Véga n'expliquait pas tout. Même en tant de guerre, il est possible de trouver un moment pour contacter les personnes chères, surtout avec les moyens de communication existant à leur époque. Koji ne la considérait-il donc uniquement comme une coéquipière vis-à-vis de laquelle il ne ressentait que des sentiments inspirés par les dangers qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble ? Il était certain que risquer sa vie côte à côte créait des liens mais il était tout aussi certain que cela n'était pas suffisant pour susciter l'amour, la jeune femme en était bien consciente. De plus, depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, il ne lui avait pas manifesté d'attention particulière. Certes, il avait pris des risques pour la défendre contre Zhork et ses hommes, mais elle le connaissait, il aurait agi de la même manière pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et pourtant, le revoir lui avait redonné un espoir auquel elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher. Elle s'interrogea : peut-être fréquentait-il une autre femme ? Cette hypothèse lui sembla cependant peu probable. Si cela avait été le cas, cette femme l'aurait certainement accompagné lors du week-end qu'ils avaient passé au laboratoire d'énergie photonique ou tout du moins, quelqu'un y aurait probablement fait allusion, à moins que... Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à redouter du côté de Vénusia. Il était clair que Koji et elle n'étaient que des amis. Mais qu'en était-il de Phénicia ? Lorsque, durant ce même week-end, elle avait sous-entendu une éventuelle relation entre eux, Koji n'avait pas donné de réponse très claire, il lui semblait même qu'il avait plutôt éludé la question en prétextant la guerre contre Véga. Bien sûr, Phénicia n'était plus là désormais, elle était même très loin, mais le voyage d'une planète à l'autre n'était pas irréalisable, Actarus et sa sœur l'avaient déjà entrepris et cette dernière pouvait très bien le refaire en sens inverse. D'ailleurs, peut-être avait-elle prévu de revenir ? Et si Phénicia et Koji s'étaient promis de se revoir ? Sayaka se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse : elle ne pourrait pas rester bien longtemps dans l'incertitude, il fallait absolument qu'elle sache ! Le plus simple serait de poser carrément la question au jeune homme. Elle risquait cependant de se faire rabrouer, il ne s'était jamais bien gêné pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son comportement. Il pourrait très bien lui répondre que sa vie privée ne la concernait pas et il aurait raison. Non, ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, d'autant plus qu'elle avait décidé de lui montrer qu'elle avait changé, il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse preuve d'indiscrétion. Son regard se déplaça de Koji à Vénusia. Et si elle interrogeait la jeune femme ? Celle-ci avait été suffisamment proche de lui ces dernières années pour pouvoir lui fournir une réponse. De plus, elle la comprendrait certainement. Elle procéderait donc ainsi, et ensuite, elle aviserait en fonction des informations qu'elle obtiendrait.

À ce moment-là, Sayaka entendit des bruits dans le couloir ce qui la ramena à la réalité présente. La porte s'ouvrit. Les quatre jeunes gens se levèrent tandis qu'une douzaine d'hommes pénétraient dans la pièce. Tetsuya ne put s'empêcher de penser que leurs geôliers prenaient vraiment beaucoup de précautions. Pourquoi tous ces hommes alors qu'ils étaient armés ? Avaient-ils donc peur d'eux à ce point ? Koji, quant à lui, ne se fit pas ce type de réflexion tant il se sentait obnubilé par un irrépressible et soudain désir de leur sauter dessus. Les lassos que les nouveaux venus tenaient à la main l'en dissuadèrent cependant. Il se dit que, finalement, Tetsuya n'avait pas tort : dans certaines situations, il était préférable de faire preuve d'un peu de patience et d'attendre qu'une opportunité se présente. Daxia et une autre jeune femme entrèrent à leur tour, portant chacune un plateau qu'elles posèrent sur le tapis et sur lequel étaient disposées de la nourriture et des boissons. Zhork arriva ensuite et s'adressa aux jeunes gens.

« Il s'agit d'un repas froid, vous pourrez le consommer quand vous le souhaiterez. Nous ne mangeons pas aux mêmes horaires que les terriens, je préfère donc vous laisser le soin de gérer cela à votre guise.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous comptez nous garder prisonniers encore longtemps ? s'exclama Tetsuya qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Prisonniers ? lui répondit l'extraterrestre en arborant un sourire bienveillant. Vous vous méprenez, vous êtes nos invités.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? ironisa Koji tout en se demandant s'il serait capable de garder son calme malgré les résolutions qu'il avait prises.

- Aucunement, poursuivit Zhork sans se départir de son sourire. A propos, ces deux jeunes femmes sont à votre service. Vous connaissez déjà Daxia, l'autre se prénomme Louna. Elles s'occuperont de vos repas et vous apporteront des couvertures pour la nuit dans un moment. Par contre, inutile de leur poser des questions, elles ne vous répondront pas.

- Sont-elles muettes ? s'enquit Vénusia, intriguée.

- Non, mais elles ont reçu l'ordre de ne pas vous adresser la parole, elles ne le feront donc pas. Il en est de même pour la plupart de mes hommes. Seuls certains d'entre eux sont autorisés à vous parler. Daxia et Louna peuvent néanmoins vous répondre d'un signe de tête mais ne tentez pas d'obtenir des informations de cette manière-là, nous ne les tenons pas au courant de nos projets. L'une d'entre elles au moins, restera dans le couloir avec plusieurs de mes hommes, armés de lassos évidemment. Il vous suffira de frapper à la porte si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

- Et vous dites que nous sommes vos invités ? fit remarquer sarcastiquement Sayaka.

- Je préfère prendre mes précautions. Je sens que vos deux compagnons sont prêts à nous sauter dessus à la moindre occasion et il serait dommage que les choses débutent ainsi entre nous.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? poursuivit la jeune femme, subitement atteinte d'un sombre pressentiment.

- Tout simplement que nous allons désormais nous côtoyer et qu'il est donc préférable que nous entretenions de bonnes relations. Cela fait déjà un bon moment que nos vaisseaux ont décollé en direction d'Albina, notre planète.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les quatre jeunes gens d'une seule voix tout en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

- Je vous conseille de vous y résigner, continua Zhork sans sourciller. Nous ferons le maximum pour vous rendre la vie sur Albina la plus agréable possible mais nous sommes également prêts à vous éliminer si cela s'avérait nécessaire. »

Sur ces mots, les extraterrestres quittèrent la pièce et fermèrent les verrous de la porte, sous les regards ébahis des jeunes gens.

« C'est pas vrai ! » soupira Koji tout en fixant du regard la porte close.

Vénusia se laissa tomber sur le tapis et se mit à pleurer, le visage dans ses mains.

« Mizar, papa, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Ce n'est pas possible.

- Pleurnicher ne résoudra pas le problème ! lui lança Tetsuya d'un ton sec.

- Si tu crois qu'elle est la seule à en avoir envie, tu te trompes ! répliqua Sayaka sur le même ton tout en s'agenouillant auprès de la jeune femme et en lui entourant les épaules de ses bras.

- Pour qui se prennent-ils ? s'exclama Koji en serrant les poings de colère. Ils croient donc pouvoir disposer ainsi des gens ! Je vous jure que Zhork ne perd rien pour attendre ! Je vais me charger de lui apprendre les bonnes manières, vous pouvez me faire confiance !

- Il n'est évidemment pas question que nous acceptions cette situation, confirma son frère, mais nous devons agir avec discernement. Toute action précipitée pourrait s'avérer dangereuse, ils n'ont pas l'air de plaisanter.

- Vous me faites rire, ironisa Sayaka, les larmes aux yeux. Que pensez-vous donc pouvoir faire ? Avez-vous vraiment conscience de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons ? »

Se rendant compte de la justesse des paroles de la jeune femme, les deux garçons la regardèrent quelques instants sans prononcer le moindre mot puis Koji s'assit sur le tapis.

« Nous trouverons une solution, lui répondit-il en insistant sur chaque mot. Nous en trouverons une.

- Nous étudierons le problème une fois que nous aurons plus d'éléments en main, ajouta Tetsuya. Pour l'instant, il est préférable de leur donner l'impression de nous soumettre. Ainsi, ils se méfieront moins de nous et ils nous laisseront peut-être plus libres de nos mouvements. Koji, je compte sur toi pour te contrôler, foncer sans réfléchir ne peut que nous mettre dans une situation délicate.

- Hmm… oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris. »

Le voyage se déroula dans une ambiance morose. Leurs activités se résumant à bavarder, manger et dormir, les jeunes gens s'ennuyaient. Les garçons eurent du mal à supporter l'inactivité inhérente à leur situation de prisonniers d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient, l'un comme l'autre, qu'une envie : se rebeller contre leurs geôliers. Seule la conscience de la nécessité de planifier correctement leur action les en empêchait d'autant plus qu'ils se sentaient aussi responsables de la sécurité et de l'avenir de leurs compagnes. Vénusia, quant à elle, n'avait cessé de se replier sur elle-même depuis l'annonce de leur départ pour Albina. Elle participait de moins en moins aux discussions et perdait l'appétit. Sayaka s'en était inquiétée et avait tenté en vain de la réconforter tandis que Koji et Tetsuya ne savaient pas bien comment réagir face à sa prostration et la tristesse qui émanait de son regard.

Le trajet d'une planète à l'autre sembla prendre plusieurs jours mais les captifs ne purent pas avancer de durée vraiment précise ; ils dormaient et mangeaient lorsqu'ils en avaient envie et ils n'étaient pas sûrs de suivre le rythme des journées terrestres. Malgré le fait qu'ils en avaient fait la demande, ils n'avaient pas revu Zhork. L'un des hommes escortant Louna et Daxia lorsque celles-ci leur apportaient leur repas, leur avait répondu qu'ils s'entretiendraient avec lui lorsqu'ils seraient arrivés à destination. Ils n'avaient donc pas pu obtenir d'informations supplémentaires mais avaient cependant profité des rares visites des extraterrestres pour les observer et avaient remarqué que les hommes portaient tous des gants. Ils avaient donc supposé que ceux-ci devaient les protéger des effets des lassos qu'ils tenaient à la main.

Ils revirent Zhork lorsque celui-ci vint leur annoncer que le voyage allait prendre fin. Lui et ses hommes les conduisirent alors dans une autre pièce remplie de sièges fixés au sol, disposés sur plusieurs rangées et dont les accoudoirs et le dossier comportaient des sangles ressemblant aux ceintures de sécurité des voitures terriennes. Ils étaient tous orientés dans la même direction et faisaient face à l'une des parois du vaisseau sur laquelle était fixé un grand écran. L'extraterrestre leur apprit que l'arrivée présentait des risques de secousses suffisamment importants pour justifier l'utilisation de ces sièges sur lesquels ils seraient donc maintenus. Les jeunes gens s'assirent sur ceux de la première rangée, Louna et Daxia les attachèrent, puis Zhork mit l'écran en marche.

« Voici Albina, leur annonça-t-il.

- Nous sommes en train de survoler une zone désertique, constata Sayaka en apercevant l'étendue de sable qui s'offrait à son regard.

- Notre planète ne comporte qu'un seul type de paysage, celui que vous pouvez observer en ce moment, c'est pour cette raison que nous la nommons également « la planète des sables ».

- Ah oui ? l'interrogea la jeune femme assez surprise. Vous vivez dans des oasis comme dans les déserts que nous avons sur Terre ?

- Non, il ne pousse pas le moindre petit arbuste sur Albina et il y fait trop chaud pour pouvoir y survivre longtemps, sans compter qu'il n'existe aucun point d'eau. Nous vivons dans une cité qui se trouve sous terre. Les vaisseaux vont donc pénétrer dans le sol. Certains d'entre eux sont équipés pour y creuser des galeries au fur et à mesure de leur avancée mais ce n'est évidemment pas ainsi que nous rejoignons notre cité. Nous allons emprunter des routes déjà existantes et qui ont été construites à cet effet, elles sont cependant assez étroites et il arrive parfois que nous heurtions quelque peu la roche, c'est pourquoi nous nous attachons. »

Les albiniens prirent alors place sur les sièges vides et fixèrent leurs ceintures. Koji ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Dalak à propos de l'adaptation des peuples à leur environnement : les albiniens semblaient faire exception et il se demanda comment la vie avait pu apparaître sur une telle planète. Il supposa qu'Albina avait été, dans un lointain passé, aussi verdoyante et hospitalière que la Terre et qu'une catastrophe quelconque l'avait transformée en désert de sable, obligeant ainsi ses habitants à se réfugier sous terre. La fin du voyage se passa sans problèmes mais la pénétration dans le sol fit tout de même un drôle d'effet aux terriens malgré le fait que ceux-ci avaient été prévenus.

Le vaisseau s'immobilisa alors et tous quittèrent leur siège. Zhork invita les jeunes gens à le suivre et ils sortirent de l'appareil, suivis des autres albiniens. Ils se trouvèrent alors dans une grande salle dont le plafond diffusait de la lumière. Ils la traversèrent puis ils passèrent une porte qui débouchait sur un long couloir comportant lui-même d'autres portes assez espacées les unes des autres. Zhork leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait de la zone 5, réservée au logement des vaisseaux. Ils montèrent alors dans un véhicule rectangulaire qui se trouvait là et qui démarra aussitôt. L'intérieur ne comportant pas de siège, ils restèrent debout. Le chef extraterrestre leur donna quelques explications sur les lieux.

« Notre cité est divisée en plusieurs zones. Vous logerez dans la zone 3 et vous serez libres de vous y déplacer comme bon vous semblera, excepté à des moments particuliers durant lesquels vous serez mobilisés pour certaines tâches.

- Certaines tâches ? répéta Sayaka.

- Je vous expliquerai cela plus tard. Je vous indiquerai également les raisons de votre présence ici. Pour en revenir à la cité, il vous est interdit de pénétrer dans les zones autres que celle dans laquelle vous résiderez, du moins sans autorisation. Les passages d'une zone à l'autre sont facilement repérables et, de toute façon, protégés et gardés car tous les albiniens ne sont pas autorisés à les emprunter. »

Le véhicule arriva au bout du couloir et pénétra dans un hall circulaire qui comprenait plusieurs portes. Des hommes, armés de lassos, s'y trouvaient et ouvrirent l'une d'entre elles lorsque Zhork leur en fit la demande. Au bout de ce second couloir, se trouvait de nouveau une porte gardée. Ils descendirent tous du véhicule et la franchirent.

« La cité présente une organisation en étoile, expliqua Zhork. Le hall que vous avez vu est le point de concours de différents couloirs. Chacun d'entre eux débouche sur l'une des zones de la cité. Comme vous avez pu le constater, les portes sont gardées d'un côté comme de l'autre. »

Ils parcoururent quelques mètres puis empruntèrent un couloir perpendiculaire. Les jeunes gens suivirent alors Zhork à travers d'autres couloirs encore, parsemés de portes et le long desquels se trouvaient régulièrement disposés des pots contenant des plantes vertes ainsi que des bancs sans dossier sur lesquels des albiniens étaient assis. Ceux-ci étaient en train de discuter mais se taisaient et observaient les jeunes gens avec attention dès que ces derniers passaient devant eux. Les habitants de la cité croisés au fur et à mesure de leur cheminement faisaient preuve de la même curiosité.

« Ils ont été prévenus de votre arrivée, commenta Zhork, mais ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de voir des individus appartenant à un autre peuple que le nôtre, ce qui explique leur attitude, ils s'habitueront vite. »

L'extraterrestre leur désigna alors ce qui ressemblait à un petit magasin de vêtements.

« Vous trouverez de quoi vous vêtir dans ce type de local, il y en a d'autres répartis dans la cité. Il en existe aussi distribuant de la nourriture et autres produits nécessaires dans la vie quotidienne et auxquels vous aurez librement accès.

- Et nous payerons ça avec quoi ? demanda Sayaka.

- L'argent n'existe pas chez nous. Nous nous servons en fonction de nos besoins. Louna et Daxia se chargeront de vos vêtements lorsqu'ils seront à nettoyer. Elles vous apporteront vos repas que vous prendrez dans le local où vous résiderez et s'occuperont du ménage. D'ailleurs nous arrivons. »

L'extraterrestre ouvrit une porte puis appuya sur un interrupteur, ce qui éclaira le plafond. Les jeunes gens pénétrèrent alors dans la pièce dont le sol était dissimulé par un tapis sur lequel se trouvaient dix cubes en bois. Les murs étaient recouverts de dix petites tentures de tissu régulièrement espacées.

« Nous ne disposons que d'un mobilier très sommaire, expliqua Zhork. Vous pouvez utiliser ces cubes comme des tables ou des sièges. L'une des portes au fond de la pièce s'ouvre sur une salle d'eau, l'autre sur un placard mural dans lequel vous pourrez ranger vos vêtements. Derrière ces rideaux, se trouvent des cavités servant de lits, elles sont assez grandes pour que vous puissiez vous y asseoir et vous changer. Vous pouvez constater qu'à côté de chacune d'elles, se trouve un interrupteur permettant d'éclairer le plafond.

- Vous voulez dire que les albiniens peuvent vivre jusqu'à dix dans ce type de pièce ? s'exclama Sayaka impressionnée par l'exiguïté du local.

- La place dont nous disposons pour loger la population est effectivement restreinte. Je ne peux donc pas vous proposer deux locaux. Si cela vous gêne de vivre tous les quatre ensemble, je peux voir pour vous trouver des places dans un local habité uniquement par des femmes pour vous mesdemoiselles et dans un local uniquement occupé par des hommes pour vous messieurs, mais vous devrez les partager avec des membres de mon peuple. »

Tetsuya et Koji interrogèrent leurs compagnes du regard mais celles-ci secouèrent négativement la tête.

« Je préfère que nous restions ensemble, répondit Sayaka, et je crois que Vénusia est du même avis. »

Cette dernière confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Je vous suggère de vous reposer en attendant que l'on vous serve votre repas, reprit Zhork. Nous avons apporté avec nous des aliments que nous nous sommes procurés sur Terre, cela vous permettra de vous accoutumer petit à petit à notre alimentation. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème étant donné que nous avons pu nous nourrir sur votre planète sans inconvénient majeur mais si certains aliments ne vous convenaient pas, nous les exclurions de vos repas. Les journées albiniennes étant plus longues que les journées terrestres, vous aurez du mal à vous adapter à nos horaires mais nous pouvons nous organiser pour vous permettre de conserver un rythme de vie proche de celui auquel vous êtes adaptés. Nous nous reverrons dans quelques jours, je vous expliquerai alors pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous amener ici. En attendant, profitez-en pour découvrir la cité, Daxia et Louna vous guideront. Elles logeront dans le local face au vôtre, il vous suffira de frapper à leur porte si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. »

Après le départ de Zhork, les terriens se laissèrent tomber sur le tapis en soupirant. La perspective de vivre dans le sous-sol d'Albina ne les enchantait guère. Depuis leur descente du vaisseau, ni les garçons ni Vénusia n'avaient prononcé le moindre mot. Les deux frères avaient été trop occupés à observer les locaux qu'ils traversaient pour se mêler à la conversation. Quant à la jeune femme, elle se sentait de plus en plus déprimée, elle avait la sensation que chaque minute qui s'écoulait ajoutait un peu plus à sa tristesse.

Après le repas, Koji informa ses compagnons qu'il avait envie de bouger un peu et qu'il visiterait bien la cité, il leur proposa donc de l'accompagner. Sayaka et Tetsuya acceptèrent mais Vénusia déclina l'offre en déclarant qu'elle se sentait assez fatiguée et qu'elle désirait se reposer. Sayaka alla alors frapper à la porte du local d'en face et demanda à Louna de les accompagner. Vénusia les regarda partir le regard vide, referma la porte de son lieu d'habitation puis poussa un profond soupir tout en parcourant des yeux la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait avant de se laisser tomber sur le tapis. Elle était accablée, comme écrasée par le poids énorme de ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Elle se sentait seule, terriblement seule. Certes, il en était ainsi depuis le départ d'Actarus et de Phénicia pour Euphor. L'absence du Prince, en particulier, avait fait naître en elle une sensation de vide que la présence des personnes qui l'entouraient ne parvenait pas à combler. Tant qu'elle s'était trouvée sur Terre, elle s'était rassurée en pensant qu'elle aurait, un jour ou l'autre, des nouvelles de l'homme qu'elle n'avait pas cessé d'aimer depuis plusieurs années et qu'elle le reverrait peut-être, même si cela ne devait être que dans un futur éloigné. Cette perspective lui avait permis de supporter tant bien que mal la solitude qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu s'envoler aux côtés de sa sœur à bord de Goldorak. Mais depuis que Zhork leur avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle de leur captivité sur Albina, l'espoir auquel elle s'accrochait jusqu'alors s'était brusquement effrité puis carrément dissous. Cette fois, c'était bien fini. Même si Actarus reprenait contact avec son père adoptif, ce dont elle ne doutait pas connaissant les liens qui unissaient les deux hommes, elle ne le saurait pas. Jamais elle n'aurait connaissance de ce qu'il vivait sur Euphor, jamais elle ne pourrait lire ses messages ou entendre sa voix, jamais elle ne pourrait le revoir… Et ce n'étaient certainement pas les propos de Koji et Tetsuya quant à leur prochain retour sur Terre qui pouvaient la rassurer. Pour elle, ces deux-là déliraient complètement et n'avaient aucune conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Leur projet de quitter la planète des sables ne lui semblait n'être qu'une utopie et elle refusait d'y croire, elle ne croyait d'ailleurs plus en rien, elle ne voulait même plus croire à quoi que ce fut. Ses yeux, déjà humidifiés, ne furent pas capables de contenir plus longtemps les émotions qui l'étouffaient toujours un peu plus au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Tout lui semblait tellement vain ! Elle s'étendit à plat ventre sur le tapis et, la tête dans ses bras, elle laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

Dans l'un des couloirs de la zone 3, Tetsuya, assis sur un banc, observait aussi bien les lieux que ses deux compagnons qui se trouvaient dans le local de jeux situé en face de lui, en compagnie de deux albiniens qui s'étaient spontanément proposés de leur apprendre les règles des jeux disponibles. Albina étant une cité souterraine, les intempéries et les variations de température ne l'affectaient pas, ce qui expliquait probablement le fait que la pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient Sayaka et Koji ne comportait que trois murs et qu'elle était entièrement ouverte à l'endroit où il y aurait dû avoir, par rapport à ce qui se rencontrait sur Terre, un quatrième mur doté d'une porte et d'une fenêtre. Personne ne gardait le local qui se trouvait en libre service. Les gens qui le souhaitaient n'avaient qu'à y pénétrer, s'asseoir sur le tapis recouvrant le sol et jouer à l'un des jeux disposés sur des cubes similaires à ceux se trouvant dans ce qui pourrait s'appeler leur « appartement ». Louna s'était assise à proximité des joueurs et les observait silencieusement. Elle avait guidé les trois terriens dans divers endroits de la cité, leur faisant découvrir les locaux susceptibles de les intéresser. Ils avaient d'ailleurs profité de leur passage dans un local dédié à l'habillement pour se procurer quelques vêtements et Sayaka avait pris soin d'en choisir quelques uns pour Vénusia. Tetsuya ne pu s'empêcher de songer que les quatre joueurs prenaient manifestement beaucoup de plaisir à cette activité à en juger par les éclats de rire qui fusaient de temps à autre. Koji, en particulier, semblait aussi insouciant qu'un enfant et Sayaka arborait son plus beau sourire. Lorsque la partie fut terminée, les deux terriens le rejoignirent. Les garçons se saisirent des sacs de vêtements qu'ils avaient déposés à côté du banc et ils décidèrent de rentrer.

« Alors ? interrogea Tetsuya, qui a gagné ?

- Moi, annonça Koji. Cela a été facile d'ailleurs, les joueurs n'étaient pas très doués.

- Ne fanfaronne pas trop, lui rétorqua Sayaka. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je gagne, je n'ai pas eu de chance, voilà tout.

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis, reprit le jeune homme, je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu aurais pu me vaincre. C'est plutôt toi qui fais la maligne, là.

- Ah oui ? riposta la jeune femme en s'arrêtant face à son interlocuteur, les poings sur les hanches. Et toi, tu n'es qu'un menteur !

- Moi ? Un menteur ? répliqua Koji en haussant le ton. Répète un peu pour voir !

- Je ne vais pas me gêner, lui répondit Sayaka en élevant la voix à son tour. Tu…

- Cela suffit, intervint Tetsuya. Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous disputer pour ça ! Voulez-vous vraiment vous donner ainsi en spectacle ? »

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent autour d'eux mais les passants ne donnaient pas l'impression d'avoir prêté attention à leur dispute.

« Ils semblent indifférents, remarqua Koji en haussant les épaules.

- J'aurais plutôt pensé que les albiniens auraient gagné, fit remarquer son frère. Ils connaissent le jeu tandis que vous y jouiez pour la première fois.

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, confirma Koji, je me suis également fait cette réflexion pendant que nous jouions avec eux. Ce jeu ne présentait pourtant pas de difficultés, ils m'ont donné l'impression de jouer sans tenter la moindre stratégie. En fait, ils se débrouillaient encore moins bien que Sayaka.

- Tu recommences ? explosa celle-ci. Ne me dis pas que tu ne cherches pas la bagarre !

- Je ne cherche rien du tout, répondit Koji en soupirant, je ne fais que constater les faits. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas admettre que tu as mal joué ?

- Dis tout de suite que je ne suis qu'une imbécile ! répliqua son interlocutrice de plus en plus furieuse.

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, rétorqua le jeune homme, agacé. C'est toi qui interprètes tout de travers ! Tu…

- C'est bon, le coupa Tetsuya. Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! »

Ce dernier orienta la conversation sur un autre sujet. Koji songea que Sayaka n'avait décidément pas changé puis il se mit à discuter avec son frère. Louna était restée tout aussi indifférente à la dispute que les passants et continuait de remplir silencieusement son rôle de guide. Sayaka, quant à elle, ne se mêla pas au dialogue des deux terriens. Elle faisait mine d'observer les lieux traversés tout en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer : certes, Koji n'avait pas tout à fait tort, elle n'avait pas très bien joué, et pour cause ! Elle avait été bien trop occupée à le contempler pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le lui fasse remarquer ? N'aurait-il donc pas pu s'en dispenser ?

Lorsque les jeunes gens arrivèrent à destination, ils prirent congé de Louna puis pénétrèrent dans ce qu'ils appelaient désormais leur appartement mais ils ne virent pas Vénusia. Sayaka souleva discrètement le rideau de l'une des cavités murales servant de lit et découvrit qu'elle y dormait déjà. Se sentant eux aussi fatigués, les trois terriens décidèrent de se coucher après avoir rangé leurs acquisitions vestimentaires dans le placard mural à l'intérieur duquel ils découvrirent des vêtements de nuit. Ils se changèrent dans leur lit, dissimulés par les rideaux et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant que Tetsuya n'éteigne la lumière à l'aide de l'interrupteur qui se situait à côté de la cavité dans laquelle il dormirait.

Koji s'assoupit presque aussitôt tandis que son frère songeait à Jun. Il se demanda ce qu'avait pu ressentir la jeune femme en apprenant la nouvelle de sa disparition et cette pensée ne fit que consolider sa volonté de trouver un moyen de rentrer sur Terre. Il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à ne plus revoir celle avec qui il avait été élevé et qui représentait à ses yeux sa seule vraie famille. Certes, ayant été adopté par Kenzo Kabuto, Koji et Shiro se trouvaient être ses frères également, mais c'était différent, son attachement pour Jun était plus fort. C'est sur cette promesse déjà formulée antérieurement qu'il s'endormit.

Sayaka fut la dernière à trouver le sommeil. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Malgré sa dispute avec Koji, elle était ravie de la soirée passée à parcourir la cité et durant laquelle elle avait subitement pris conscience que ce séjour forcé sur Albina pouvait néanmoins présenter un avantage : celui de se trouver quotidiennement aux côtés du jeune homme. Elle songea que ce serait peut-être là l'occasion de se rapprocher de lui et c'est sur cette douce pensée qu'elle ferma les yeux.


	12. Confidence pour confidence

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Go Nagaï et des animes correspondants (Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Grendizer) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

* * *

**12. Confidence pour confidence  
**

La pièce était sombre ; seule la lumière émise par le poste de télévision permettait de distinguer la silhouette installée dans l'un des fauteuils du salon du centre de recherches spatiales. Le professeur Procyon écoutait les actualités d'une oreille distraite ; elles ne lui apprendraient rien sur la disparition des quatre jeunes gens, de toute façon. L'inspecteur Egawa le mettrait au courant bien avant les journalistes si toutefois il y avait du nouveau mais, depuis deux semaines, l'enquête piétinait et le chercheur en connaissait malheureusement la raison. Kurz avait été formel, lui et ses compagnons ne percevaient plus la présence de Koji et la conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même : soit le jeune homme avait quitté l'atmosphère terrestre, soit il était mort. Procyon avait écarté la seconde hypothèse pour une raison bien simple : il ne pouvait pas l'envisager, d'autant plus qu'elle impliquerait probablement la mort de Vénusia, Sayaka et Tetsuya également. Chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette éventualité, il tentait de se rassurer : d'après ce qu'il savait, les extraterrestres avaient projeté d'enlever les jeunes gens, pas de les tuer. Ils étaient donc certainement vivants, il fallait qu'ils le soient sinon ce serait un véritable drame pour deux pères, deux frères et une sœur !

Procyon fut tiré de ses réflexions par la sonnerie du téléphone qui retentit soudain. Il soupira, se leva, baissa le son de la télévision puis se dirigea vers le combiné qu'il décrocha ; il savait qui l'appelait. Depuis deux semaines, tous les soirs à la même heure, il devait faire face au discours d'un père angoissé qu'il essayait de rassurer du mieux possible. En fait, Riguel appelait quatre fois par jour pour demander au scientifique s'il y avait du nouveau, mais durant la journée, Procyon pouvait plus facilement écourter la conversation en rappelant au père de Vénusia qu'il était très occupé par son travail. Ce fut donc avec patience qu'il écouta les plaintes de son interlocuteur auquel il adressa des paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes.

Lorsque Riguel prit enfin congé, le chercheur éteignit le poste de télévision et plongea ainsi la pièce dans le noir. Il se dirigea vers son fauteuil à tâtons et s'y enfonça. Il n'avait aucune envie de regarder le film de la soirée. Il se remémora une nouvelle fois les évènements s'étant déroulés durant ces deux dernières semaines. Environ deux heures après le départ des pilotes pour le lac Motosu, Argoli avait détecté les appareils extraterrestres ; ceux-ci s'éloignaient de la Terre. Cependant, sur le moment, personne n'imagina que les terriens puissent être à bord. Puis, un peu plus tard, ne voyant pas revenir les jeunes gens et ne parvenant pas à les joindre sur leur fréquence personnelle, Procyon avait interrompu le travail qu'effectuaient Cochyre et Kurz afin d'interroger ce dernier. Quelques minutes après, le suprénien lui apprenait qu'il ne parvenait pas à percevoir la présence de Koji et l'informa de la conclusion qui s'imposait. Les recherches effectuées par les enquêteurs auxquels la disparition des jeunes gens avait été signalée n'avaient toujours rien donné et pour cause ! Seuls les bracelets des pilotes avaient été retrouvés, écrasés sur le sol. Alcorak et Fossoirak avaient également disparu et l'exploration du lac n'avait pas permis de retrouver Marinak. Procyon en avait logiquement déduit que les extraterrestres s'en étaient emparés. Mais quelle pouvait être leur motivation ? Il n'en voyait à priori qu'une : les vaisseaux des ravisseurs n'étaient pas armés alors que les O.V.T. l'étaient. Peut-être recherchaient-ils des appareils de combat ? Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne les fabriquaient-ils pas eux-mêmes ? Leur technologie leur permettait de voyager dans l'espace, elle était donc suffisamment avancée pour qu'ils puissent concevoir des armes.

Cette question n'était pas la seule à occuper l'esprit du chercheur. Quel était le lien avec la tentative de détruire la centrale photonique ? Pourquoi Carina avait-elle trahi les siens ? Quel était le rapport entre tout cela ? Une fois de plus, Procyon tenta de trouver une explication logique à ses interrogations et une fois de plus, il échoua. Il poussa un long soupir, il en discuterait probablement le lendemain lorsqu'il rencontrerait le père de Sayaka avec qui il devait s'entretenir au sujet du projet Spatiorak, mais il présageait que cela ne leur apporterait toujours pas de réponse. Alors qu'il réfléchissait au problème, une pensée lui traversa subitement l'esprit. Il se leva et, toujours dans le noir, il se dirigea vers la porte puis sortit de la pièce. D'un pas lent, il parcourut les couloirs du centre en direction de sa chambre dans laquelle il pénétra. Il fit encore quelques pas puis saisit le cadre posé sur la petite table près de son lit et contempla longuement la photo qui s'y trouvait.

« Si tu étais encore avec nous, murmura-t-il soudain, les choses se seraient peut-être passées différemment. »

Il observa la photo de son fils adoptif encore quelques instants avant de poursuivre son monologue.

« Et toi ? Que deviens-tu ? Pourquoi ne donnes-tu pas de tes nouvelles ? »

Il était trop tôt pour dormir ; le chercheur reposa lentement le cadre et revint sur ses pas. Il sortit de sa chambre, parcourut de nouveau les couloirs du centre de recherches spatiales et s'arrêta face à l'ascenseur ; il appuya sur l'un des boutons.

N'ayant plus d'O.V.T. à sa disposition, Procyon avait loué un petit avion et s'était octroyé les services d'un pilote ; ce fut donc à son bord que, le lendemain, il se rendit au laboratoire d'énergie photonique accompagné d'Antarès. Lorsqu'il retrouva Yumi, et après avoir échangé des formules de politesse et parlé de la disparition des quatre jeunes gens durant un long moment, ils abordèrent le sujet qui avait motivé leur rencontre. Les deux chercheurs étaient encore en train de discuter, chacun assis dans un fauteuil, lorsque des coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent.

« Entrez ! », lança Yumi en se levant.

La porte s'ouvrit ; une jeune femme au visage doux et à la chevelure châtain pénétra dans la pièce. Après l'avoir saluée, le chercheur la présenta à son homologue.

« Voici Misato, la jeune femme dont je vous ai parlé lors de notre dernier entretien téléphonique. C'est une cousine de Boss. Elle travaillait ici durant la guerre contre le docteur Hell ; elle effectuait l'entretien des locaux et faisait la cuisine mais elle n'hésitait pas à se battre en cas de nécessité. Elle possède une formation en électronique.

- Enchanté, déclara Procyon en serrant la main de la nouvelle venue. Donc, vous êtes intéressée par un emploi à bord de notre futur vaisseau ?

- C'est bien cela, confirma-t-elle d'une voix assurée. Mon contrat de travail va se terminer à la fin du mois, je serai donc disponible à partir de ce moment-là. »

Ils s'assirent tous les trois ; la conversation se poursuivit et concerna essentiellement le personnel du Spatiorak. L'objectif de ce projet étant la recherche d'énergie, Procyon envisageait donc de proposer à Sayaka de faire partie de l'équipage et il espérait que Tetsuya accepterait un poste de pilote aux côtés de Koji. Il restait à embaucher le commandant de bord, un technicien capable d'effectuer des réparations le cas échéant et une infirmière ou un médecin. Ce serait là l'équipage minimum du vaisseau. Après avoir discuté longuement avec la jeune femme, le chercheur décida de l'engager pour s'occuper des repas et du ménage et le lui annonça aussitôt. Elle le remercia puis l'interrogea d'une voix hésitante.

« Professeur, Sayaka et Koji vont être retrouvés, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous êtes au courant de leur disparition ? s'étonna son interlocuteur.

- Oui, lui répondit-elle. Je l'ai entendu aux informations et Boss m'en a parlé. »

Procyon et Yumi échangèrent un regard ; ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait la réponse mais ils voulaient tous deux croire au retour des jeunes gens. Ce fut donc avec une voix aussi assurée que possible que le chercheur répondit à la question de Misato.

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que nous les reverrons. »

Bien loin de la Terre, dans la ville souterraine d'Albina, les terriens avaient organisé leurs journées. Ils avaient décidé de se lever et de se coucher aux mêmes heures que les habitants de la cité des sables. Tout comme ces derniers, ils prenaient quatre repas journaliers mais effectuaient une sieste après le troisième afin de supporter la longueur des journées.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés quelques jours auparavant, Sayaka, Koji et Tetsuya avaient quotidiennement parcouru la cité afin de la découvrir tandis que Vénusia ne parvenait pas à s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Le plus souvent, elle restait à l'intérieur de leur local d'habitation, étendue sur le tapis. Elle passait son temps à fixer le plafond qu'elle trouvait cependant particulièrement laid du fait de la présence des grilles d'aération. Lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle laissait couler les larmes qu'elle dissimulait à ses compagnons le reste du temps. Les trois jeunes gens n'étaient toutefois pas dupes ; chaque fois qu'ils rentraient, les yeux rougis et gonflés de la jeune femme témoignaient de son désarroi, mais ils ne savaient que faire pour la soulager de sa peine et tentaient tant bien que mal de la réconforter en lui assurant qu'ils retourneraient bientôt sur Terre.

Louna et Daxia leur servaient alternativement de guide et leur avait fait découvrir la totalité de la zone 3. Les terriens avaient du mal à s'y orienter du fait de la similitude que présentaient les couloirs : des bancs, des plantes vertes, des portes accédant sur des lieux d'habitation, c'était à peu près tout ce que l'on pouvait y voir. Par endroits, on y trouvait des locaux permettant de s'approvisionner en nourriture, vêtements et fournitures diverses. Certains se trouvaient en libre service, d'autres étaient occupés par les albiniens qui y travaillaient en tant que cuisiniers, menuisiers, couturiers... ; les adolescents étaient formés par les adultes dans ces mêmes locaux. Certains albiniens avaient invité les terriens à pénétrer dans leurs lieux d'habitation ; les enfants y jouaient à des jeux assez sommaires ou dessinaient mais les jeunes gens n'avaient vu de livres nulle part et personne ne semblait disposer d'un système de communication écrit. Souhaitant se débrouiller par eux-mêmes, Tetsuya et Koji s'étaient procurés du papier et des crayons afin de réaliser un plan qui leur permettrait de sortir sans être accompagnés.

Ce matin-là, pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, les deux garçons étaient sortis seuls avec l'albinienne qui leur servait de guide. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient levés, Sayaka dormait encore. Tetsuya avait bien compris que Koji commençait à se lasser des attentions permanentes que la jeune femme lui témoignait et n'avait pas suggéré de la réveiller. Ils marchaient donc tous les deux aux côtés de Daxia, toujours aussi silencieuse et discrète. Ils s'arrêtaient régulièrement afin de compléter leur plan. La jeune femme n'étant pas autorisée à leur parler, ils ne pouvaient pas la questionner. Ils interrogeaient donc les albiniens qu'ils rencontraient mais ceux-ci avaient de la difficulté à leur répondre ; ils semblaient ignorer beaucoup de choses sur le fonctionnement de leur cité. Les deux terriens ne désespéraient pourtant pas d'en apprendre plus et tentaient d'obtenir des réponses à leurs questions chaque fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion d'engager la conversation.

Alors qu'ils longeaient un local de jeux, des éclats de voix leur firent tourner la tête. L'un des joueurs qui s'y trouvaient accusait son adversaire d'avoir triché et lui donna un coup de poing en pleine figure. D'autres hommes présents s'en mêlèrent afin de soutenir celui qui s'estimait lésé ; le tricheur supposé se retrouva ainsi seul contre tous et reçut une pluie de coups qui eut pour effet de le projeter au sol. Bien qu'il se trouvait alors à terre et incapable de se défendre, les autres continuèrent à le frapper sauvagement. Offusqués par ce combat inégal, les deux terriens échangèrent un regard et un signe de tête. Ils firent chacun un pas en avant afin d'intervenir et de soustraire la malheureuse victime à l'acharnement de ses agresseurs lorsque Koji sentit que quelqu'un lui saisissait le poignet. Il se retourna et eut la surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de Daxia. Elle le regarda intensément comme si elle cherchait à lui dire quelque chose, et, tout en lui serrant le poignet un peu plus fort, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Troublé par cette attitude inattendue, Koji se demanda quelles pouvaient être les motivations de la jeune femme lorsque des bruits de lutte le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il détourna le regard en direction du local de jeux et aperçut Tetsuya aux pieds duquel se trouvait un albinien que le terrien venait manifestement de frapper. Les autres joueurs s'étaient reculés et regardaient le pilote d'un air ahuri. Le silence qui régna durant quelques instants fut impressionnant.

« Eh bien ? lança Tetsuya à ceux qui le fixaient. Vous ne vous battez plus ? »

Personne ne bougea à l'exception d'un homme à qui le pilote tournait le dos : il se saisit de l'un des cubes servant de table avec l'intention manifeste de frapper l'importun qui avait interrompu la bagarre.

« Attention ! », s'exclama Koji tout en dégageant son poignet de l'étreinte de Daxia.

Alerté par le cri du terrien qui s'élançait déjà en direction de celui qui s'apprêtait à frapper, Tetsuya se retourna mais l'un des hommes se trouvant là asséna un coup de poing à l'agresseur qui fut projeté au sol.

« Ne le touche pas ! », gronda l'albinien en toisant celui qui se trouvait à terre alors qu'un autre joueur s'approchait des pilotes.

« Vous ne devez pas intervenir dans les bagarres quels qu'en soient le déroulement et l'issue, déclara ce dernier aux deux jeunes gens ; ces affrontements sont fréquents, ils font partie intégrante de la vie de la cité.

- Si c'est aussi normal que cela, répliqua Tetsuya, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas riposté lorsque je me suis interposé ? Ne me dites pas que je vous fais peur, vous êtes bien plus nombreux que nous.

- Ce sont les ordres, déclara l'homme à la peau claire. Quelles que soient les circonstances, nous ne devons pas vous faire le moindre mal. »

Puis, sans laisser aux terriens le temps de réagir, les albiniens présents s'éloignèrent du local de jeux.

« Tu as entendu ça ? questionna Koji ébahi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ils sont prêts à se laisser frapper sans réagir.

- Oui », lui répondit Tetsuya songeur.

Sayaka ouvrit les yeux tout en s'étirant. Durant quelques secondes, elle se demanda où elle était mais les évènements récents lui revinrent rapidement à l'esprit. Elle soupira en se souvenant de sa condition de prisonnière, exilée quelque part dans l'univers, contrainte de vivre dans le sous-sol d'une planète inhospitalière. Elle tourna la tête en direction de l'épais rideau dissimulant sa couche tout en se demandant si ses compagnons d'infortune étaient déjà levés. La lumière qui filtrait par l'interstice séparant le tissu et le mur le laissait présager même si aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Elle écarta l'étoffe, parcourut la pièce du regard et aperçut Vénusia étendue sur le tapis, dos contre le sol. Elle portait encore son vêtement de nuit, une longue robe droite couleur crème lui arrivant au-dessous des genoux et dotée de manches, toutes droites elles aussi. Tout le monde portait cette tenue unisexe pour dormir et les deux jeunes femmes en avaient déploré le manque de féminité, mais elles n'avaient guère le choix. Sayaka observa sa compagne quelques instants ; la fille de Riguel semblait absorbée dans la contemplation de l'une des grilles garnissant le plafond mais elle tourna la tête lorsque la fille de Yumi s'extirpa de la cavité dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Je me demande pourquoi ils ont fait ces grilles aussi grandes, commenta Vénusia d'un air maussade tout en dirigeant de nouveau son regard vers l'une d'entre elles. Ce n'est vraiment pas décoratif.

- Probablement pour faciliter l'aération, supposa Sayaka. Cela ne doit pas être évident d'alimenter la cité en air respirable. As-tu bien dormi ?

- Oui, les lits sont assez confortables, répondit son interlocutrice sur un ton qui pouvait tout aussi bien laisser supposer le contraire. Et toi ?

- Moi également. Les garçons sont encore couchés apparemment.

- Non, ils se sont levés il y a déjà un bon moment et sont partis se promener.

- Ah oui ? » répliqua la fille de Yumi en esquissant une grimace de déception.

Vénusia, voyant son air soucieux, tenta de la rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas, ils ne risquent rien dans la cité d'autant plus qu'ils sont partis tous les deux. Mais même s'ils étaient sortis seuls, je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait du souci à se faire ; les albiniens sont plutôt prévenants vis-à-vis de nous.

- Ce n'est pas cela... », répondit évasivement Sayaka en évitant de croiser le regard de sa compagne qui l'observait avec curiosité en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien la perturber.

Non, ce n'était pas cela, effectivement. La fille de Yumi ne se faisait aucun souci concernant la sécurité des garçons. Tout comme Vénusia, elle avait bien remarqué que les albiniens manifestaient un empressement certain à apporter leur aide aux terriens lorsque ceux-ci la réclamaient. De plus, ils ne semblaient pas éprouver la moindre animosité à leur encontre et semblaient plutôt ravis de leur présence dans leur cité. Non, ce n'était pas cela qui ennuyait la jeune femme, c'était plutôt le fait que Koji soit parti sans elle. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait réussi à l'accompagner chaque fois qu'il sortait et ceci malgré qu'il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il était capable de se débrouiller sans elle. Cependant, elle insistait tellement qu'il finissait par céder, probablement par lassitude à en juger le soupir qui ponctuait systématiquement son accord. Mais cette fois, il était parti sans elle et elle ressentit un pincement au cœur à l'idée de le savoir seul, ou presque, aux côtés de l'une des deux jolies albiniennes leur servant de guide. Elle souhaita que ce ne fût pas Daxia car elle soupçonnait celle-ci de s'intéresser un peu trop à Koji.

« Bon, en attendant qu'ils reviennent, annonça-t-elle à la fille de Riguel, je vais prendre une douche.

- Inutile, rien ne coule, lui répondit sarcastiquement sa compagne. L'alimentation en eau ne doit pas être évidente non plus. »

Sayaka soupira et se dirigea vers le placard mural afin de prendre des vêtements. Si les tenues de nuit n'étaient pas très séduisantes, il n'en était pas de même des robes que portaient les albiniennes. Celles-ci étaient courtes, sans manches, plus ou moins évasées selon les modèles, et le dégradé des couleurs du tissu était très seyant. Les vêtements masculins, composés de pantalons et de tuniques droites étaient quant à eux beaucoup plus sobres.

Après s'être habillée, la fille de Yumi s'assit auprès de Vénusia et l'observa. Ses yeux étaient cernés et ses paupières gonflées, elle n'avait pas dû passer une bonne nuit même si elle venait d'affirmer le contraire. Peut-être même avait-elle pleuré ?

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée avec eux ? la questionna-t-elle. Cela t'aurait changé les idées.

- A quoi bon ? soupira son interlocutrice d'un air désabusé.

- Tu ne manges plus guère, tu maigris, tu ne discutes plus beaucoup avec nous, tu ne sors presque pas, tu vas y laisser ta santé si tu continues ainsi.

- Quelle importance ? continua la fille de Riguel sur le même ton.

- Vénusia, la gronda gentiment Sayaka, le jour où nous partirons de cette cité, des obstacles se présenteront certainement à nous et nous devrons probablement combattre, il te faudra être en forme pour affronter ces difficultés. »

Délaissant la contemplation des grilles d'aération, la jeune femme se tourna vers sa compagne et l'observa incrédule. Après quelques instants de silence, elle l'a questionna.

« Tu y crois vraiment, toi, en la possibilité de retourner sur Terre ? »

La fille de Yumi ne répondit pas immédiatement. La question de Vénusia la laissa dubitative quelques instants.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle enfin. Disons que j'ai très envie d'y croire. Si je n'y croyais pas, je pense que je me trouverais dans le même état que toi. Et puis, je connais suffisamment Koji pour savoir qu'il ne renoncera pas, et Tetsuya non plus, je pense. Ils trouveront sûrement une solution.

- Tu m'as l'air d'avoir vraiment confiance en eux.

- Bien sûr, affirma Sayaka. N'oublie pas qu'ils ont combattu et vaincu le docteur Hell et l'empire de Mykene.

- Hmm, ouais…, admit Vénusia en faisant la moue et en s'asseyant à son tour afin de faire face à son interlocutrice. Mais ils ne seraient pas parvenus à vaincre les forces de Véga. Si Actarus n'avaient pas été là, la Terre serait désormais entre les mains des envahisseurs. »

La fille de Yumi haussa les épaules.

« C'est sûr qu'en possédant des machines telles que vos O.V.T., cela n'aurait pas été possible, reprit-elle avec conviction. Mais s'ils avaient eu un robot comme celui d'Actarus à leur disposition, je suis certaine qu'ils y seraient parvenus.

- Hmm…, fit Vénusia en détournant son regard pour le reporter sur les motifs ornant le tapis. On voit que tu ne connais pas le prince d'Euphor. Lui seul était capable de vaincre les extraterrestres. »

Sayaka perçut la pointe de nostalgie qui transparaissait dans la voix de son interlocutrice et fronça les sourcils. Elle venait subitement de comprendre le véritable problème de Vénusia.

« Ne serais-tu pas amoureuse de lui, par hasard ? risqua-t-elle en observant attentivement la fille de Riguel. C'est pour cela que tu es si déprimée ? »

Surprise, la jeune femme releva la tête mais ne chercha pas à dissimuler la vérité. A quoi cela aurait-il servi, d'ailleurs ? Sayaka s'en rendrait probablement compte un jour ou l'autre.

« Je ne le reverrai jamais, répondit-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. Et tout ça, à cause de Zhork. Je le déteste !

- Je trouvais curieux que l'une des pilotes de la patrouille des Aigles se laisse abattre ainsi. Cela ne collait pas.

- Du temps de la guerre contre Véga, reprit Vénusia, c'était différent. J'étais près de lui, sa présence me donnait une telle force ! Je me sentais capable de réaliser l'impossible à ses côtés. Depuis qu'il est parti, j'ai l'impression de ne vivre que par l'espoir de le revoir tout en n'étant même pas sure qu'il revienne un jour sur Terre. »

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Touchée par la douleur qu'elle percevait chez sa compagne, Sayaka se tut quelques instants avant de prononcer des paroles qu'elle voulait réconfortantes.

« Je suis désolée de remuer tout cela, dit-elle à mi-voix, mais ne t'inquiète pas, si vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre, Actarus ne tardera certainement pas à revenir sur Terre.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était amoureux de moi, répliqua la fille de Riguel d'un ton sec.

- Ah… je vois, soupira Sayaka, il ne partage pas tes sentiments.

- En fait je n'en sais rien, soupira à son tour Vénusia en prenant garde de ne pas croiser le regard de son interlocutrice.

- Vous n'en avez jamais parlé ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme secoua négativement la tête.

« Même pas avant son départ ? insista Sayaka.

- Non, répondit faiblement son interlocutrice en baissant les yeux.

- Mais tu gardes quand même un espoir ? »

Vénusia haussa les épaules tout en faisant une moue désabusée tandis que Sayaka se demandait comment un fait aussi important que celui-ci avait pu ne pas être abordé à un moment ou à un autre, et en particulier avant le départ des euphoriens pour un si long voyage. Le prince n'avait peut-être pas eu conscience des sentiments que lui portait la jeune femme ? La fille de Yumi se racla la gorge, hésita quelques instants puis se décida à aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

« Dis-moi, du fait de la guerre, tu as été proche de Koji durant ces dernières années, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- S'entendait-il bien avec Phénicia ?

- Oui… enfin… oui et non, ils se chamaillaient et il y avait une certaine rivalité entre eux, mais ils s'aimaient bien.

- Est-ce que Koji était… comment dire... ? » parvint à articuler Sayaka tout en sentant son cœur battre plus fort tant elle redoutait la réponse.

Face au silence et aux yeux interrogateurs de son interlocutrice, la fille de Yumi ne put faire autrement que de préciser sa pensée. Il fallait qu'elle sache ! Le cœur serré d'appréhension et se sentant rougir, elle prit une profonde inspiration et formula sa question d'une seule traite.

« Koji était-il amoureux de Phénicia ? »

Vénusia l'observa attentivement quelques instants puis lui répondit en esquissant un sourire empreint de complicité.

« Oh ! Toi… ! N'aurions-nous pas le même type de problème toutes les deux ?

- Je crois bien que oui, confirma Sayaka en souriant à son tour.

- Tu sais, lui avoua son interlocutrice, j'étais très proche de Phénicia et Koji lui plaisait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Par contre, en ce qui le concerne, je ne sais pas trop que penser. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il aimait beaucoup faire des courses de moto avec elle, mais elle l'agaçait aussi. J'avais l'impression qu'il la considérait comme une enfant qu'il fallait protéger de ses propres excès. Il est vrai qu'à un moment donné, je pensais que Koji était un peu amoureux d'elle. Peut-être l'était-il réellement ou peut-être était-ce mon propre désir qui me le faisait croire ? J'aurais tellement aimé que nous restions ensemble tous les quatre, moi avec Actarus et Phénicia avec Koji, cela aurait été tellement bien, nous n'aurions jamais été séparés, nous serions restés unis pour toujours. Alors, pour répondre franchement à ta question, je n'en sais rien. »

Elle s'interrompit, soupira puis reprit en baissant tout aussi bien les yeux que la voix.

« Si je comprends bien, tu te trouves dans la même situation que moi ? Koji et toi, vous n'avez jamais abordé le sujet ? Il ne t'a rien dit sur ses sentiments ?

- Oh non ! s'exclama Sayaka. Ce n'est pas cela du tout ! Lors de la guerre contre le Docteur Hell, Koji savait parfaitement que je l'aimais mais mon caractère ne convenait pas à Monsieur ! Et il ne se privait pas de me le faire clairement savoir ! Ce mufle m'a même envoyé en pleine figure qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention d'épouser une fille comme moi alors que je venais de lui dire que je l'aimerais toujours. Je me demande pourquoi je tiens à un tel rustre ! Mais, je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai pourtant essayé de l'oublier. Lorsqu'il était au centre de recherches spatiales, je t'assure que j'ai fait le maximum ; il a vraiment fallu que je me fasse violence pour ne pas lui écrire ou lui téléphoner. Mais je dois maintenant me rendre à l'évidence : depuis que je l'ai revu, je me suis aperçue que je n'avais pas renoncé à lui. Je garde encore espoir et je suis prête à… »

Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent la jeune femme. Elle se leva aussitôt et alla tirer le verrou pour ouvrir. Deux albiniens lui faisaient face ; ils tenaient chacun un lasso à la main.

« Zhork s'entretiendra avec vous après le second repas de la journée, lui annonça l'un deux sans préambule. Veuillez vous tenir tous les quatre à sa disposition. »

Sayaka hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement puis les deux hommes s'éloignèrent ; elle referma la porte. Elle baissa les yeux et son regard s'attarda sur les plateaux qui se trouvaient là ; elle avait faim.

« As-tu mangé ? », demanda-t-elle à sa compagne.

Vénusia secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Eh bien, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avaler ce petit-déjeuner, continua Sayaka. Tu en as bien besoin. »

Elles prirent leur repas tout en poursuivant leur discussion. La fille de Riguel fit un effort pour manger un peu plus que d'habitude. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elles constatèrent qu'il y avait de nouveau de l'eau et prirent une douche.

Peu avant le second repas de la journée, des coups résonnèrent de nouveau à la porte et Sayaka alla ouvrir. Tetsuya et son frère pénétrèrent dans la pièce. La jeune femme aperçut l'albinienne qui pénétrait dans le local d'en face et réprima une grimace de contrariété ; c'était Daxia...

« C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Koji en s'étendant sur le tapis. Les albiniens n'ont pas été capables de répondre à une seule de nos questions. Ils ne s'interrogent même pas. Bon sang, ce que nous avons mangé hier soir était clairement de la chaire animale. D'où viennent ces bêtes ? Eh bien, même ceux qui sont chargés de préparer les repas ne le savent pas. Et les légumes que nous consommons, où poussent-ils ? Ils l'ignorent. Et le bois composant ces cubes qui servent de table, comment est-il obtenu ? Ils n'en ont pas la moindre idée. Et les matières premières nécessaires à la confection des vêtements et des tapis ? Mystère…

- Peut-être que les animaux sont élevés dans l'une des zones nous étant interdites, suggéra Sayaka.

- Cela m'étonnerait fort, répondit Tetsuya en s'asseyant sur le tapis. Il faudrait des prairies pour les nourrir à moins que leur nourriture ne soit purement synthétique mais je doute que cela puisse donner une viande aussi gouteuse. Non, Zhork nous cache certainement quelque chose, la planète des sables n'est peut-être pas aussi désertique qu'il l'affirme. Mais même cela, les albiniens l'ignorent. Ils ne se sont manifestement jamais rendus en surface.

- Ils vous ont peut-être menti, supposa Vénusia. Peut-être en ont-ils reçu l'ordre ?

- Ils paraissaient sincères, assura Koji. Je pense qu'ils disaient la vérité d'autant plus qu'ils ne semblent pas suffisamment malins pour simuler.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, confirma Tetsuya, ils ne sont pas très futés contrairement à Zhork qui est particulièrement intelligent, lui !

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Sayaka. Au fait, avez-vous terminé le plan ?

- Oui, confirma Koji en s'asseyant à son tour, et nous avons une surprise.

- Une surprise ? continua la jeune femme, intriguée. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire pendant que Tetsuya étalait les feuilles de papier les unes à côté des autres. Les deux filles se rapprochèrent pour les observer et ne dissimulèrent pas leur admiration ; leurs compagnons avaient manifestement réalisé un gros travail mais elles ne voyaient pas quel rapport pouvait avoir ce plan avec la surprise annoncée.

« Nous allons utiliser les conduites d'aération afin de nous rendre dans la zone 5, reprit Koji. Elles sont certainement disposées de manière à suivre le schéma des locaux et des couloirs de la zone 3 et le plan nous indiquera la direction à prendre afin de rejoindre le hall central. De là, nous verrons comment atteindre la zone 5 et nous y orienter.

- Je ne comprends pas, s'étonna Sayaka. Pourquoi se rendre dans la zone 5 ?

- Pour nous emparer d'un vaisseau et nous rendre sur Terre bien sûr, répondit le pilote plutôt surpris par la question.

- S'emparer d'un vaisseau ? répéta Sayaka interloquée tandis que Vénusia levait les yeux au ciel. Et vous comptez sans doute demander à Zhork qu'il vous donne des leçons de pilotage afin de préparer le voyage ?

- Pas besoin de leçon, lui lança Tetsuya très sûr de lui. J'ai suivi un entrainement intensif, j'arriverai bien à piloter leur appareil.

- Ben voyons ! continua la fille de Yumi sur un ton ironique. Tu n'as sans doute jamais rien piloté d'autre que ta moto et Great et tu penses que tu pourras t'en sortir aussi facilement que cela ?

- Elle a raison, intervint Koji, c'est moi qui piloterai, j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que Tetsuya.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lui répliqua la jeune femme toujours sur le même ton. L'atmosphère d'Albina te fait délirer ou quoi ?

- Je ne délire pas, riposta Koji à peine agacé. C'est toi qui ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai pas piloté que Mazinger Z et ma moto, figure-toi.

- Ah oui ? continua Sayaka, un brin d'agressivité dans la voix. Eh bien, vas-y ! Parle-nous donc de ta longue expérience pour voir ! Je suis très curieuse de la connaître. »

Vénusia et Tetsuya échangèrent un regard entendu en haussant les sourcils ; il y avait de la dispute dans l'air.

« D'accord, puisque tu y tiens, reprit Koji. J'ai piloté l'O.V.T.1, les O.V.T. du centre de recherches spatiales, le Cosmorak, l'hélicoptère, l'avion, j'ai pratiqué le vélivole, je suis allé dans l'espace à l'intérieur d'une fusée et... ce n'est pas du pilotage mais j'ai même fait de l'escalade. Alors ? Que dis-tu de cela ?

- Cesse de fanfaronner, lui répondit-elle sur un ton moqueur. Tu n'as piloté que des engins terrestres. Tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas pouvoir manier un vaisseau extraterrestre sans avoir la moindre expérience en la matière ?

- J'ai piloté une soucoupe de Véga, ajouta le jeune homme. Vénusia peut te le confirmer.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas, répondit cette dernière d'un ton blasé.

- Mais si rappelle-toi, continua Koji. C'était lors du meeting d'aviation. Je l'ai prise en main immédiatement et il valait mieux car les véghiens ne m'auraient pas laissé le temps d'hésiter.

- Oui, je me souviens maintenant, reconnut la fille de Riguel, mais ce n'est pas la même chose ; une soucoupe n'est pas un vaisseau.

- De toute façon, reprit Sayaka, en admettant que vous arriviez à en démarrer un, à ne pas l'écraser contre les parois des routes souterraines, comment comptez-vous vous diriger vers la Terre ? Si c'est pour s'égarer dans l'espace je préfère encore rester ici. A moins que vous n'ayez l'inconscience de croire que Zhork va gentiment vous indiquer la route du retour ? »

Les deux pilotes se regardèrent quelque peu embarrassés ; emportés par leur enthousiasme, ils n'avaient pas pensé à ce détail.

« Alors ? insista la fille de Yumi. Quelle brillante idée avez-vous eu pour résoudre ce problème ?

- Eh bien..., avoua Koji un peu dépité, nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de parachever cette partie du plan, mais nous n'y manquerons pas.

- Hmm... nous verrons alors », conclut Sayaka, loin d'être convaincue.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Tetsuya alla ouvrir ; Daxia et Louna pénétrèrent dans la pièce en portant chacune un plateau ; c'était l'heure du repas. Comme à l'accoutumée, Daxia servit Koji en premier et le jeune homme la remercia d'un sourire ce qui agaça prodigieusement la fille de Yumi. Lorsque les terriens furent tous servis, les deux albiniennes quittèrent le local après quoi Sayaka ne put s'empêcher de manifester son mécontentement. Si elle n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors, elle ne pouvait vraiment plus se retenir.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi Daxia te sert toujours en premier, maugréa-t-elle à l'intention de Koji. Sans doute pour que tu la remarques. Tu devrais la remettre à sa place au lieu d'entrer dans son jeu et lui faire de grands sourires.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répliqua le jeune homme agacé. Je suis poli, c'est tout. Et puis d'abord, de quoi te mêles-tu ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Au fait, continua la fille de Yumi en ignorant la remarque, c'est elle qui vous a accompagnés ce matin. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée pour que je me joigne à vous ? Préférerais-tu sa présence à la mienne, par hasard ?

- Tout à fait, confirma le pilote de plus en plus irrité, elle est plus agréable que toi.

- Quoi ? explosa son interlocutrice. Tu n'es qu'un grossier personnage ! Tu...

- Stop ! intervint Tetsuya d'un ton ferme. Il ne se passe pas deux jours sans que nous n'ayons droit à une dispute. Vénusia et moi, nous aimerions bien que cela cesse. »

Sayaka et Koji se fusillèrent du regard mais n'ajoutèrent pas un mot et le repas se poursuivit dans le calme. Vénusia informa les garçons de l'entretien qui se déroulerait peu après le repas en présence de Zhork. Les terriens n'allaient donc pas tarder à connaître les raisons de leur présence sur Albina...


	13. Le plan de Zhork

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Go Nagaï et des animes correspondants (Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Grendizer) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

* * *

**13. Le plan de Zhork  
**

Assises sur le tapis de leur local d'habitation, Sayaka et Vénusia discutaient à voix basse afin de ne pas déranger leurs compagnons qui se trouvaient dans les cavités murales leur servant de lit. Dès la fin du repas, avant même que les albiniennes ne viennent chercher les plateaux, Koji avait annoncé qu'il allait se reposer et Tetsuya l'avait imité sans prononcer le moindre mot. L'un et l'autre avaient pris soin de bien tirer les rideaux afin de s'isoler.

Étendu sur sa couche, Koji réfléchissait : une fois de plus, il s'était disputé avec Sayaka. Certes, il en avait toujours été plus ou moins ainsi depuis qu'il la connaissait mais ce qui pouvait s'admettre lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents lui semblait difficilement justifiable maintenant qu'ils avaient quelques années de plus. Bien sûr, vivre dans la même pièce que la jeune femme n'arrangeait rien et ne faisait même qu'amplifier le problème ; peut-être aurait-il mieux fait d'accepter la proposition de Zhork et se séparer des filles pour loger dans un autre local ? Il n'était cependant pas trop tard et il pouvait bien en parler à l'albinien mais il hésitait ; cela compliquerait certainement le projet qu'ils avaient de quitter la planète des sables et il n'était pas question qu'il prenne un tel risque. Il serait préférable que sa relation avec Sayaka puisse évoluer et prendre une tournure plus adulte, mais comment faire ? Il se sentait incapable de ne pas réagir lorsque celle-ci le provoquait, soit par ses actes soit par ses propos ; il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait donc pas de solution.

Les cavités murales étant suffisamment spacieuses pour pouvoir s'y asseoir, Tetsuya s'était installé dos contre l'une des parois et repensait aux propos qu'avait tenus Sayaka lorsque Koji lui avait exposé leur plan d'évasion. La jeune femme avait raison : cela n'allait pas être simple. Même s'ils parvenaient à quitter la cité à bord de l'un des vaisseaux, les pilotes ne pourraient pas retrouver la direction de la planète bleue et c'était bien là le principal problème. Tetsuya poussa un profond soupir en reconnaissant qu'il s'était emballé trop vite, influencé par l'enthousiasme qu'avait manifesté Koji lorsqu'ils en avaient discuté tous les deux. Il ne fallait pas que cela se reproduise ; il veillerait à y être plus vigilant à l'avenir et à se méfier davantage du caractère impulsif du jeune homme. Mais de toute façon, cela ne changeait rien au problème ; si les terriens voulaient mener à bien leur projet d'évasion, il leur faudrait obtenir des données précises quant aux positions respectives des deux planètes. Ces informations devaient bien exister quelque part dans la cité puisque les albiniens avaient réalisé le voyage ; il suffisait donc de mettre la main dessus. Le pilote quitta alors sa couche et se dirigea vers celle de son frère sous le regard surpris des deux filles qui, du coup, interrompirent leur discussion. Les yeux clos et perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme sursauta lorsque Tetsuya tira le rideau.

« Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Koji en se redressant brusquement.

- J'ai à te parler. »

Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés sur le tapis, Tetsuya exposa la conclusion de ses réflexions : afin de se procurer les données nécessaires à leur retour sur Terre, ils utiliseraient les conduites d'aération pour se déplacer et explorer ainsi les différents endroits susceptibles de contenir ces informations. Les jeunes gens discutèrent durant un moment à propos des lieux à visiter prioritairement ; ils exclurent les zones 3 et 5 qui ne leur semblaient pas appropriées mais ne purent guère aller plus loin vu qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se trouvait dans les trois autres zones. Pour ces dernières, il leur faudrait d'abord aller voir. Des coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent et Sayaka alla ouvrir ; les hommes de Zhork venaient les chercher.

Les terriens suivirent les quatre albiniens dans les couloirs de la zone 3 sous les regards inquiets et les murmures des passants qu'ils croisaient. Être escortés ainsi ne signifiait probablement rien de bon aux yeux de la population et était sans doute réservé aux dissidents si toutefois il y en avait. Ils franchirent la porte qui séparait leur zone de résidence du reste de la cité, les hommes qui les accompagnaient leur firent signe de les précéder dans le véhicule se trouvant là et à l'intérieur duquel Zhork les attendaient. Ce dernier les salua et ils démarrèrent. Les terriens n'étaient pas les seuls à quitter la zone 3 ; des hommes principalement mais quelques femmes également cheminaient à pieds aux côtés de leur véhicule en direction du hall central.

« Où vont-ils ? demanda Sayaka intriguée par ces déplacements.

- Ils se rendent dans la zone 4 pour y travailler, lui répondit Zhork. Je vous donnerai plus de détails sur le fonctionnement de la cité tout à l'heure. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall central et le véhicule emprunta alors un autre couloir.

« Nous pénétrons dans la zone 1, commenta Zhork. Les différentes zones sont numérotées dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Je vous donnerai plus de précisions sur chacune d'elles lorsque nous serons arrivés à destination. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le véhicule stoppa, le petit groupe en descendit et franchit une porte gardée. Le couloir dans lequel les terriens se trouvaient désormais ressemblait à ceux qu'ils arpentaient quotidiennement à quelques différences près : ici les bancs, recouverts de coussins, semblaient réalisés en métal et possédaient des dossiers, les plantes étaient plus fournies et les murs joliment décorés. Zhork ouvrit la première porte qui se présenta à eux et les fit entrer.

Un bureau et des fauteuils recouverts de coussins étaient disposés au centre de la pièce. Au fond, se trouvaient trois armoires munies de tiroirs et de portes. Tous ces meubles avaient manifestement été réalisés en métal. Un écran et un clavier étaient fixés sur le mur de droite. Zhork s'installa à son bureau et invita les jeunes gens à s'asseoir sur les sièges lui faisant face tandis que ses hommes se postaient près de la porte.

« Vous vous trouvez ici dans le local où je travaille, déclara l'albinien d'un ton neutre. La zone 1 est réservée à l'élite. Les personnes qui y vivent ont un niveau d'intelligence comparable à celui des terriens les plus doués voire supérieur parfois. Elles ont reçu une instruction et occupent des emplois de type intellectuel ou accèdent à des postes à responsabilités. Les autres habitants de la cité vivent dans les zones 2 et 3 et y exercent des métiers manuels destinés à fabriquer les produits d'usage quotidien comme la nourriture ou les vêtements. Il s'agit en fait d'activités que l'on pourrait qualifier d'artisanales. La zone 4 peut être comparée à vos usines, nous y fabriquons des meubles en métal, des ordinateurs, les vaisseaux nous permettant de voyager dans l'espace, etc... Notre peuple est donc divisé en deux clans : les exécutants et les dominants. L'appartenance à l'un ou l'autre dépend des capacités intellectuelles.

- Autrement dit, remarqua sarcastiquement Sayaka, vous maintenez toute une partie de la population dans le clan des exécutants en leur refusant l'instruction afin de pouvoir les dominer. »

Les trois autres terriens ne firent pas de commentaires mais échangèrent des regards entendus qui trahissaient leur pensée : les albiniens n'avaient rien inventé ! C'est donc avec stupéfaction qu'ils entendirent la réponse que donna Zhork à Sayaka.

« Vous faites erreur mademoiselle, rectifia-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Si les exécutants pouvaient être instruits, cela nous arrangerait bien car les dominants sont en nombre insuffisant pour nous permettre de réaliser tout ce que nous voudrions. Si vous vous imaginez que nous n'avons pas tenté de les instruire, vous vous trompez. Malheureusement, s'ils sont très résistants physiquement, leurs capacités intellectuelles sont quasiment nulles ; ils se sont montrés réfractaires à tout apprentissage de ce type-là. »

Les jeunes gens restèrent quelques instants sans voix. Ils se souvinrent qu'ils avaient effectivement remarqué que les habitants de leur zone de résidence ne semblaient pas très malins mais ils n'avaient pas imaginé que cela pouvait prendre de telles proportions.

« Mais, insista Sayaka, il doit bien y avoir parmi eux des personnes d'intelligence moyenne, vous pourriez les instruire.

- Malheureusement non, répondit l'albinien en soupirant. Tous les enfants des exécutants sont testés de même que ceux des dominants d'ailleurs. Aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais fait preuve d'un niveau d'intelligence que l'on pourrait qualifier de moyen. Après les tests, les enfants changent éventuellement de zone selon les résultats obtenus.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Koji, outré. Vous séparez les enfants de leurs parents ?

- C'est cruel ! protesta Vénusia. Comment pouvez-vous faire une chose pareille ?

- Je dirais même monstrueux ! », renchérit Sayaka.

Devant la mine révoltée des terriens, Zhork crut bon de préciser la situation.

« Ne vous y trompez pas, les exécutants nous admirent beaucoup, nous sommes presque des Dieux à leurs yeux, ils n'ont pas d'autre ambition que celle de nous satisfaire, ils sont fiers de nous donner leurs enfants qui se trouvent alors élevés au rang de dominants. Quant aux albiniens constituant l'élite, ils sont soulagés que d'autres se chargent d'élever des êtres possédant une intelligence très nettement inférieure à la leur.

- C'est révoltant, maintint fermement Vénusia. Moi je ne pourrais pas...

- Ne vous comparez pas à nous, la coupa Zhork. Cela fait très longtemps que nous fonctionnons ainsi. Sur Terre, vous n'avez pas ce type de problème et vous ne savez pas comment vos ancêtres auraient réagi s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans la même situation que nous. »

Choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, les terriens restèrent silencieux durant de longues minutes tandis que l'albinien les observait avec attention. Même s'ils comprenaient la complexité de la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient les habitants de la cité des sables, les jeunes gens avaient du mal à admettre qu'il ne puisse pas exister d'autres solutions. Puis, l'effet de surprise dissipé, ils revinrent à des préoccupations plus personnelles et ce fut Tetsuya qui rompit le silence.

« Et nous dans tout cela ? interrogea-t-il. Qu'avons-nous à voir avec vous ? Pourquoi nous avez-vous amenés ici ? »

Zhork se leva, se dirigea vers l'écran fixé au mur, le mit en marche en appuyant sur un bouton et actionna quelques unes des touches du clavier. Une image apparut ; elle représentait l'un des vaisseaux albiniens, des points rouges étaient dessinés à certains endroits de l'appareil.

« Nos vaisseaux n'ont pas été construits pour le combat, les marques que vous pouvez voir sur ce dessin signalent leurs points faibles. Vous pouvez constater que les hublots en font naturellement partie comme vous l'avez compris. Si nos appareils sont frappés à ces endroits-là, il n'est pas très difficile de les détruire. »

Zhork fit une pause et observa les jeunes gens qui ne voyaient manifestement pas où leur interlocuteur voulait en venir. Il se dirigea alors vers l'une des armoires et en ouvrit un tiroir duquel il sortit des feuilles de papier qu'il distribua aux terriens intrigués ; sur chacune d'elles, le vaisseau était représenté sous différents angles et certains endroits étaient marqués de points rouges.

« Vous allez mémoriser l'emplacement de ces points, ce n'est pas compliqué, il y en a peu. Puis vous vous rendrez quotidiennement en surface afin de vous entrainer à toucher nos vaisseaux aux endroits correspondants. Dans un premier temps, les missiles que vous utiliserez seront inoffensifs, ils se contenteront d'imprimer une marque sur la surface qu'ils auront touchée, nous en avons déjà fabriqués un certain nombre depuis votre arrivée. Puis, quand je constaterai que vos tirs sont suffisamment précis, vous emploierez de véritables armes et vous aurez pour tâche de détruire nos vaisseaux. »

A ces dires, les terriens ne furent tout d'abord pas capables de prononcer le moindre mot ; ils se demandaient si leurs oreilles ne les trahissaient pas, s'ils avaient bien compris ce que leur demandait l'albinien. Ils ne purent faire qu'une chose : fixer leur interlocuteur d'un regard ébahi.

« Vous... vous voulez que..., finit par balbutier Koji effaré par les mots qu'il prononçait. Vous voulez que nous détruisions vos vaisseaux ?

- C'est bien cela, confirma Zhork d'une voix assurée. Ils vous attaqueront, ils essayeront de vous abattre et vous devrez vous défendre. »

Les quatre jeunes gens ne purent s'empêcher de se demander si l'albinien n'était pas devenu fou.

« Mais pourquoi ? demanda Sayaka qui ne comprenait vraiment rien aux propos que l'homme à la peau claire venait de tenir.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en connaître la raison, lui répondit fermement ce dernier. Il vous suffit de faire ce que je vous demande. Ce sont nos vaisseaux, nous en faisons ce que nous voulons.

- Auriez-vous peur d'une rébellion ? hasarda Tetsuya. Comptez-vous sur nous pour vous en protéger ? »

A ces mots, l'albinien éclata de rire.

« Avec tout ce que je viens de vous raconter, vous pensez vraiment que les exécutants se rebelleraient contre nous ?

- Je pensais plutôt aux dominants, continua le pilote.

- Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? enchaîna Zhork en retrouvant son sérieux. Ils font partie de l'élite de notre société.

- A quel clan appartenait Carina ? » s'enquit Koji qui n'avait toujours pas digéré non seulement la mort de la jeune femme et la façon dont elle avait été tuée mais surtout le fait qu'il s'était montré impuissant à la sauver.

A cette question, le visage de Zhork changea du tout au tout et prit un air grave et contrarié, son corps se raidit, un rictus de colère déforma sa bouche ; apparemment le jeune homme avait touché un point sensible. L'albinien se reprit cependant assez rapidement et déclara d'un ton sec :

« Carina était..., commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Elle était un cas particulier. Ce qui s'est produit n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. De toute façon, cela ne vous concerne pas.

- Et avec quoi voulez-vous que nous détruisions vos vaisseaux ? interrogea Tetsuya qui comprit qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet. Vos appareils ne sont pas armés. »

L'albinien retourna près de l'écran et appuya de nouveau sur les touches du clavier.

« Vous allez voir l'une des salles de la zone 5 par le biais d'une caméra qui s'y trouve et vous comprendrez. »

Zhork retourna s'asseoir pendant que s'effectuaient les réglages commandés par l'ordinateur. La zone dont il parlait était celle qui abritait les vaisseaux de la cité des sables, les terriens s'en souvenaient parfaitement. Ils observèrent donc l'écran avec une curiosité non dissimulée mais ce qui apparut les laissa bouche bée. A l'intérieur de la salle concernée se trouvaient Alcorak, Fossoirak et Marinak.

« Mais..., commença Sayaka interloquée.

- Ce sont nos appareils..., ajouta Vénusia toute aussi surprise que sa compagne.

- Que font-ils ici ? interrogea Tetsuya d'un ton ferme tout en observant intensément l'homme à la peau claire. Vous ne comptez tout de même pas les utiliser ? »

Dans le même temps, Koji avait bondi de son siège et plaqué les paumes de ses mains sur le bureau afin de faire face à l'albinien ; cette fois, c'était le comble ! Le pilote sentit la colère monter en lui et ne tenta même pas de la refréner.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? s'exclama-t-il à l'intention de Zhork tandis que ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Non seulement vous nous avez amenés ici contre notre gré mais en plus de cela, vous vous êtes emparés de nos appareils ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous vous croyez tout permis ! Savez-vous de quoi vous avez besoin ? D'une bonne leçon et je me ferais un plaisir de vous la donner !

- Asseyez-vous ! », lui répondit fermement l'homme à la peau claire.

Tous deux se défièrent du regard ; la tension qui existait entre eux était nettement perceptible. Craignant que la situation ne s'envenime, Sayaka se leva à son tour et posa une main apaisante sur le bras du terrien tandis que Vénusia se mordait les lèvres d'inquiétude et que Tetsuya se tenait prêt à intervenir pour calmer le jeune homme qu'il trouvait décidément trop impulsif.

« Fais ce qu'il te dit, lui intima la fille de Yumi. Fais ce qu'il te dit et calme-toi. »

Koji tourna la tête vers elle et croisa son regard durant quelques instants puis il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte ; les hommes qui s'y tenaient, armés de leurs lassos, semblaient prêts à riposter. Le pilote soupira, serra les poings afin de tenter de canaliser sa colère et se rassit en baissant les yeux. S'il s'abstint de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une parole, il n'en pensa pas moins que Zhork ne perdait rien pour attendre ; il était certain que l'albinien était en position de force pour le moment mais il arriverait bien un jour où il paierait pour son audace !

« Votre entrainement commence après-demain entre le premier et le second repas, annonça l'albinien sur un ton qui n'aurait souffert aucune objection. Je sais que vous êtes tous des pilotes confirmés mais j'ignore si vous connaissez tous les quatre le fonctionnement de ces appareils-là.

- Tetsuya et moi ne les avons jamais pilotés, l'informa Sayaka.

- Alors Vénusia et Koji vous apprendront à le faire, lui répondit Zhork avec fermeté.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on m'apprenne quoi que ce soit, affirma Tetsuya avec aplomb. Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul.

- A votre aise, continua l'homme à la peau claire. Organisez-vous comme vous l'entendez, seul le résultat m'importe. La chaleur étant importante en surface, les entrainements seront de courte durée et nous vous fournirons suffisamment d'eau pour vous désaltérer. Vous messieurs, vous vous entrainerez tous les jours tandis que vous, mesdemoiselles, vous le ferez un jour sur deux à tour de rôle. Je tiens à ce que l'une de vous reste dans la cité au cas où vos compagnons envisageraient de me jouer un sale tour. Autrement dit, vous me servirez d'otage.

- Quel tour pourrions-nous vous jouer ? s'étonna Tetsuya.

- Probablement aucun, concéda l'albinien. Si vous essayiez de vous échapper vous ne pourriez pas survivre longtemps hors de la cité et vos appareils ne vous permettent pas de quitter notre planète. Mais je préfère prendre mes précautions ; je n'oublie pas que vous faites partie d'une race intelligente.

- J'aimerais vous poser une question, intervint Vénusia. Dans un premier temps, vous sembliez vous intéresser au prince d'Euphor. Pourquoi ?

- Pour être exact, c'est Goldorak qui m'intéressait. Un robot est quand même plus puissant que vos appareils, il aurait donc été plus efficace qu'eux. Il y avait bien sûr les Mazingers mais ils sont trop gros pour être transportés par nos vaisseaux et ne peuvent pas se déplacer dans l'espace. »

Tout était dit. Zhork prit congé des terriens et chargea ses hommes de les raccompagner dans leur zone d'habitation. Durant tout le trajet, aucun des jeunes gens ne prononça ne serait-ce qu'une parole. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur appartement que Koji s'exclama :

« Vous y comprenez quelque chose, vous ? Moi, je n'y comprends vraiment rien.

- Je suis comme toi, lui répondit Sayaka, je ne vois vraiment pas où Zhork veut en venir. »

Tout à coup, Vénusia se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit assez brusquement, sortit du local et la claqua derrière elle. Les trois terriens se regardèrent, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'étonna Koji. On dirait qu'elle est en colère.

- Elle n'est pas bien, lui répondit Sayaka en soupirant. Si elle a fait un premier repas à peu près correct ce matin, on ne peut pas en dire autant du second. Si elle continue ainsi, elle finira par tomber malade.

- Laissez-la donc tranquille, grommela Tetsuya, cela finira bien par lui passer. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur notre objectif. »

Sayaka et Koji s'assirent sur le tapis en soupirant et se plongèrent dans les schémas qu'ils devaient étudier. Tetsuya les observa quelques instants puis reprit la parole.

« Ce n'est pas à cela que je faisais allusion. »

Ses deux compagnons relevèrent la tête, surpris, et le virent ranger sa propre feuille dans l'armoire de laquelle il sortit le plan de la cité.

« Il doit faire très sombre à l'intérieur des conduites d'aération, nous ne pourrons pas consulter le plan, il faut donc mémoriser la direction à prendre pour rejoindre le hall central. Sayaka, toi et Vénusia vous resterez ici. Moi, je me rendrai dans la zone 5 demain entre les deux premiers repas. Koji, si tu veux venir aussi.

- Naturellement, acquiesça celui-ci en se relevant.

- Alors nous avons du travail, tu étudieras le vaisseau plus tard. »

C'est ainsi que lorsque la fille de Riguel revint, elle trouva ses trois amis en pleine concentration, les deux garçons penchés sur le plan et Sayaka plongée dans les schémas du vaisseau albinien. Vénusia était accompagnée de Louna qui portait un plateau contenant une assiette de légumes et de viande, une boisson ainsi qu'un dessert. Après avoir déposé le repas sur l'un des cubes, la jeune femme à la peau claire quitta le local tandis que la terrienne s'asseyait et commençait à manger. Les trois autres l'observèrent avec stupéfaction lorsqu'ils constatèrent qu'elle dévorait les plats avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

« Je suis contente de voir que tu retrouves l'appétit, commenta la fille de Yumi un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Il faut bien, répondit Vénusia entre deux bouchées. Je me dois d'être en forme pour mener à bien la tâche que Zhork nous a confiée. Dès que j'aurai terminé de manger, j'apprendrai ses schémas par cœur. Ainsi il veut que nous détruisions ses vaisseaux ? Eh bien, je vais m'en charger avec plaisir. Il va voir ce dont on est capable après avoir combattu aux côtés du prince d'Euphor ! »

Sayaka et Koji échangèrent un regard complice et satisfait ; ils étaient ravis de voir Vénusia reprendre le dessus puis, sur le rappel à l'ordre de Tetsuya, ils se replongèrent aussitôt dans leur travail.

Ce fut donc ainsi que le lendemain, après s'être procuré une corde, les deux garçons entreprirent l'exploration des conduites d'aération, non sans avoir reçu les conseils préalables des filles : se déplacer le plus silencieusement possible afin d'éviter d'alerter les albiniens se trouvant dans les locaux et être à l'heure pour le repas suivant. Les cubes leur permirent d'atteindre les grilles du plafond qu'ils soulevèrent avec facilité du fait qu'elles n'étaient pas très lourdes et fixées uniquement par l'un de leurs côtés. Tetsuya était passé devant et Koji le suivait. Les tuyaux dans lesquels ils évoluèrent étaient suffisamment larges pour qu'ils puissent facilement se déplacer à plat ventre ; seul l'air propulsé à l'intérieur les gênait quelque peu. Les locaux occupés par les habitants de la cité leur permettaient d'y voir à peu près clair du fait de leur éclairage. L'exploration se compliqua lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la zone 5 en effet, seul le couloir était éclairé du fait de la présence des albiniens qui en gardaient l'accès. Les salles dans lesquelles se trouvaient les vaisseaux étaient trop sombres pour que les terriens ne puissent y distinguer quoi que ce soit ; ils furent donc obligés d'y descendre pour pouvoir les éclairer et voir ainsi ce qu'elles contenaient. Dans chacune des trois premières, se trouvaient deux vaisseaux albiniens qui ne différaient les uns des autres que par leur taille. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la quatrième salle, et après avoir fixé la corde à la grille d'aération, Koji y descendit et se dirigea à tâtons vers l'interrupteur. Une fois que la pièce fut éclairée, les jeunes gens constatèrent que leurs appareils s'y trouvaient et Tetsuya descendit à son tour. Tous deux s'empressèrent de visiter les cabines de pilotage des O.V.T. afin de voir si leurs pistolasers y étaient encore. Même s'ils ne se faisaient guère d'illusions, ils ressentirent tout de même une certaine déception lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que leurs armes ne s'y trouvaient plus. Ils quittèrent les cabines puis se placèrent à quelques pas des appareils.

« Bon, conclut Tetsuya en observant les O.V.T., demain nous aurons une idée plus précise de la manière dont les choses se présentent en surface. Durant les jours qui viennent, nous continuerons l'exploration de la zone 5.

- Tu peux t'en occuper seul, lui répondit Koji. Je me chargerai de la zone 1, j'aimerais voir si je peux y trouver des informations qui nous permettraient de rejoindre la Terre.

- Comme tu voudras. Il faudra nous procurer une seconde corde, de préférence dans un local différent de celui dans lequel nous avons pris la première afin de ne pas risquer d'éveiller des soupçons. »

Koji hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Tetsuya observa le jeune homme avec insistance durant quelques instants puis, dirigeant de nouveau son regard vers les machines, il le questionna :

« S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu saurais t'en sortir seul, n'est-ce pas ?

- S'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? répéta Koji surpris. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Il ne t'arrivera rien, nous partirons tous les quatre d'ici, sains et saufs.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, insista son interlocuteur.

- Bien sûr que je pourrais me débrouiller sans toi, mais...

- Lorsque je maîtriserai suffisamment ces appareils, le coupa calmement Tetsuya, je partirai explorer cette planète.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Koji, de plus en plus surpris. Je ne vois pas ce que l'exploration d'une planète désertique pourrait nous apporter. Il nous suffit de trouver les informations dont nous avons besoin et de nous en aller. Par contre, il nous faudra peut-être deux vaisseaux pour emmener nos O.V.T. ; j'espère simplement qu'il ne nous en faudra pas trois, les filles ne m'ont pas donné l'impression d'avoir envie de piloter ces engins.

- Nous verrons bien, continua Tetsuya toujours aussi calmement. Certains sont plus gros que d'autres, leur soute peut peut-être en loger deux. Cependant j'ai mieux à faire en attendant ; mon premier objectif est de découvrir ce qui se cache sur cette planète.

- Ah oui ? riposta Koji. Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser te sacrifier inutilement ? Tu me connais mal.

- Ce n'est pas un sacrifice, poursuivit son interlocuteur en se tournant vers lui. Il y a surement des choses intéressantes à découvrir sur Albina. Ne me dis pas que tu penses vraiment que cette planète est entièrement désertique, ce ne serait pas logique, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. D'autre part, le projet de Zhork m'interroge également. Pourquoi veut-il que nous détruisions ses vaisseaux ? En fait, je suis persuadé qu'il nous cache beaucoup de choses et je veux les découvrir. »

Le jeune homme ne trouva rien à répondre sur le moment et se contenta de soutenir le regard interrogateur de Tetsuya ; il était bien évident pour lui aussi que Zhork leur dissimulait une part de la vérité mais fallait-il vraiment chercher à éclaircir la situation ? Leur seul objectif ne devait-il pas consister à rejoindre leur planète le plus rapidement possible d'autant plus qu'ils avaient la responsabilité de leurs compagnes ?

« Cela m'étonne que tu te soucies ainsi de moi, reprit enfin Tetsuya d'un ton neutre. Quelle importance puis-je bien avoir à tes yeux ?

- Quoi ? lui répondit Koji, de plus en plus interloqué. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me préoccuperais pas de toi ?

- D'ailleurs, poursuivit le pilote sans répondre à la question qui venait de lui être posée, je n'ai jamais compris ton attitude envers moi.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Pourquoi t'es-tu montré si attentionné après le décès de Kenzo ? T'es-tu rendu compte qu'il était mort à cause de moi ? Tu aurais dû me détester ! »

Koji le regarda, sidéré. Il sentit sa poitrine se compresser au souvenir de cet évènement douloureux et serra les poings tout en se détournant de son interlocuteur. Pourquoi ce dernier lui parlait-il de son père maintenant ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton ferme. Allons-nous-en. »

Tetsuya n'insista pas et ils reprirent le chemin de leur zone d'habitation à l'intérieur des conduites d'aération. Les deux pilotes ne reparlèrent pas de Kenzo Kabuto mais, le soir même avant de s'endormir, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls à l'intérieur de la cavité leur servant de lit, ils ne purent s'empêcher de songer aux évènements tragiques ayant précédé leur victoire contre les Mikènes.

Dès le lendemain, les terriens démarrèrent leurs séances d'entraînement à l'extérieur. Ils purent constater qu'il faisait effectivement assez chaud en surface et que la planète, ou tout du moins la zone qu'ils parcouraient, était pour le moins désertique : du sable à perte de vue, quelques rochers parsemés ça et là, aucun point d'eau, pas la moindre trace de végétation. Durant ces séances, Zhork et ses hommes les accompagnaient. L'albinien voulait suivre de près le travail des pilotes et juger de leurs progrès. Les jeunes gens occupaient le reste de leur temps à leur guise et les deux garçons continuèrent à explorer la cité en utilisant les conduites d'aération. Koji n'avait pu accéder au bureau de Zhork que pendant les heures des repas car l'albinien l'occupait le reste du temps ; il l'avait minutieusement fouillé mais n'avait pas découvert ce qu'il cherchait. Cependant, les deux pilotes ne désespéraient pas et poursuivaient leurs investigations.

Un matin, alors que Vénusia et les garçons rentraient de leur séance d'entrainement, Zhork leur annonça qu'il était satisfait de leurs performances et qu'il avait programmé le combat final pour le lendemain un peu avant le second repas. Les jeunes gens avaient bien tenté d'obtenir des précisions sur les motivations de l'albinien et surtout sur le sort qu'il leur réservait s'ils étaient victorieux mais celui-ci n'avait rien voulu leur révéler. Il leur avait juste précisé qu'il laissait aux jeunes femmes le choix de décider laquelle des deux resterait dans la cité. En arrivant dans leur local d'habitation, les terriens mirent Sayaka au courant puis prirent chacun une douche comme ils le faisaient chaque fois qu'ils rentraient. La journée se déroula dans une ambiance morose ; Tetsuya, en particulier, semblait relativement soucieux et ne participa que très peu aux discussions. Ce n'était pourtant pas le combat en lui-même qui préoccupait les pilotes, ils se sentaient tout à fait capables de venir à bout des vaisseaux sans problèmes puisqu'ils connaissaient leurs points faibles et que leurs O.V.T. seraient armés ; mais que se passerait-il une fois que Zhork aurait obtenu satisfaction ?

Le lendemain, Vénusia se leva la première, fit sa toilette, s'habilla et attendit patiemment le réveil de ses compagnons, assise sur le tapis. Sayaka et Koji quittèrent leur couche presqu'en même temps et s'installèrent auprès d'elle après s'être lavés et vêtus.

« Tetsuya dort encore, fit remarquer Sayaka. Peut-être devrions-nous le réveiller ?

- Laisse-le se reposer encore un moment, lui conseilla Vénusia, il ne semblait pas très en forme hier suite à l'annonce du combat de ce matin. »

Des coups frappés à la porte leur annoncèrent qu'il était l'heure du premier repas. La fille de Riguel se leva et alla ouvrir. Comme tous les matins, les deux albiniennes pénétrèrent dans le local et disposèrent les plats devant chacun des terriens ; fidèle à son habitude, Daxia servit Koji en premier. Les jeunes femmes s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce quand Zhork y pénétra brusquement suivi d'une douzaine d'hommes. Surpris, les terriens le regardèrent sans prononcer une parole.

« Où se trouve Tetsuya ? leur demanda l'albinien d'un ton sec.

- Tetsuya ? lui répondit Sayaka. Nous l'avons laissé dormir, il n'avait pas l'air de se sentir bien hier et...

- Ah oui ? Ainsi il dort ? » la coupa l'homme à la peau claire en se mettant à tirer les rideaux de chacune des cavités murales.

Les terriens échangèrent un regard étonné lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de l'absence de leur compagnon.

« Tetsuya n'est pas ici et l'un des O.V.T. a disparu, poursuivit Zhork sur le même ton, ce n'est sûrement pas une coïncidence. Que compte-t-il faire ?

- Je vous certifie que nous l'ignorons, assura Vénusia. Nous étions persuadés qu'il dormait. »

L'albinien la regarda avec insistance avant de déclarer :

« Je vous interdis de quitter votre local jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mes hommes se posteront dans le couloir et monteront la garde. »

Il s'approcha ensuite des deux albiniennes.

« Et vous ? les interrogea-t-il. Savez-vous quelque chose ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite, Zhork soupira.

« Mais comment s'est-il donc débrouillé pour franchir les portes gardées ? déclara-t-il l'air soucieux. Je me demande ce qu'il manigance mais peu importe, le combat qui devait avoir lieu ce matin est reporté à une date ultérieure. D'ici là, il sera mort.

- Comment cela mort ? intervint Koji en se levant brusquement, aussitôt imité par ses compagnes.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il pourra survivre longtemps à l'extérieur ? poursuivit l'albinien sur un ton ironique. Vous ne vous êtes donc pas rendus compte de l'état dans lequel se trouve notre planète ?

- Mais, suggéra Vénusia soudain très inquiète, il peut certainement trouver une zone plus clémente.

- Je vous rappelle qu'Albina est complètement désertique ; il me semble pourtant vous l'avoir dit. Il n'existe aucune zone plus clémente à sa surface. Il n'y a qu'à l'intérieur de la cité qu'il est possible de survivre. Tetsuya se perdra et mourra de déshydratation.

- Il faut partir à sa recherche, s'exclama Koji. Je suis sûr qu'il est encore possible de le sauver !

- Il n'en est pas question ! répliqua l'homme à la peau claire. Puisqu'il tient à faire l'imbécile, qu'il en assume les conséquences jusqu'au bout. Je peux me passer de lui. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce suivi de ses hommes et des deux albiniennes.

Les deux terriennes se laissèrent tomber sur le tapis ; ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre leur avait coupé l'appétit. Koji se dirigea vers l'armoire et en ouvrit les portes ; la gourde de Tetsuya et l'une des cordes avaient disparu.

« Il a utilisé les conduites d'aération pour rejoindre la salle dans laquelle se trouvent nos appareils, commenta-t-il en rejoignant ses compagnes. Il était persuadé qu'il existait autre chose que du sable sur Albina et je dois dire que je le pensais aussi, mais maintenant j'en doute, Zhork m'a paru sincère.

- Pourtant c'est la seule explication possible à la survie de la cité, plaida Sayaka.

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Koji à mi-voix, je ne sais plus. »

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le tapis et se mordit les lèvres. Que devait-il faire ? Bien sûr, il pouvait lui aussi se rendre à l'extérieur et partir à la recherche de Tetsuya. Zhork ne semblait pas se douter qu'ils empruntaient les conduites d'aération pour se rendre dans les autres zones de la cité mais l'entreprise avait peu de chance de réussir : d'une part, il n'avait aucune idée de la direction qu'avait pu prendre le pilote et d'autre part, il risquait lui aussi d'y laisser sa vie. S'il avait été seul, il n'aurait sans doute pas hésité, mais avait-il le droit d'abandonner Vénusia et Sayaka ? Certes non, mais pourrait-il rester là sans rien faire alors que son frère allait probablement mourir ?


	14. Un bien étrange comportement

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Go Nagaï et des animes correspondants (Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Grendizer) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

* * *

**14. Un bien étrange comportement  
**

Préoccupés par le sort de Tetsuya, les trois terriens n'avaient presque pas touché à leur repas. Les filles, allongées l'une près de l'autre sur le tapis, discutaient entre elles à voix basse, plus pour conjurer l'angoisse qu'elles ressentaient que par réelle envie. Koji s'était assis dos contre l'un des murs de la pièce, jambes repliées, le menton appuyé contre ses avant-bras qu'il avait croisés sur ses genoux ; le regard dirigé vers le sol, il réfléchissait. En tout premier lieu, il était parvenu à calmer l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti suite aux déclarations de Zhork en tentant de se résonner : Tetsuya n'était pas en danger immédiat, il avait de l'eau, il pouvait probablement survivre un jour ou deux, et peut-être même retrouverait-il son chemin contrairement à ce que supposait l'albinien ; il était quand même le pilote de Great Mazinger, celui qui avait combattu et tenu en respect les Mikènes, il avait de la ressource et avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il était capable de se sortir de situations délicates. Restait à savoir comment il serait accueilli s'il parvenait à regagner la cité des sables.

Cependant, même si Koji était parvenu à se rassurer quelque peu, une chose le tracassait : son frère était parti de nuit et ceci probablement pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de son absence. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris la précaution de rentrer à temps ? Il devait bien se douter que les albiniens s'apercevraient assez rapidement de son escapade et que celle-ci ne serait guère appréciée. Ce retard était donc inquiétant car il pouvait signifier que le pilote se trouvait en sérieuse difficulté. Koji soupira, il se sentait en partie responsable de ce qui était arrivé ; s'il s'était montré moins opposé à l'exploration de la planète lors de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Tetsuya, peut-être que celui-ci lui aurait donné des détails sur sa sortie nocturne. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce que la première ou en avait-il déjà eu d'autres ? Le jeune homme tenta de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé la veille : à partir du moment où Zhork les avait informés du combat devant avoir lieu le lendemain, Tetsuya avait donné l'impression d'être plus soucieux et plus distant. Etait-ce cette annonce qui l'avait décidé à tenter le tout pour le tout afin de faire une éventuelle découverte en surface ? Ce n'était pas impossible du fait de l'incertitude dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les quatre quant au sort que leur réserverait Zhork ensuite. Si cette hypothèse était la bonne, cela signifiait qu'il s'agissait bien de sa première sortie.

C'est à ce moment-là de ses réflexions que les deux albiniennes du local d'en face vinrent chercher les plateaux et la vaisselle. Habitué à ce fonctionnement quotidien et perdu dans ses pensées, Koji ne bougea pas ; il entendit vaguement les jeunes femmes s'affairer à ranger les plats et les couverts sur les plateaux. Cependant, lorsque Daxia s'aperçut du peu d'appétit dont avaient fait preuve les terriens, elle suspendit ses gestes, leva la tête vers les filles et leur lança un regard interrogatif ce qui poussa Vénusia à lui donner une explication.

« Nous n'avons pas faim, s'excusa-t-elle, nous sommes trop préoccupés par l'absence de notre compagnon. »

En entendant ces paroles, Koji releva machinalement la tête au moment même où Daxia se tournait vers lui ; leurs regards se croisèrent et l'albinienne soutint celui du pilote avec une insistance non dissimulée. Le jeune homme ne put rompre ce contact visuel tant il se sentait troublé par la manière dont cette femme le regardait ; se trompait-il ? Il eut l'impression qu'elle cherchait à lui dire quelque chose...

« Qu'avez-vous donc à vous observer ainsi tous les deux ? intervint la fille de Yumi légèrement agacée par cette apparente complicité dont elle se sentait exclue.

- Laisse-nous tranquille, riposta le pilote. Cela te dérange-t-il tant que cela ? »

Sayaka haussa les épaules et les deux albiniennes ramenèrent les plateaux dans leur local. Ce fut Daxia qui revint ensuite ; elle se posta près de la porte de la salle d'eau et attendit.

« Oui Daxia, nous avons tous pris notre douche, l'informa Vénusia, vous pouvez nettoyer. »

Lorsque la jeune femme à la peau claire eut terminé sa tâche, elle s'éclipsa silencieusement. Koji se leva, ouvrit l'armoire et se mit à inspecter minutieusement son contenu.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? l'interrogea Sayaka, intriguée.

- Je regarde si Tetsuya n'aurait pas laissé un mot ou une indication quelconque, lui répondit le jeune homme. Je ne comprends pas qu'il soit parti comme ça, aidez-moi en inspectant les cavités murales. »

Mais les recherches ne donnèrent malheureusement rien. Avant de refermer l'armoire, le jeune homme se saisit de la corde qui restait.

« Eh ! Que fais-tu ? s'exclama Sayaka soudain très inquiète. Tu ne vas pas partir toi aussi ? Qu'allons-nous devenir si nous nous retrouvons seules ?

- Je veux juste inspecter les conduites d'aération ainsi que la salle dans laquelle se trouvent nos appareils, lui répondit Koji. Peut-être pourrais-je y découvrir quelque chose.

- Si les hommes de Zhork s'en aperçoivent, plaida Vénusia, cela ne fera qu'aggraver la situation. Je t'en prie, reste ici.

- Je ne serai pas long, précisa le jeune homme. Louna et Daxia ont changé les draps il y a deux jours et elles ont fait le ménage hier, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elles reviennent. Quant aux albiniens postés dans le couloir, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils vous dérangeraient, ils nous croient enfermés ici. Essaie de comprendre, Tetsuya est peut-être en danger, je ne peux pas rester là à attendre.

- Tu nous promets de ne pas quitter la cité ? insista la jeune femme, résignée par la détermination qu'elle percevait chez son compagnon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il, je ne l'envisage pas pour l'instant, d'ailleurs tu vois bien que je n'ai pas pris ma gourde et je ne prendrais pas le risque de sortir sans eau. »

Comme à l'accoutumée, Koji utilisa les cubes pour atteindre les conduites d'aération puis il disparut à l'intérieur, referma la grille et entama sa progression en direction de la zone 5. Il ne remarqua rien de particulier sur le trajet. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, au-dessus de la salle contenant les appareils terriens, il constata que celle-ci n'était pas éclairée. Il prêta cependant l'oreille durant de longues minutes par précaution mais ne décela aucun bruit. Il ouvrit donc la grille, y fixa la corde, descendit et se dirigea vers l'interrupteur qu'il actionna. Le jeune homme aperçut alors Alcorak et Marinak ; Tetsuya avait pris Fossoirak et Koji en éprouva un certain soulagement. En effet, l'appareil pouvait aller sous terre et le pilote pourrait s'y réfugier si la chaleur devenait trop insupportable en surface. Il entreprit alors d'inspecter la salle et les deux appareils.

A l'intérieur de leur local d'habitation, Vénusia et Sayaka attendaient le retour de Koji en faisant les cent pas elles se sentaient anxieuses tant elles craignaient une complication de la situation. C'est pourquoi toutes deux sursautèrent lorsqu'elles entendirent frapper à la porte ; elles se regardèrent en retenant leur souffle, le cœur battant, ne sachant que faire. De nouveaux coups se firent entendre.

« Si nous n'ouvrons pas, chuchota Sayaka, cela va paraître bizarre. »

Vénusia acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit ; l'un des hommes de Zhork lui annonça que Daxia avait omis de remplacer le savon de la salle d'eau et s'écarta pour que l'albinienne puisse pénétrer dans le local. Vénusia referma la porte et s'adressa à la jeune femme en désignant le savon que celle-ci tenait à la main.

« Donnez-le moi, lui dit-elle, je me chargerai de le mettre à sa place. »

Daxia observa la fille de Riguel quelques instants puis elle parcourut la pièce du regard elle s'avança de quelques pas pour regarder à l'intérieur de chacune des cavités murales dont les rideaux n'avaient pas été refermés puis elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Les terriennes se sentaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise ; Sayaka devança la jeune femme et alla se poster devant la porte afin de lui en barrer le passage.

« Il... il prend une douche, bafouilla-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer. »

Mais lorsqu'elle vit Vénusia lui faire de grands signes, elle se souvint qu'après le repas, celle-ci avait annoncé à l'albinienne que les douches avaient été prises et qu'elle pouvait nettoyer.

« Enfin, je veux dire, il... il est aux toilettes, tenta-t-elle de corriger. Laissez-nous le savon, nous nous en chargerons. »

Daxia posa le savon sur le cube qui se trouvait proche d'elle sans quitter des yeux la fille de Yumi puis, levant la tête vers le plafond, elle dirigea son regard vers l'une des grilles d'aération qu'elle observa attentivement ; Sayaka sentit sa gorge se nouer tandis que Vénusia devint blême. L'albinienne fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce après avoir jeté un coup d'œil soupçonneux à chacune des terriennes.

« Tu... tu crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ? balbutia Vénusia à sa compagne.

- Ça m'en a tout l'air, lui répondit la jeune femme en soupirant, d'autant plus que je ne me suis pas montrée très convaincante. Pourvu que Koji revienne rapidement.

- Eh bien, continua la fille de Riguel, s'il en est ainsi il faut espérer que tu as vu juste et que Koji l'intéresse.

- Hein ? répliqua son interlocutrice en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Oui, confirma Vénusia, si elle est amoureuse de lui, elle ne nous dénoncera peut-être pas... »

Sayaka lui lança un regard noir mais convint qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Lorsque Koji revint, il eut à peine le temps de poser le pied sur le sol du local d'habitation que Sayaka se mit à tout lui raconter mais elle s'abstint de faire la moindre allusion aux sentiments que l'albinienne pourrait éventuellement éprouver à son égard. Elle insista surtout sur le fait que Daxia avait observé l'une des grilles d'aération avec une attention évidente. Le jeune homme l'écouta sans l'interrompre tout en fixant des yeux le savon posé sur l'un des cubes.

« Elle voulait remplacer le savon... », répéta le pilote d'un air songeur lorsque le récit fut terminé.

Il se remémora la manière dont s'était déroulé le début de matinée ; il avait été le dernier à prendre sa douche et il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir remarqué que le savon était à remplacer. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, y pénétra, se saisit du savon et le montra à ses compagnes.

« Vous aviez remarqué que le savon était à changer, vous ? les interrogea-t-il d'un air entendu. Il est presque entier.

- C'est vrai ça, confirma Sayaka, maintenant que tu le dis...

- Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier ? s'étonna Vénusia.

- Tout simplement que le savon n'était qu'un prétexte, lui répondit le jeune homme ; Daxia n'est pas venue pour cela. »

Il reposa le savon à sa place, ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la sortie du local sous les regards surpris de ses compagnes mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se trouva face aux hommes de Zhork.

« Halte ! lui lança l'un d'eux d'un ton sec tout en le menaçant de son lasso. Il vous est interdit de sortir.

- Je veux parler à Daxia, répondit le pilote sur le même ton.

- Elle n'est pas ici, l'informa son interlocuteur. Elle et Louna avaient des courses à faire, mais je lui dirai que vous souhaitez la voir dès qu'elle sera de retour. »

Koji acquiesça d'un signe de tête et soupira ; décidément, rien n'allait comme il l'aurait voulu. Il referma la porte puis apprit aux terriennes qu'il n'avait rien découvert de particulier dans la salle qui abritait les O.V.T. et qu'il envisageait de partir à la recherche de Tetsuya si son absence se prolongeait encore de quelques heures. Suite à cette déclaration, ses compagnes insistèrent pour l'accompagner et, malgré les risques qu'une telle expédition comportait, le pilote finit tout de même par accepter. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Zhork et laisser les jeunes femmes seules entre ses mains l'inquiétait tout autant que les emmener avec lui.

Plus tard, Daxia se présenta au local des terriens. Après l'avoir fait entrer et avoir soigneusement refermé la porte derrière elle, Koji entreprit de l'interroger mais, bien qu'il l'ait assuré de sa totale discrétion, l'albinienne se contenta de répondre par la négative quand il lui demanda s'il elle savait quelque chose à propos de Tetsuya. Il en fut de même lorsqu'il aborda la question du savon ; la jeune femme ne fit que secouer la tête de gauche à droite tout en baissant les yeux. Après avoir insisté et lui avoir rappelé que le pilote se trouvait en danger de mort, le jeune homme comprit qu'elle ne lui révèlerait rien et la laissa partir.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle sait quelque chose, déclara-t-il à ses compagnes, mais elle doit être terrorisée à l'idée de nous révéler quoi que ce soit. En attendant, le temps passe et Tetsuya n'est toujours pas de retour, je crois qu'il va nous falloir partir à sa recherche.

- Zhork finira par s'apercevoir de notre absence, lui fit remarquer Sayaka, et il comprendra que nous empruntons les conduites d'aération. Cela compromettra définitivement nos chances de quitter Albina.

- Je le sais aussi bien que toi, lui répondit le jeune homme en soupirant, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'abandonner.

- Nous pourrions peut-être y aller de nuit, suggéra Vénusia, tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait tenir jusque là ?

- Si, nos appareils possèdent un système de régulation thermique et il a de l'eau. De plus, il a pris Fossoirak, il peut se réfugier sous terre. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'on en parle, il est probable que nous ne puissions pas l'apercevoir en journée s'il se dissimule en profondeur mais il sortira cette nuit pour chercher à regagner la cité. Nous aurons donc plus de chances de le retrouver et Zhork ne s'apercevra pas de notre escapade. Et puis, qui sait, il sera peut-être de retour d'ici là. »

Tetsuya était parti en début de nuit après s'être assuré que les autres terriens dormaient car il se doutait que ceux-ci tenteraient de le retenir. La sortie de la cité s'était déroulée sans problèmes. Lorsqu'il fut parvenu à l'extérieur, il fixa sa corde sur le rocher le plus proche afin d'avoir un repère lorsqu'il rentrerait. Puis il choisit une direction au hasard et veilla à se déplacer en ligne droite, tout en surveillant le nombre de kilomètres parcourus. N'ayant rien découvert, il revint à son point de départ qu'il identifia à l'aide de la corde et repartit dans une autre direction. Il fit ainsi trois allers-retours mais ne découvrit rien. Peut-être aurait-il dû pousser plus loin son investigation mais l'aube se levait et il lui fallait rentrer ; cependant, il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il avait négligé un détail essentiel : le sas par lequel les appareils passaient pour se rendre à l'extérieur s'était automatiquement ouvert lorsqu'il s'en était approché, probablement grâce à des capteurs chargés de détecter l'arrivée des vaisseaux. Mais comment le système fonctionnait-il dans le sens inverse ? Il avait tenté d'en actionner l'ouverture en s'approchant au plus près de la surface du sol, sans succès. De plus, si grâce à la corde il savait qu'il se trouvait dans la bonne zone, il ne lui avait pas été possible de repérer l'endroit plus précisément du fait de l'absence de repères. Il refit quelques tentatives puis renonça à s'y prendre ainsi ; il était d'ailleurs fort possible que la commande d'ouverture du sas ne puisse être actionnée que par un vaisseau albinien ce qui présenterait l'avantage de protéger la cité de l'intrusion d'étrangers.

Le pilote poussa un juron, il se retrouvait ni plus ni moins bloqué à l'extérieur et Zhork ne tarderait pas à constater son absence. Il ne voyait que deux possibilités : soit il utilisait la tarière de Fossoirak pour regagner la cité avec tous les dégâts que cela ne manquerait pas d'occasionner, soit il attendait l'hypothétique sortie d'un vaisseau albinien. De toute façon, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il ne pourrait pas cacher sa sortie nocturne alors autant opter pour la seconde solution, moins destructrice, d'autant plus que le combat final devait avoir lieu peu avant le second repas, en admettant bien sûr qu'il ne soit pas annulé. Tetsuya décida donc d'attendre. Il posa son appareil à l'ombre d'un énorme rocher puis, épuisé par la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer, il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel ; il but un peu d'eau mais le manque de nourriture commençait à se faire sentir et il aurait bien mangé quelque chose. Il décolla afin d'inspecter les alentours. Tout d'abord, il n'aperçut rien d'autre que ces immenses étendues de sable à perte de vue puis, au bout d'un moment, il discerna quelque chose qui fendait le ciel... Un vaisseau... Bien que l'appareil fut assez éloigné, Tetsuya vit clairement qu'il s'agissait d'un vaisseau albinien. Il hésita quelques instants : s'il le suivait, il n'était pas sûr de retrouver son chemin, mais s'il ne le suivait pas, il manquerait peut-être une occasion de savoir ce qui se passait réellement sur Albina. La frustration d'avoir passé une nuit blanche pour rien et le fait de s'être dévoilé à Zhork eurent raison de son hésitation ; il allait le suivre.

Fossoirak prit donc l'appareil en chasse tout en gardant une certaine distance. Tetsuya ne se faisait cependant pas d'illusion, il se ferait probablement repérer, mais tant pis, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Après avoir parcouru quelques dizaines de kilomètres, le vaisseau se rapprocha du sol et finit par disparaître derrière un rocher tellement énorme qu'on pouvait l'assimiler à une petite montagne.

« Il a dû atterrir, présuma le pilote. Il ne me reste qu'à faire de même. »

Il posa son appareil tout près de la grosse masse rocheuse et en descendit. Il marcha sur le sable sur quelques centaines de mètres avant d'atteindre la base du rocher qu'il mit un certain temps à contourner. Lorsqu'il eut atteint l'autre côté, il remarqua la présence d'un énorme orifice et supposa que le vaisseau s'y était introduit. Il y pénétra donc et avança prudemment le long d'un énorme boyau qui le conduisit à découvrir une grotte immense à son extrémité. Le vaisseau était là mais il ne semblait n'y avoir rien d'autre excepté ses occupants qui en étaient descendus et qui se tenaient immobiles comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Tetsuya se plaqua contre la paroi rocheuse afin de se dissimuler aux regards des albiniens. Ces derniers l'avaient-ils entendu arriver ? L'un d'eux le héla et l'invita à le rejoindre.

« Ne vous cachez pas, lui déclara-t-il d'un ton affirmé. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, approchez donc, nous vous attendions. »

Tetsuya sortit de sa cachette et lança un rapide coup d'œil à chacun des hommes présents pour constater que ceux-ci n'étaient pas armés. Il s'avança donc vers celui qui l'avait interpellé.

« Ainsi, vous êtes sorti seul de la cité et vous n'avez pas pu y pénétrer de nouveau, continua ce dernier d'un ton mi-amusé mi-ironique. Zhork risque de ne pas apprécier, mais je suppose que vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Il vaudrait peut-être mieux pour vous que vous n'y retourniez pas ; qui sait ce qui pourrait vous arriver désormais ?

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? riposta le terrien irrité par les sous-entendus de l'albinien. Qui êtes-vous ? Vous ne semblez pas surpris par mon physique. Nous sommes-nous déjà croisés dans les couloirs de la cité ? Et comment se fait-il que vous m'attendiez ?

- J'étais sûr que vous me suivriez si je me montrais à vous, lui répondit son interlocuteur, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. Mais vous devez avoir faim et soif, entrez donc à l'intérieur du vaisseau, vous pourrez vous restaurer. Je suppose que si vous êtes sorti seul et que vous vous êtes promené de nuit, c'est que vous vous posez des questions sur cette planète ; vous serez certainement très intéressé par ce que je pourrais vous révéler... »

Tetsuya observa attentivement l'albinien en se demandant s'il pouvait réellement lui faire confiance et finalement, il décida d'en courir le risque. De toute façon, il n'en était plus à ça près. Il suivit donc son hôte et pénétra dans l'appareil suivi des autres hommes sur lesquels la porte se referma.

Dans la ville souterraine d'Albina, c'était le moment de prendre le second repas. Ayant boudé le premier, les terriens avaient faim et ce fut avec plaisir qu'ils virent arriver les deux albiniennes. Aussitôt qu'elles les eurent servis, les jeunes gens se mirent à manger avec un appétit non dissimulé tandis que Louna et Daxia quittaient la pièce.

Peu après le repas, Koji conseilla à ses compagnes d'étudier le plan de la cité afin de mémoriser le chemin à prendre pour se rendre de leur zone d'habitation à la salle contenant leurs appareils puis il s'étendit sur le tapis à quelque distance d'elles et ferma les yeux ; il se sentait fatigué. Il entendait les jeunes femmes s'interroger mutuellement sur le parcours qu'elles devaient retenir. Au bout d'un moment, elles lui annoncèrent qu'elles commençaient à bien connaître leur leçon et levèrent la tête vers lui. Elles constatèrent qu'il était étendu sur le dos, l'un de ses avant-bras sur son front, le visage assez pâle.

« Koji ! le héla Sayaka en s'approchant de lui. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu es tout blanc et tu transpires.

- Je... j'ai terriblement mal... à la tête, balbutia le pilote à mi-voix, et j'ai de fortes... nausées.

- Tu es malade ? l'interrogea Vénusia. Viens, nous allons t'aider à te coucher, il ne faut pas rester par terre. »

Les jeunes femmes aidèrent le pilote à s'étendre sur sa couche et Vénusia utilisa un cube pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Il ne peut pas rester comme ça, commenta la fille de Yumi, je me demande s'ils ont des médecins dans cette cité. »

En prononçant ces paroles, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour se retrouver nez à nez avec les hommes chargés de leur surveillance ; elle les informa aussitôt de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Koji. L'un d'eux pénétra dans le local, jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme puis annonça qu'il allait prévenir leur chef.

Zhork arriva un moment plus tard accompagné de Daxia et, après avoir observé le pilote et questionné ses compagnes, il se tourna vers l'albinienne.

« Cela m'a tout l'air d'être une indigestion, lui déclara-t-il. Le dernier repas contenait-il un aliment que les terriens n'auraient pas encore consommé jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? »

La jeune femme fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

« Alors à l'avenir, il faudra l'exclure de leurs repas, continua-t-il. Je préfère quand même qu'un médecin l'examine, je vous laisse vous en charger Daxia, emmenez-le dans une des infirmeries, vous me tiendrez au courant. »

L'albinienne acquiesça puis sortit de la pièce. Zhork demanda aux terriennes si elles ressentaient un malaise quelconque mais elles répondirent par la négative. Puis il donna l'ordre à l'un de ses hommes de prévenir le médecin. Un moment plus tard, Daxia réapparut en poussant une table sur roulettes et Koji y fut installé ; il se sentait de plus en plus mal et, les yeux clos, il se laissa emmener sans broncher.

Une fois que les terriennes se retrouvèrent seules, Sayaka ne put s'empêcher de manifester sa déception.

« Cela tombe vraiment mal, soupira-t-elle. Je serais surprise qu'il se sente suffisamment en forme ce soir pour partir à la recherche de Tetsuya. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on nous ait introduit un nouvel aliment justement aujourd'hui ?

- Hmm..., lui répondit Vénusia en fronçant les sourcils. Et de quel aliment s'agirait-il à ton avis ? »

Surprise par la question de son interlocutrice, la fille de Yumi visionna mentalement les plats qui avaient composé le second repas.

« Mais..., finit-elle par articuler, ce n'est pas possible...

- Les aliments que nous avons consommés tout à l'heure nous ont tous été servis plusieurs fois depuis notre arrivée, confirma Vénusia. Daxia a menti et j'aimerais bien en connaître la raison... »

Dans le même temps, accompagné de la jeune albinienne, l'un des hommes de Zhork poussait la table roulante sur laquelle se trouvait Koji en direction de l'une des infirmeries de la zone 3. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'homme se retira après avoir informé la jeune femme que le médecin n'allait pas tarder. Celui-ci arriva peu après, interrogea le jeune homme sur ce qu'il ressentait, puis il l'ausculta sommairement.

« Hmm..., conclut-il, cela me semble bien être un problème digestif. »

Il se dirigea vers l'une des armoires, l'ouvrit et en sortit une boite dont il préleva un cachet qu'il remit à Daxia.

« Faites dissoudre ce comprimé dans un verre d'eau que vous lui ferez boire ensuite », lui déclara-t-il.

Daxia sortit un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau et dans lequel elle plaça le cachet. Le médecin s'approcha de Koji.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura-t-il, cela ira beaucoup mieux dans un moment. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir m'attarder mais l'on m'attend dans une autre infirmerie. Nous ne sommes que deux médecins pour l'ensemble de la cité et nous n'avons que rarement le temps de rester auprès de nos malades mais cette jeune femme va s'occuper de vous. »

Sur ces mots, il salua l'albinienne et quitta la pièce. Koji se tourna vers Daxia et eut la surprise de la voir se diriger vers la porte et d'en fermer le verrou. Puis elle retourna vers l'évier pour y vider le contenu du verre et s'approcha ensuite de l'armoire, s'agenouilla et passa l'une de ses mains dessous ; elle en retira un petit sac qu'elle posa sur l'un des cubes se trouvant dans la pièce. De plus en plus surpris, le jeune homme l'observait en se demandant pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte. Il commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il la vit extraire un flacon et une seringue du petit sac. Manifestement, cela lui était destiné. Il se demanda ce qu'elle allait lui injecter mais il se sentait beaucoup trop mal pour tenter de s'y opposer et ne put que la regarder s'approcher de lui de plus en plus soucieux. Elle lui prit le bras et dirigea l'aiguille vers le creux de son coude. Il tenta de s'y soustraire en retirant son bras mais elle le retint fermement.

« Voyons, Koji, lui déclara-t-elle amusée, ne fais pas l'enfant, il ne s'agit que d'une toute petite piqûre. »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Elle lui avait parlé ! Il aurait pu s'attendre à tout mais certainement pas à cela ! Il en était tellement étonné qu'il sentit à peine l'aiguille pénétrer dans son bras.

« Voilà, c'est fait, poursuivit-elle en lui souriant. Dans quelques instants, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. »

Interloqué, Koji la regarda s'éloigner de lui, ranger la seringue et cacher le sac sous l'armoire. Il nota qu'elle l'avait tutoyé et se demanda ce que cela signifiait mais elle ne lui avait pas menti, son mal de tête et sa nausée disparaissaient. Quelques minutes après, il se sentait tout à fait bien, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle l'observait attentivement, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Eh, mais tu parles ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Je croyais que cela t'était interdit ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce produit miraculeux que tu m'as injecté ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas suivi la prescription du médecin ? Et pourquoi as-tu fermé le verrou ? »

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

« Une question à la fois, si tu veux bien, lui répondit-elle de plus en plus amusée. J'ai placé de la déramine dans tes légumes. Cette substance est extraite d'une plante et elle a la propriété de déclencher des nausées. Ce n'est pas dangereux mais assez efficace, tu as pu le constater. »

Koji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ; ainsi, elle l'avait rendu malade intentionnellement ! Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Où voulait-elle en venir ?

« Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? l'interrogea-t-il de plus en plus intrigué.

- Pour t'empêcher de commettre une bêtise. Il n'aurait servi à rien que tu risques ta vie en quittant la cité, sans compter que tu aurais aussi dévoilé le seul moyen dont tu disposes pour passer d'une zone à l'autre. Zhork pense que Tetsuya est parvenu à duper les hommes qui surveillent les portes gardées, inutile de le détromper.

- Quoi ? Mais... Comment sais-tu que...? bafouilla le jeune homme, déconcerté.

- Parce que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à utiliser les conduites d'aération, le coupa-t-elle. Je le fais aussi. Je vous surveille depuis votre arrivée et j'ai entendu certaines de vos conversations. Albina est complètement désertique Koji, il est inutile d'y chercher autre chose que du sable et des rochers pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y a rien d'autre.

- Mais comment peux-tu savoir cela ? T'es-tu déjà rendue en surface ? As-tu visité la planète entière pour pouvoir l'affirmer ?

- Je sais beaucoup de choses, lui répondit-elle un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Je sais tout ce que vous tentez de découvrir depuis votre arrivée. Mais le départ de Tetsuya complique la situation, j'ai donc décidé de te parler. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas le faire dans votre local d'habitation, les hommes de Zhork auraient pu soupçonner quelque chose ou nous aurions pu être surpris. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour t'en éloigner. J'ai donc introduit de la déramine dans tes légumes afin de provoquer une légère indisposition. Le produit que je t'ai injecté est un antidote.

- Une légère indisposition ? s'exclama le jeune homme quelque peu irrité. Tu appelles ça une légère indisposition ? J'ai cru que j'allais en crever, oui !

- Ne t'énerve pas, se défendit-elle, c'était la seule solution. »

Décidément, Koji n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il avait hâte d'en apprendre plus. Une chose était sure, Daxia était intelligente et débrouillarde, elle ne pouvait être qu'une dominante ; que faisait-elle donc dans une zone réservée aux exécutants d'autant plus que Zhork ne semblait pas être au courant ? Y avait-il une menace de rébellion comme Tetsuya l'avait supposé ? Cependant, lorsqu'il fit part de ses réflexions à l'albinienne, la réponse de celle-ci ne fit que provoquer de nouvelles interrogations dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

« Non, Koji, lui déclara-t-elle, les dominants n'envisagent pas de se rebeller contre le pouvoir en place et je ne fais pas partie de leur clan pas plus que je n'appartiens à celui des exécutants. Mais si tu veux comprendre qui je suis, et qui était également Carina, il me faut te raconter l'histoire d'Albina.

- Carina ? répéta le pilote. Sais-tu qu'elle est morte ?

- Je m'en doutais puisque je ne l'ai pas revue, répondit l'albinienne d'un ton résignée.

- Eh bien... je t'écoute... », continua le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur l'un des cubes.


	15. Le secret d'Albina

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Go Nagaï et des animes correspondants (Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Grendizer) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

* * *

**15. Le secret d'Albina  
**

Tetsuya, à l'intérieur du vaisseau se trouvant dans la grotte et Koji, à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Daxia, furent tous deux informés de l'histoire de la cité des sables.

Cette histoire avait débuté sur l'une des planètes du système solaire voisin plus propice au développement de la vie : Albia. Il n'existait que deux continents sur Albia ; ceux-ci étaient recouverts d'épaisses forêts à l'abri desquelles deux peuples vivaient protégés des rayons solaires. Les albiniens et les albiens avaient évolué sur leur propre continent durant très longtemps sans avoir le moindre contact entre eux. Cependant, les individus des deux peuples descendaient certainement tous d'un ancêtre commun car leurs caractéristiques génétiques étaient très proches. Peut-être qu'au départ, il n'y avait eu qu'un continent qui s'était scindé en deux parties séparant les autochtones en deux peuples distincts. Et puis, lorsque les albiens purent explorer les océans, ils découvrirent les albiniens mais ceux-ci étaient beaucoup moins évolués qu'eux. Ils vivaient d'une façon très primitive et les différentes tribus n'avaient qu'un seul souci : se combattre.

Si les albiens étaient très intelligents, ils étaient moins favorisés sur le plan physique : de constitution chétive, ils n'étaient pas très résistants et les travaux de force les fatiguaient rapidement. A l'inverse, les albiniens disposaient de capacités intellectuelles médiocres mais étaient beaucoup plus fort physiquement. Les deux peuples comprirent rapidement les avantages qui pouvaient résulter d'une coopération et c'est ainsi que les individus de chacun d'eux se trouvèrent à exercer les tâches correspondant le mieux à leurs aptitudes. Dans un premier temps, la plupart des albiens et des albiniens restèrent sur leurs continents respectifs et les échanges s'effectuaient par bateaux. Même si certains albiniens séjournaient sur le territoire des albiens lorsqu'ils leur construisaient des bâtiments, ils restaient très attachés à leur peuple d'origine et ne se mêlaient pas aux membres du peuple qui les recevaient sur leurs terres.

Et puis, petit à petit, cette situation évolua et des couples se formèrent entre individus des deux peuples. Les enfants qui naissaient de telles unions présentaient soit les caractéristiques des albiens, soit celles des albiniens, soit celles des deux peuples simultanément. Quelques uns de ces derniers disposaient donc de l'intelligence et de la résistance physique et certains d'entre eux, une fois devenus adultes, projetèrent d'exercer une domination sur la race la moins intelligente tout en combattant l'autre. Il s'ensuivit des troubles qui s'aggravèrent au fil du temps pour se transformer en de véritables guerres qui menacèrent gravement la survie du peuple albien.

Du fait des progrès technologiques qui avaient été réalisés, les dirigeants du peuple menacé décidèrent d'exiler sur Albina ceux qui étaient devenus leurs ennemis et c'est ainsi que la cité des sables avait vu le jour. L'eau, accessible en creusant très profondément dans le sous-sol et réinjectée afin que la terre puisse la filtrer, constituait la seule ressource disponible. Les albiniens acceptèrent alors de coopérer de nouveau avec leurs anciens adversaires afin d'assurer leur survie. Ils se virent donc attribuer une région d'Albia où ils pouvaient se rendre afin de s'approvisionner en produits alimentaires terrestres et marins ainsi qu'en ressources énergétiques diverses grâce aux vaisseaux et aux navettes conçus par les albiens et fabriqués sur Albina. En retour, les albiniens assuraient la réalisation de tout ce qui nécessitait une certaine force physique et certains d'entre eux résidaient sur leur planète d'origine avec la formelle interdiction de former des couples avec les individus d'Albia pour éviter que ne se reproduise la situation qui les avait tous plongés dans la guerre. Cependant, malgré cette interdiction, les lois de la génétique faisaient que des enfants présentant les caractéristiques des deux peuples venaient au monde dans une société comme dans l'autre ; chez les albiniens, ils constituaient l'élite de la cité des sables.

« Je comprends, conclut Koji après avoir écouté le récit de Daxia, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec nous.

- Durant ces dernières années, lui répondit la jeune femme, les albiens se sont aperçus que les albiniens prélevaient de plus en plus de matières premières sur Albia et ils ont voulu en savoir plus ; c'est ainsi qu'ils introduisirent des espions dans la cité des sables.

- Toi ? supposa le terrien. Ainsi que Carina, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes toutes deux des albiennes possédant à la fois l'intelligence et la résistance physique.

- Oui, confirma la jeune femme, ils n'ont pas renoncé à nous combattre. En fait, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il semblerait que ce soit Zhork le principal responsable ; il est parvenu à convaincre les dirigeants de la cité mais il sait bien que l'issue d'une guerre entre nos deux peuples serait très incertaine. Nous disposons des mêmes vaisseaux puisque nous leur fournissons les plans et les dominants ne possèdent heureusement pas les moyens matériels de les perfectionner ou de les armer.

- Mais ils ont quand même réussi à fabriquer les lassos, fit remarquer le pilote. Ils pourraient concevoir d'autres armes.

- Non, rectifia Daxia, ce sont les albiens qui les leur ont fournis. »

Cette dernière déclaration surprit Koji et il lança un regard interrogateur à son interlocutrice en se demandant pourquoi les habitants d'Albia fournissaient des armes au peuple de la cité des sables alors que les relations qui existaient entre eux auraient plutôt laissé supposer le contraire. La jeune femme, qui avait perçu son étonnement, lui fournit aussitôt la réponse.

« Les lassos ne sont pas des armes, expliqua-t-elle. Ils ont été fabriqués pour attraper les animaux d'Albia qui servent de nourriture car ils vivent en liberté et sont sauvages ; il n'est pas possible de les approcher.

- Je vois. Et les gants que portent les hommes de Zhork les protègent.

- Non, les gants font simplement partie de leur uniforme. Seule la partie centrale du lasso paralyse, les extrémités sont inoffensives.

- Je comprends. Pour en revenir aux albiniens, ils ont donc pensé à nous utiliser pour lutter contre vous.

- C'est cela. Ils ont employé certains des vaisseaux pour chercher ailleurs ce qu'ils n'avaient pas chez eux. Zhork est parti il y a de nombreuses années mais la guerre qui a eu lieu sur votre planète a retardé ses projets. Après que vous ayez vaincu les véghiens, d'autres vaisseaux l'ont rejoint et bien sûr, Carina et moi faisions partie de l'équipage. Malheureusement, elle a commis une erreur et elle a été découverte. Sachant qu'elle serait exécutée, elle a tenté le tout pour le tout et s'est enfuie afin de vous prévenir.

- Hmm... Peut-être que si la vie sur Albina était plus agréable, ils ne chercheraient plus à vous combattre, supposa le pilote.

- C'est possible, concéda la jeune femme, mais pas certain, ils ont cela dans la peau. Nous avons cependant cherché une autre planète habitable. Nous en avions trouvé une pas très éloignée : une magnifique planète qui, exceptées ses quelques zones désertiques, ressemble beaucoup à Albia et qui de plus possède d'importantes ressources énergétiques.

- D'importantes ressources énergétiques ? répéta Koji, songeur.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Non, rien, répondit le terrien en esquissant un sourire. Je me disais simplement que... »

Le jeune homme marqua une pause puis se mit à rire.

« Décidément c'est partout pareil ! s'exclama-t-il. Les terriens sont également à la recherche de nouvelles sources d'énergie et nous construisons un vaisseau pour voir si nous pouvons en trouver ailleurs. Mais je t'ai interrompue, continue.

- Je disais que nous avions découvert une planète pouvant les accueillir, reprit l'albienne. Malheureusement, les pionniers qui s'y sont installés n'ont pas survécu et nous n'avons pas pu déterminer de quoi ils étaient morts. Cette planète ne convient sans doute pas à nos organismes. Nous y avons donc renoncé.

- Hmm... dommage..., regretta le jeune homme. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, ils ont tenté de détruire l'une de nos centrales.

- Oui, je le sais. Ils craignent que l'énergie photonique vous donne la possibilité de vous déplacer trop facilement dans l'univers.

- En quoi cela leur pose-t-il un problème ? s'étonna le terrien qui ne voyait pas le rapport.

- Ils pensent que vous pourriez alors les combattre.

- Les combattre ? s'exclama le jeune homme interloqué. Quelle drôle d'idée ! Pourquoi ferions-nous cela ?

- Ils ne raisonnent qu'en termes de combats, Koji, ils n'ont que cela dans la tête, ils voient des ennemis partout.

- Risquent-ils de retourner sur Terre pour effectuer une autre tentative ? »

Daxia haussa les épaules.

« Pour l'instant, ils ont d'autres préoccupations, mais si leur projet réussit, cela se pourrait bien. Koji, toi et tes amis, vous avez les moyens de nous vaincre. Vos appareils sont armés et je sais que toi et Tetsuya êtes d'excellents pilotes. D'autre part, vous avez suivi un bon entraînement. »

Daxia s'interrompit et chercha le regard du jeune homme ; Koji perçu sa crainte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous combattre et je sais que les autres partageront mon avis. Seulement... Zhork gardera certainement l'une des filles en otage, nous ne pouvons pas risquer qu'il lui fasse du mal, alors la seule solution, c'est de prendre les devants. Il faut également que nous retrouvions Tetsuya...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa la jeune femme, j'ai un complice albien à l'extérieur, il possède un vaisseau dans lequel il s'abrite et qui lui permet de s'approvisionner régulièrement sur Albia. Je n'ai pas pu le joindre depuis le départ de ton ami mais il surveille la cité, il s'est sûrement occupé de lui. »

Soulagé d'apprendre cela, Koji réfléchit rapidement. S'il ne voulait pas que Zhork puisse utiliser l'une des filles pour faire pression sur lui, le mieux était de quitter la cité le plus rapidement possible à bord de leurs appareils. Daxia lui apprit que les informations nécessaires à leur retour sur Terre se trouvaient dans l'ordinateur de bord du vaisseau de Zhork et Koji décida donc de s'en emparer. Afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçon, le pilote s'allongea de nouveau sur la table roulante et l'albienne le ramena à l'intérieur de son local d'habitation. Lorsque celle-ci se fut éclipsée, le terrien mit ses compagnes au courant de ce qu'il avait appris et de son projet d'évasion.

Peu après, les trois jeunes gens empruntèrent les conduites d'aération afin de rejoindre le local dans lequel se trouvaient Marinak et Alcorak. Après avoir pris soin de contacter son complice et de l'informer du projet d'évasion des terriens, Daxia devait les retrouver là-bas car elle seule pouvait leur indiquer le vaisseau de Zhork mais elle n'irait pas plus loin, elle se devait de mener à bien sa tâche d'espionnage à l'intérieur de la cité et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être découverte.

Dans l'enceinte de la zone 1, assis à son bureau, Zhork songeait à Tetsuya. Il savait que le pilote ne pourrait pas survivre très longtemps à l'extérieur et il se demandait si la décision de ne pas partir à sa recherche était judicieuse. Il lança un coup d'œil à l'écran sur lequel il pouvait apercevoir la salle abritant les appareils terriens puis poussa un soupir tout en détournant son regard de l'image. Lors du combat qu'il pensait mener sur Albia et afin de ne prendre aucun risque, il lui faudrait impérativement garder l'une des terriennes en otage ; il ne pourrait donc compter que sur deux O.V.T. pour vaincre les albiens. Certes, ce serait peut-être bien suffisant car les vaisseaux de ses ennemis ne seraient pas armés et lui-même et ses hommes seraient également de la partie mais il aurait tout de même préféré disposer de trois pilotes. Le combat que ses prisonniers devaient mener contre les appareils albiniens et qu'il avait reporté du fait de la disparition de Tetsuya lui donnerait déjà une idée des chances de réussite de son projet. Cependant, il serait trop tard pour revenir en arrière le cas échéant. Zhork regarda de nouveau l'écran et fronça aussitôt les sourcils : des individus se tenaient près de Marinak. Qui étaient-ils et que faisaient-ils là ? Intrigué, l'albinien se leva, s'approcha du clavier de commande, tourna un bouton afin d'agrandir l'image et crut qu'il allait s'étrangler de stupéfaction : bien qu'il les voyait de dos, il n'y avait aucun doute possible ; du fait de la couleur de leur chevelure, il ne pouvait s'agir que des trois terriens. Une albinienne se trouvait près d'eux... Zhork grogna de colère, il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre ; sans même prendre le temps d'éteindre l'ordinateur, il s'élança hors de son bureau.

Au même moment dans la zone 5, Sayaka prenait place à bord d'Alcorak tandis que Vénusia tentait de persuader Koji de les accompagner.

« Tu devrais venir avec nous, lui déclara-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait convainquant. Que feras-tu si tu n'arrives pas à piloter leur vaisseau ?

- J'y parviendrai, lui assura le pilote. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, les informations dont nous avons besoin pour rejoindre la Terre se trouvent à bord de l'appareil de Zhork alors il faudra bien que je me débrouille.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, ajouta la jeune femme soucieuse. Nous pourrions nous contenter de rejoindre Albia au moyen de l'appareil se trouvant à l'extérieur. Peut-être que les albiens pourraient nous aider ou peut-être que Daxia pourrait nous faire parvenir ces données par la suite.

- Peut-être ou peut-être pas, la coupa le terrien d'un ton ferme. Inutile de perdre du temps en discussions, monte à bord de Marinak et quittez la cité. Je devrais vous rejoindre dans un moment et si toutefois je n'y parvenais pas, partez pour Albia avec Tetsuya, mais surtout ne restez pas par là, je n'ai aucune envie que Zhork vous utilise pour faire pression sur moi. »

Vénusia poussa un soupir mais obtempéra ; elle s'installa à l'intérieur de la cabine de pilotage de Marinak et démarra. Koji regarda les appareils emprunter la route souterraine devant les conduire à l'extérieur puis, se tournant vers l'albienne, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Tous deux grimpèrent le long de la corde accrochée à l'une des grilles d'aération afin de rejoindre le local dans lequel se trouvait le vaisseau convoité. Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, Daxia désigna l'appareil adéquat parmi les trois qui se trouvaient là et les jeunes gens y pénétrèrent. L'albienne conduisit le pilote à la cabine de pilotage puis Koji la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte du vaisseau.

« Tu sais, lui déclara-t-elle, je n'ai rien dit tout à l'heure mais je suis aussi préoccupée que Vénusia. Sois prudent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-il, et merci pour tout. »

Après un instant d'hésitation, la jeune femme se détourna et se dirigea vers la corde qui pendait dans le vide, puis elle fit un signe de la main au pilote qui fit de même. Elle se saisit de la corde et commença son ascension sous le regard du terrien qui attendait qu'elle se trouve à l'intérieur des conduites d'aération pour s'en aller. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte du local s'ouvrit brusquement ; Koji n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un lasso fendre l'air et frapper le bras droit de la jeune femme qui poussa un cri avant de tomber sur le sol. Le pilote constata avec dépit qu'un groupe d'albiniens venaient de pénétrer dans le hangar.

« Je vois que j'arrive juste à temps, lança Zhork au jeune homme. Félicitation, tu ne t'es pas mal débrouillé ! Lorsque je me suis aperçu qu'Alcorak et Marinak avaient disparu, je me suis douté que tu ne partirais pas sans l'essentiel. Et maintenant, sors du vaisseau !

- Non Koji ! lui cria Daxia. Va-t'en !

- Tu sais ce qui lui arrivera si tu fermes cette porte, reprit Zhork d'un air menaçant. Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé à Carina, alors sors de là !

- Va-t'en Koji, répéta la jeune femme d'un ton ferme. De toute façon, que tu partes ou pas, il me tuera alors va-t'en. »

Koji serra les poings de rage ; échouer si prêt du but, c'était trop bête ! Heureusement que Vénusia et Sayaka étaient désormais à l'extérieur et, espérait-il, hors de portée de l'albinien et de ses acolytes. Quant à lui, il n'était pas question qu'il abandonne la jeune femme à son sort, il ne le pouvait pas, il fallait absolument qu'il tente quelque chose pour la sauver mais il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant. Résigné, il fit un pas en avant et sortit du vaisseau tout en fixant Zhork du regard. Ce dernier tendit la main à l'un de ses hommes qui lui remit son lasso.

« Je vais me faire un plaisir de m'en charger », lança-t-il à l'intention du terrien.

Zhork lança le lasso en direction du pilote qui se jeta sur le côté afin de l'éviter puis roula sur le sol s'éloignant ainsi de la porte du vaisseau. Koji savait pourtant que c'était inutile, qu'il serait contraint de se rendre tôt ou tard mais il n'avait aucune envie de céder trop facilement. Tandis que les albiniens observaient la scène avec un intérêt non dissimulé, Daxia se releva tout en frottant son bras droit à l'aide de sa main gauche. Du fait que Koji s'était déplacé, Zhork et ses hommes tournaient le dos à la jeune femme ce qui donna une idée au terrien : s'il arrivait à focaliser l'attention des albiniens sur lui, Daxia pourrait peut-être rejoindre l'appareil et quitter la cité. Non seulement elle aurait la vie sauve mais les terriens pourraient ainsi avoir accès aux informations nécessaires à leur retour.

« Pas mal du tout, commenta Zhork avec une certaine satisfaction teintée de surprise. Voyons si tu peux réitérer. »

Koji se releva et fit quelques pas afin de mettre plus de distance entre lui et l'entrée du vaisseau tout en espérant que Daxia comprendrait ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Les hommes pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes pour suivre le terrien du regard tandis que leur chef s'emparait d'un autre de leurs lassos. C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune femme s'élança.

« Chef ! », s'écria l'un des hommes en la désignant du doigt.

Surpris, Zhork se détourna du terrien. Dès qu'il réalisa ce qui se passait, il lança le lasso qu'il tenait à la main en direction de la jeune femme mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et l'arme ne fit que frapper la porte qui venait de se refermer sur elle.

« Peu importe, commenta l'homme à la peau claire en s'adressant à ses subordonnés. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache le piloter mais si toutefois elle décollait, vous n'auriez qu'à la suivre avec les deux autres vaisseaux et l'abattre une fois à l'extérieur de la cité. »

Il reporta alors son attention sur Koji qui se demandait avec inquiétude si l'albienne allait pouvoir s'échapper.

« Alors, le nargua Zhork tout en saisissant un autre lasso. Qu'en dis-tu ? Penses-tu pouvoir éviter celui-ci également ?

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, lui lança le jeune homme d'un ton méprisant. Tu assassines les jeunes femmes sans défense et tu t'attaques à des gens désarmés.

- Si tu fais allusion à Carina, riposta son interlocuteur, sache que je n'ai effectivement aucune pitié pour les espionnes. Il en est d'ailleurs de même pour ceux qui font obstacle à mes projets. Dans quelques jours, lorsque tes amis seront morts, Daxia et toi vous serez conduits à la surface et nous vous y abandonnerons. Nous récupérerons vos appareils et nous apprendrons à nos pilotes à s'en servir afin de mener notre projet à bien, cela prendra simplement un peu plus de temps que prévu. Mais pour l'instant je suis curieux de voir ce dont tu es capable. »

Koji sentit la colère monter en lui. Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas pouvoir donner une bonne leçon à son adversaire mais il était de plus en plus déterminé à mettre tout en œuvre pour lui résister le plus longtemps possible. C'est ainsi que pour la seconde fois, il évita l'arme qui lui était destinée. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il ne se trouvait pas trop éloigné de l'endroit où le lasso était retombé et, se souvenant des dires de Daxia, il se saisit de l'une de ses extrémités et se releva pour faire face à l'albinien.

« De mieux en mieux, s'exclama ce dernier, mais qu'espères-tu ? Il ne te servira pas à grand chose, nous sommes plusieurs et toi tu es seul. Voyons maintenant si tu peux en éviter deux simultanément. »

Koji lança un coup d'œil au vaisseau, il ne démarrait toujours pas. Peut-être que Zhork avait raison de penser que l'albienne ne savait pas le piloter auquel cas elle se ferait immanquablement reprendre. Contrarié, le jeune homme tenta de se rassurer : pourquoi Daxia aurait-elle pris la peine de rejoindre l'appareil si elle n'était pas capable de le manœuvrer ? Il reporta son regard sur l'albinien à qui deux de ses hommes étaient en train de remettre un lasso tandis qu'une voix féminine attira l'attention de tous :

« Koji ! Attrape ça !

- Qu'est-ce que ? » marmonna Zhork en se tournant vers l'entrée du vaisseau de laquelle provenait l'injonction.

Le terrien n'eut que le temps d'attraper au vol l'objet que venait de lui lancer Daxia, sans pour autant lâcher son lasso, qu'un sentiment de triomphe s'empara aussitôt de lui : l'objet qui venait d'atterrir entre ses mains n'était autre que son pistolaser ! Sous le regard sidéré de ses hommes, l'albinien lança alors ses deux lassos en direction du terrien mais celui-ci tira sur chacun d'eux ; stoppés dans leur élan, ils tombèrent alors sur le sol.

« Attrapez-le ! » rugit le chef du groupe à l'intention de ses subordonnés tandis que les deux hommes encore détenteurs d'un lasso lançaient leur arme que Koji n'eut aucun mal à contrer.

« Maudit ! grogna Zhork en s'élançant vers la sortie de la salle précédé de ses hommes. Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

Tout en esquissant un sourire de satisfaction, le terrien lança le lasso qu'il avait dans les mains ; celui-ci s'enroula autour des cuisses de l'albinien qui trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol en poussant un juron. Le jeune homme le rejoignit.

« Alors ? le nargua-t-il. Que dis-tu de cela ? Il semblerait que les rôles soient inversés pour une fois.

- Viens vite Koji ! lui intima l'albienne. Les renforts ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

- Pas sans emmener notre précieux butin, lui répondit le terrien en empoignant Zhork et en le trainant jusqu'au vaisseau.

- Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement, menaça l'homme à la peau claire, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

- Cause toujours ! riposta Koji en se mettant à rire. Cette fois, tu es fait ! »

Après avoir enfermé Zhork dans l'une des pièces de l'appareil albinien, les jeunes gens rejoignirent le poste de pilotage. Daxia ne sachant pas piloter, le terrien s'installa aux commandes et ne tarda pas à démarrer l'appareil qui emprunta la route souterraine devant les mener en surface. Le complice de la jeune albienne les attendait à l'extérieur accompagné de Sayaka, Vénusia et Tetsuya. Lorsque les trois O.V.T. furent installés dans les soutes des vaisseaux, ceux-ci décollèrent en direction d'Albia.

La planète, située dans le système solaire voisin, était verdoyante et hospitalière. Les albiens vivaient dans des cités dont les bâtiments avaient été construits au sein d'épaisses forêts à l'intérieur desquelles les vaisseaux ne pouvaient pas pénétrer. Des pistes d'atterrissage avaient donc été aménagées dans d'immenses clairières artificielles. A leur arrivée, les voyageurs furent reçus par un émissaire du gouvernement qui les attendait à bord d'un véhicule ressemblant beaucoup à ceux qui parcouraient les couloirs desservant les différentes zones de la ville souterraine d'Albina. Cependant, celui-ci était conçu pour rouler sur les chemins de terre des zones forestières d'Albia.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur destination, les terriens purent constater que la cité albienne s'intégrait harmonieusement à l'environnement : les bâtiments étaient de petites tailles, construits en pierre et séparés les uns des autres par des arbres et des chemins herbeux. L'une des maisons fut mise à la disposition des jeunes gens qui apprécièrent d'avoir chacun leur chambre après avoir connu l'exiguïté des locaux de la cité des sables. Le lendemain, ils furent conduits dans la demeure du dirigeant d'Albia qui les remercia de leur avoir livré Zhork et qui leur demanda s'ils préféraient vivre dans l'une des cités du peuple albien ou s'ils souhaitaient regagner la Terre. Les jeunes gens choisirent la seconde proposition à l'unanimité et sans hésitation ; il fut donc décidé que deux vaisseaux les ramèneraient sur leur planète d'origine dans les jours qui suivaient.

Daxia raccompagna ensuite les terriens sur leur lieu de vie et leur souhaita un bon voyage de retour ; elle ne les reverrait pas d'ici leur départ. Alors qu'elle allait les quitter, elle informa Koji qu'elle souhaitait lui parler en tête à tête et elle lui proposa de faire quelques pas en forêt. Sayaka ne vit pas cela d'un très bon œil mais elle s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire ; après tout, le terrien retournerait sur Terre et c'était l'essentiel.

Lorsque les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent seuls, Daxia déclara à Koji qu'elle aurait beaucoup aimé qu'il reste sur Albia mais qu'elle comprenait et respectait son souhait. Le jeune homme comprit alors que Sayaka ne s'était pas trompée lorsqu'elle soupçonnait l'albienne de ressentir un penchant à son égard mais ces sentiments n'étant pas réciproques, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Puis la jeune femme lui remit une feuille de papier contenant les informations permettant d'atteindre la planète que les albiens avaient, fut un temps, destiné aux albiniens.

« Il m'a semblé comprendre que les terriens étaient à la recherche de nouvelles sources d'énergie, lui déclara-t-elle. J'ai obtenu de notre dirigeant la permission de vous communiquer les données permettant d'atteindre cette planète riche en ressources énergétiques.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Elle vous appartient, c'est vous qui l'avez découverte.

- Je te l'ai dit, lui rappela l'albienne. Son atmosphère ne convient sans doute pas à nos organismes, nous n'y retournerons pas alors autant qu'un autre peuple en profite. Ceci dit, je ne te cache pas que j'ai hésité avant de me décider à te communiquer ces informations. J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un cadeau empoisonné et que vous ne connaîtrez pas les mêmes ennuis que nous. Si vous vous y rendez, soyez très prudents. »

Koji le lui promit puis ils retournèrent à la cité et se dirent adieu.

Quelques jours plus tard, au centre de recherches spatiales du professeur Procyon, tout le monde s'affairait. Quelques heures auparavant, un vaisseau albien avait pris contact avec Cochyre afin d'annoncer le retour des terriens. La nouvelle fut accueillie avec autant de joie que de soulagement et il avait été décidé de profiter de ce laps de temps pour tenter de réunir tous les proches des jeunes gens. En début de soirée, les rescapés d'Albina pénétraient enfin dans la grande salle du centre où ils eurent la joie de retrouver ceux qui les attendaient avec anxiété depuis le triste jour de leur disparition. Ils étaient tous là : Jun, la sœur de Tetsuya, le professeur Yumi, le professeur Procyon et ses trois assistants, Boss accompagné de Nuke et Mucha, Mizar et enfin Riguel qu'un bon rhume avait cloué au lit durant plusieurs jours suite à des prières répétées sous l'eau glacée d'une cascade afin d'implorer le retour de sa fille chérie. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas tout à fait remis mais avait tenu à être présent lors de cette soirée. Koji ne manqua pas de saluer les supréniens par l'intermédiaire de l'ordinateur et dut promettre à Shane qu'il lui raconterait tout dès qu'il aurait un moment de liberté. Vénusia interrogea Procyon sur d'éventuelles nouvelles en provenance d'Euphor et apprit avec tristesse que les euphoriens ne s'étaient toujours pas manifestés ; cette révélation fut le seul point noir de cette inoubliable soirée.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure du dîner, le professeur Procyon invita tout le monde à passer au salon et ce fut dans une atmosphère détendue que les convives firent honneur au premier plat qui se trouvait être une soupe. Toutes les personnes présentes se régalèrent, Sayaka en reprit et Koji se resservit également tout en vantant le goût et le parfum de ce mets qu'il n'hésita pas à qualifier d'exceptionnel, sans remarquer que Yumi l'observait avec amusement.

« Professeur, déclara Vénusia à Procyon, Koji a raison, cette soupe est vraiment délicieuse et j'aimerais bien en connaître la recette.

- Pas de problème, lui répondit le chercheur, il suffit d'en faire la demande à la cuisinière. D'ailleurs, la voilà. »

Lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, Koji en resta sidéré durant quelques instants, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

« Misato..., murmura-t-il sans la quitter du regard.

- Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, déclara le professeur Yumi, voici Misato, une cousine de Boss. Elle a travaillé au laboratoire d'énergie photonique et a été engagée par Procyon pour faire partie de l'équipage du Spatiorak. Elle s'occupera du ménage et de la cuisine. »

Pendant que le père de Sayaka la présentait, Koji se leva et s'approcha de celle qui avait tant compté pour lui lors de son séjour au laboratoire d'énergie photonique. Il prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes, plongea son regard dans ses yeux amusés et, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, il lui avoua que rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que sa présence à bord du Spatiorak. Misato lui déclara qu'elle en était très heureuse également et qu'elle veillerait à lui servir ses plats préférés aussi souvent que possible.

« Misato, lui répondit le jeune homme en maintenant le contact visuel, la soupe que tu nous as préparée ce soir est vraiment délicieuse et ce serait un véritable plaisir pour moi d'en déguster tous les jours.

- Ben voyons ! s'exclama Sayaka agacée par les propos du pilote et l'attention qu'il portait à la jeune femme. Il ne manquerait plus que cela ! Ce n'est qu'une soupe après tout, inutile d'en faire toute une histoire.

- Misato est une cuisinière de talent, riposta Koji avec véhémence en lui lançant un regard noir, d'ailleurs toi aussi tu apprécies sa soupe !

- Moi ? s'insurgea la fille de Yumi. Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi !

- Ah oui ? continua le pilote d'un ton moqueur. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que tu t'es resservie tout à l'heure.

- Quoi ? Moi ? répondit la jeune femme en rougissant. Mais je... »

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, Sayaka s'interrompit et tous les convives se mirent à rire.


	16. Nostalgie sur la planète bleue

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Go Nagaï et des animes correspondants (Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Grendizer) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

* * *

**16. Nostalgie sur la planète bleue  
**

Un rayon de lune traversait la fente laissée par les rideaux légèrement écartés l'un de l'autre et Koji observait machinalement cette lumière qui pénétrait dans sa chambre et qui se profilait sur le lit. Cette nuit-là, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il alluma et regarda l'heure : une heure vingt ! Que lui arrivait-il ? D'habitude il s'endormait à peine couché, mais ce soir-là, impossible. Certes, cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était revenu sur la planète bleue et, les journées albiniennes étant plus longues que les journées terrestres, il subissait probablement les effets de ce décalage. Il éteignit et s'engouffra sous les couvertures bien décidé à trouver le sommeil mais les minutes continuaient de s'écouler sans apporter l'assoupissement attendu. Brusquement, Koji repoussa les draps et se leva d'un bond, agacé ; il était inutile d'insister, quelques pas lui feraient du bien. Il enfila rapidement une robe de chambre, chaussa ses pantoufles, sortit de la pièce et s'engagea dans les couloirs du centre, silencieusement. Il marchait sans but précis passant d'un couloir à l'autre, machinalement, avant de se dire qu'il devrait sortir ; l'air frais lui ferait certainement du bien. Il prit donc la direction de la sortie quand soudain il perçut un bruit. Il s'arrêta net et prêta l'oreille c'était un bruit de pas, le bruit feutré que faisaient des pantoufles sur le sol. Les pas venaient du couloir perpendiculaire à celui où il se trouvait. Koji s'approcha de l'angle où les couloirs se rejoignaient et risqua un œil : un homme se tenait là. Il lui tournait le dos, faisant face à l'ascenseur, mais Koji n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le Professeur Procyon. Celui-ci portait un pyjama sur lequel il avait passé sa robe de chambre, il appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur ; Koji l'observait intrigué.

« Procyon…? s'interrogea-t-il, mais que fait-il là à cette heure-ci ? »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Procyon disparut à l'intérieur. Koji surveilla l'indicateur d'étages situé au dessus de la porte et fronça les sourcils lorsque celui-ci cessa sa progression.

« Mais où va-t-il donc ? » se demanda le pilote de plus en plus surpris.

Il s'approcha de l'ascenseur, son doigt se posa sur le bouton d'appel mais il arrêta son geste ; il hésitait. Si le Professeur se rendait là-bas en pleine nuit, c'était qu'il n'avait sans doute pas envie que cela se sache. N'allait-il pas commettre un impair ou une indiscrétion ? Il soupira, son doigt se détacha du bouton et son bras retomba le long de son corps. S'adossant contre le mur, le jeune homme réfléchit. Durant les quelques jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis son retour, Procyon lui avait paru plus distant que par le passé, il communiquait moins et le soir, il se retirait dans sa chambre dès la fin du repas. Koji avait bien remarqué ce changement d'attitude mais ne s'y était pas appesanti pour autant ; il avait supposé que le chercheur avait trop de travail, qu'il devait être fatigué, mais cette nuit il lui semblait brusquement qu'il s'était trompé, qu'il devait y avoir autre chose. Une évidence s'imposa dès lors à lui : il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'il venait de voir, il se tourna vers l'ascenseur et, la tête vide, le regard fixe, il appuya sur le bouton. L'ascenseur remonta, Koji y entra, puis l'appareil redescendit. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'immense sous-sol où Goldorak était autrefois caché, il eut un pincement au cœur. Il n'était pas revenu là depuis le départ d'Actarus. Immobile, dans la pénombre, il observait la plateforme sur laquelle reposait le robot entre deux sorties. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et il sentit son cœur se gonfler et ses paupières s'humidifier. Ses yeux s'adaptant à l'obscurité, il aperçut le professeur au bas de la rampe de lancement qu'avait maintes fois empruntée le robot ; il lui tournait le dos. Koji s'approcha lentement de lui.

« Il vous manque, n'est-ce pas ? », lui dit le jeune homme d'une voix teintée d'une certaine émotion.

Surpris, Procyon se retourna vivement.

« Koji ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Je ne pouvais pas dormir, j'ai décidé de faire quelques pas en attendant que le sommeil vienne. C'est alors que je vous ai aperçu prenant l'ascenseur. Tout d'abord, je me suis demandé où vous alliez comme ça, en pleine nuit, et puis j'ai cru comprendre…

- Hmm… »

Procyon se détourna et n'ajouta rien. Il pencha la tête vers le sol, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Koji s'approcha plus près de lui.

« À moi aussi, il me manque, lui avoua-t-il. Nous avons traversé tant d'aventures ensemble à lutter contre les envahisseurs, nous étions comme deux frères. Et puis, je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il manque à tout le monde. Peut-être aurions-nous dû essayer de le retenir.

- Non Koji, lui répondit le chercheur d'un ton las. Redonner vie à Euphor était trop important pour lui, il n'aurait pas été vraiment heureux parmi nous, il valait mieux qu'il essaye de réaliser son rêve. »

Le jeune homme observa son aîné durant quelques instants ; le dos courbé, la voix lasse, l'air résigné, le chercheur lui paraissait réellement abattu. Il se devait de lui remonter le moral.

« Nous aurons bientôt de ses nouvelles, affirma-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait convaincant. Ensuite, nous nous organiserons pour nous revoir ; après tout Euphor n'est pas si loin que cela, avec le Spatiorak le voyage sera rapide. »

Procyon esquissa un demi-sourire ; l'optimiste de son interlocuteur était touchant mais le chercheur savait que la réalité n'était pas aussi simple que cela.

« Je crains que les choses ne soient plus complexes que tu ne l'imagines, lui dit-il en soupirant. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi Actarus et Phénicia étaient capables d'effectuer des sauts nettement plus hauts que ceux d'un terrien ?

- Euh... non, lui répondit le jeune homme intrigué. Vous le savez, vous ?

- La gravité de leur planète est beaucoup plus importante que celle de la nôtre. Nos organismes n'y sont pas adaptés, nous ne pourrions pas y survivre plus de quelques minutes. »

Sur le moment Koji ne trouva rien à répondre tant cette révélation lui fit un choc mais il ne tarda pas à se reprendre : si les terriens ne pouvaient pas vivre sur Euphor, il y avait d'autres solutions.

« Eh bien ce n'est pas grave, reprit-il avec assurance. Il nous suffira de rester à bord du vaisseau et nos amis nous y rejoindront. »

Ces propos ne manquèrent pas d'amuser le professeur ; décidément, le jeune homme avait réponse à tout !

« Oui Koji, concéda-t-il d'un ton grave, à condition qu'ils aillent bien et qu'ils soient toujours vivants ce qui est loin d'être une certitude. »

A ces mots, le pilote sentit une sourde inquiétude le gagner. Pourquoi le professeur lui tenait-il un tel discours ? Savait-il quelque chose que lui-même ignorait ? Aurait-il eu des nouvelles qu'il n'aurait pas révélées ? Malgré l'appréhension qui le gagnait, Koji voulut en savoir plus ; il interrogea aussitôt le chercheur mais ce que ce dernier lui apprit ne fit qu'amplifier ses craintes.

« Durant votre séjour sur Albina, lui expliqua Procyon, j'ai eu l'occasion de m'entretenir avec un physicien spécialisé dans le domaine de la radioactivité et de ses conséquences sur l'atmosphère. Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me donner une approximation du temps nécessaire à une planète pour reconstituer complètement sa couche d'ozone suite à une totale destruction de celle-ci.

- Et alors ? fit Koji de plus en plus inquiet. Que vous a-t-il répondu ?

- Vingt à cinquante ans, annonça le professeur la voix troublée par le chagrin qui l'oppressait.

- Vingt à cinquante ans ? répéta lentement le pilote tout en sentant sa poitrine se comprimer d'angoisse. Ce n'est pas possible... »

Le silence s'installa soudain. Sidéré par les propos de son aîné, Koji fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, sa gorge se nouait et ses yeux s'humidifiaient sous le choc de la révélation et l'horreur de ce qu'elle présageait. Le professeur se retourna lentement et croisa son regard.

« Je vais dormir », dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête puis ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la sortie de l'immense salle et regagnèrent leur chambre sans un mot.

Le lendemain, Koji eut du mal à se lever. La fatigue due à une mauvaise nuit sans doute mais également le trouble ressenti lors de son excursion dans les entrailles du centre quelques heures auparavant. Vingt à cinquante ans ! Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête et l'obsédaient tout comme les questions qu'ils ne manquaient pas de susciter : pourquoi leurs deux amis les avaient-ils quittés ? Comment Actarus avait-il pu croire possible la reconstruction d'Euphor si peu de temps après la pollution que cette planète avait subie ? Comment avait-il pu envisager pouvoir y vivre sans danger ? Qu'étaient-ils devenus lui et sa sœur ? En fait, Koji devait bien se l'avouer : personne n'avait envisagé les choses sous cet angle dramatique jusqu'à ce que Procyon ne s'entretienne avec le physicien dont il lui avait parlé la nuit même. Tous pensaient que les euphoriens étaient en train de redonner vie à leur terre natale mais finalement personne n'en savait rien. Koji sentit l'angoisse lui étreindre la poitrine. Et si les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévu ? Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à ses amis ? Essayant de contenir son inquiétude, il se dirigea directement vers la grande salle de l'observatoire sans prendre le temps d'avaler quoi que ce fut ; de toute façon, il n'avait pas faim. Le professeur Procyon et ses assistants étaient déjà là.

« Bonjour, lança le jeune homme sur un ton qu'il voulait léger.

- Bonjour Koji, répondirent en chœur Argoli et Procyon.

- Bien dormi ? », enchaînèrent Antarès et Cochyre.

Koji fit une moue qui voulait en dire long sur la nuit qu'il venait de passer puis il se dirigea vers son siège et se plongea dans son travail. Tous l'observèrent mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Seul Procyon comprit de quoi il en retournait et se promit de revenir sur leur conversation de la nuit dès qu'un moment favorable se présenterait et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

La journée se poursuivit comme n'importe quelle journée de travail, monotone et sans surprise. Ce n'était plus comme du temps des attaques de Véga où les choses pouvaient basculer d'un instant à l'autre.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ce week-end, les gars ? lança Cochyre au moment de quitter ses collègues.

- Ma femme et moi, répondit Antarès, nous allons rendre visite à mon beau-frère, il s'est cassé la jambe et nous allons l'aider un peu car il se déplace difficilement.

- Quant à moi, j'emménage dans notre nouvelle maison, poursuivit Argoli. Capella et moi, nous allons être très occupés. Nous allons devoir effectuer quelques travaux et nous pendrons la crémaillère dans un mois, j'espère que vous viendrez tous.

- Compte sur nous, continua Cochyre. Et toi Koji ? Tu pars après-demain pour les Etats-Unis n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, lui répondit celui-ci en souriant, je vais enfin revoir Shiro. Je reviendrai dans trois semaines, une semaine avant la petite fête organisée par Argoli, j'y serai donc.

- J'y compte bien, lui répondit ce dernier, et Capella également. »

Après avoir pris congé de ses collègues, Koji regagna sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le temps était frais. Il contempla un moment le coucher du soleil puis il s'étendit sur son lit, prit le roman policier qu'il avait commencé quelques jours auparavant et se plongea dans sa lecture. Du moins il essaya car son esprit vagabondait et il avait du mal à se fixer sur l'intrigue. Cela recommençait, ses pensées retournaient vers Phénicia et Actarus. Il était pourtant arrivé à se concentrer sur sa tâche durant cette journée, mais depuis qu'il avait terminé son travail, le souvenir de ses amis s'imposait malgré lui. De plus, ses paupières s'alourdissaient, résultat de la mauvaise nuit précédente et il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il s'endormit au travers du lit, le livre lui glissa des mains pour se retrouver sur le sol.

Plus tard, la fraîcheur le réveilla, il faisait nuit. Il se sentait vraiment fatigué. Il ramassa son livre, se leva péniblement, ferma la fenêtre, sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine ; Procyon ne s'y trouvait plus mais Misato était là en train de faire la vaisselle. Elle lui servit son repas en lui parlant de choses et d'autres. Même si elle voyait bien qu'il était soucieux, elle s'abstint de l'interroger ce que Koji apprécia ; il n'avait pas envie de confier ses soucis à quiconque, même pas à elle. La présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés l'apaisa cependant quelque peu ; elle était si douce et si attentionnée, si féminine et malgré tout capable de faire preuve de courage et de combativité lorsque la situation l'exigeait qu'elle avait jadis suscité son admiration. Toutes ces qualités semblaient tellement naturelles chez elle qu'il l'avait autrefois considérée comme la femme parfaite et il n'avait pas changé d'avis depuis. Elle avait su séduire son cœur d'adolescent lorsqu'elle avait fait irruption dans sa vie alors qu'il se trouvait au laboratoire d'énergie photonique et l'adulte qu'il était devenu ne put s'empêcher de songer que l'homme qui aurait la chance de l'épouser serait un époux comblé. Après le repas, malgré le fait qu'il aurait aimé s'attarder un peu plus longtemps auprès d'elle, il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et quitta la cuisine. Il ne dialoguerait pas non plus avec ses amis de Suprénia ce soir-là, il se sentait trop fatigué et n'avait qu'une envie : aller se coucher. Il dormit à poings fermés toute la nuit.

Le samedi matin, Koji s'éveilla plus en forme que la veille, la nuit avait été reposante. Cependant, aussitôt levé, il ne put s'empêcher de songer de nouveau à Actarus et Phénicia. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, son petit déjeuner était prêt mais il n'y avait personne. Un mot posé sur la table et rédigé de la main de Misato lui apprit que celle-ci s'était rendue en ville accompagné du professeur afin d'y faire des courses. Après s'être restauré, le jeune homme, toujours préoccupé par le sort de ses amis euphoriens, décida d'aller se promener. Il enfila une veste, sortit du centre et se dirigea vers les bois environnants. Il marcha durant un moment, sans but précis, tout en réfléchissant à ce qui avait éventuellement pu se produire sur Euphor pour que ses amis ne donnent toujours pas de nouvelles. Soudain, en arrivant dans une petite clairière, il se trouva face à Lhydra. Le jeune homme s'arrêta et l'observa attentivement. Elle était nettement plus petite que la dernière fois où il l'avait vue mais elle occupait cependant toute la clairière et était aussi haute que les arbres qui l'environnaient. Les supréniens n'en avaient conservé qu'un morceau non loin du centre, renvoyant la plus grosse partie à l'océan, mais ce qui restait d'elle en imposait malgré tout. Le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'un individu non prévenu pouvait ressentir lorsqu'il se retrouvait subitement face à l'algue mutante. Heureusement, les alentours du centre n'étant pas très fréquentés, cela ne devait pas se produire souvent.

Jusqu'alors immobile, Lhydra sculpta soudain un escalier dans sa masse. Amusé, Koji décida d'y grimper ; il monta ainsi jusqu'au sommet de l'algue mutante et s'allongea. Il la sentit se mouvoir sous son dos afin de lui réaliser un appui incliné. Le jeune homme sourit de l'attention et passa la paume de sa main sur sa surface pour remercier ses amis ; le contact était doux. Le ciel étalait son immensité bleutée sous ses yeux et Koji ne put s'empêcher de songer que quelque part, très loin de la Terre, se trouvait une planète vers laquelle se focalisaient régulièrement ses pensées depuis quelques dizaines d'heures. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, de petites protubérances émergèrent de la masse verte entre les doigts du jeune homme pour se rejoindre sur le dos de sa main et y exercèrent une légère pression durant quelques secondes ; les supréniens devaient percevoir son trouble.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Etait-ce l'influence réconfortante de Lhydra, ou plutôt celle de ses amis ou n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence ? Koji eut l'impression que ses inquiétudes s'apaisaient depuis qu'il s'était installé sur la masse verte. Malgré le fait qu'il songeait toujours aux euphoriens, ses pensées prenaient une tournure différente, plus positive. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit. Après tout, sans remettre en cause les compétences du physicien, d'autres scénarios étaient possibles : d'une part les capacités de renouvellement de l'ozone variaient probablement d'une planète à l'autre, d'autre part Euphor n'avait peut-être pas perdu entièrement sa couche d'ozone suite à l'attaque véghienne auquel cas le temps nécessaire à sa régénération serait inférieur à celui annoncé. Koji conclut donc qu'il suffisait d'attendre des nouvelles de ses amis mais se sentait simultanément incapable de faire preuve de patience ; malgré le fait qu'il se sentait moins inquiet, un doute persistait. Finalement, le meilleur moyen de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait réellement sur cette planète serait de s'y rendre... S'y rendre ? Koji trouva que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée... Certes, la différence de gravité posait un problème de taille mais il était peut-être possible de le résoudre, il faudrait qu'il en parle à ses amis de Suprénia. D'autre part, le Spatiorak n'étant pas terminé, il suffirait d'utiliser le Cosmorak. Le jeune homme sentit une joie indicible l'envahir soudain : c'était décidé, il se rendrait sur Euphor ! Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Procyon de le laisser partir et il allait s'en charger immédiatement !

Il se redressa aussitôt mais au moment où il allait se relever, un tentacule s'enroula autour de son avant-bras à une rapidité impressionnante et l'empêcha ainsi de se mettre debout.

« Laissez-moi partir, plaida-t-il, ce que j'ai à faire est urgent. »

Malgré sa demande, Lhydra ne le relâcha pas et Koji supposa qu'il s'agissait d'une initiative de Shane car il ne voyait pas bien Kallan, Dalak ou n'importe quel autre de leurs compagnons s'amuser à cela.

« C'est d'accord Shane, promit-il en soupirant, je te raconterai tout se soir, laisse-moi partir maintenant. »

Le tentacule se rétracta et un escalier se forma de nouveau dans la masse de l'algue ce qui permit au jeune homme de rejoindre le sol avant de reprendre la direction du centre de recherches spatiales.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à destination, il se mit à la recherche de Procyon ; il le trouva dans le salon, seul, assis dans l'un des fauteuils et plongé dans la lecture d'une revue scientifique.

« Bonjour Professeur, lui lança le jeune homme d'un ton enjoué.

- Bonjour Koji, lui répondit celui-ci en se réjouissant de la gaieté qu'il affichait. Je vois que tu as repris tes balades hebdomadaires. Quel appareil as-tu utilisé aujourd'hui ?

- Aucun. J'ai fait un tour à pieds et j'aimerais vous parler… »

Procyon percevait bien l'excitation du jeune homme et se demanda de quoi il pouvait s'agir d'autant plus qu'il semblait hésiter.

« Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-il, je t'écoute.

- Eh bien voilà…, commença le pilote en s'asseyant en face de son aîné et en le fixant dans les yeux. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis la nuit durant laquelle nous avons parlé d'Actarus dans les sous-sols du centre. »

Procyon sourit ; il comptait bien revenir sur le sujet mais le jeune homme l'avait devancé. Ce dernier poursuivit.

« Depuis cette nuit-là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet.

- Inquiet ? regretta le chercheur. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait. Je dois avouer que je n'avais guère le moral cette nuit-là et il est possible que j'aie exagéré la situation. Actarus et Phénicia sont peut-être en train de reconstruire leur planète tout simplement.

- Peut-être ou peut-être pas, lui répondit Koji avec véhémence. Bien sûr, c'était leur objectif, cependant, outre cette incertitude à propos de la couche d'ozone, est-il raisonnable de considérer qu'il est possible de vivre sans danger sur Euphor si peu de temps après ce que cette planète a subi ? Vous savez bien que le taux de radioactivité met très longtemps pour diminuer après contamination.

- Ta question est tout à fait sensée. Il est effectivement possible qu'il y ait un problème de ce côté-là. Mais je ne pense pas qu'Actarus agisse inconsidérément. Il a certainement pris ses précautions et effectué des vérifications. Goldorak est équipé d'un détecteur de radioactivité.

- Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis son départ, plaida le pilote qui sentait bien que le professeur tentait de le rassurer.

- C'est vrai, admit celui-ci, mais les appareils euphoriens permettant de communiquer à une telle distance ont dû être détruits durant l'attaque des forces de Véga. N'oublie pas qu'ils ont tout ravagé. Quant aux survivants, j'ignore si certains sont toujours sur Euphor ou si tous ont été réduits en esclavage par les hommes de Véga. Je me souviens qu'Aphélie disait qu'il y avait eu très peu de rescapés et que ceux-ci avaient été envoyés aux travaux forcés ou avaient servi de cobayes pour des expériences auxquelles se livraient les véghiens. Lorsque Phénicia et Actarus sont arrivés sur Euphor, ils n'ont peut-être trouvé personne. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il y a effectivement des survivants, il n'y a peut-être pas parmi eux des techniciens capables de fabriquer de tels appareils. Et puis, je pense qu'ils ont d'autres priorités pour le moment.

- Hmm…, reprit le jeune homme, en fait, nous pouvons faire toutes sortes de suppositions. La vérité, c'est que nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe réellement. Nous pouvons légitimement supposer le meilleur comme le pire… Professeur ! et s'il leur était arrivé malheur ? »

Procyon fronça les sourcils et regarda intensément Koji. Celui-ci était en train de raviver ses angoisses et cela le contrariait.

« J'espère que non…, lui répondit-il simplement.

- Nous pourrions nous en assurer, suggéra le jeune homme. Vous savez qu'Actarus nous est cher à tous. S'il se trouvait en difficulté et que nous soyons là à ne rien faire… Cette pensée m'est insupportable.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, concéda le chercheur, mais que pouvons-nous faire à part attendre de leurs nouvelles ?

- Je pourrais me rendre sur Euphor à bord du Cosmorak, proposa Koji d'une voix assurée. Cet engin est capable d'effectuer un tel voyage, n'est-ce pas ? D'autre part, les supréniens pourraient certainement nous aider à fabriquer une combinaison pouvant me protéger de la gravité de la planète.

- Te rendre sur Euphor ! répéta Procyon médusé. Tu n'y songes pas ! Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce que tu pourrais trouver là-bas et s'il t'arrivait malheur, je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Jamais je ne te laisserai commettre pareille folie ! »

Koji s'attendait à une certaine résistance de la part du professeur mais il n'envisageait pas de renoncer aussi facilement.

« Et s'il était arrivé malheur à Actarus et que nous le laissions sans secours, répliqua-t-il fermement, vous le pardonneriez-vous ? N'oubliez-pas qu'il s'agit de votre fils ! »

Le jeune homme ne se sentait pas très fier de pousser ainsi le chercheur dans ses derniers retranchements mais la fin justifiait les moyens et il fallait à tout prix qu'il se rende sur Euphor. Sa réplique parvint à déstabiliser suffisamment son interlocuteur qui blêmit sous la remarque ; le peu d'assurance que le professeur était parvenu à conserver fondit comme neige au soleil et il comprit que, face à l'incertitude dans laquelle il se trouvait, il allait céder à celui qu'il qualifia mentalement de gamin entêté.

« Je vais y réfléchir, assura Procyon d'un ton las.

- Professeur, insista Koji, nous n'avons plus le temps de réfléchir. Actarus et Phénicia sont partis depuis plusieurs mois et nous ne savons pas s'ils vont bien ou pas. Je dois y aller le plus rapidement possible !

- C'est bon, tu as gagné, capitula le chercheur, mais tu vas d'abord te rendre aux Etats-Unis. Durant ton séjour, nous fabriquerons des combinaisons adaptées et nous préparerons ton voyage. Ceci dit, je tiens à ce que tu ne partes pas seul. Tetsuya pourra peut-être t'accompagner, je comptais d'ailleurs l'appeler lundi pour lui proposer un poste de pilote à bord du Spatiorak, j'en profiterai pour lui poser la question. »

Koji se sentit soulagé. Actarus… Il allait sûrement le revoir bientôt… Cette pensée lui fit chaud au cœur, il se sentait capable de tout pour retrouver son ami.

Le lendemain, Antarès conduisit le jeune homme à l'aéroport d'où il s'envola pour un séjour de trois semaines aux Etats-Unis auprès de son jeune frère.

Lorsqu'il revint au Japon, les préparatifs du voyage étaient presque terminés. Procyon lui apprit que Tetsuya ne pouvait pas l'accompagner du fait de son travail mais qu'Argoli partirait avec lui. Il lui rappela que ce dernier pendait la crémaillère le samedi suivant et l'informa que Riguel avait téléphoné pour inviter le jeune homme à dîner le vendredi soir. Il lui apprit également qu'Argoli prenait quotidiennement des leçons intensives de pilotage dans le simulateur et qu'il effectuerait son premier vol dans le courant de la semaine.

« Naturellement, c'est toi qui piloteras, précisa le professeur, mais je serai plus tranquille de te savoir avec un coéquipier capable de prendre les commandes en cas de besoin.

- Riguel et ses enfants sont-ils au courant de notre projet de voyage ? interrogea le jeune homme.

- Non, lui répondit Procyon, seuls nos collaborateurs le sont. Je pensais avertir les autres lors de la petite fête qu'Argoli organise samedi. Vous partirez dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. »

La semaine se poursuivit comme prévu entre le travail habituel et l'achèvement des préparatifs nécessaires au départ pour Euphor. Le vendredi soir, Koji se rendit au ranch du Bouleau Blanc à bord d'Alcorak. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut de loin, il ressentit une certaine émotion ; Mizar devait déjà l'attendre avec impatience. Il aperçut deux hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas près de la clôture ; il s'agissait probablement des palefreniers que Riguel avait embauchés.

Le jeune homme posa son appareil près du ranch et en descendit. Il arrivait vers l'entrée lorsqu'il aperçut Vénusia et Riguel qui venaient à sa rencontre de même que Mizar qui courait vers lui.

« Waouh ! Koji ! cria le jeune garçon en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Eh bien ! lui lança le pilote, tu m'as l'air en forme toi !

- Bienvenue Koji ! s'écria Riguel. Comme ça fait plaisir, tu ne viens pas assez souvent.

- Ça tu l'as dit papa, confirma Vénusia. Il faudra nous rendre visite plus souvent à l'avenir, n'est-ce pas Koji ? »

Le jeune homme sourit puis se tourna vers les deux palefreniers que Riguel lui présenta ; Akeno et Yasuo lui serrèrent la main et Vénusia les invita tous à passer à table. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Comme d'habitude, la discussion restait banale : le voyage de Koji aux Etats-Unis, la maladie d'une pouliche la semaine précédente, le nouveau camarade de classe de Mizar qui venait de s'installer dans la région, les études de Vénusia, le mal de dos de Riguel qui ne voulait pas guérir cette fois-ci.

« Je me fais vieux, grimaça celui-ci. J'espère que tu me présenteras bientôt un fiancé Vénusia. Il devient urgent qu'un homme prenne la direction de ce ranch ! »

La déclaration de Riguel jeta un froid. L'ambiance, jusque-là légère et gaie, s'alourdit subitement. Vénusia rougit et baissa la tête, Yasuo semblait gêné, Riguel se tut conscient d'avoir commis une maladresse et Mizar riait sous cape. Koji les regarda tour à tour, surpris.

« Bon, j'ai faim moi ! lança Riguel après un silence pesant. Vénusia, apporte-nous la suite ! »

La discussion reprit mais l'entrain n'y était plus et le dîner se termina dans une ambiance presque morose.

Après le repas, Riguel annonça qu'il allait faire le tour du ranch afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien dans les étables puis il sortit de la maison accompagné de ses deux employés et de Mizar qui tenait à souhaiter une bonne nuit aux animaux. Koji proposa à Vénusia de l'aider à débarrasser la table, faire la vaisselle et ranger un peu. Elle accepta avec plaisir et le jeune homme en profita pour l'interroger.

« Vénusia, la questionna-t-il, si je suis indiscret tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre. J'ai eu l'impression d'une gêne générale tout à l'heure lorsque ton père a fait allusion à un éventuel fiancé. Me suis-je trompé ?

- Non Koji, lui répondit-elle après quelques instants d'hésitation. Tu ne t'es pas trompé. »

Dans un premier temps, elle n'en dit pas plus mais face au regard interrogateur de son interlocuteur, elle lui donna quelques précisions.

« C'est que..., commença-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, Yasuo m'a déclaré son amour.

- Hmm..., reprit le pilote d'un air entendu. Et ce n'est pas du goût de ton père, naturellement...

- Oh ce n'est pas cela ! le détrompa la jeune femme. Au contraire ! Yasuo fait du bon travail, il pourrait s'occuper très efficacement du ranch. De plus, ses parents ont tenu à ce qu'il fasse des études de vétérinaire, il est instruit. Il ne les exploite pas car il préfère travailler dans un ranch, c'est une vocation. Ses études rendent d'ailleurs de grands services ici. Et puis, il est beau garçon, papa serait ravi qu'il m'épouse.

- Je vois, poursuivit Koji. En fait, tu ne partages pas les sentiments qu'éprouve Yasuo à ton égard, si je comprends bien. »

Vénusia ne répondit pas et poussa un profond soupir. Elle lui tourna le dos et regarda par la fenêtre, le regard perdu. Aimer un autre homme que le prince d'Euphor lui semblait impossible ; elle l'aimait depuis qu'elle le connaissait et l'aimerait toujours quoi qu'il advienne, il ne pourrait pas y en être autrement. Après quelques instants de silence, Koji reprit la parole.

« Actarus, n'est-ce pas ? » supposa-t-il.

Vénusia se raidit, se retourna et fixa Koji droit dans les yeux.

« Je crois qu'il nous manque à tous, poursuivit Koji. Vénusia, je sais que tu étais amoureuse d'Actarus, ne nie pas, ça crevait les yeux. Et tu l'es probablement encore, ne crois-tu pas ? »

La jeune femme ne nia pas, elle le lui avait d'ailleurs avoué lors du pique-nique qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux quelques mois auparavant. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, le cœur lourd.

« C'est bête, lui dit-elle après quelques instants de silence, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer.

- Ce n'est pas bête. Yasuo est-il au courant ?

- Oui, je lui ai parlé d'Actarus. Il m'a dit qu'il serait patient et qu'il attendrait que je sois plus au clair avec mes sentiments...

- Chut… », murmura le jeune homme.

Mizar venait d'entrer et Koji changea de conversation. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il prit congé de ses hôtes et rentra au centre de recherches spatiales où il passa le reste de la soirée à dialoguer avec ses amis de Suprénia comme il le faisait chaque soir.

Le lendemain, Argoli et Capella pendaient la crémaillère. Ce samedi matin-là, Koji trouvait la vie particulièrement belle. Il décolla à bord de Marinak et prit rapidement de l'altitude. L'automne était déjà bien avancé et habillait la nature de ses couleurs chaudes. Que la planète bleue était belle ! Cela lui rappela le temps où il survolait la Terre aux côtés de Goldorak. Durant quelques instants, il se remémora certaines paroles d'Actarus un jour qu'ils revenaient tous deux d'un combat. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut moins attentif au pilotage et ressentit une brusque secousse. Cela le ramena à la réalité.

« Cesse de rêver, se dit-il, ce temps-là est bien fini. »

Oui, cette époque était bien finie mais, Koji en était sûr, une autre débuterait certainement car il allait bientôt retrouver ses amis et ils trouveraient bien une solution pour se voir régulièrement. L'après-midi même, tout le monde serait au courant de son voyage et le mercredi suivant, il s'envolerait à bord du Cosmorak en direction de la nébuleuse de Véga. Il se demandait cependant comment Vénusia allait réagir vu la situation sentimentale dans laquelle elle se trouvait et quelles en seraient les conséquences sur ses relations avec Yasuo.

Après sa promenade à bord de l'O.V.T., Koji retourna au centre et déjeuna avec Misato et le professeur.

« À quelle heure partons-nous, Professeur ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

- À quinze heures trente. Cela nous laisse largement le temps de manger et de nous changer. Nous prendrons la navette du centre pour nous y rendre. »

À l'heure dite, Misato, Koji et Procyon montèrent dans la navette et prirent la route. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils furent accueillis par leurs amis du ranch du Bouleau Blanc qui venaient juste d'arriver. Sayaka se trouvait là également. Capella et son mari sortirent de leur habitation et leur souhaitèrent la bienvenue. Puis Argoli leur fit faire une visite complète pendant que Capella préparait des rafraîchissements. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite tous au salon pour prendre un verre et manger le gâteau préparé par la maîtresse de maison. La conversation allait bon train.

« Cochyre et Antarès vont-ils venir ? questionna Koji.

- Oui, mais ils arriveront dans un peu plus d'une heure, lui répondit Capella.

- En tout cas, lança Riguel, je trouve que notre ami Argoli a beaucoup de chance : une ravissante épouse, une belle maison… »

Capella rougit sous le compliment et Argoli eut beaucoup de mal à dissimuler son contentement.

« Et toi, Koji, tu ne songes donc pas à te marier ? continua Riguel.

- Ah, ah ! répondit celui-ci en riant, non, pas pour l'instant, j'ai bien le temps.

- C'est parce qu'il n'a pas encore rencontré l'élue de son cœur, poursuivit Capella en lui faisant un clin d'œil tandis que Sayaka, contrariée, fronçait les sourcils. Le jour où il la rencontrera, vous verrez qu'il sera très pressé de convoler.

- Hmm…, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, riposta Koji.

- Oh, oh, tu sais, le taquina Riguel, cela peut arriver du jour au lendemain. Crois-en mon expérience ; c'est ainsi que cela s'est passé avec ma défunte épouse. Tu te crois libre comme l'air et puis tu croises le regard d'une belle jeune femme et te voilà enchaîné sans même t'en rendre compte.

- Eh bien, cela attendra encore un certain temps, lui lança Koji en rigolant. Pour l'instant, j'ai des projets tout à fait incompatibles avec ce genre de situation.

- Ah oui ? interrogea Riguel intrigué. Peut-on savoir ?

- Eh bien…, poursuivit le pilote en affichant un sourire énigmatique, j'envisage de faire un très long voyage. »

Exceptés Misato, Capella, Argoli et Procyon qui étaient déjà au courant, tous les autres le regardèrent avec curiosité et attendirent qu'il leur en dise un peu plus mais Koji se contentait de sourire en silence.

« Ne nous faites pas languir, le pressa Akeno. Où comptez-vous aller ?

- Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès, renchérit Mizar.

- Oui, je dois avouer que c'est vrai, confirma Koji. C'est que… la nouvelle est de taille, vous allez être surpris !… Argoli et moi, nous allons nous rendre sur Euphor.

- Quoi ! s'écria Vénusia médusée en lâchant la cuillère qu'elle tenait à la main. Vous allez vous rendre sur Euphor !

- Sur Euphor ! répéta Sayaka toute aussi surprise.

- Youpi ! lança Mizar. Alors tu vas voir Actarus ! Je veux aller avec toi ! »

A ces dires, Koji éclata de rire ; la spontanéité du frère de Vénusia était touchante.

« Ah non ! lui répondit-il, ce n'est pas pour un enfant de ton âge. Tu sais, c'est un très long voyage, il y aura peut-être du danger, et puis tu dois aller à l'école.

- Eh bien Koji, s'exclama Riguel, c'est vrai que nous ne nous attendions certainement pas à pareille révélation ! Vous avez eu des nouvelles d'Actarus et Phénicia, au centre ?

- Non, toujours pas, et c'est justement cela qui me pousse à entreprendre ce voyage.

- C'est vrai que cela commence à être inquiétant, continua Riguel, mais d'un autre côté, ils ont certainement beaucoup de choses à faire. Comment comptes-tu t'y rendre ? Tu pars bientôt ?

- Ils partent mercredi à bord du Cosmorak, intervint Procyon. Ils nous enverront des nouvelles dès leur arrivée, nous vous tiendrons au courant. »

Vénusia regardait fixement Koji tandis qu'il parlait de son projet. Cela n'échappa pas au jeune homme et encore moins à Yasuo. Par contre, personne ne s'aperçut de la mine contrariée qu'affichait Sayaka.

« Ah, ah, c'est tout à fait toi Koji, poursuivit Riguel. Toujours partant pour l'aventure, hein ? J'ai toujours eu un faible pour ta témérité. Actarus a de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi, courageux et généreux.

- Hmm… tu crois ? », lui répondit Koji en rougissant.

Quelque peu gêné par ces compliments, le jeune homme s'empressa d'orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet.

Les réjouissances se poursuivirent tard dans la soirée. A un moment donné, Procyon annonça qu'il n'avait plus de tabac pour bourrer sa pipe et qu'il s'absentait quelques instants pour se rendre jusqu'à la voiture afin de prendre le paquet qui s'y trouvait. Koji, qui éprouvait le besoin de bouger, insista pour y aller à sa place puis il sortit de la maison sans remarquer le regard inquisiteur de Sayaka. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, il se dirigea vers le véhicule et ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête vers les cieux étoilés ; dans quelques jours, il s'envolerait pour Euphor. Il se sentait de plus en plus impatient de partir et trouvait le temps de plus en plus long. Une voix derrière lui le tira de ses réflexions.

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna et aperçut Sayaka qui lui faisait face, les mains sur les hanches. Elle le regardait intensément et avait l'air furieuse ; cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« De quoi parles-tu ? répondit le jeune homme en soupirant.

- Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler ! lui répondit-elle sur un ton agressif. Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as décidé d'entreprendre un tel voyage uniquement pour te promener. »

Koji soupira de nouveau mais il ne renchérit pas ; il était lassé de ces disputes et se contenta de lui répondre sur un ton qu'il voulait le plus neutre possible.

« Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'Actarus et Phénicia sont partis et nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles, nous sommes tous inquiets, je veux savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus et si tout va bien pour eux.

- Pour eux ? répliqua la jeune femme en élevant la voix. Ne te moque pas de moi, Koji ! C'est surtout pour elle que tu entreprends ce voyage ! Oserais-tu prétendre le contraire ?

- Eh bien oui ! lui répondit le pilote en haussant le ton à son tour malgré ses résolutions. Je m'inquiète autant pour l'un que pour l'autre ! Ne peux-tu pas comprendre cela ? Tes insinuations sont ridicules ! »

Sayaka se mordit la lèvre ; elle recommençait ! Elle s'était pourtant promis de montrer à Koji qu'elle avait changé mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse être amoureux d'une autre femme, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle fit un effort pour se calmer et ajouta plus doucement.

« Tu ne m'as pas donné de réponse. Dis-moi si tu es amoureux d'elle.

- Cette question est déplacée, lui répondit le jeune homme de plus en plus agacé, tu n'as aucun droit de regard sur ma vie privée.

- Je veux savoir ! insista-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à tes questions, riposta le pilote. Tu es vraiment...

- Tu aimes Phénicia ! le coupa-t-elle. D'ailleurs, si tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, tu me le dirais carrément.

- Cela suffit Sayaka ! Je ne souhaite pas poursuivre cette conversation », lui rétorqua son interlocuteur fermement en lui tournant le dos et en s'éloignant.

Durant un instant, la jeune femme songea à le rattraper mais elle y renonça aussitôt. Elle s'y était mal prise une fois de plus ; dépitée, elle le regarda s'éloigner puis fit demi-tour et rejoignit la maison tout en se promettant de se comporter différemment à l'avenir. Même si Koji aimait la princesse, elle n'envisageait pas de renoncer à lui aussi facilement.

Cette nuit-là, Koji eut du mal à trouver le sommeil ; la discussion avec Sayaka l'avait contrarié. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lui tienne un tel discours ? Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il puisse être amoureux de Phénicia ? Certes, la jeune femme n'était pas la première à sous-entendre qu'il puisse aimer la princesse, Vénusia l'avait également suggéré. Bien sûr, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Phénicia, c'était certain. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble lors de la guerre contre Véga, comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Et puis, c'était la sœur d'Actarus, et cela, c'était important également. Phénicia était une jeune fille pleine de vie, elle l'amusait, il aimait la taquiner, elle l'énervait aussi quand elle en faisait trop. D'ailleurs, ils se chamaillaient assez souvent, un peu comme l'auraient fait un frère et une sœur. Il voyait en elle une bonne copine avec qui il pouvait faire les quatre cents coups et rivaliser comme avec un garçon, mais de là à envisager plus qu'une sincère amitié... En outre, il préférait les filles ayant un comportement plus féminin, comme Vénusia ou Misato elles avaient des personnalités qui correspondaient mieux à ce qui l'attirait chez une femme. Or la sœur d'Actarus était plutôt du genre garçon manqué, alors comment aurait-il pu être amoureux d'elle ? Mais il devait bien admettre que Sayaka n'avait pas entièrement tort : s'il ne l'était pas, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit franchement ? Pour l'agacer ? Ce n'était pas impossible car il supportait mal qu'elle s'immisce ainsi dans sa vie privée. Cependant, il devait bien reconnaître également qu'il avait fallu que ce soit Mizar qui l'interpelle sur les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés pour Vénusia. Faudrait-il que ce soit Sayaka qui lui fasse prendre conscience de ceux qu'il ressentait peut-être pour la princesse ? N'était-il donc pas capable de s'en rendre compte par lui-même ? Au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé concernant la fille de Riguel, Koji ne sut pas trop que penser et conclut qu'il était urgent qu'il sache ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour Phénicia. Ce voyage tombait bien, il lui permettrait certainement d'y voir plus clair. Tranquillisé par cette perspective, il ne tarda plus à s'endormir.

Le mardi après-midi, Koji et Argoli avaient fait leurs adieux à la famille Makiba qui s'était rendue au centre de recherches spatiales à cet effet. A aucun moment Vénusia n'avait fait d'allusion particulière au prince d'Euphor mais son regard empli de tristesse n'avait pas trompé Koji et, touché par son chagrin, ce dernier s'était promis de s'entretenir avec Actarus à ce sujet. Le soir de ce même jour, le jeune homme avait passé un long moment à dialoguer avec ses amis de Suprénia qui lui avaient souhaité un bon voyage. Shane lui avait même fait promettre de tout lui raconter dès son retour.

Le mercredi matin, tout était prêt et les deux voyageurs avaient revêtu leur combinaison de vol. Au moment du départ, Procyon et ses collaborateurs les accompagnèrent au pied de l'appareil.

« Eh bien voilà, Koji, déclara le chercheur, le Cosmorak est à ta disposition.

- Merci pour tout Professeur, lui répondit le jeune homme un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à partir.

- Soyez prudents, leur conseilla Procyon. N'oubliez pas qu'en cas de problème, nous n'aurons pas les moyens de vous secourir.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui affirma le pilote. Il ne nous arrivera rien de fâcheux.

- Si Koji, je m'inquiète, insista le scientifique, je connais ton intrépidité. Je te demande de m'envoyer un message lorsqu'Euphor sera en vue et de nous donner ensuite des nouvelles très régulièrement. Tiens-moi au courant de tout, d'accord ?

- Comptez sur moi Professeur.

- Alors, bon voyage à vous deux. »

Tous se dirent adieu, puis Argoli monta à bord suivi de Koji qui s'installa aux commandes.

« Cosmorak, go ! »

Le vaisseau décolla. Procyon et ses assistants le suivirent des yeux. Lorsque l'appareil ne fut plus visible, ils pénétrèrent dans les locaux du centre.

« Venez, dit le professeur, nous allons les suivre le plus longtemps possible sur le grand écran. »

Le vaisseau spatial prenait de la vitesse. Il diminuait à vue d'œil sur l'écran du centre sous les regards émus et quelque peu anxieux de Procyon et de ses collaborateurs.

« Koji, tu m'entends ? s'enquit le chercheur.

- Oui, Professeur, tout va bien à bord. Je vais passer à vitesse maximum. À bientôt. »

Le pilote se régalait ; c'était un vrai plaisir de conduire cet appareil.

« Cosmorak, méga mach ! »

Le vaisseau atteignit bientôt sa vitesse maximum ; le voyage pour Euphor venait de commencer.


	17. Euphor

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Go Nagaï et des animes correspondants (Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Grendizer) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

* * *

**17. Euphor**

Le silence régnait à bord du Cosmorak. Etendu sur sa couchette, les yeux clos, Argoli attendait que le temps passe ; il avait hâte d'arriver à destination même s'il savait qu'une fois sur place, il lui faudrait rester cloîtrer à l'intérieur de l'appareil durant une grande partie du séjour. En effet, la différence de gravité entre la Terre et Euphor ne permettrait pas aux terriens de séjourner sur la planète d'Actarus sans être muni d'une combinaison comportant un système anti-G rétablissant ainsi la gravité à laquelle leur organisme était adapté. Certes, la combinaison réalisée par l'équipe du professeur Procyon était relativement légère ; l'aide qu'avaient apportée les supréniens y était d'ailleurs pour beaucoup et le vêtement protecteur ne gênait que peu les mouvements et les déplacements mais Argoli n'avait pas envie de la porter quotidiennement durant de longues heures. En outre, Koji et lui devraient regagner le Cosmorak pour les repas et pour dormir.

L'assistant du professeur Procyon poussa un profond soupir ; il commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait d'accepter d'effectuer ce voyage qu'il trouvait assez éprouvant. Habitué au travail dans les bureaux du centre de recherche, il n'était pas accoutumé aux déplacements dans l'espace même s'il avait déjà quelque expérience dans le domaine. La dernière en date avait concerné l'installation d'un relais spatial mais le projet n'avait pas pu être achevé du fait de l'intervention des forces de Véga et cette ancienne frustration avait poussé Argoli à se proposer pour accompagner Koji.

Ouvrant les yeux, son regard parcourut l'habitacle du Cosmorak. Tout avait été bien pensé pour rentabiliser l'espace au maximum : séparé de la cabine de pilotage par une cloison qui se rétractait sur les côtés pour permettre le passage d'un endroit à l'autre, le lieu disposait de deux couchettes confortables. Au-dessus et en dessous de chacune d'elles se trouvaient des espaces de rangement contenant entre autres des vêtements et quatre combinaisons adaptées aux conditions de vie sur Euphor. Derrière cet habitacle, un petit local contenant de l'eau et de la nourriture ainsi que des bouteilles à oxygène pouvait également être utilisé pour s'isoler du reste du vaisseau. Par contre il n'y avait aucun moyen de se laver, le Cosmorak n'étant pas assez spacieux pour contenir le nécessaire à cet acte pourtant si essentiel aux hommes civilisés. Le pire est qu'il ne serait pas non plus possible de le faire sur Euphor puisque les terriens devraient y conserver leur combinaison.

Argoli espérait donc que Koji ne s'attarderait pas trop longtemps dans cette région de l'univers une fois qu'il aurait les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait et qu'ils pourraient rentrer rapidement. En pensant au pilote, l'assistant du professeur Procyon fixa du regard la cloison qui le séparait de lui en se demandant comment il faisait pour résister à la fatigue. Cela faisait en effet presque trois jours terrestres qu'ils étaient partis et, même si Argoli l'avait remplacé à certains moments afin qu'il puisse prendre du repos, le jeune homme n'avait que très peu dormi. Il ne semblait motivé que par une chose : retrouver ses amis.

C'est alors que des coups frappés contre la cloison se firent entendre. Argoli se leva, fit coulisser la porte de métal et rejoignit son coéquipier dans la petite cabine de pilotage ; celui-ci semblait vraiment fatigué, ses yeux étaient cernés.

« Regarde ! annonça le jeune homme d'une voix lasse. En face de nous, c'est la planète Euphor, nous arrivons.

- Enfin..., soupira Argoli en regardant dans la direction indiquée. J'espère que tu vas te reposer maintenant, tu es épuisé.

- J'aimerais bien pouvoir m'en passer, soupira le pilote en passant la main sur son front, mais j'ai vraiment trop sommeil. »

Koji appuya sur le bouton commandant l'enregistrement des messages. Le dispositif installé sur l'appareil ne permettait pas une communication en temps réel, il fallait d'abord procéder à l'enregistrement du texte puis à son envoi.

« Procyon, ici Koji. Nous arrivons. Le voyage s'est déroulé sans problèmes. Nous allons prendre un peu de repos puis nous irons voir cette planète de plus près. »

Après avoir expédié le message, le jeune homme effectua la mise en orbite du Cosmorak puis, imité par Argoli, il s'allongea sur sa couchette et sombra aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, il constata que l'assistant du professeur était déjà éveillé. Ils se restaurèrent tout en spéculant sur ce qu'ils pourraient découvrir sur Euphor puis se dirigèrent vers le poste de pilotage. Tandis qu'Argoli prenait place sur le siège pour passager, Koji s'installa aux commandes et consulta le message qui était arrivé durant son sommeil Procyon accusait réception du sien.

« Allons-y, annonça-t-il la voix teintée d'une certaine émotion. Cosmorak, go ! »

Le vaisseau piqua en direction de la planète.

Les terriens en commencèrent l'exploration tout en surveillant les indications données par les instruments de bord ; ceux-ci indiquaient une atmosphère respirable et un taux de radioactivité assez bas. Cependant, les villes survolées étaient toutes composées de bâtiments entièrement détruits pour la plupart et rien ne semblait indiquer la moindre trace d'activité humaine.

« Le taux de radioactivité est suffisamment bas pour qu'il n'y ait pas de danger à atterrir, commenta Argoli. Inutile de prendre de l'oxygène, nous pourrons enclencher le système d'alimentation en air extérieur de nos combinaisons. Cependant il n'est pas dit que s'établir ici de façon permanente ne présente aucun risque, il reste à savoir si l'eau et la flore ne sont pas trop contaminées.

- Alors choisissons une ville et allons voir, répondit Koji en soupirant. Je ne te cache pas que j'espérais trouver autre chose que toute cette désolation. D'un autre côté, vu qu'Actarus et Phénicia ne sont partis que depuis quelques mois, il fallait sûrement s'y attendre mais il y avait peut-être bien des survivants, n'ont-ils rien pu reconstruire ?

- Nous n'avons pas exploré la planète entière, fit remarquer Argoli.

- Hmm... tu as raison, mais descendons tout de même voir ce qu'il y a par ici. »

Le vaisseau mit alors le cap sur la ville la plus proche, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, et atterrît sur une zone recouverte exclusivement de décombres. Le système anti-G de l'appareil fonctionnait même à l'arrêt de celui-ci, les terriens ne couraient donc aucun risque tant qu'ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Ils revêtirent leur combinaison, enclenchèrent le système d'alimentation en air de même que celui leur permettant de communiquer avec l'extérieur, bouclèrent une ceinture contenant un pistolaser et un couteau autour de leur taille, et posèrent enfin le pied sur le sol d'Euphor, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Leur regard parcourut les alentours puis, d'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des bâtiments les moins endommagés. L'exploration d'une grosse partie de la ville leur confirma leur première impression : tout se trouvait à l'abandon, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'activité humaine ou même animale. Fatigués, ils s'assirent alors un moment au centre de ce qui avait dû être une place autrefois et demeurèrent silencieux. La tête dans ses mains, Koji réfléchissait : il leur faudrait sans doute survoler une bonne partie de la planète avant de trouver l'endroit où s'étaient établis ses amis, cela prendrait probablement un certain temps mais cela ne lui importait pas, il y avait de l'eau et de la nourriture pour plusieurs semaines à bord du Cosmorak et c'était là l'essentiel. Par contre, il s'inquiétait pour Argoli et se demandait s'il supporterait bien la situation.

Après avoir regagné l'appareil et ôté sa combinaison, Koji reprit les commandes et décolla afin de poursuivre son investigation. Argoli ouvrit l'un des tiroirs se trouvant sous sa couchette, se saisit d'un livre et s'allongea.

Après plus de deux heures de vol, Koji distingua une espèce de petit dôme rose situé à proximité des restes d'une ancienne ville. De loin, il ne pouvait pas voir exactement ce que c'était et décida donc de s'approcher mais lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, il laissa échapper un cri de stupéfaction qui alerta aussitôt Argoli.

« Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea ce dernier lorsqu'il eut rejoint son coéquipier.

- Regarde ça ! lui répondit le jeune homme. La soucoupe, là-bas !

- Mais..., balbutia l'assistant du professeur Procyon, ce n'est pas possible, on dirait...

- Oui, termina Koji, la soucoupe amirale d'Hydargos. Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit elle car elle a été détruite par Goldorak mais elle lui ressemble étrangement. Les véghiens seraient-ils ici ?

- Oh non, soupira Argoli, il ne manquerait plus que cela. Que va-t-on faire ?

- Aller voir, affirma avec force le pilote, je veux en avoir le cœur net.

- Hein ? Tu plaisantes ! Ce n'est pas prudent, nous n'avons que le Cosmorak à notre disposition, s'il nous faut livrer bataille nous n'aurons aucune chance de nous en sortir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne nous ferons pas voir. »

Koji fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le côté opposé de la ville près duquel il atterrît. Comme Argoli semblait inquiet, il lui proposa de rester à bord de l'appareil mais son coéquipier lui annonça qu'il préférait l'accompagner. De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, la soucoupe rose n'était pas visible, les terriens espérèrent donc que le Cosmorak ne serait pas repéré mais ils décidèrent cependant de ne s'éloigner de leur vaisseau qu'un minimum de temps. Après s'être équipés de la même façon que lors de leur première sortie, ils entreprirent de traverser la ville afin de s'approcher de la soucoupe qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Mais, alors qu'ils cheminaient le long des restes des bâtiments tout en veillant à ne pas se faire repérer par d'éventuels soldats véghiens qui pourraient se trouver dans les parages, ils entendirent soudain un hurlement. Ils stoppèrent aussitôt leur avancée et se regardèrent aussi stupéfaits l'un que l'autre.

« Non ! cria-t-on. Au secours ! »

Cette fois-ci, les terriens comprirent qu'il s'agissait d'une voix humaine, d'une voix féminine plus exactement.

« Viens ! intima Koji à son coéquipier. C'est par là. »

Le jeune homme avança aussi vite qu'il le put mais sa combinaison le gênait pour courir ; Argoli le suivit avec peine. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à destination, ils s'arrêtèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur face à la scène qui se présenta à eux : une jeune femme se trouvait à terre menacée par un monstrueux animal. La bête aurait pu faire penser à une sorte d'énorme kangourou dont la peau aurait été constituée de grosses écailles marron et dont la bouche aurait été munie de dents acérées. Sa taille était assez impressionnante puisqu'elle devait être aussi haute que celle d'une dizaine d'hommes placés les uns au-dessus des autres. Les yeux globuleux fixaient la jeune femme dont le visage exprimait toute la frayeur qu'elle ressentait. À quelques pas de là, un homme était allongé sur le sol, immobile, visage contre terre. Koji remarqua que si l'homme était vêtu d'une combinaison du même type que la sienne, il n'en était pas de même pour la femme mais le pilote ne s'attarda pas sur la question ; le monstre venait de dérouler une langue d'une longueur inquiétante et dont l'extrémité ne tarda pas à s'enrouler autour du corps de l'inconnue qui hurla de terreur. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, le jeune homme dégaina son pistolaser, visa l'horrible organe à l'endroit précis où il émergeait de la bouche et tira ; une odeur de chair grillée se répandit aussitôt dans l'atmosphère. Dans un grognement de douleur, la bête se retourna vers le responsable de son malheur délaissant ainsi sa première victime. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et elle s'affaissa tout en tendant l'un de ses membres postérieur vers le pilote. Koji, conscient du danger, tira de nouveau tout en reculant mais, sa combinaison gênant quelque peu ses mouvements, il trébucha et tomba à la renverse ; son tir manqua sa cible. Il entendit les cris de la jeune femme et d'Argoli alors que la bête, d'un puissant coup de patte, le projetait quelques mètres plus loin et il laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il atterrît sur le sol. Serrant les dents, il se redressa à l'aide de ses bras pour apercevoir le monstre s'approcher de nouveau de lui, ajusta son arme et visa la tête. L'animal, touché entre les deux yeux fut alors frappé à mort et s'écroula comme une masse.

Koji se releva en grimaçant, son bras gauche lui faisait mal mais il ne s'appesantit pas sur la question. Argoli le rejoignit, soulagé de constater qu'il allait bien. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent alors vers l'inconnue. Elle portait un vêtement ajusté rappelant les combinaisons utilisées par les terriens à bord de leurs O.V.T. et le fait qu'elle ne portait rien sur la tête révélait une abondante chevelure blonde dont les boucles recouvraient son dos.

« Êtes-vous blessée ? lui demanda le pilote en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

- Non, répondit-elle en plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui du jeune homme, grâce à vous, mais si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, je...

- N'y pensez plus, la coupa-t-il en l'aidant à se relever. Allons voir comment va l'homme qui vous accompagnait. »

Celui-ci était en train de se mettre debout et assura qu'il avait simplement été étourdi par le choc et qu'il allait bien puis il remercia les terriens.

« Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Koji. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monstre ? J'espère que les animaux euphoriens ne ressemblent pas tous à celui-là.

- Qui je suis ? répéta la jeune femme avec un sourire. Mon nom est Stella mais ne pensez-vous pas que c'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question ? Même si vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous vous trouvez sur ma planète et le fait que vous portiez ces combinaisons m'incite à penser que vous venez d'ailleurs. Accompagnez-nous donc jusqu'à notre soucoupe, vous pourrez m'expliquer ce qui vous amène ici.

- Votre soucoupe ? s'étonna le pilote tout en observant son interlocutrice d'un regard soupçonneux. Vous voulez dire que la soucoupe rose se trouvant aux abords de la ville est à vous ?

- Oui, nous vivons à l'intérieur. La région étant plutôt inhospitalière, c'est préférable. N'êtes-vous pas de mon avis ? »

Les terriens échangèrent un regard entendu, tous deux se demandaient s'ils devaient faire confiance à cette ravissante jeune femme.

« Eh bien ? insista-t-elle. Vous semblez hésiter, nous n'allons pas vous manger.

- Hmm... c'est que, risqua Argoli, nous voudrions bien savoir pourquoi vous vous trouvez en possession d'une soucoupe véghienne.

- Oh c'est ça qui vous inquiète ? s'exclama la jeune femme. Alors rassurez-vous, nous sommes des scientifiques et nous venons de Ruby. Mes collègues sont originaires de cette planète, c'est pour cela qu'ils doivent porter une combinaison protectrice car la gravité y est moins élevée qu'ici. Moi, je n'ai pas ce problème car j'ai grandi sur Euphor. Après la défaite des véghiens sur Ruby, nous avons tout simplement récupéré leur soucoupe et nous sommes venus ici envoyés par nos dirigeants.

- La défaite des véghiens sur Ruby ? répéta Koji, incrédule. De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Lorsqu'ils ont appris la mort du Grand Strateguerre et de sa fille, les rubyniens se sont révoltés contre les occupants mais il faut bien dire la vérité, nous avons dû notre victoire qu'à l'appui de Goldorak.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le jeune homme stupéfait. Le prince d'Euphor s'est rendu sur Ruby ? Et vous savez où il se trouve actuellement ?

- Eh bien, je suppose qu'il y est encore. »

Koji sentit un soulagement indicible l'envahir ; si Actarus se trouvait effectivement sur Ruby, c'était qu'il allait bien, mais de toutes façons, il allait s'en assurer : puisqu'Argoli et lui avaient fait le voyage jusqu'ici, ils n'étaient plus à cela près. Les terriens acceptèrent l'invitation de la jeune femme et c'est ainsi qu'ils accompagnèrent les deux scientifiques jusqu'à leur soucoupe dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent. Celle-ci décolla aussitôt afin de rejoindre le Cosmorak et se poser non loin de l'appareil. Koji se chargea d'avertir Procyon puis rejoignit Argoli à l'intérieur de la soucoupe rose. Tout comme les scientifiques, les deux hommes purent alors ôter leur combinaison et furent ensuite invités à partager leur repas. Ils discutèrent longuement les terriens racontèrent certains épisodes de la guerre contre Véga tandis que les rubyniens parlèrent de leur planète. N'ayant jamais rencontré le prince d'Euphor, ils ne purent guère renseigner les terriens à son sujet, tout ce qu'ils savaient se résumait à peu de choses : le prince et la princesse se trouvaient sur Ruby et le roi de cette planète avait demandé à ce qu'une équipe d'experts se rende sur Euphor afin d'y étudier la possibilité de s'y établir sans danger. Stella leur apprit que l'énorme bête qui les avait attaqués était un animal qui avait muté sous l'effet des radiations et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux sur la planète.

Les terriens passèrent le reste de la journée et la nuit qui suivit à bord de l'appareil rubynien dont ils apprécièrent le confort. Le lendemain, ils remercièrent chaleureusement leurs hôtes et leur conseillèrent de se montrer prudents vis-à-vis de la faune locale. Koji se promit de parler de ce problème à Actarus afin qu'il intercède auprès du souverain de Ruby dans le but d'envoyer sur Euphor des personnes plus armées contre ce type de danger et qui pourraient protéger les scientifiques de manière efficace. Le Cosmorak s'envola alors en direction de sa nouvelle destination.


	18. Une rencontre inattendue

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Go Nagaï et des animes correspondants (Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Grendizer) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

* * *

**18. Une rencontre inattendue  
**

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'atmosphère de Ruby, les terriens furent immédiatement contactés par un homme chargé de la surveillance spatiale qui les somma de décliner leur identité ce dont Koji s'acquitta aussitôt.

« Mon nom est Koji Kabuto. Mon collègue Argoli et moi, nous venons de la planète Terre. Nous sommes des amis du prince d'Euphor et nous sommes à sa recherche. »

Face au long silence qui suivit la déclaration du jeune homme, celui-ci, intrigué, reprit la parole.

« Vous nous avez reçus ? Nous sommes des terriens et...

- Nous vous avons bien reçus, le coupa son interlocuteur. Ainsi vous êtes des amis du prince d'Euphor ? Très bien, vous allez atterrir, je vais vous donner les informations nécessaires et les principales caractéristiques de Ruby. »

L'homme énonça alors une série de chiffres ; les pilotes en déduisirent qu'ils pouvaient se passer de leur combinaison anti-G sur le sol de la planète et Koji dirigea le Cosmorak vers l'aire d'atterrissage indiquée. Lorsque l'appareil se fut posé, les deux hommes en sortirent munis de leur combinaison de vol et d'une ceinture contenant un pistolaser et un couteau. Des hommes en uniforme les attendaient et ceux-ci braquèrent leurs armes sur les terriens dès qu'ils eurent mirent pied à terre.

« Eh ! s'exclama Koji surpris par cet accueil. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Je suis désolé, lui répondit l'un des hommes présents, nous ne vous voulons pas de mal mais nous devons nous assurer que vous n'êtes pas des ennemis. Donnez-nous vos armes et suivez-nous ; vous allez devoir demeurer ici le temps que nous puissions vérifier l'exactitude de vos dires.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua le terrien. Nous avons fait un long voyage pour voir le prince et la princesse d'Euphor, nous n'avons pas envie d'attendre. Conduisez-nous vers eux immédiatement !

- Koji, lui fit remarquer Argoli, il faut bien que ces messieurs fassent leur travail. »

Le pilote poussa un soupir de contrariété mais se rangea à l'avis du chercheur et obtempéra aux ordres du chargé de sécurité.

« De toutes façons, continua le rubynien en l'observant et en esquissant une moue dégoûtée, si leurs altesses royales daignent vous recevoir, il faudra auparavant vous laver et vous changer.

- Si leurs altesses royales daignent nous recevoir ? répéta le jeune homme interloqué. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi Actarus et Phénicia...

- C'est bon, le coupa de nouveau Argoli, n'oublie pas qu'ici nos amis sont considérés comme des souverains. »

Koji poussa un second soupir encore plus prononcé que le premier, mais n'ajouta rien. L'impatience le gagnait déjà et il se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait encore attendre avant de pouvoir rencontrer ses amis. Il suivit les rubyniens de mauvaise grâce jusqu'à leur bureau dans lequel un homme fit placer les terriens devant une caméra dans le but de prendre des photos. Durant tout le temps que dura la prise de vues, Koji et Argoli observèrent les hommes qui les entouraient. Leurs yeux étaient noirs tandis que leur chevelure leur arrivant à la base du cou était de couleur sombre, violette, verte ou bleue.

Au palais, dans l'une des chambres royales, Actarus observait Phénicia qui se contemplait dans son miroir sous les yeux admiratifs des deux domestiques présentes. La jeune femme se retourna vers son frère, remonta sa longue chevelure rousse qu'elle maintint de ses mains au-dessus de sa tête à la manière d'un chignon et l'interrogea en lui lançant un sourire malicieux.

« Alors Actarus, que penses-tu de ma nouvelle robe ? J'ai longuement hésité sur la couleur du tissu qui servirait à la confectionner et je me demande encore si j'ai fait le bon choix.

- Elle te va à ravir, lui répondit le prince en s'approchant d'elle et en lui entourant la taille de ses mains. Le bleu de l'étoffe s'harmonise merveilleusement avec celui de tes yeux. Sais-tu que tu as grandi petite sœur depuis quelques mois ? Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme et une vraie princesse. Cela n'a pas dû être facile de composer avec les exigences de la cour et je trouve que tu y arrives assez bien malgré quelques accrocs parfois, tu es même parvenue à obtenir des assouplissements du protocole, je suis fière de toi. »

A ces mots, Phénicia cessa de sourire et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère en poussant un soupir. Actarus ne fut pas dupe des causes du soudain changement d'attitude de sa sœur. Il savait que si celle-ci avait pu obtenir quelques satisfactions concernant les règles de convenance instituées à la cour, elle le devait en grande partie à l'intérêt que lui portait le fils du roi de Ruby qui avait intercédé en sa faveur auprès de ses parents. En effet, l'héritier du trône avait été séduit par le charme de la jeune euphorienne dès le premier regard et n'avait pas tardé à déclarer sa flamme en demandant sa main à son frère. Si Actarus n'avait pas passé plusieurs années sur Terre, il aurait sans doute répondu aussitôt par l'affirmative ; le jeune et séduisant prince rubynien se trouvait être un parti idéal pour une princesse dont la terre natale présentait un avenir encore très incertain. Mais l'ancien palefrenier qui avait côtoyé d'autres modes de vie souhaitait que sa sœur prenne la décision elle-même et en accord avec ses sentiments.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait obtenu ces aménagements, lui rappela Phénicia en faisant la moue. Si le prince n'était pas amoureux de moi, rien n'aurait changé.

- Quelle décision penses-tu prendre concernant sa demande en mariage ? »

Phénicia ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question de son frère. Certes, elle trouvait le prince très séduisant et l'intérêt qu'il lui portait ne la laissait pas indifférente mais elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment sure de ses sentiments pour prendre une décision qui l'engagerait pour sa vie entière. De plus, ayant été élevée sur Terre, elle n'avait jamais envisagé de se marier aussi jeune. Si elle ne pouvait pas nier que le fait d'être courtisée par son séduisant prétendant était très agréable, elle ne se sentait pas capable de prendre une décision pour l'instant.

« Tout s'est passé tellement vite, répondit-elle enfin. Notre départ de la Terre et la séparation d'avec nos amis, notre arrivée ici, le combat que nous avons dû mener contre les occupants de Ruby, le retour des souverains légitimes sur le trône et cette demande en mariage presqu'aussitôt après notre victoire, cette nouvelle vie si différente de celle que j'ai connue sur la planète bleue... De plus...

- De plus tu aimais bien Koji n'est-ce pas ? la taquina Actarus en souriant.

- C'est vrai, concéda la jeune femme en souriant à son tour. Je me demande ce qu'il devient d'ailleurs. Tu sais, il me manque, et Vénusia aussi, de même que ton père, Mizar, Riguel et tous les autres. »

Phénicia se tut soudain sentant une certaine nostalgie la gagner. Oui, ses anciens amis lui manquaient, la vie sur Terre lui manquait, et même si son existence actuelle avait présenté l'attrait de la nouveauté dans un premier temps, elle commençait à trouver que celle-ci ressemblait plus à une prison qu'à autre chose. Une prison dorée certes, dans laquelle elle était admirée et adulée mais la liberté dont elle avait joui autrefois se rappelait souvent à son souvenir. Cependant, elle était princesse d'Euphor et elle ne souhaitait pas non plus se soustraire à son devoir ; elle avait fait des efforts pour s'adapter à son nouveau mode de vie et même si elle n'avait fondamentalement pas changé, elle avait muri et était fière des résultats obtenus. Tout cela était vrai mais il y avait autre chose, la vie à la cour lui avait révélé une partie d'elle même dont elle n'avait pas pris conscience avant d'y être confrontée. Même si elle avait grandi sur Terre sans aucun souvenir de sa vie sur Euphor, même si elle ne connaissait rien de sa condition princière à l'époque où elle vivait aux côtés de son grand-père qu'elle ignorait être son percepteur, elle avait toujours été princesse dans l'âme. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle avait autrefois aimé s'entourer d'amis qui l'admiraient, qu'elle avait déjà des goûts prononcés pour les jolies robes et les bijoux, qu'elle ne s'occupait guère du prix que cela pouvait coûter et qu'elle avait traité Koji de haut à plusieurs reprises : elle était sa Grâce la princesse Phénicia d'Euphor et cette partie d'elle-même, elle savait désormais qu'elle ne pourrait pas la renier. Toutefois, elle se sentait tiraillée entre sa vie d'autrefois et les exigences de son rang actuel. Lorsqu'Actarus avait décidé de quitter la Terre pour tenter de redonner vie à sa planète natale, elle l'avait suivi comme une évidence mais cette décision n'était pas réellement la sienne et elle ressentait le besoin de prendre le temps d'effectuer un choix qui soit vraiment le sien en toute conscience des conséquences qu'il impliquerait. Autrement dit, elle ne savait encore pas bien où elle en était dans tous ces bouleversements qui avaient jalonné sa vie.

« Actarus, déclara-t-elle soudain à son frère, lorsque nous serons sur Euphor, je tiens à ce que nous transformions notre façon de vivre, je ne veux pas d'une monarchie basée sur des convenances et des règles trop strictes, j'ai envie de retrouver une certaine liberté que nous avons bien du mal à sauvegarder ici. »

Le prince acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en se demandant s'ils pourraient réellement s'établir un jour sur leur planète natale. Certes, il en gardait l'espoir mais il ne le ferait que si l'équipe d'experts envoyée sur Euphor pourrait lui assurer qu'il ne ferait prendre aucun risque à son peuple. Dans le cas contraire, il lui faudrait trouver une autre solution mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait envisager de satisfaisant et cette incertitude lui pesait.

Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent ses réflexions, l'une des domestiques ouvrit et une jeune femme portant une petite mallette à la main pénétra dans la pièce, fit une révérence et s'approcha de la jeune euphorienne.

« Notre médecin s'est absenté si je comprends bien, déclara celle-ci à la nouvelle venue.

- Oui, princesse Phénicia, lui répondit cette dernière, mais il sera de retour à la cour dès demain. C'est moi qui le remplace comme chaque fois qu'il s'absente. Il m'a demandé de passer vous voir.

- Je vais mieux, précisa la jeune femme. Notre médecin se fait beaucoup trop de soucis pour moi, ce n'était qu'un banal mal de gorge sans gravité.

- Eh bien, je te laisse avec Orane, intervint le prince. A plus tard petite sœur.

- A plus tard Actarus », lui répondit celle-ci en lui adressant un magnifique sourire.

Les deux domestiques ouvrirent la porte que le jeune homme franchit suivi des jeunes femmes qui se postèrent dans le couloir pour attendre la fin de la consultation. Le prince s'éloigna, il devait s'entretenir avec le souverain de Ruby et plusieurs de ses homologues au sujet des prochaines actions à entreprendre pour la reconstruction des mondes récemment libérés du joug de Véga. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans les bureaux du roi, celui-ci l'accueillit chaleureusement.

« Mon cher ami, lui déclara-t-il le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai une nouvelle à vous apprendre qui ne vous laissera pas indifférent. Deux hommes sont arrivés à bord d'un vaisseau spatial, ils déclarent venir de la planète Terre sur laquelle vous avez séjourné durant plusieurs années. Leur objectif est de vous rencontrer.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le prince atterré. Mais ce n'est pas possible !

- Je trouve cela curieux aussi, lui répondit son interlocuteur en lui tendant des photos. C'est pour cette raison que je souhaiterais que vous les identifiiez. »

Troublé, Actarus s'en saisit et les observa en écarquillant les yeux de stupéfaction.

« Koji, Argoli, murmura-t-il toujours aussi déconcerté. C'est incroyable ! Comment peuvent-ils être ici ? »

Ce fut ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, les deux terriens furent escortés au palais à bord d'un véhicule rubynien. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la résidence royale, ils furent tous deux éblouis par la beauté de l'endroit. Le sol était constitué d'un matériau rappelant le marbre rose, des arabesques argentées ornaient les murs sur lesquels étaient accrochés de beaux tableaux, les fenêtres des couloirs traversés donnaient sur de magnifiques jardins. Lorsqu'ils furent introduits dans la salle du trône, Koji aperçut immédiatement Actarus assis sur un siège luxueux recouvert de velours bleu et, sans prêter attention au couple royal, il s'élança vers son ami sous le regard éberlué d'Argoli.

« Actarus ! s'exclama-t-il. Je te retrouve enfin ! »

Mais à peine avait-il fait trois pas que deux gardes s'interposèrent, des armes à rayon laser à la main.

« Halte ! lui intima l'un d'eux. Ne vous approchez pas des souverains, vous devez rester à distance ! »

Koji allait riposter mais Actarus se leva et se dirigea vers le trio.

« C'est bon, intervint-il en s'adressant aux deux rubyniens, laissez-le, c'est un ami, nous n'avons rien à craindre de lui. »

Les deux hommes s'effacèrent l'air désapprobateur mais s'abstinrent de prononcer le moindre mot. Actarus et Koji se retrouvèrent face à face et se regardèrent aussi émus l'un que l'autre. Assis sur le trône, le roi et la reine n'avaient pas fait le moindre mouvement ; ils observaient la scène avec intérêt.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es ici, articula l'euphorien en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son ami qui arborait un large sourire traduisant la joie qu'il ressentait. Viens, je vais te présenter. »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers les souverains et s'approchèrent du trône suivi d'Argoli. Les terriens s'inclinèrent puis Actarus les présenta. Le roi les assura de sa gratitude pour avoir prêté main forte au prince d'Euphor dans sa lutte contre les envahisseurs puis leur suggéra de se retirer afin de se retrouver entre amis.

Les terriens suivirent le prince dans les couloirs du palais et ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans l'un des salons qui se trouvait être vide à ce moment de la journée. Actarus leur raconta qu'après être arrivés sur Euphor, ils avaient trouvé des survivants mais qu'un certain nombre d'entre eux souffraient de maladies diverses probablement dues aux radiations ou du moins à la situation précaire dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés après l'attaque véghienne. Actarus et sa sœur étaient donc repartis à bord de Goldorak afin de chercher de l'aide chez des peuples dont les planètes n'avaient pas été victimes d'une destruction aussi importante que la leur et ce fut ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent sur Ruby où ils durent livrer bataille aux côtés des rubyniens pour les libérer des troupes véghiennes. La victoire avait cependant été relativement rapide du fait que le moral de leurs ennemis avait subi un coup rude lorsqu'ils avaient appris la mort du Grand Stratéguerre et de sa fille ; ils n'avaient donc pas opposé beaucoup de résistance. Puis, les différents peuples des mondes ayant été victimes de la folie de Véga s'étaient prêtés main forte pour se secourir mutuellement. En particulier, les survivants d'Euphor et de Pallas de même qu'une bonne partie des prisonniers d'Akéreb avaient été accueillis sur Ruby afin d'y recevoir des soins. Mais face au nombre de personnes à soigner et aux infrastructures à reconstruire, tout le monde était submergé de travail. Les véghiens qui voulaient empêcher tout risque de communication entre les peuples des différentes planètes annexées, avaient détruit les appareils permettant de communiquer à longue distance et n'utilisaient que ceux se trouvant à bord de leurs soucoupes, ce qui expliquait qu'Actarus n'avait pas encore pu donner de ses nouvelles. Les terriens racontèrent alors ce qui avait motivé leur voyage puis Actarus fit appeler Phénicia.

« Je ne l'ai pas avertie de votre arrivée, les informa-t-il. Elle va être surprise ! »

Lorsque la princesse pénétra dans le salon et découvrit les nouveaux venus, elle resta quelques instants muette de stupeur mais elle ne fut pas la seule. Les terriens furent tous deux subjugués par la ravissante jeune femme qui leur faisait face et ne purent, dans un premier temps, prononcer le moindre mot. Certes, ils avaient toujours trouvé que Phénicia était très jolie mais, durant ces quelques mois, elle avait changé et était devenue une femme. De plus, la robe et les bijoux qu'elle portait magnifiaient sa beauté. Koji en particulier n'en revenait pas et, constatant sa consternation, Actarus ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement. Puis, soudain, la jeune femme se ressaisit et s'élança vers le pilote.

« Koji ! Toi ! Ici ! s'exclama-t-elle en le rejoignant. Je n'en reviens pas.

- Phénicia, murmura le jeune homme ému. Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir... »

La jeune femme posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de son interlocuteur ; elle avait besoin de le toucher, de s'assurer qu'il était bien réel, d'être sure qu'elle ne rêvait pas, mais celui-ci eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul et ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur.

« Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? lui demanda la princesse à la fois surprise et inquiète.

- Ce n'est rien, s'empressa-t-il de lui répondre. J'ai simplement un peu mal au bras.

- Un peu mal au bras...? répéta l'euphorienne incrédule. Mais je t'ai à peine touché et tu m'as eu l'air d'avoir très mal !

- Depuis quand ton bras te fait-il souffrir ? demanda Actarus perplexe.

- J'ai dû me battre contre un monstrueux animal qui menaçait une jeune femme sur Euphor et je suis tombé sur le bras lors du combat. Mais ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Une jeune femme ? répéta Actarus, étonné. Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, confirma le pilote. Pourquoi ? Cela a l'air de te surprendre.

- J'avais insisté pour que l'équipe d'experts ne comporte aucune femme, maugréa le prince. Excusez-moi, il faut que j'en ai le cœur net, je vous reverrai plus tard. Phénicia, occupe-toi de lui. »

Actarus sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide tandis que la princesse appuyait sur un bouton sous le regard surpris du terrien. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, une domestique entra et fit une révérence.

« Savez-vous si Orane est encore ici ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- Je pense que oui, princesse, lui répondit la servante. Je ne crois pas que son mari soit déjà venu la chercher.

- Alors faites-la venir, cet homme a besoin de soins.

- Hein ? s'exclama Koji pendant que la rubynienne se retirait. Je vais bien, je n'ai besoin de rien, il est inutile de...

- Ah oui ? riposta Phénicia en lui attrapant le bras. Tu crois vraiment ?

- Eh ! Mais ça ne va pas non ? s'écria le pilote en grimaçant. Tu me fais mal !

- C'est bien pour cela que tu vas voir un médecin, continua l'euphorienne d'un ton déterminé. Et il est inutile de discuter, c'est un ordre !

- Quoi ? rétorqua le terrien suffoqué. Écoute-moi bien Phénicia, tu peux peut-être donner des ordres à qui tu veux ici mais pas à moi...

- Décidément, le coupa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, tu es toujours le même : un paysan ! Je t'offre le rare privilège de te faire soigner par le médecin de la famille royale et toi, tu fais le difficile !

- Le rare privilège de..., répéta le jeune homme qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Ton statut de princesse te monte à la tête ou quoi ? »

Sous le regard blasé d'Argoli, les jeunes gens continuèrent à se chamailler jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin qui mit un terme à leur discussion. Lorsque la rubynienne entra, elle fit une révérence puis releva les yeux et croisa le regard du terrien qui la regardait d'un air soupçonneux ; il ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'elle semblait bien jeune pour avoir eu le temps de faire des études de médecine même en admettant que celles-ci fussent plus courtes que celles qui étaient demandées sur Terre. Phénicia mit Orane au courant de la situation et lui demanda d'emmener Koji à l'infirmerie afin d'examiner son bras. Pendant que la princesse parlait, la doctoresse continua à soutenir le regard du jeune homme qui, troublé par la profondeur de ces yeux noirs qui le fixaient avec tant d'intensité, ne parvenait pas à rompre le contact visuel. Lorsque Phénicia se tut, le médecin invita le pilote à la suivre.

« Euh..., balbutia le jeune homme encore perturbé, je vous assure que c'est inutile et...

- Douteriez-vous de mes capacités ? », le coupa Orane en esquissant un sourire.

Koji rougit sous l'insinuation, jeta un bref coup d'œil à Phénicia qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser puis soupira en se dirigeant vers la porte du salon suivi de la doctoresse. Inutile de résister à cette gamine qu'était la sœur d'Actarus, elle aurait le dernier mot de toutes façons, alors il valait mieux en finir le plus rapidement possible. Durant le trajet vers l'infirmerie, le pilote observa la jeune femme à la dérobée. Elle ressemblait aux autres représentants du peuple rubynien qu'il avait croisés depuis son arrivée. Sa peau était très blanche et ses yeux d'un noir intense, ses cheveux d'un violet sombre lui arrivaient à la base du cou, quelques mèches plus longues que le reste de sa chevelure ne manquèrent pas de lui rappeler la coiffure du commandant Eurydie, une rubynienne qu'il avait connue sur Terre, et malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce type de physique, il la trouvait ravissante. Elle portait une robe blanche lui arrivant sous le genou et munie de larges manches trois-quarts. Une fois parvenu à destination, le jeune homme fut invité à ôter le haut de sa combinaison et à s'étendre sur un lit. La doctoresse s'assit près de lui et lui palpa le bras puis le rassura sur son état.

« Il s'agit d'un problème musculaire, lui indiqua-t-elle, mais rien de grave malgré la douleur que vous ressentez. Je vais vous faire un massage avec une huile de ma composition. Fermez les yeux et détendez-vous, vous me semblez bien nerveux. »

Vexé que la jeune femme se soit rendue compte de son état aussi facilement, Koji s'exécuta sans prononcer le moindre mot. Peu après, il sentit que celle-ci appliquait l'huile sur sa peau et qu'elle commençait le massage. Ses muscles se détendirent rapidement sous les doigts experts de la rubynienne ; les gestes étaient précis et efficaces révélant une maîtrise certaine du toucher thérapeutique si bien que le jeune homme finit par conclure que ses premiers soupçons n'étaient probablement pas justifiés. D'ailleurs, lorsque ce fut terminé, il se surprit même à le regretter. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard d'Orane qui le troubla autant que la première fois mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question car elle prenait déjà la parole.

« Dites-moi Koji, l'interrogea-t-elle en lui souriant. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Koji n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh... oui... », bafouilla ce dernier assez surpris.

Le jeune homme ne put rien ajouter d'autre, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage penché sur lui et le trouble qu'il ressentait ne faisait que s'intensifier au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

« D'où venez-vous Koji ? reprit la rubynienne. Vous n'êtes manifestement pas originaire de cette planète, cela se voit à votre physique. Malgré le fait que vous pourriez éventuellement passer pour un natif d'Euphor ou de Pallas, l'examen musculaire le dément. Alors, d'où venez-vous ?

- De la planète Terre, répondit machinalement le jeune homme en s'éclaircissant la voix afin de masquer son trouble. C'est... c'est très loin d'ici. En fait, je ne suis que de passage, je ne vais pas tarder à repartir.

- Oh, je comprends mieux, continua Orane. Bon, je vais devoir vous quitter, je suis attendue. »

Koji ressentit un pincement au cœur à ces derniers mots ; Orane était attendue et il savait par qui : la servante avait fait allusion à son mari. La doctoresse ajouta que le médecin officiel de la cour reviendrait le lendemain et que c'était à lui qu'il faudrait que le jeune homme s'adresse dans le cas où son bras nécessiterait des soins supplémentaires. Lorsqu'elle lui dit adieu, la bouche du terrien refusa de prononcer le même mot et ne put articuler qu'un vague merci. La jeune femme quitta alors la pièce et Koji sentit une impression de vide le submerger. Sa poitrine se comprima, il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps auprès de lui ; à peine l'avait-elle quitté qu'elle lui manquait déjà douloureusement. Il s'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête dans ses mains ; que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle attirance pour une femme, même pas pour Misato, et le fait que ce soit survenu si soudainement le perturbait profondément. Il poussa un long soupir, releva la tête et dirigea son regard vers la porte ; il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il quitte cette pièce, qu'il retrouve ses amis pour lesquels il avait effectué un si long voyage, mais tout cela lui semblait maintenant si dérisoire face au manque qui l'étreignait. Il resta là sans bouger durant quelques minutes, le regard vide et le cœur lourd puis décida soudain de se ressaisir. Il fallait qu'il oublie cette fille ! Qu'il oublie le trouble qu'elle avait fait naître en lui et qu'il sorte de cette infirmerie le plus rapidement possible ! Il se leva d'un bond, gagna le couloir et demanda son chemin à la première servante croisée sans se douter que cette brusque décision ressemblait plus à une fuite qu'à autre chose.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon qu'il avait quitté une trentaine de minutes auparavant, le jeune homme constata que Phénicia et Argoli n'étaient plus là mais Actarus l'attendait. Le prince lui apprit que sa sœur avait regagné ses appartements afin de se préparer pour le dîner et il proposa au terrien de le faire accompagner à la chambre qui lui avait été réservée et dans laquelle il pourrait lui aussi se changer. Il termina en lui annonçant qu'il partirait pour Euphor le surlendemain à bord de Goldorak.

« Tu pars pour Euphor ? répéta Koji incrédule. Mais que vas-tu faire là-bas ?

- Je me suis renseigné, lui annonça Actarus l'air soucieux. Aucune femme n'a été envoyée sur ma planète et tous les survivants ont été évacués. Je veux savoir qui est celle que tu as vue là-bas et comment elle y est arrivée.

- Alors je vais avec toi ! répondit spontanément le terrien intrigué par ce que venait de lui apprendre son ami. Ceci m'a l'air curieux effectivement, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seul.

- Non, je me débrouillerai, il va falloir que tu rentres sur Terre, père ne pourra pas se passer de vous deux trop longtemps.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Koji à regret, mais j'y pense, si je partais après-demain, je pourrais t'accompagner jusqu'à Euphor et nous nous séparerions là-bas. Concernant ton père, il faudrait que je lui envoie un message à l'aide du Cosmorak.

- Pas de problème, je te ferai accompagner après le repas.

- Dis ! A propos de ta planète, tu penses vraiment pouvoir y vivre un jour ? »

Actarus ne répondit pas immédiatement à la question qui venait de lui être posée. Il soupira, s'assit sur l'un des sièges et baissa la tête. Ce problème le taraudait sans cesse et malheureusement, il n'avait pas de réponse.

« Je ne sais pas, finit-il par avouer la voix empreinte de tristesse. Je n'en sais rien du tout mais si ce n'est pas possible, que vais-je faire pour mon peuple ? »

Koji l'observa quelques instants, il perçut la douleur de son ami et trouva cela très injuste. Le prince avait déjà suffisamment souffert, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas vivre enfin en paix ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être heureux sur sa planète qui lui était si chère ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait tandis qu'Actarus gardait le silence, le jeune homme eut soudain une idée.

« Et si tu revenais sur Terre ? lui proposa-t-il. Cela te changerait les idées et cela ferait plaisir à tout le monde là-bas. D'autre part, ton père est en train de construire un vaisseau spatial dans le but de partir à la recherche de nouvelles ressources énergétiques. A mon retour, nous embarquerons à bord du Spatiorak afin d'explorer une planète qui devrait être habitable. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous ? Cette planète pourrait peut-être vous accueillir si toutefois la vie sur Euphor se révélait être trop risquée. »

A ces mots, Actarus releva la tête. Certes, sa planète natale était celle sur laquelle il préférerait s'établir, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais dans le cas où cela ne serait pas possible... Le prince sentit l'espoir le gagner, coloniser une planète inhabitée pouvait effectivement être une solution. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Je vais réfléchir sérieusement à ta proposition, assura-t-il à son ami. Et maintenant un domestique va t'accompagner jusqu'à ta chambre, je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ? »

Cette nuit-là, Koji ne trouva pas le sommeil facilement. Certes, il était heureux et soulagé d'avoir retrouvé ses amis sains et saufs, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Orane. Il partirait le surlendemain et ne la reverrait jamais ; cette pensée lui était douloureuse mais il savait que c'était mieux ainsi, qu'elle n'était pas pour lui puisqu'elle appartenait à un autre. Pour se rassurer, il se dit qu'il finirait par l'oublier mais il avait simultanément la sensation que sa vie ne serait plus la même désormais, qu'il lui manquerait toujours quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il soupira, il ne s'était pas bien occupé de sa vie sentimentale jusqu'alors et la rencontre avec la jeune rubynienne lui avait fait brutalement prendre conscience qu'il avait lui aussi besoin d'aimer et d'être aimé. Il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues et ne tenta pas de les retenir. Pour la première fois, il se sentait vraiment seul...

Le lendemain, Koji ne vit pas beaucoup ses amis euphoriens trop pris par leurs obligations. Heureusement, il y avait les repas durant lesquels il pouvait les apercevoir mais il n'avait guère l'occasion de bavarder avec eux du fait qu'Argoli et lui ne se trouvaient pas placés à la table réservée aux membres des familles royales de Ruby et d'Euphor. Il passa donc la journée à errer dans les couloirs et les jardins du palais et commençait à s'ennuyer sérieusement ; il trouvait le temps long et avait hâte de repartir pour la planète bleue. En fin d'après-midi, peu après avoir regagné sa chambre, un domestique l'informa que le prince d'Euphor souhaitait le voir et le conduisit à travers les couloirs de la somptueuse résidence jusqu'aux appartements princiers. Actarus lui confirma son départ pour sa planète le lendemain matin de bonne heure et lui suggéra de partir plus tard dans la matinée après avoir fait ses adieux à Phénicia. Il lui apprit également que le souverain de Ruby donnait un bal dans la soirée et que les terriens y étaient conviés.

« Je ne connais pas les danses d'ici, lui fit remarquer Koji, et je risque surtout d'être ridicule mais ta sœur m'acceptera peut-être comme cavalier malgré mon incompétence.

- Non, le détrompa l'euphorien, il ne sera pas possible que tu danses avec elle.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna son interlocuteur. Mais pourquoi donc ?

- En temps normal, elle aurait peut-être pu être ta cavalière mais le prince de Ruby a demandé sa main et il serait mal vu qu'un autre homme danse avec elle tant qu'elle n'a pas donné de réponse.

- Tant qu'elle n'a pas donné de réponse ? répéta Koji interloqué. Mais pourquoi ne lui répond-t-elle pas négativement ? Elle n'envisage tout de même pas de l'épouser ? Et si elle l'envisage, j'espère que tu empêcheras ça ! »

Ce fut au tour d'Actarus d'être surpris, il ne comprenait pas que son ami puisse lui tenir de tels propos, l'héritier du trône serait un époux parfait pour sa sœur ci celle-ci le souhaitait.

« Pourquoi m'y opposerais-je ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? s'emporta Koji, agacé. Mais parce qu'elle est trop jeune pour se marier ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ont les femmes à se marier aussi jeunes sur cette planète ? Comment veux-tu que les couples fonctionnent bien longtemps dans de telles conditions ? »

De plus en plus surpris par les propos du terrien, Actarus ne trouva rien à répondre sur le moment. Il se demanda pourquoi le jeune homme se mettait dans un tel état et chercha ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire pour le calmer.

« Que veux-tu ? finit-il par rétorquer d'un ton léger. Le destin d'une princesse est d'épouser un prince et les mariages princiers se concluent souvent très tôt dans la vie. »

L'euphorien avait lancé cette réplique plus pour détendre l'atmosphère que pour autre chose mais cela eut un effet totalement opposé sur les nerfs déjà bien malmenés de son ami. Koji serra les poings et s'avança vers lui ; la colère se lisait sur son visage.

« Ah oui ! lança-t-il en haussant la voix. C'est ta façon de voir les choses ? Et je suppose que tu considères également que le destin d'un prince est d'épouser une princesse ?

- Voyons, Koji, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je n'ai aucune envie de me calmer ! renchérit ce dernier. Je veux savoir, Actarus ! Est-ce que tu te marierais avec une jeune femme qui ne serait pas noble ? Une fille ayant été élevée dans une ferme, par exemple, et qui serait éperdument amoureuse de toi depuis longtemps ?

- Mais enfin, insista le prince déconcerté, où veux-tu en venir ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

- Où je veux en venir ? s'étrangla presque le terrien. Tu oses me demander ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es jamais aperçu que Vénusia t'aimait !

- Vénusia ?... Mais...

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Vénusia t'aime et elle souffre énormément depuis ton départ. Elle souffre tellement qu'elle n'ose pas envisager une relation avec un autre homme et qu'elle risque de gâcher sa vie à cause de cela !

- Vénusia..., répéta Actarus abasourdi. Je... je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, Koji, je t'assure que je ne veux pas, je l'aime trop pour cela..., je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. »

L'abattement soudain du prince apaisa le terrien mieux que n'importe quel discours et c'est d'une voix plus calme qu'il lui dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il parle à la fille de Riguel le plus rapidement possible ; Actarus acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Koji soupira, cette discussion l'avait éprouvé, il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Oh, Koji ! lui lança Actarus.

- Oui ? répondit celui-ci en s'arrêtant.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa l'euphorien, pour ce que je t'ai dit à propos du mariage des princes, je plaisantais bien sûr. Je ne pensais pas que cela te toucherait autant. »

Koji se retourna et lui fit face, il le fixa quelques instants puis se détourna.

« Laisse tomber ! », lui lança-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Actarus se tourna alors vers la fenêtre de laquelle il s'approcha, il en ouvrit un battant, il contempla le coucher du soleil sur les jardins royaux, l'air était doux, les fleurs fermaient leurs corolles, la nature rubynienne était belle. Cela lui rappela l'amour qu'il avait ressenti pour la planète bleue, pour sa verdure, ses arbres et ses fleurs.

« Vénusia..., songea-t-il tristement. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas compris mon amour ? »

Dès qu'il se retrouva dans le couloir, Koji s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux quelques instants. La tension qu'il avait ressentie dans les minutes précédentes retombait peu à peu et il ne comprenait plus son attitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de réagir aussi violemment aux propos d'Actarus ? Cependant, une chose était sure : si Orane ne s'était pas mariée si jeune, si elle avait encore été célibataire, il aurait peut-être eu une chance auprès d'elle et cette pensée lui était insupportable.

Le lendemain, les terriens firent leurs adieux à la princesse mais Phénicia et Koji se promirent de se revoir dès que possible. Actarus était déjà parti depuis plusieurs heures pour Euphor et le pilote du Cosmorak allait en prendre également la direction dès qu'il aurait rejoint son appareil. Un véhicule rubynien attendait à la sortie du palais, Argoli y monta et Koji se retourna vers la somptueuse demeure. La gorge serrée, il eut une dernière pensée pour Orane avant de rejoindre son coéquipier et le chauffeur démarra.


	19. Le retour

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Go Nagaï et des animes correspondants (Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Grendizer) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

* * *

**19. Le retour  
**

Koji resta silencieux durant tout le trajet qui l'emmenait du palais à l'aéroport où se trouvait le Cosmorak. Il regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux en réfléchissant à ce que lui avait dit Actarus à propos de Stella. Ainsi le prince avait demandé à ce qu'aucune femme ne fasse partie de l'expédition. Cela n'étonnait pas vraiment le terrien ; son ami avait toujours été protecteur vis-à-vis de la gente féminine. Il se souvenait qu'il avait mis du temps à accepter que Vénusia participe à la lutte contre Véga et qu'il n'avait pas voulu que le commandant Eurydie porte des vêtements militaires ; de même, il avait sans doute souhaité éviter qu'une femme soit exposée aux éventuels dangers pouvant se rencontrer sur Euphor. Mais la jeune scientifique s'y était rendue malgré tout. Pourquoi et comment ? Personne ne le savait.

Le véhicule arriva à destination ce qui interrompit les réflexions du pilote. Argoli et lui en descendirent et la voiture s'éloigna. Les deux terriens se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment afin de régler les formalités de départ. Deux personnes se trouvaient là, près de la porte, immobiles, elles semblaient attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elles tournaient le dos aux arrivants mais du fait de la couleur de leurs cheveux, Koji supposa qu'il s'agissait de rubyniens. Soudain la femme se retourna et le cœur du jeune homme chavira ; c'était Orane. Stupéfait, le pilote s'arrêta net. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se trouve de nouveau en sa présence ? Il lui serait encore plus difficile de partir désormais !

« Eh bien, tu viens ? » lui lança Argoli qui l'avait déjà dépassé de quelques pas.

Koji ne répondit pas mais reprit sa progression vers l'entrée du bâtiment, le cœur battant ; il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune femme.

« Tu as vu ? lui dit le chercheur. N'est-ce pas le médecin qui t'a soigné avant-hier ? »

Les deux rubyniens les avaient maintenant rejoints. Koji lança un regard rapide à l'homme aux cheveux verts qui lui faisait face puis reporta son attention sur celle qui le troublait tant mais ne parvint pas à articuler le moindre mot.

« Koji, lui demanda-t-elle sans préambule, pourrais-je te parler quelques instants ?

- Euh... oui..., bafouilla le jeune homme en constatant qu'elle l'avait tutoyé.

- J'aimerais te parler à toi seul », lui précisa son interlocutrice en désignant Argoli du regard.

Bien que quelque peu surpris par cette demande, ce dernier informa son coéquipier qu'il l'attendrait à l'intérieur du bâtiment et s'éclipsa. Koji se retrouva seul avec les deux rubyniens et la jeune femme reprit la parole.

« Kerto et moi nous aimerions nous rendre sur ta planète. Cela t'ennuierait-il de nous emmener ? »

Le pilote écarquilla les yeux de surprise et resta quelques instants sans pouvoir réagir. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Emmener Orane avec lui, jamais il n'aurait oser l'espérer, il n'y avait même pas pensé ! Son cœur se gonfla de joie mais ce fut de courte durée ; il y avait Kerto. La présence de son mari le ramena à la réalité et il réalisa brutalement qu'il ne pouvait pas emmener deux extraterrestres sur Terre. Qu'y feraient-ils ? Sans parler des problèmes qui ne manqueraient pas de surgir lorsque cela se saurait. D'ailleurs pourquoi voulaient-ils donc se rendre sur sa planète ?

« Je suis désolé, répondit-il à regret à la jeune femme qui semblait attendre anxieusement sa réponse. Ce n'est pas possible. Que feriez-vous là-bas ? Et pourquoi voulez-vous vous y rendre ?

- Mon frère est sur Terre, expliqua la doctoresse au pilote de plus en plus consterné. Nous avons été séparés du fait de la guerre et je voudrais tellement le retrouver. »

Koji fronça les sourcils : soit Orane lui racontait des histoires et il ne voyait pas quelle pouvait être sa motivation, soit elle se trompait. Il fit un effort de mémoire qui lui confirma que ce frère ne pouvait pas se trouver sur la planète bleue : lorsque le commandant Eurydie y avait débarqué, elle était seule, aucun homme ne l'accompagnait.

« Non, tu te trompes, insista-t-il en employant à son tour le tutoiement sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ton frère ne peut pas être sur Terre, aucun rubynien ne s'y trouve d'ailleurs, je suis désolé.

- Je ne suis pas née sur Ruby, le corrigea la jeune femme. Kerto et moi, nous venons de Suprénia.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le pilote de plus en plus abasourdi. Suprénia ? Vous venez de Suprénia ?

- Oui, confirma Kerto en prenant la parole pour la première fois. Cela a l'air de beaucoup te surprendre. »

Koji en resta interdit. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait rencontrer un jour des supréniens en chair et en os ! Il les observa tour à tour.

« C'est étonnant que vous ressembliez autant aux rubyniens », remarqua-t-il, perplexe.

Orane interrogea son mari du regard, celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Alors la jeune femme se tourna de nouveau vers le terrien. D'une main, elle remonta l'une des manches de sa robe jusqu'à son épaule et le pilote constata que la peau de son bras était d'une couleur semblable à celle d'une américaine de la Terre. Elle saisit ensuite ses cheveux et tira dessus, ôtant ainsi la perruque qu'elle portait. Sa chevelure se répandit sur ses épaules puis descendit en cascade le long de son dos ; elle était aussi noire que celle de Koji mais, ce qui la distinguait de la sienne, c'était qu'elle scintillait sous l'effet de la lumière.

« Oh ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en tendant machinalement la main en direction des cheveux d'Orane.

Cependant, au moment de les toucher, il réalisa ce qu'il allait faire et retira sa main en rougissant.

« Je... je suis désolé, bafouilla-t-il, confus. Je... je ne voulais pas... »

La jeune femme éclata de rire tandis que Koji lançait un regard à Kerto ; celui-ci semblait l'observer avec une attention particulière et le pilote se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura la doctoresse. Ceux qui ont l'occasion de découvrir notre chevelure en sont toujours très surpris.

- Vous avez tous ces cheveux-là ? l'interrogea le jeune homme plus pour masquer son trouble que pas réel intérêt.

- Oui, confirma-t-elle en remettant en place sa chevelure violette, les cheveux de tous les supréniens sont noirs et scintillent. Ici, nous nous sommes procurés des perruques afin que les véghiens ne nous retrouvent pas. Alors ? Tu acceptes de nous emmener sur Terre ? Je sais que tu es proche de Kallan, je l'ai senti dès que je t'ai vu au palais.

- Eh bien... oui... mais..., commença le terrien avant de s'interrompre.

- Mais quoi ? insista son interlocutrice. Tu ne peux pas nous emmener ? Ton vaisseau est trop petit ?

- Non, non, rectifia le pilote, c'est vrai qu'il est petit, mais il y a deux couchettes, nous pourrions nous arranger pour dormir chacun à notre tour, ce n'est pas cela.

- Alors, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Kerto. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose t'ennuie.

- C'est-à-dire..., hésita le jeune homme. Vos compagnons ont été maltraités durant leur captivité et... »

Koji s'interrompit. Il se demanda comment leur annoncer ce qui s'était passé.

« Eh bien ? » insista Orane visiblement inquiète.

Le pilote se décida, il était inutile de leur cacher la vérité, ils l'apprendraient forcément un jour, il respira profondément et annonça :

« Ils n'ont plus de corps.

- Oh ! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la sœur de Kallan. Kerto la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer contre son épaule.

« Ils voulaient les insérer dans leurs golgoths ? questionna le suprénien.

- Oui, confirma le terrien, pour certains d'entre eux du moins. Mais, ils vous expliqueront mieux que moi.

- Ils nous expliqueront ? répéta Kerto. Mais alors, tu acceptes de nous emmener ? »

Le pilote acquiesça d'un signe de tête, la jeune femme sécha ses larmes et ils se rendirent tous les trois dans les bureaux de l'aéroport où ils mirent Argoli au courant. Une fois les formalités de départ accomplies, ils embarquèrent tous les quatre à bord du Cosmorak. Koji s'installa aux commandes, Argoli prit place derrière lui sur le siège pour passager, Orane et Kerto s'étendirent sur les couchettes et l'appareil décolla en direction d'Euphor.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils n'eurent aucun mal à retrouver le lieu où était placée la soucoupe rubynienne et constatèrent que Goldorak s'était posé à proximité. Le Cosmorak fit de même et les terriens, après avoir enfilé leur combinaison anti-G, quittèrent l'appareil et rejoignirent Actarus à bord de la soucoupe rose. Celui-ci leur apprit que Stella était malade et qu'elle avait beaucoup de fièvre. Le prince leur demanda de la prendre à bord de leur vaisseau afin de l'emmener sur Terre pour y être soignée.

« Sur Terre ? s'étonna Koji. Mais pourquoi ? Il serait préférable qu'elle retourne sur Ruby, le voyage est moins long et elle pourra y être soignée tout aussi bien.

- Non Koji, lui répondit Actarus d'une voix lasse. Sur Ruby les hôpitaux sont pleins, le personnel est débordé et il n'y a pas assez de médicaments pour tout le monde. D'autre part, j'ai décidé de suivre ton conseil, de retourner quelque temps sur Terre et d'aller voir la planète dont tu m'as parlé. Or j'aimerais interroger Stella sur les raisons de sa présence ici lorsqu'elle ira mieux, ce sera plus pratique qu'elle se trouve au centre de recherches spatiales. De plus...

- De plus...? », répéta Koji.

Le prince poussa un profond soupir avant de poursuivre.

« Tu te souviens d'Aphélie, de Végalia, d'Eurydie, d'Alyzée...? Il y a eu assez de morts à cause de cette guerre, je ne veux plus qu'il y en ait et surtout pas des femmes. Je serais plus tranquille si Stella était soignée au centre de mon père car si cela devait mal se passer pour elle sur Ruby, je m'en sentirais responsable. »

Koji ne fit plus d'objection. Le Cosmorak abritant déjà quatre personnes, il fut décidé qu'Argoli rentrerait avec Actarus à bord de Goldorak. Stella fut donc transportée à l'intérieur de l'appareil terrien où Orane put lui apporter les premiers soins. Le prince voulant profiter de sa présence sur Euphor pour que les experts qui s'y trouvaient puissent lui faire un premier bilan de la situation, il conseilla à Koji de partir le premier et lui assura qu'il ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre sur Terre.

Le retour à bord du Cosmorak fut plus pénible que l'aller du fait de l'exiguïté de l'appareil qui n'était pas prévu pour quatre personnes. Etant malade, Stella monopolisait une couchette à temps plein et les autres voyageurs avaient établi un tour de rôle pour l'occupation de la seconde. Kerto étant pilote, il put remplacer Koji pendant que celui-ci se reposait.

Malgré les contraintes du voyage, le terrien apprécia beaucoup les moments durant lesquels Kerto dormait car Orane s'installait alors sur le siège passager et Koji pouvait bavarder avec elle. Lors des discussions qu'il avait eues avec Kallan et ses compagnons, le terrien ne les avait jamais questionnés sur les circonstances de leur capture par les véghiens de peur d'aborder un sujet douloureux pour eux et comme ses amis n'en avaient eux-mêmes pas parlé, il ignorait ce qui s'était passé. Ce fut donc durant ce voyage, en discutant avec les deux supréniens, qu'il fut mis au courant de la manière dont cela s'était déroulé.

Suprénia se situait, par rapport à la Terre, à l'autre bout de l'univers connu. Les véghiens ne s'étant jamais rendus dans cette partie lointaine du cosmos, la planète n'avait pas été agressée par leurs armées. Les supréniens étaient avant tout des scientifiques et leur technologie très avancée permettait à leurs appareils de franchir en peu de temps des distances fabuleuses. Très motivés par l'étude d'autres formes de vie et la découverte d'autres peuples, ils avaient envoyé plusieurs de leurs vaisseaux explorer différentes zones de l'univers.

Ce fut ainsi que celui que Dalak commandait arriva non loin de Ruby. Leurs occupants n'avaient pas pour objectif d'entrer en contact avec d'autres humanoïdes car leur mission était une mission d'observation afin de collecter des informations sur les mondes habités existant dans l'univers. Le vaisseau étant équipé d'un système anti radar, il avait peu de risque d'être détecté par les appareils rubyniens. Après l'avoir mis en orbite autour d'une planète du système solaire de Ruby, l'équipage avait utilisé des soucoupes afin de rejoindre cette dernière. Dès qu'ils avaient pénétré dans son atmosphère, les supréniens avaient senti qu'il s'y passait quelque chose de grave mais sans pouvoir définir ce dont il s'agissait exactement. Ils avaient alors dissimulé leurs soucoupes dans un lieu arboré et installé un campement près d'une zone urbaine. Quatre d'entre eux avaient dissimulé leur chevelure et s'étaient rendus dans cette ville afin de juger de la situation, Orane et Kerto en faisaient partie. Une fois arrivés, les membres du petit groupe furent contactés par télépathie. Leurs compagnons restés au campement leur apprirent qu'ils avaient été capturés par des véghiens et que ceux-ci s'apprêtaient à quitter l'atmosphère de la planète en les emmenant avec eux. Se sachant sans doute condamnés, ils conseillèrent au groupe resté à terre de tenter de rejoindre le vaisseau et de repartir pour Suprénia. Peu de temps après, le contact fut définitivement coupé.

Toutefois, les supréniens restés au sol ne purent se résoudre à abandonner les leurs mais, même si le vaisseau n'était pas facile à détecter, il fallait l'éloigner du système solaire de Ruby. Fort heureusement, les véghiens n'avaient pas découvert les soucoupes et Kerto put ainsi contacter l'ordinateur de bord afin de le programmer pour un départ en direction d'une planète d'un système solaire plus éloigné et pour une autodestruction au cas où des personnes non autorisées tenteraient d'y pénétrer. Il programma ensuite les soucoupes afin qu'elles s'autodétruisent et les quatre supréniens s'installèrent sur Ruby en espérant pouvoir retrouver les leurs un jour ou l'autre. Deux d'entre eux furent cependant capturés par la suite et seuls Orane et Kerto parvinrent à rester libres.

Koji apprit également que la situation de Kallan et de ses compagnons n'était pas désespérée. Les supréniens maîtrisaient relativement bien le clonage et tous ceux qui exerçaient une profession dangereuse possédaient un clone, dépourvu de cerveau, et congelé dans un laboratoire spécialisé. Les voyageurs de l'espace en faisaient évidemment partie et si leur cerveau était intact, il était possible de lui redonner un corps. Si leur vaisseau n'avait pas été forcé, ce qui était probable, Orane et Kerto pourraient donc repartir en emmenant leurs compagnons avec eux et ceux-ci redeviendraient les hommes et les femmes qu'ils avaient été autrefois. Cette nouvelle remplit le terrien de joie même s'il regrettait qu'elle impliquait le départ de ses amis.

Durant le trajet, Koji prévint Procyon des derniers évènements et de l'arrivée des supréniens sur Terre. Quelques heures plus tard, le chercheur lui répondit que les deux extraterrestres seraient logés chez Capella et Argoli et qu'ils repartiraient à bord du Spatiorak en emmenant leurs compagnons que le professeur avait naturellement mis au courant ; au cours du voyage en direction de la planète indiquée par Daxia, le vaisseau terrien ferait un détour pour rejoindre l'appareil suprénien.

Quelques jours plus tard, adossée contre un arbre dans un pré proche du ranch du bouleau blanc, Vénusia attendait le cœur battant. Actarus lui avait téléphoné peu de temps après son arrivée sur Terre et lui avait donné rendez-vous à cet endroit. Il voulait lui parler en privé lui avait-il dit et la jeune femme ne savait pas trop quoi en penser ; elle espérait autant qu'elle appréhendait cette entrevue. Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'un engin motorisé, elle sut que c'était lui et tourna la tête ; le prince arrivait à bord de sa moto. Elle se leva lentement tandis que le jeune homme stoppait et mettait pied à terre. Il s'approcha d'elle sans que la fille de Riguel ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement et plongea son regard dans le sien. Durant quelques instants, ils ne purent prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une parole tellement ils étaient émus, Vénusia sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et l'euphorien constata qu'ils se mettaient à briller.

« Vénusia, murmura-t-il. Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. »

Les paroles du prince eurent un effet complètement inverse sur la jeune femme. Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux, elle se détourna de lui et s'éloigna en courant. Elle courut sans même voir où elle allait, elle se sentait tellement oppressée qu'elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne faisait que courir, droit devant elle.

« Vénusia, non, reviens ! lui cria Actarus. Vénusia ! »

Constatant qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas, le prince se mit à courir à son tour. Sa condition d'euphorien faisait qu'il était plus rapide qu'elle et il eut tôt fait de la rejoindre. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.

« Je me suis fait tant de soucis pour toi, haleta-t-elle ente deux sanglots et en gardant la tête baissée. Tu ne donnais pas de nouvelles, j'ai tellement eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment, regretta le prince en lui prenant les mains. Je n'avais pas les moyens matériels de vous joindre, mais je suis là maintenant, tu peux voir que je vais bien et Phénicia se porte bien également. »

Vénusia releva la tête et acquiesça.

« Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle avec appréhension. Tu comptes repartir pour Euphor ?

- Je ne sais pas encore si ma planète est habitable, une équipe de scientifiques se trouve là-bas et le déterminera. En attendant, je pars demain à bord du Spatiorak pour explorer une planète qui pourrait peut-être nous convenir si rien n'est possible sur Euphor.

- Alors, je ne te reverrai pas ? questionna la jeune femme d'un ton implorant.

- Mais si, nous nous reverrons, la détrompa l'euphorien. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. J'y ai déjà réfléchi. Si Euphor est jugée apte, le palais, les jardins et peut-être même les alentours seront construits sur des fondations comportant un système anti-G ; les terriens pourront donc y vivre sans danger et sans équipement particulier. Et si toutefois nous nous établissons sur la planète que nous allons explorer, alors il n'y aura aucun problème. Dans les deux cas, vous pourrez tous venir séjourner au palais aussi souvent que vous le souhaiterez. »

Vénusia ne répondit rien sur le moment. « Y séjourner » avait dit Actarus, il n'avait pas dit « y habiter » ou « y vivre ». Ne voulait-il donc vraiment pas d'elle ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas le croire, ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu lui donner ce rendez-vous dans ce pré, loin de tous, s'il n'avait pas l'intention de se déclarer, il y avait sûrement un malentendu.

« J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, reprit le prince après quelques instants de silence. Koji m'a dit que... »

Il s'interrompit, soupira, serra un peu plus les mains de son interlocutrice, baissa la tête et continua.

« Vénusia, je veux que tu sois heureuse, dit-il la voix empreinte d'émotion. Si tu ne l'es pas, je ne peux pas l'être non plus, tu m'es trop précieuse et ton affection m'a toujours comblé, elle m'a soutenu dans les moments difficiles. Vénusia, tu mérites le bonheur et si tu rencontres un homme avec qui tu pourrais faire ta vie, je ne veux pas que tu y renonces à cause de moi. »

Ces paroles firent l'effet d'une douche froide à la jeune femme qui retira brutalement ses mains de celles du prince et recula.

« Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? lui cria-t-elle tandis que des larmes se remettaient à couler sur ses joues. Tu me donnes rendez-vous ici, tu me dis que je suis précieuse pour toi, que tu ne peux pas être heureux si je ne le suis pas, que mon affection te comble et tu es malgré tout prêt à me laisser à un autre homme ! Comment peux-tu me tenir un tel discours ? Comment peux-tu me faire cela ?

- Vénusia..., soupira le jeune homme à la fois déçu et surpris. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'expliquer...

- Non ! cria de nouveau la jeune femme. Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Je ne veux plus te voir, tu m'entends ! Plus jamais ! Je te déteste ! »

Sur ces mots, la fille de Riguel se mit à courir à perdre haleine en direction du ranch.

« Vénusia, reviens ! lui cria Actarus. Vénusia ! »

L'euphorien passa l'une de ses mains sur son front en soupirant, il se sentait abattu. Vénusia... Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ? Que devait-il faire ou dire ? Il pensa à la rattraper encore une fois mais il sentit que cela ne servirait à rien. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, qu'il trouve les mots pour lui expliquer. Malheureusement, il devait partir le lendemain mais il décida qu'il la reverrait au retour de son voyage ; elle se sera calmée et il saura quoi lui dire cette fois-ci, les choses allaient s'arranger, il fallait qu'elles s'arrangent ! Il récupéra sa moto et regagna le centre de recherches spatiales.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle de l'observatoire, Procyon et ses assistants étaient en plein travail. Depuis le retour du Cosmorak, tous s'affairaient à préparer le voyage du Spatiorak. Etant pilote, Kerto y participait également tandis qu'Orane n'avait pas quitté le domicile d'Argoli au grand regret de Koji qui aurait bien aimé la revoir. Dalak et Kurz, ayant pris part à la conception du vaisseau, suggérèrent d'en inculquer le fonctionnement et les caractéristiques aux deux pilotes par imprégnation psychique afin d'en assurer une mémorisation efficace et rapide puisqu'une séance serait suffisante. Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent donc le centre et prirent la navette. Le terrien s'installa au volant et le suprénien prit place à ses côtés puis le véhicule démarra en direction de la clairière dans laquelle se trouvait Lhydra. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Koji stoppa la navette et les deux pilotes en descendirent. Kerto découvrit alors l'imposante algue mutante contrôlée par ses collègues et resta quelques instants interdit devant sa taille. Deux cavités allongées se formèrent dans la masse de Lhydra et le jeune homme s'étendit dans l'une d'elles après avoir ôté sa perruque verte, puis il ferma les yeux. Koji observait la scène avec intérêt et curiosité. Le suprénien possédait une structuration psychique lui permettant de se mettre lui-même en état de réception, il n'avait donc pas besoin de l'aide de ses compagnons pour cette première phase du processus et il aurait suffi que Lhydra enveloppe sa tête pour que Dalak et Kurz puissent lui transmettre le contenu à mémoriser. Cependant, la masse verte enveloppa son corps afin de le protéger du froid extérieur. Koji s'étendit à son tour, ferma les yeux et se détendit. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé les propriétés de l'algue mutante pour communiquer avec ses amis, depuis que Procyon avait installé le système informatisé en fait, mais il n'avait aucune appréhension ; il faisait confiance à Kallan et la séance se déroula sans problèmes. Lorsque ce fut terminé, les deux jeunes gens reprirent la route mais peu avant d'arriver au centre de recherches spatiales, le suprénien demanda au terrien de stopper le véhicule. Surpris, Koji gara cependant la navette sur le bord du chemin et interrogea son passager sur les causes de cet arrêt.

« J'aimerais te parler, lui annonça ce dernier. Descendons de la voiture. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme quitta le véhicule et s'en éloigna de quelques pas. Intrigué, le terrien le rejoignit et lui demanda ce que signifiait tout cela.

« J'aimerais te parler, répéta son interlocuteur. C'est au sujet d'Orane. »

Surpris et gêné à la fois, Koji se détourna de lui, il ne voulait pas croiser son regard et lui tourna le dos.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de parler d'elle, répondit le terrien, rentrons.

- Je sais que tu es amoureux d'elle, continua Kerto sans tenir compte de ce que venait de lui dire son interlocuteur. Je le sens, tu dois savoir que nous sentons certaines choses, mes collègues ont dû te le dire. »

Koji poussa un profond soupir. Oui, il était au courant de la capacité qu'avaient les supréniens à sentir les émotions d'autrui mais ne pouvait-on donc rien leur cacher ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit le terrien, je ne vais pas essayer de te la prendre.

- Je le sais, continua Kerto. Tu ne peux pas me la prendre d'ailleurs pour la bonne raison qu'elle ne m'appartient pas, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance auprès d'elle. Nous allons partir et si tu ne lui dis rien, tu ne la reverras jamais. »

Koji se tourna lentement vers le suprénien en se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. Il le regarda dans les yeux.

« Que dis-tu ? le questionna-t-il incrédule. Orane est ta femme, l'une des servantes du palais l'a dit devant moi.

- Oh, je comprends mieux, mais ce n'est pas vrai, lui expliqua Kerto. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls sur Ruby, isolés dans un monde que nous ne connaissions pas, traqués par les véghiens, nous avons décidé de loger au même endroit, dans le même appartement, nous ne voulions pas être séparés. Nous nous sommes fait passer pour mari et femme afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention mais il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Orane et moi. »

Koji sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, il n'en revenait pas ! Orane était libre ! Stupéfait, il continuait de regarder le suprénien, bêtement, sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot.

« Eh bien ? reprit Kerto. Qu'attends-tu pour aller lui parler ? Prends la voiture, nous ne sommes pas loin du centre de recherches spatiales, je rentrerai à pieds, cela me fera du bien de marcher un peu.

- Oui... oui..., bafouilla Koji. J'y vais ! »

Le jeune homme courut jusqu'au véhicule, s'installa au volant et démarra. Il prit la direction de la maison d'Argoli en ne cessant de se répéter qu'Orane était libre. Lorsqu'il arriva, il quitta la navette, se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et frappa plusieurs coups. Ce fut la suprénienne qui lui ouvrit, elle le fit entrer et lui expliqua que Capella était sortie faire des courses. Elle portait sa perruque violette et le terrien se demanda pourquoi elle s'obstinait à la garder ; il préférait de beaucoup sa chevelure noire. Leurs regards se croisèrent ce qui troubla Koji jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. La jeune femme l'interrogea sur les raisons de sa venue.

« Eh bien..., je... », commença le terrien en se sentant rougir.

Comment allait-il lui dire ? Il n'y avait même pas réfléchi ! Il s'était contenté de foncer sans penser un instant à la manière dont il pourrait lui déclarer ses sentiments. Une angoisse lui étreignit soudain la poitrine. Et si elle ne voulait pas de lui ? Après tout, elle était suprénienne, elle faisait partie d'une race aux capacités psychiques impressionnantes et aux connaissances scientifiques très avancées ; en quoi un simple terrien comme lui pouvait présenter un quelconque intérêt à ses yeux ? Le jeune homme se sentit blêmir devant l'évidence de ses réflexions. Etait-il bête ? Comment avait-il pu penser une seconde qu'elle pouvait s'intéresser à lui ? Et comment Kerto avait-il pu l'envisager également ?

« Eh bien ? insista la jeune femme.

- C'est-à-dire..., je..., c'est que..., bafouilla Koji de plus en plus gêné.

- Je pense que tu ferais mieux de ne rien dire, reprit Orane. Ne rien dire et m'embrasser, tu ne crois pas ?

- Hein ? s'exclama le jeune homme, stupéfait. Oui ! »

De plus en plus intimidé et troublé, Koji prit Orane dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit les bras de la jeune femme se nouer autour de son cou et une sensation de bonheur intense l'envahit. Leur baiser fut long et passionné et lorsqu'à bout de souffle leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Koji posa l'une de ses mains sur la perruque violette qu'il fit glisser ; la chevelure noire aux reflets scintillants se répandit jusqu'au bas du dos de sa propriétaire.

« Je préfère ainsi, lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. Tu es tellement belle... »

Il glissa sa main dans la chevelure souple de la femme qu'il aimait et reprit ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de nouveau, Koji poussa un profond soupir.

« Je te connais à peine, dit-il à la suprénienne, et tu vas déjà me quitter.

- Je ne peux pas laisser Kallan en ce moment, lui expliqua-t-elle, il faut que je reste auprès de lui mais je reviendrai quand tout sera terminé. Plusieurs de nos vaisseaux sillonnent l'univers, il y en a bien un dont le commandant de bord acceptera de venir jusqu'ici. De toutes façons, je trouverai une solution, je reviendrai, je te le promets.

- Je t'attendrai », lui murmura Koji avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Le lendemain matin, tout était prêt pour le départ. Tous les membres de l'équipage se trouvaient réunis : Koji, Tetsuya, Sayaka, Misato, et le personnel que Procyon avait récemment embauché. Actarus se joignit bien sûr à eux. Les supréniens embarquèrent également en emmenant l'algue mutante afin que leurs scientifiques puissent l'étudier. Elle fut placée dans l'une des soutes du vaisseau qui abritaient également Alcorak, Marinak et Phossoirak. C'est sous le regard ému du personnel du centre de recherches spatiales que le gigantesque appareil décolla pour son premier voyage.


	20. Partir c'est grandir

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Go Nagaï et des animes correspondants (Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Grendizer) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

* * *

**20. Partir c'est grandir.  
**

Tout allait pour le mieux...

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le jour où le Spatiorak avait quitté la Terre pour sa première mission et il n'était rentré que depuis peu. Le commandant de bord avait remis son rapport et les nouvelles étaient excellentes. Les supréniens avaient pu rejoindre leur vaisseau sans problèmes et s'en étaient allés. La planète indiquée par Daxia avait ensuite été explorée ; il s'était avéré qu'elle présentait effectivement un danger pour d'éventuels colons mais les voyageurs avaient pu l'identifier et trouver une solution. Cela n'avait pas vraiment étonné le professeur Procyon du fait qu'il connaissait bien quelques uns des membres de l'équipage et qu'il savait que ces derniers avaient de la ressource. Cette planète était donc habitable mais, pour des raisons d'éthique, il n'était pas question pour les terriens de s'y établir ; ils la laisseraient aux albiniens. Lors de sa prochaine mission, le Spatiorak ferait donc un détour par Albia afin d'avertir son gouvernement qu'il n'y avait plus de danger.

Mais les terriens ne rentraient pas bredouilles pour autant. Lors du voyage qui les avait conduits jusqu'à Ruby, les supréniens avaient repéré une planète potentiellement habitable et l'équipage du Spatiorak s'y était également rendu. Les voyageurs avaient constaté qu'elle présentait effectivement les conditions nécessaires à la vie, qu'aucune race intelligente ne s'y était établie et qu'elle contenait des ressources énergétiques intéressantes. Sayaka avait d'ailleurs suggéré de ne pas attendre pour en commencer la colonisation et sa proposition avait été approuvée à l'unanimité. Le vaisseau terrien repartirait donc bientôt avec le même équipage accompagné de quelques personnes motivées par le projet.

Procyon sourit en repensant à la jeune femme ; elle était rentrée rayonnante de sa première mission. La perspective de s'établir sur cette nouvelle planète y était certes pour beaucoup mais ce n'était pas la seule raison ; la fille de Yumi avait rencontré en la personne du commandant de bord celui qu'elle considérait désormais comme étant l'homme de sa vie. Le charme et la maturité de son supérieur l'avaient immédiatement séduite, à tel point qu'elle ne comprenait plus comment elle avait pu être amoureuse de Koji durant toutes ces années. L'élu de son cœur n'avait pas tardé à lui déclarer ses sentiments et tous deux avaient déjà projeté de se marier avant le prochain départ du Spatiorak.

Quelques jours après le retour de l'appareil terrien, un vaisseau suprénien avait pris contact avec le centre de recherches spatiales et Koji avait eu la joie de retrouver non seulement Orane, mais également Kallan et Shane qui avaient souhaité effectuer le voyage afin de saluer les membres de l'équipe du professeur Procyon.

Stella avait été soignée et le chercheur l'avait interrogée sur les raisons de sa présence sur Euphor. Il s'était avéré qu'il s'agissait d'une euphorienne qui rêvait de mettre ses compétences scientifiques au service de la reconstruction de sa planète. Elle avait travaillé dur durant ses études et n'avait pas accepté de ne pas pouvoir participer à l'expédition. Elle s'était donc débrouillée pour contourner l'interdiction grâce à des personnes de son entourage qui l'avaient aidée.

Le chercheur avait même reçu un message en provenance de Ruby ; les communications à longue distance étaient désormais possibles grâce au travail des techniciens rubyniens et, sur la demande de Phénicia, ceux-ci avaient contacté la Terre. La princesse avait tenu à avoir l'initiative de la première liaison et avait annoncé une très bonne nouvelle. En effet, l'équipe de scientifiques avait rendu leur rapport : vivre sans danger sur Euphor était possible dans certaines zones de la planète pour lesquelles la contamination avait été moins importante.

Oui, tout allait pour le mieux...

Debout, dos appuyé contre la clôture du ranch du Bouleau Blanc, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, Vénusia attendait. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi apaisée. Actarus lui avait téléphoné au retour de son voyage, il lui avait proposé de la revoir afin de s'expliquer et elle avait refusé. Mais elle n'avait pas refusé par déception ou par colère non, elle avait refusé en toute sérénité, en total accord avec elle-même. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en y repensant. Qui aurait pu croire, ne serait-ce que quelques mois auparavant, qu'elle aurait pu décliner cette offre, qu'elle aurait pu renoncer à l'espoir qui l'habitait depuis tant d'années ? Il lui avait proposé de lui expliquer, mais à quoi bon expliquer puisqu'elle avait enfin compris ?

La jeune fille qui attendait le prince charmant qui viendrait la délivrer de son long sommeil avait disparu pour faire place à une femme qui, lassée de son rêve impossible, avait enfin décidé d'ouvrir les yeux et de poser un regard neuf sur le monde qui l'entourait. Plutôt que d'attendre un amour qui ne viendrait pas, elle avait enfin pris conscience que c'était à elle de sortir de son rêve et de construire son bonheur.

Bien sûr, le refus qu'elle avait exprimé au prince était plus symbolique qu'autre chose et Actarus l'avait bien compris lorsqu'elle le lui avait expliqué. Dans l'avenir, ils se reverraient c'était certain, soit sur Terre soit sur Euphor, et probablement qu'un jour elle aurait même le plaisir d'accueillir le prince et sa sœur sur cette planète où elle allait commencer une nouvelle vie en compagnie de l'équipage du Spatiorak et des colons qui allaient s'y établir. Ses compétences dans les domaines de l'agriculture et de l'élevage seraient précieuses sur une terre où tout était à construire et elle se sentait heureuse de participer à la naissance de cette nouvelle communauté. Bien sûr, elle devrait quitter le ranch, son père et son frère, mais le professeur Procyon lui avait assuré que le vaisseau terrien effectuerait des voyages réguliers entre ce nouveau monde, la planète bleue et Euphor et qu'elle pourrait revoir sa famille et ses amis aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaiterait. Et puis, peut-être même que Mizar déciderait de la rejoindre...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le robot qui apparut soudain dans le ciel clair. Lors de son entretien téléphonique avec Actarus, la fille de Riguel avait émis le désir de le voir quitter la Terre et il lui avait donc promis de la rappeler une dizaine de minutes avant son départ afin qu'elle puisse interrompre son travail et assister à l'envol de la machine. Elle suivit Goldorak des yeux ; il diminua peu à peu jusqu'à devenir un point minuscule puis disparut tout à fait. Vénusia n'en éprouva aucune tristesse car, elle l'avait constaté quelques semaines auparavant, lorsque les yeux s'ouvrent, le bonheur n'est jamais très loin...

Un bruit de pas lui fit tourner la tête ; elle constata que Yasuo s'approchait d'elle et elle se tourna alors vers lui.

« Il est parti ? lui demanda le jeune homme en la rejoignant.

- Oui, il est parti », lui répondit-elle simplement.

Après tout, le monde était rempli de princes charmants et celui qui lui était destiné se trouvait déjà là, à ses côtés, mais aveuglée par son passé, elle avait mis du temps à s'en apercevoir. Elle lui tendit la main en lui offrant un magnifique sourire et Yasuo l'attira doucement à lui. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, la jeune femme noua ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit passionnément son baiser. Avec lui, loin des chimères et des regrets, elle allait construire un couple réel dans l'amour et le bonheur partagés.

Dans le salon du centre de recherches spatiales, assis sur les fauteuils et le canapé, les supréniens bavardaient avec Koji. Le pilote avait pris place aux côtés d'Orane et avait passé son bras autour de sa taille.

« Actarus vient de partir, déclara le terrien avec un sourire. Je suis heureux pour lui, il va enfin pouvoir redonner vie à sa planète natale. Il reste à lui souhaiter de rencontrer bien vite une femme qui saura faire battre son cœur afin que son bonheur soit complet.

- Il a déjà rencontré la future reine d'Euphor, lui lança Shane. Tu ne t'en es donc pas aperçu ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna Koji. Ce serait... Stella ?

- Bien sûr, confirma l'extraterrestre. Il n'en a pas tout à fait pris conscience mais cela ne va pas tarder. Lorsqu'ils arriveront sur Ruby, ils sauront tous deux qu'ils s'aiment.

- Hein ? continua le terrien, surpris. Mais comment peux-tu être aussi affirmatif ?

- Nous sentons certaines choses, lui rappela Orane. Tu le sais bien... Nous avons senti l'amour entre eux, tout comme Kerto et moi nous avons également senti l'amour entre Phénicia et le prince de Ruby. La princesse d'Euphor est encore jeune mais il n'y a aucun doute, ses sentiments vont s'affermir, tu verras. »

Koji resta songeur durant quelques instants puis, s'adressant à la suprénienne, il lui demanda avec hésitation.

« Et tu sens que je t'aime ? »

La jeune femme se mit à rire et ce fut Kallan qui répondit.

« Bien sûr qu'elle le sent et moi je sens qu'elle t'aime aussi. Tu sais, vous formez un très beau couple. Orane est vraiment la femme qui te convient, elle est féminine et douce mais elle sait aussi se montrer combative lorsque la situation l'exige et c'est ce que tu aspires à trouver chez ta partenaire, ne crois-tu pas ?

- Oui, confirma le jeune homme en repensant à Vénusia et Misato. C'est le type de femmes que j'aime mais la seule femme dont j'ai réellement besoin, c'est Orane, je l'ai su dès que je l'ai rencontrée. Avec elle, je ressens une plénitude, un bonheur que je n'ai jamais connu auparavant. Et puis, lorsque je suis avec elle, j'ai l'impression de me sentir complet, de n'avoir plus besoin de rien d'autre que sa présence. C'est comme si elle m'apportait ce que je n'avais pas.

- C'est normal, continua Kallan. Les maîtres mots de la relation de couple sont la complémentarité et l'équilibre. »

Koji ne répondit rien mais il approuvait, Orane l'apaisait.

« Nous allons devoir partir, reprit le frère de la jeune femme. Je sais que ma sœur restera ici avec toi si tu le souhaites, je sais qu'elle te suivra sur votre nouvelle planète si tu es du voyage mais je voudrais que tu saches qu'il existe également une autre option. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous sur Suprénia ?

- Sur Suprénia ? répéta Koji interloqué. Mais... que pourrais-je faire là-bas ?

- Eh bien... pilote par exemple, lui répondit Shane en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Dès notre retour sur Suprénia, Kallan et moi nous repartirons à bord de notre vaisseau pour une nouvelle mission. Il y aura également Dalak, Kurz et les autres. Orane et toi, vous pourriez vous joindre à nous.

- C'est vraiment gentil à vous de me proposer cela, les remercia le jeune homme, mais je doute que vos supérieurs soient d'accord pour intégrer quelqu'un comme moi à bord de l'un de leurs appareils.

- Quelqu'un comme toi ? intervint Orane. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Koji ne répondit rien et se contenta de pousser un profond soupir.

« Et bien, insista la jeune femme ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Que je suis quelqu'un d'impulsif qui ne réfléchit pas assez et qui a tendance à agir seul, expliqua le terrien un peu à contrecœur. Lorsqu'Actarus était là, j'étais devenu plus raisonnable car nous devions former une équipe soudée et c'était lui qui commandait, mais après qu'il ait quitté la Terre, je suis redevenu comme avant. Procyon me l'a d'ailleurs fait remarquer plusieurs fois.

- Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, répliqua Shane. C'est ce que vous dites sur Terre, je crois.

- Hmm..., commenta Kallan. En fait, tu avais refoulé ta vraie nature, mais heureusement celle-ci a pu refaire surface et tu es redevenu toi-même.

- Heureusement ? répéta le terrien un peu surpris par les propos de son interlocuteur. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Sur notre planète, continua le suprénien, personne ne songerait à te demander de renoncer à ce que tu es. C'est en étant reconnu tel qu'il est qu'un individu peut donner le meilleur de lui-même. Nous veillons donc à offrir à chacun la place qui lui convient le mieux, nous donnons à tous les moyens de se réaliser pleinement et du même coup, c'est la collectivité qui en bénéficie. Et lorsqu'il arrive qu'un comportement soit excessif et potentiellement préjudiciable, nous aidons la personne concernée à trouver la cause de cet excès et à le transformer en un atout.

- J'ai l'impression que tu trouverais la vie très différente chez nous, renchérit Shane. Ce serait une véritable aventure pour toi si tu prenais la décision de nous accompagner. »

« Une véritable aventure » venait de dire l'extraterrestre... Oui, dans les propos que lui avaient tenus ses amis, dans le sourire espiègle de Shane et le regard mystérieux de Kallan, dans l'amour que lui portait Orane, Koji percevait de plus en plus que la vie au milieu des supréniens serait une véritable aventure et certainement la plus extraordinaire qu'il n'ait jamais vécue.

Or le jeune homme aimait l'aventure, il y aspirait, il s'y réalisait, il avait ça dans la peau, alors Suprénia... Pourquoi pas ?

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
